Dimension Drift
by One-Shotz Man
Summary: Failing a single chore could ultimately cause a dreadful downfall. Goku and Vegeta fell off the edge of Beerus' Planet causing them to transport a realm with ponies and magic. Now, lies a gateway of a new journey. Join them as they learn the power of friendship, face new foes, and so much more while finding a way to return to their dimension.
1. Author's Note and Updates

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

 **Introduction:**

I am sure that you are wondering: What is this for?

Well, this segment here is where you would find what is new and latest updates of the story. I will put everything here to inform you. This is also where you would find my Author's Notes. Always make sure to check this every after each update to know what changed as well as what has changed. As always, BE SURE TO REVIEW Thank You!

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

 **Author's Notes:**

Hey guys!

I'll be posting a new chapter soon. I'm just focusing the revamps first. Hope you guys don't mind about the long update of the new chapter.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

 **Updates:**

Added: Harmony Saga  
Added: Chapter 2  
Added: Chapter 3

 _As of May 6...  
_ Added: Chapter 4  
Added: Chapter 5  
Added: Chapter 6

 _As of June 5...  
_ Added: Chapter 7  
Updated the Cover Picture

 _As of June 10  
_ Added: Chapter 8  
Revamped:FRIENDSHIP SAGA Prequel  
Revamped: FRIENDSHIP SAGA Chapter 1

 _As of June 11  
_ Revamped: FRIENDSHIP SAGA Chapter 2

 _As of June 12  
_ Revamped: FRIENDSHIP SAGA Chapter 3

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 _I do not own My Little Ponies, Dragon Ball Super and its characters. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters belongs to **Laura Faust** while Dragon Ball Super and its characters (Specifically Goku and Vegeta) belongs to Akira Toriyama. Massive Credits to these two amazing people._


	2. FRIENDSHIP SAGA: Prequel

**[FRIENDSHIP SAGA] Prequel: How it all started…**

 _With the end of the Tournament of Power (TOP), Goku and Vegeta's lives are back to normal. All 12 universes lived in peace once more. This will be the end of our heroes' journey._

 _Or so you thought…._

Universe 7 – Beerus' Planet

In the far reaches of outer space lies a weird looking planet with a humungous dead tree in the middle. This is Beerus' planet, home of the god of destruction and his attendant. Beerus is a bipedal cat whose only job is to destroy planets to maintain the balance of the universe. His attendant, Whis, is there to accompany him along the way. Whis isn't only Beerus' attendant but he is also his mentor. The said destroyer is currently taking his rest, or in other words his cat nap. He is sleeping inside his chamber which is located at the heart of the tree. At the center of the room is where the destroyer can be seen sleeping on his bed. Scattered around the room are hour clocks that detonates when all the sand inside goes to the bottom.

Beerus isn't the only one inside the room, however. Just a few feet away are two Saiyans: Goku and Vegeta. They were tasked by Whis to change the destroyer's sheets for them to start training. The problem is that they need to change it while Beerus is sleeping.

Both Saiyans glared at the destroyer. The cat is in a weird sleeping position with a snot bubble on his nose. On their arms are new sheets and two pillows. As they took a step, Beerus suddenly shifted into a different position which scared the two.

"Oh man, how are we going to change his sheets without waking him up?" asked Goku.

"Simple: You lift him up while I change the sheets." Said Vegeta. Goku raised an eyebrow.

"And how do I do that? I might wake him up."

"Just lower your legs so that he could grab them, then you lift him up just like last time."

"Eeh?! Why me? Why don't you do it!"

"Do you even know how to change the sheets?" Goku was taken back by this.

"Uhm…"

"That's what I thought. Now get on with it so we can start training. The earlier we do this, the earlier we leave."

Goku sighed before giving the pillows to the prince. He then flew on top of the destroyer and slowly lowered his legs. He could feel that his legs are trembling as if it was begging to stop this. All of a sudden, Beerus grabbed the legs and locked on to it. The destroyer didn't bother to hold back his strength. Goku screamed in agony as he felt his legs was getting crushed. Vegeta quickly shush him. Goku slowly raise the god up.

"Nice kakarot, keep it going." Said Vegeta before he changed the sheets. The prince took his time to tidy the bed up.

"C'mon Vegeta! You're purposely slowing down!" said Goku as the destroyer tighten his grip. A tear escaped from his eyes.

"Just a little more."

"Gah, I can't take this… Anymore!"

Instincts kicked in as he moved his legs vigorously, trying to let his legs lose free from the destroyer. Unfortunately, Goku kicked Beerus in the face so hard that he launched the destroyer on a wall. While Vegeta had a horrified look, Goku was busy tendering the pain on his legs. The dust clouds dissipate as Beerus released an enormous amount of godly ki. He glared at the Saiyans.

"You two… How dare you interrupt my peaceful catnap?!" shouted Beerus as he emitted a purple aura around him.

"Why can't you hold out for just one more second idiot?!" said Vegeta at Goku but he was too busy with his legs to respond.

"You two are dead!" Beerus then rush at the two Saiyan at blinding speeds which caused an explosion and giant hole on the tree.

Both Saiyans emerge from the smoke. They quickly powered up, emitting a whitish aura around their body. Beerus rush towards the two Saiyans. To begin the fight, the god and the Saiyans were exchanging blows.

~Meanwhile…

In another part of the planet, Whis can be seen strolling around the gardens. He decided to admire the beauty of the planet while his students are busy with their chore. He takes a sniff on one of the flowers which has a lovely scent.

"Hmm, reminds me of the flower named Rose back on planet Earth." Said Whis.

A butterfly flew past him which made him smile. It lands on the flower he smelled earlier and begins to pollinate it. Not wanting to interrupt its session together, he decided to leave. As he walked through the path, he sensed three great presence. One of them came from Beerus while the other two came from the two Saiyans. He sighed.

"I guess that they failed to change the sheets quietly." Said Whis. "I think I'll let them be for a couple of minutes. Just to let them warm up." He then continued his stroll.

~Back to the Battle…

Goku threw a successful punch at the destroyer's stomach. He then pummeled him before finishing his attack with a ram on the head. Beerus collided to the ground, creating a huge dust clouds and a crater. He quickly stood back up and rush towards the two. Both Saiyans could feel that he is slowly powering up.

"This doesn't look good." Said Goku.

"You think?" said Vegeta.

"I guess there's no point holding back." Goku fully powered up. Vegeta did the same before the two rushes towards the incoming furious god.

The three started exchanging blows, creating multiple shockwaves on the background. The winds blew violently making the grass sway and the trees shake vigorously. Most animals of the planet fled to their home for their own safety. The battle became wilder as the three disappeared. Only the shockwaves coming from their fists connecting to each other can be seen through the skies.

Whis was observing the battle in the distance. He is quite fascinated on the battle. He noticed that Beerus was applying ultra instinct to hold out against the two. However, after seeing him getting a hit from Vegeta, he knew that he hasn't fully mastered the ultra instinct. Nonetheless, he is amused to see Beerus use it. He wasn't just impressed by the god but he is also impressed with the two Saiyans. For the first time, the two are actually fighting side by side to hold out against the god of destruction. A good development indeed.

Vegeta got a painful punch followed by a combo of punches and kicks. Beerus finish his attack with a ki blast, launching the Saiyan prince to the ground. He groggily stands up and grunts. He quickly rushes back to the heating battle.

The battle continued. Beerus strikes Goku which gave an opening for Vegeta. He quickly throws a punch in the face followed by a quick counter attack by Goku and an incoming combo for both of the saiyans. With each successful hit, Beerus' mood became foul. He used kiai to give distance between them.

"Grr… You two…!" said Beerus before he released an enormous amount of godly ki.

They notice that their surroundings were changing colors from purple to normal to inverted. The winds blew violently and the grass patches around them became nothing but dirt. Bio electricity begins to surge around the god as he continued to raise his power.

The Saiyans transformed into blue as they emitted blue auras around their body. Beerus creates a giant sphere of destruction. Goku cupped his hands and makes a blue energy sphere for his Kamehameha while Vegeta throws his arms outward and charged up a yellow energy sphere for his final flash.

"You two are dead!" Beerus then launch his sphere of destruction.

" **FINAL-** " shouted Vegeta. **  
**" **KAMEHAME-** " shouted Goku.  
" **HAAA!** "

Goku and Vegeta launch their attacks simultaneously, making their attacks converge into one big stream of blue energy beam with yellow energy wave swirling around it. This is Goku and Vegeta's ultimate tag technique: The Final Kamehameha!

The energy clash begins when both attacks collides with each other. The sphere of destruction seems to be dominating the clash. However, Goku and Vegeta wouldn't just stand there. They pushed themselves leading their attack to take the lead. Beerus raised his power further to the point that even the kais sensed his energy. This resulted for the sphere of destruction to overwhelm the clash and pushed through. With quick instincts, Goku and Vegeta held the sphere as they were being pushed from the planet.

"Damn it… Damn it all!" shouted Vegeta as he struggled to keep up. "Use kaioken you dumb***"

"This force is just too overwhelming for me to perform it." Explained Goku. They finally reached to the very edge of the planet.

Whis couldn't stand and watch any longer. He rushes quickly towards the god at blinding speeds. Beerus was about to blast another destructive energy sphere to push his sphere of destruction but felt a hard pressure on the back of his neck. His mind went completely blank. Behind him was Whis who did a karate chop on the back of his head to snooze him off. The god fell to the ground and fell asleep.

Goku and Vegeta can't hold out much longer. They could feel their energy is dropping rapidly and need to think a plan quick. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to think. As they tried to hold off the sphere of destruction, they failed to notice that the flat form had cracks. The floor broke into pieces due to sheer force of the sphere and power.

The sphere exploded inflicting a devastating damage at the two Saiyans. Plus, the force from the explosion pushed them downward, away from the planet. Their bodies felt unresponsive. The next thing they saw was that their surroundings was filled with mixed colors flowing in a circular motion before they lose conscious.

Whis sighed at the sleeping god. "It's too late to do a temporal-do-over. Both of them were transported to a different dimension." He then looked at the skies.

 _Goku and Vegeta had fallen off from the planet and teleported them into a different dimension! The question is: What dimension will our two heroes fall into? More importantly, can they ever find a way to go back home?_


	3. FRIENDSHIP SAGA: Chapter 1

**[FRIENDSHIP SAGA] Chapter 1: Enter Equestria, the land of ponies! The Genesis of their epic adventure!**

 _Our heroes are drifting through a portal. A portal that leads to the unknown! Could this be the end of the two Saiyans or a new beginning?_

Unknown

Goku slowly opened his eyes. Despite his blurred vision, he can somewhat noticed that his surroundings are filled with mixed colors. He tried to move his eyes around to locate Vegeta. No sign of him. He could feel that he was falling. How long was he falling? Better yet, where is he and what time is it? Where is Vegeta? Those were the questions that kept buzzing around his mind. Suddenly, he notices that the environment begins to illuminate brightly till it blinded him.

Just then, Goku could hear voices.

 _What are they your highness?_ Said an unknown voice. It was a female's voice.

 _I do not know Twilight. I have not seen anything like it._ Said another unknown voice. It was a female's voice again. _Somepony found them in the Everfree Forest. He told me that they begged for help before passing out._

 _Yikes, those injuries seem to hurt a lot._ Said another unknown voice. This time, it was a male's voice. _How did they get those injuries anyway?_

 _He does not know. He assumed that those injuries came from an attack. It was a good thing that he brought them on time, otherwise they would have died._

Goku slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. He adjusted his vision to enable him to see his surroundings. He saw… Two horses and a lizard? One horse had horn on its head, a purple mane in a hime cut and a purple tail with a pink stripe down the middle of them. On its flank was a pink star undergoing an explosion. The other one is a tall white hose who both had a horn and a pair of wings. it had a crown and its mane was flowing like there was a breeze pushing it. On its flank was shaped like the sun. The lizard had purple scales with green eyes and green spikes.

Unbeknownst to Goku. The horses are called ponies, one is an alicorn and one is a unicorn, and the lizard is a dragon.

"It's waking up!" said the purple unicorn as it and the dragon takes a step back.

"Oww… What… What happened?" said Goku which shock the three of them.

"That thing can talk!?" said the dragon as it pointed at the Saiyan.

Goku scratch his head before glancing around. He seems to be in room filled with luxurious furniture and nice décor. On the left, he saw Vegeta laying on the bed, filled with bandages that covers up his wounds. He then looked down at his own body. He too had bandages. Their clothes have tears here and there as well. He looked up and notice that the ponies and the dragon were glaring at him. The purple unicorn and the dragon seems to be hiding behind the tall one.

"Where… Am I?" asked Goku.

"It really does talk!" said the purple unicorn.

"Will it hurt us? Will it eat us?" asked the dragon.

"Huh?" Goku raised an eyebrow. "This is just getting weird. Am I dream? Three horses and lizard. One horse and the lizard could talk…"

"Wait, did it _just_ call me a lizard?" asked the dragon. The tall one then took a step.

"Greetings. My name is Princess Celestia. Who are you?" asked the tall one who is now named Celestia.

"My name is Son Goku." Said Goku. "Hey, can you please tell me where I am?"

Celestia nods. "You are in Equestria, a land in which I rule."

"Equestria huh… It sounds a lot like Earth." He then remembered that he and Vegeta fell down from Beerus' planet.

"Be careful Princess, who knows what it would do!" said the purple unicorn.

"It may strike at any moment!" added the dragon.

"Strike? Oh, I have no intention to harm any of you. I swear." Said Goku. "I'm friendly – ooww!"

Goku suddenly felt pain on his left shoulder. He tried to tender it but to no avail. Celestia's horn began to glow in light-ish green of hue. The Saiyan then felt a relaxing sensation coming off his shoulder. He noticed that the pain is slowly vanishing. He saw Celestia's horn is glowing and knew that she is merely healing him.

"Thanks." Said Goku as the pain completely fade away. "Looks like me and Vegeta owe you a lot for saving our lives."

"Somepony found you in the Everfree Forest and he told me that you were begging for help. It was lucky for him to bring the two of you here on time, otherwise, the two of you would have died." Explained Celestia.

"Some _pony_ eh? So, you must be ponies."

"Yes, and I am _not_ a lizard. I'm a dragon!" said the dragon.

"You are? I thought for sure you're a baby lizard or something. Sorry about that." Goku then gave a goofy grin at the dragon.

Celestia chuckled at his innocent nature. "Speaking of dragon, this here is Spike. This is Twilight."

"A pleasure to meet all of you."

"The pleasure is all ours." Said Twilight. "How did you two ended up in the Everfree forest? More importantly, why were the two of you injured?"

"Oh uh, you see. We sorta came from a different dimension."

"Different dimension!?" said the three in unison. Goku nods.

"But I thought Inter-dimensional Travel is impossible to do! It said so in the book." Said Twilight as she shows a book about time travels and inter-dimensional travels.

"So you must be a different kind of species? You're an alien!" said Spike.

"Yep, you're right about that. Me and Vegeta are called Saiyans: a proud alien warrior race. That's all I know about Saiyans. You should ask Vegeta about that."

Twilight magically gave spike a quill and a parchment. "Spike, quick! Take those down."

" _-sighs-_ Aww…" said Spike.

"May I ask how did the two of you end up here in the first place?" asked Celestia.

"Well you see… Me and Vegeta were fighting Beerus. He pushed us away from his home planet and transported us here." Explained Goku as Spike took those down.

"And who is this "Beerus" guy?" asked Spike.

"He's a god of destruction whose purpose is to destroy to maintain the balance of the universe." That statement shocked the three of them. This also made them ponder: Do they have a god of destruction of their own? "Speaking of destroyers, is there a destroyer in your universe?"

"Not that I know off… We haven't heard of these gods till recently." Said Celestia.

Just then, the four of them heard Vegeta grunting. Celestia head over to his bed and cast a healing spell to let the pain flee from his body. Once the spell is done, the prince opened his eyes.

"Wh-what the heck?!" said Vegeta as he sat up from the bed. He then noticed his Saiyan rival to his side. "Kakarot, where are we?"

"Kakarot? I thought your name is Goku?" said Twilight.

"That's my Saiyan name. When I lived on Earth, I was named Goku." Explained Goku.

"Those things could talk?!" said Vegeta.

"Of course, they are Vegeta. It seems that you and I were transported a land filled with ponies and dragons."

"A land filled with mythical creatures that talks?! You've got to me kidding me!"

"Who's him?" asked Spike.

"That's Vegeta. He's the prince of all Saiyans."

"A prince? If he's a prince, why isn't he wearing a crown?" asked Twilight. Goku shrugged.

"And why would I need a crown?" asked Vegeta.

"Well for start, wearing a crown on your head would signify that you are royalty." Explained Twilight.

"Maybe he dropped it on their way here." Said Spike.

"Augh, I have no time for this. Kakarot we need to get back to our dimension fast!" said Vegeta as he struggled to get up from the bed.

"And how are we going to do that?"

"I don't know…"

Goku then looked at the princess. "Say Princess, do you have any idea how to transport us back to our dimension?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the slightest idea. This is my first time seeing two creatures come here from a different dimension. I doubt there's a spell that could open a portal back to your home planet." Said Celestia.

"You mean we're stuck here?!" asked Vegeta. Celestia merely nods. "Grr… This is all your fault kakarot, if you wouldn't have kicked Beerus in the face we wouldn't have landed here in the first place!"

"What me!? You're the one who took it so slow. If you're in my place, you would have done the same!" said Goku.

"Whatever. Look, we need to find a way to go back to our dimension. I don't intended to stay here forever!"

"Uhm, is he always that grumpy?" asked Spike to Goku.

"Oh yeah, he's always been like that since the first time we met." Said Goku. Vegeta merely said, "Hmph" and looked away. "You need to excuse his attitude."

Just then, the three heard two stomachs growling, obviously came from the two Saiyans. Goku pat down his stomach.

"It seems that the two of you are hungry. I assume that you like meat instead of grass, correct?" said Celestia.

"Oh yes please!" said Goku. Celestia smiled.

"Of course. I'll be preparing breakfast for all of us. I'll let you know when it is ready." Said Celestia. She then turned to her student and the dragon. "Twilight, Spike, kindly watch over them please? I have other business to do in my chambers."

"As you wish Princess." Said Twilight as she and Spike bowed down. Celestia then left the room leaving the four alone.

"So… Goku and Vegeta was it? Mind if I ask you some more questions?" asked Twilight. Spike sighed before preparing to take down notes.

"Uhh, sure I guess." Said Goku. Vegeta didn't respond.

"Vegeta, Goku told me you know more about Saiyans that he does. Can you tell me more about your alien race?"

"And what's it to you?" said Vegeta.

"C'mon Vegeta, don't be like that. She's just asking questions. You know, you should at least be thankful that she helped the Princess to take care of us." Said Goku.

"Hmph, fine… We Saiyans are a true warrior race. We fight, we conquer and we dominate different planets. We are ruthless warriors who shows no mercy to no one." Said Vegeta as Spike took down notes.

"Wait a minute – ruthless warriors who shows no mercy?" said Spike.

" _Was_ " Goku quickly intervened. Spike then sighed with relief.

"As a warrior, did you use any kind of equipment like swords and shields?" asked Twilight.

"Swords and shields are for cowards. We use our fists and our powers."

"Powers? What kind of power?"

"Maybe later Twilight. Both of us are badly injured so we can't show you what he's trying to say. When we healed up, we'll show you." Said Goku. Twilight nods.

"That's all you'll need to know about our race." Said Vegeta. He wanted to avoid the past. Remembering it will trigger his anger.

"I see…"

"Say, can you tell us more about this God of Destruction? Seems interesting." Said Spike.

"Good point Spike." Twilight commended.

"I don't know much about destroyers and I doubt Vegeta does too. All I know is that their purpose is to destroy stuff to maintain the balance of the universe. I also learned from Whis that Kais and Gods are a set; if one dies, the other dies as well." Explained Goku.

"And who's this Whis?" asked Spike.

"Whis is Beerus' attendant and mentor. He also trains us as well."

"What kind of training?"

"Hmm, a lot actually. Anyways, I think its fair that we ask questions to you guys to be fair."

"Oh, sure! Just ask away." Said Twilight.

Goku was about to ask his question, but Vegeta raced him. "You can start by telling us more about this place."

"Hey, that's what I was about to say." Said Goku.

"You're in the land named Equestria in which Princess Celestia rule. Equestria is inhabited with ponies that three different pony tribes: Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies." Explained Twilight.

"Uhm, what's the difference between the three?" asked Goku as he scratched the back of his head.

"Unicorns are like me: they have horns; Pegasi have wings. Most pegasi here are incharge of weather patrol and seasons; Earth ponies are regular ponies. In other words, they neither have horns nor wings."

"What about that tall white one?" asked Vegeta.

"You mean Princess Celestia? She is different among the rest. She is an alicorn. Alicorns both have a horn and a pair of wings. Alicorns are considered royalty."

"Is she the only alicorn around?" asked Goku.

Twilight shook her head. "In my knowledge, I believe there's only two: Princess Celestia, who is also my teacher, and my foal sitter Cadence."

"Foal sitter?" said Goku with an eyebrow raised.

"I think she means baby sitter." Vegeta pointed out.

"Oh…"

"Right now, you're in Canterlot. Rich and renowned ponies live here. Princess Celestia also live here, in this castle, hence, Canterlot became the city capital of Equestria."

"Oh wow…" Goku then noticed a tattoo on her flank. "By the way, what's that?"

"Oh this?" Twilight glanced at her cutiemark. "This is what is called Cutiemark. It is a mark that tells our special talents. Everypony has one, except new born ones. Fillies and colts must discover their special talents or things that makes him/her special amongst anypony to get a cutiemark."

Just then, they heard someone knocking on the door. Spike got the door and it revealed a royal guard. He went inside.

"Miss Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia said that breakfast is ready. She told me to escort you" said the royal guard.

"Of course. Goku, Vegeta, can you two stand up?" said Twilight as she turned to the two Saiyans.

Both Saiyans slowly got out of the bed. It seems that the two of them can manage themselves. Twilight nods before they all left the room.

Royal Dining Room

The four of them, including the royal guard escort, arrived at a very big dining room. The dining room consists of what most dining rooms have: A table, several seats, and luxurious silver ware. The room was decorated well. The table was already filled with different kinds of food. At the end of the table, Celestia can be found sitting and patiently waiting for them. The escort, with his task completed, left the room.

Goku's mouth was watering just by looking at the food on the table. He knew that the food here will be as good as food back at home. Both Saiyans couldn't wait to dig in. In fact, they knew that the food prepared on the table was enough to fill their empty stomachs.

All of them took a sit; Twilight and Spike sat together on the Princess' left side while the two Saiyans sat together on the Princess' right side.

"Wow Princess, these look delicious!" said Goku as he rubbed both his palms together. "I can't wait to dig in!"

"Our top chefs have made them. Please, help yourselves out." Said Celestia with a smile. However, that smile short-lived when the Saiyans dug in.

"Uhh…" said Spike as the three of them watch the Saiyans gobble up the food like wild beasts.

"They didn't tell me about their excessive hunger…" said Twilight.

Goku grabbed a piece of meat and eat like a cob corn. Vegeta grabbed ten pieces of bread and ate them in one go. Some chunks of food can be seen flying around. Beside them are stacks of empty plates and bones.

"This… Is awkward…" said Spike.

"You said it." Said Twilight.

Goku noticed that three of them haven't touched their food. "mhy! Yhou havnh't thouched yhou're fhood yhet." The three of them had a comical dumbfounded face.

The Saiyan continued to eat and ignored their faces. Celestia's left eye twitched.

'Maybe there's a spell to change their table manners…' thought Celestia. Twilight was thinking the same thing.

 _The Saiyans had landed to a place named Equestria, the land of the ponies! Can this be a chapter for their next adventure? Meanwhile, an old ruler is coming for an epic comeback!_


	4. FRIENDSHIP SAGA: Chapter 2

**[FRIENDSHIP SAGA] Chapter 2: The Elements of Harmony (Part 1) – An old ruler's return, Enter the mane six!**

 _Previously, the Saiyans seemed to have landed on a dimension filled with talking ponies and other mythical creatures. They are in a land named Equestria in which Celestia rules. What surprises does this world in stored with our two heroes as they walk through a new gate that had opened before them?_

Outside the Canterlot Castle

~Later that day…

 _Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon._

 _She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: The Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon..._

 _"...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since" Twilight finished._

Beside her was Goku. Vegeta was there as well standing next to a tree. Goku and Vegeta got a new set of clothes that was made by the finest dress maker in Canterlot. All, of course, was in favor by Princess Celestia.

Goku was baffled with the story she just read. However, the prince wasn't amused at any point at all. He thought about that pony that Twilight mentioned. He doubted that she would be any challenge for him at all. Goku moved his head closer to the book.

"Hmm… I never knew that there were such tings that could harness power" said Goku while pointing out the elements of harmony.

"Wake up, those are but mere gems. You really think those could harness power?" said Vegeta. Goku stood up and turn to the prince.

"Well, it did help Celestia defeat Nightmare Moon. Plus, I never knew Princess Celestia had a sister." Goku turned back. He noticed that Twilight was missing. "Huh, where is she?"

"I bet she went back to her home." Said Vegeta.

"Let's follow her." Said Goku.

Twilight was running really fast to get back to her home. She saw Twinkleshine and some of her friends up ahead.

"There you are, Twilight! Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?" asked Twinkleshine.

"Oh, sorry girls… I've got a lot of studying to catch up on." Said Twilight before she ran past them. Twinkleshine then sighs.

"Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends"

Moments later she finally reached her home, in which is a library. There, Spike was currently on a ladder, fixing up a few books to finally finish his chores for the day.

"I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony." said Twilight as she hit the ladder causing her assistant dragon Spike fall.

"Ow!" yelled Spike as he hit the ground.

"Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?" Spike got up and groaned a little. "There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_." Twilight then saw Spike with a present. "What's that for?"

"Well, it _was_ a gift for Moondancer, but..." said Spike as the present was ruined.

"Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing."

"But we're on a break!" said Spike. Goku and Vegeta arrives inside. They notice that Twilight was freaking out of something.

"No, no, no... no, no, no! _-grunts-_ _Spike_!" said Twilight as she was trying to look for this old book.

"It's over here!" said Spike but Twilight knocked Spike out of the way and retrieved the book.

"Ah! _Elements_ , _Elements_ , E, E, E... Aha! _Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon_?"

"Mare _in the Moon_? But that's just an old ponies' tale."

"Mare, mare... aha! _The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal_! _-gasp-_ Spike! Do you know what this means?"

"No-whoa!" said Spike as he was knocked down again. "Ow!"

"Take a note please, to the Princess."

"Okie dokie."

 _My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!_

"Hold on. Preci... preci..." said Spike as he was struggling.

"Threshold."

"Threh..."

"Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen!"

 _For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

"Twilight Sparkle. Got it!" said Spike as he finished the letter.

"Great! Send it."

"Now?" asked Spike.

"Of course!"

"Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow." said a skeptical Spike.

"That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!

"Impera... impera..."

" _Important_!" shouted Twilight.

"Whoa!" said Spike as stepped back a little.

"Okay, okay!" said Spike as he breathed fire on the letter to send it to Princess Celestia. "There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..."

"Woah, Spike can send letters to the Princess? Who knew." Said Goku. Vegeta merely rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me." Suddenly, Spike belches out the letter and out comes the letter.

"See? I knew she would want to take immediate action." said Twilight. Spike picks up the letter and after clearing his throat, he starts to read it.

"Now that's just sick." Said Vegeta.

"Says the guy with a bad table manner. Anyways…" Said Spike.

- _My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely._

"Mm-hm!" said Twilight in a gloating tone but it was short-lived.

 _...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!_ Twilight then gasped in disbelief. _My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville._

~Two days later…

 _...And I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!_

Twilight then sighed that she had to make friends. The four of them were on a chariot run by two Royal Guards. They were headed to Ponyville on the outskirts of Canterlot.

"And why the hell are we involved?" asked Vegeta.

"Cause Princess Celestia said so in the letter." Said Goku as he pointed out the letter. "Relax Vegeta, this is a great way to explore around the place. Aren't you at least excited?"

"No…"

"Well you should be!"

"I know right?" said Spike. "Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." said Twilight.

"Then... will you make friends, like the Princess said?" said Spike.

"She _said_ to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends."

"Don't be like that Twilight. It's fun making friends you know. You should try it rather than just reading your books." Goku pointed out.

"Goku has a point Twilight." Said Spike.

"Goku, many ponies' lives are at stake here. If I don't do something about it, Equestria as we know it will perish by the hooves of Nightmare Moon." Said Twilight.

Ponyville

The royal guards landed and they disembarked.

"Thank you, sirs." said Twilight. Both guards huffed. Goku glanced around town. It's no wonder the town is called Ponyville. It's inhabited with ponies. In fact, those ponies were glaring at them rather oddly.

"Come on Twilight, maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Suddenly, they see a pink pony with a fluffy pink mane and a fluffy pink mane like some kind of explosion messed it up. Her cutie mark was three balloons. "Come on, Twilight, just try!"

"Um... hello?" said Twilight. Suddenly, the pony made a long gasp and ran off. Both Goku and Vegeta had a deadpan look on their face.

"Well, that was interesting all right." said Twilight.

"Maybe we scared her off…" said Goku as he put a finger under his chin.

"Or maybe she's just a big wierdo in town." Said Vegeta as he crossed his arms.

Twilight proceeds which made spike sigh. The saiyans then followed behind.

Sweet Apple Acres

Later on, they arrive of what it seems a farm. Apple trees can be seen throughout the entire field. They are now at the sweet apple acres, home of Ponyville's finest apples.

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres." said Spike as he read off the checklist.

"Man, whoever grew these trees must be pretty good. I wish I had a farm like this." Said Goku as he admired the numerous fully-grown apple trees.

"Yeehaw!" yelled an orange mare that had a blonde tail and mane with both the mane and tail were styled in a ponytail. Her cutie mark was three apples. Twilight then sighed.

"Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-" said Twilight before being interrupted.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" said Applejack.

"Friends? Actually, I-"

Shen then notice the two Saiyans behind her. "Well now looky here. Haven't seen a creature like ya'll. Are you some sort of hairless monkey?"

"Monkey?! Why I outta…" said Vegeta but Goku stopped him. Spike chuckled but got a glare from the prince.

"So, what can I do you for?" asked Applejack. Twilight then cleared her throat.

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" asked Twilight.

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?"

"As long as it doesn't take too long..." said Twilight. After she said that, Applejack ringed the bells.

"Soup's on, everypony!" said Applejack. Suddenly, a multitude of ponies emerge seemingly out of nowhere.

"What the –" said Vegeta before he got interrupted by the tsunami of ponies.

"Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?"

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry-"

"This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..." She brought in a deep breath and continued. "Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests." Applejack said to an old mare.

"Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'..." said Granny Smith.

"Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!"

"Look at all these food Vegeta! Plus, they're all really kind" said Goku. He then ate the food on the table. After Twilight ate some food, she spat it out quickly.

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." said Twilight.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" asked Apple Bloom as she had puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." said Twilight. Suddenly, the whole family made disappointed sighs. Goku glared at her saying "That's not nice.". "Fine." With that, the whole family cheers.

Ponyville

"Aww man what a feast! Their Apple pie was the best." Said Goku as he pat down his stomach. Spike nods in agreement.

"Food's all taken care of, next is weather." said Spike.

"Ugh... I ate too much pie..." said Twilight.

"Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." said Spike. Everyone looked up and saw clouds still in the skies.

"So where is this Rainbow Dash?"

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she." said Twilight. Suddenly, a Pegasus runs into Twilight sending them both into a mud puddle. She was cyan-colored, had rainbow-colored hair as well as her tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a lightning bolt.

Twilight grunted as she was in the mud. The Pegasus started to laugh.

"Uh, 'scuse me?" said the Pegasus as she starts to laugh again.

"Lemme help you." The cyan Pegasus grabs a cloud and dumps a bunch of water on Twilight's head dousing the unicorn completely.

"Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry!" said the Pegasus as she flies around Twilight blowing her off. However, Twilight's mane and tail were now fluffy. "No no, don't thank me, you're quite welcome." The Pegasus and Spike started to laugh out loud.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash." said an annoyed Twilight.

"The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" asked Rainbow Dash as she sat on a cloud.

"I _heard_ you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear." said Twilight. She then sighed and continued speaking. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing."

"Practicing for what?"

"The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!"

 _"The_ Wonderbolts?"

"Yep!"

"The most talented flyers in _all_ of Equestria?"

"That's them!"

"Pfft, please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day."

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat."

"Really? Care to put your mouth to the test?" said Vegeta. Rainbow went closer to the prince.

"I'll prove it to you… you – uh - whatever you are! I'll clear these clothes in ten seconds flat!" Suddenly, Rainbow Dash clears all of the clouds quickly.

"Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say?" said Rainbow Dash as she cleared the entire sky.

Everyone,excluding Vegeta, was speechless at the amazing talent Rainbow did. "You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more." said Rainbow Dash as she flew off.

"I guess she wasn't all talk." Said Vegeta.

"Wow, she's amazing!" said Spike as he starts laughing at Twilight's mane. Twilight grunts as she went off to Town Hall.

"W-wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!" said Spike as he catch up with Twilght.

Goku, on the other hand, was counting his fingers. "Not being rude and all, she cleared the skies in eleven seconds."

Town Hall

"Decorations." said Spike until he sees something that amazes him. "Beautiful..."

"Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This oughta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed." said Twilight as she observes the surroundings.

"Not the decor, her!" said Spike as he sees a white unicorn with a purple mane and a purple tail. Her cutie mark was three diamonds.

"No, no, no, oh! Goodness no." said the unicorn as she was deciding how to decorate the place.

"How are my spines? Are they straight?" asked Spike. Vegeta rolled his eyes while Goku snickered.

"Good afternoon-" said Twilight before being cut off.

"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were." said Rarity as she was finishing the decorations.

"Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent." said the unicorn as she finished putting the ribbon the curtain. "Now, um, how can I help yo-" said Rarity before she yelped in response to seeing Twilight's mane.

"Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!" Rarity asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!" said Twilight.

"Out of _my_ hair? What about _your_ hair?! Not to mention these two! Augh, just look at you!" Goku and Vegeta then looked at themselves.

"Uhm…" Said Goku.

"Wait! Where are we going?!" said Twilight as Rarity was pushing her to the clothesshop. "Help!"

"You two, come along as well!" said Rarity. Goku shrugged before the two followed. Spike followed as well while he's still in a love spell.

Carousel Boutique

"Again, why are involve?" asked Vegeta as he, Spike and Goku were sitting on a bench looking at Twilight who's struggling with Rarity. They had a broad hairstyle which was done by Rarity.

"No, no, uh-uh. Too green." Twilight was dressed like the Lady of Liberty. "Too yellow." Twilight looked like some rich, high-class pony going to a garden party. "Too poofy." Twilight then had on more fancy clothes. "Not poofy enough." Twilight looked like a filly dressed up for a party. "Too frilly." looked like a queen in the old ages. "Too... shiny." Twilight...you got me on that one. Finally, she got a necklace with a fancy saddle. "Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from."

"I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-" Twilight said in a strained voice before Rarity lost her grip sending Twilight flying.

"Huh? _Canterlot_?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... _Emeralds_?! What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" said Rarity as she went to find some more jewels.

"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Twilight said to them as they decided to flee before Rarity got back.

Outskirts of Ponyville

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike asked the others.

"Speak for yourself." Said Vegeta as he and Goku fixed their hairs back.

"Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?" said Twilight.

"Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!" said Spike. Suddenly, everyone hears birds singing nearby.

"Do you hear that?" asked Goku. They see a yellow mare with a pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark was three butterflies.

"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm." the mare said as she stopped the rehersal. "Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." The blue jay nodded. "Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-"

"Hey!" shouted Twilight which caused the birds to fly away. Goku and Vegeta were behind her. Their presence made the yellow mare scared. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful." The mare did not respond, probably due to her fear. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." Still no response. "What's your name?"

was close to the team. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." Still no response. "What's your name?" asked Twilight.

"Um... I'm Fluttershy." said Fluttershy in a meek voice.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Twilight.

"Um... My name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy said in an even quieter voice.

"Didn't quite catch that." said Twilight. Fluttershy then made a squeaking sound as her mane covered one of her eyes. Everyone was quiet."Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!" Fluttershy then made another squeaking sound.

"This is getting ridiculous." Said Vegeta.

"Oookay." Twilight said to Spike. "Well, that was easy." Fluttershy then looked through her mane to see Spike.

"A baby dragon!" shouted Fluttershy as she tackled Spike. "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!"

"Well, well, well...!" said Spike as he felt like he was really important.

"Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!" said Fluttershy as she was amazed that Spike could speak.

"Well, in that case we'd better be going." said Twilight.

"How come she's so surprised to see Spike when she wasn't surprised to see us at all?" asked Goku.

"Wait, wait! What's his name?"

"I'm Spike." said Spike.

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?" said Fluttershy.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" asked Spike.

"Absolutely _everything_." said Fluttershy. Twilight and Vegeta groaned in annoyance.

"Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg..." said Spike.

Ponyville Library (Golden Oaks Library)

~Later…

"...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?"

"Oh, yes, please!" said Fluttershy.

Twilight turned to Fluttershy. "I'm so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor dragon needs his sleep."

Spike quickly intervenes. "No I don't- uaaah!"

"Aww, look at that. He's so sleepy that he couldn't even keep his little balance."

"Poor thing, you simply must get into bed." Said Fluttershy as she scooped Spike onto her arms and went inside. The trio went in and Twilight pushed Fluttershy out.

"Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night"

"Geez, talk about cuteness." Said Goku.

"Rude much?" said Spike as he, Twilight, and the saiyans were in the dark library.

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of _crazy_ ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?" said Twilight.

"I think it's right here." Said Goku as he felt the switch. He turned it on revealing numerous ponies, balloons, party decorations and plenty of sweet foods.

" _Surprise!_ " many ponies shouted out. A kazoo was blown by the odd pink pony from before.

"Surprise! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for all of you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?" said Pinkie Pie in a blaze of questions. Both Goku and Vegeta had that face when they saw the worm from Buu's stomach.

"Now that's one freak of nature." Said Vegeta.

"You said it." Said Goku.

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_." said Twilight.

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all _-gasp-_ , remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean _everypony_ in Ponyville!" said Pinkie in a bigger blaze of words. "Not to mention, I've never seen these two before nor seen a creature like them before. What are you, a hairless monkey or something?"

Goku notice that Vegeta's vein is popping out. He tapped his shoulder to calm him down. The prince sighed.

"Uh, well, ya see… We're-" said Goku but Pinkie quickly went back to Twilight. "Ok?"

"And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went _-gasp-_! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" said Pinkie Pie while Twilight ate some of the cupcakes.

'Does this pony ever shut up?' thought Vegeta.

Suddenly, her face became red. Her mane burst into flame as the sound of a kettle rang. Twilight ran to her room with Goku and Vegeta behind her.

"Aww, she's so happy she's crying!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Hot sauce. Ooh..." said Spike as he found a bottle of hot sauce near the cupcakes. ." Pinkie Pie put some hot sauce on a cupcake and ate it.

"What? It's good!" said Pinkie Pie as she ate the cupcakes.

Twilight's Room

~Meanwhile…

Twilight was groaning in her bed as she heard the party going on downstairs. She didn't want to interact with anyone.

"Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?" asked Spike.

" _No_! All the ponies in this town are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is?!"

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" Spike said as he left the room. Twilight mocked his words after he left.

"You know Twilight, you should have at least lighten up a bit." Said Goku.

"Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!" Twilight looked out of her window and saw four stars moving towards the moon which had a symbol that strongly resembled the face of Nightmare Moon. " _Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night._ I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale..." said Twilight.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. If there is, the Princess should have said something." Goku pointed out. "Why don't we head back to the party?"

"You can go on without me, not with that pink mare roaming around the place. Her mouth won't stop moving!" said Vegeta as he looked away.

"C'mon, guys, it's time to watch the sunrise!" said Spike as he came back into the room.

"Already?" said Goku. Spike nods before going out.

Town hall

~Later…

All of the citizens entered the town hall to prepare for Princess Celestia's appearance.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went _-gasp-_ but I mean really, who can top that?" asked Pinkie Pie excitedly.

"Seriously, do you know the word "shut up"?" said Vegeta. Pinkie's smile didn't fade thougt. She simply shook her head which irritated the prince more. Just then, the music started playing.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" said Mayor Mare as she starts the ceremony. All of the ponies start to cheer. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!" Twilight looks outside to see the stars move behind the moon and the symbol on the moon disappears. Twilight starts to grow nervous. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..."

"Ready?" Fluttershy asked her birds. The birds then began their song.

"...Princess Celestia!" said the Mayor but the Princess was not there.

"Huh?" said Rarity in shock. The ponies were whispering nervously.

"What's going on?" said Goku.

"Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" said Mayor Mare.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"She's _gone_!" Tarity said as she searched the balcony. All of the ponies in the building gasped. Goku and Vegeta felt a dark presence nearby. This energy is somewhat similar to Celestia's but only darker and evil.

"Vegeta, you sense that?" asked Goku to the prince.

"It's like hers but different." Said Vegeta. Goku nods in agreement.

"Could it be?" Suddenly, a dark mist appeared and suddenly morphed into a dark pony with armor on. It was the corrupted form of Princess Luna known as Nightmare Moon.

"Oh no... Nightmare Moon!" said Twilight. Spike fainted.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." said Nightmare Moon as she was looking at the audience of ponies.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she tried to charge at Nightmare Moon but she was stopped by Applejack.

"Whoa there, Nelly..." said Applejack as she bit down on Rainbow Dash's tail. Nightmare Moon then starts to chuckle.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" asked Nightmare Moon.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-" Pinkie Pie said very fast until Applejack put an apple on her mouth.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said as she reveled the mare's identity which shocked everypony in the room except for the Saiyans.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to..."

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!" said Nightmare Moon as lightning starts to fill the air.

 _It seems that the old pony's tale was definitely true, Nightmare Moon is back from her imprisonment to send eternal night on Equestria. With Celestia gone, the night stays. How would they solve the problem?_


	5. FRIENDSHIP SAGA: Chapter 3

**[FRIENDSHIP SAGA] Chapter 3: The Elements of Harmony (part 2) – The spirits of Harmony, unite! The fight for the next daylight!**

Town Hall

As Nightmare Moon is laughing at her defeat of Princess Celestia, Mayor Mare speaks to the Royal Guards.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" said Mayor Mare. The guards flew towards Nightmare Moon with intent to attack.

"No, wait!" Goku shouted but it was too late.

"Stand back, you fool!" said Nightmare Moon as her eyes lit up and she used a spell to knock away the guards. Goku caught the guards with rapid movement. This shocked every pony in the room.

"What in tarnation?!" said Applejack.

"Wasn't he just-" said Twilight but she noticed that Goku wasn't on his previous position.

Goku gently let the guards down before glaring at Nightmare Moon. "So you're Nightmare Moon eh? Where did you took Celestia?"

"And you are?" asked Nightmare.

"My name is Son Goku!"

"Aahhh yes, you must be the one that Celestia was talking about; a different creature that came from another universe. You and your friend here are called Saiyans right?"

"So, you know eh?" said Vegeta as he took a step. "What a surprise…"

"Prince Vegeta I assume?"

"Yeah, why don't you spare us the chit-chat and start talking before we force you."

"Oh? And you think that the _two_ of you can stop me just because you two came from a different dimension?!"

"Careful Vegeta, remember that she's Celestia's sister. We can't afford to kill her, got that?" said Goku.

"Sister? Now why would that freak be her sister? Just look at her. I say we beat him."

"Don't get too excited…" Said Nightmare as her eyes illuminated and her horn glow.

She cast a spell that summoned Goku and Vegeta's past enemies: Frieza, Cell, Buu and Cooler. The four had an aura which had the same color as Nightmare Moon's flowing mane. Every pony knew that a fight is going to happen so they quickly evacuated the building. The mane six and Spike, however, stayed.

"You expect us to be beaten by them? How pathetic." Said Vegeta.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. I assume that you know them, right? They are different from your memories of the past." Explained Nightmare.

"And what makes them so special?"

"Oh nothing much, their strength, speed and power boosted with a little magic is all."

Goku and Vegeta went on their stance and emitted a white aura around their body. This further shocked the mane six. The wind blowing on Spike's face was enough to wake him up. His mouth opened wide as he saw the Saiyans.

"Get them!"

The Saiyans and the enemies rush towards each other which caused an explosion. They were exchanging blows as they ascend to the skies. With the Saiyans preoccupied, Nightmare Moon took this chance to escape. She transformed into a mist and went outside. Rainbow Dash quickly notice this and tried to catch up. However, even at full speed the mist was too fast.

"Come back here!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, Cell appeared in front which scared the heck out of her. Fortunately, Goku kicked him in the face which launched Cell to the ground.

Vegeta gave Frieza a quick jab on the face, followed by two straights and a high kick. He finished his attack with a rolling sobat which knocked Frieza away. Cooler quickly rush towards Vegeta and they exchange blows. Buu smiled and rushed behind the prince. Unfortunately, Goku punch him the gut.

"You're fighting me!" said Goku. The two then exchanged attacks.

The mane six and Spike were watching the battle. It seems that the two Saiyans were dominating the fight despite being outnumbered.

"They didn't tell us that they could fly!" said Spike.

"This must be the "power" that Goku and Vegeta was talking about. It has to be!" Said Twilight.

"Just what in the hay are they?" asked Applejack to Twilight.

"The two of them are called "Saiyans", an alien warrior race who fight and conquer. Apparently, they have super powers." Explained Twilight.

Goku punched Cell away. "Gee, she wasn't kidding. They are a bit stronger."

"Let's just end it. I'm sick playing around with these fools." Said Vegeta. Vegeta curls his fingers and places both his hands together. A purple energy sphere appeared on his hand.

Meanwhile, Goku cupped his hands together and created a blue energy sphere between his palms. "Ka – me – ha – me –"

"GALICK GUN!"

"HA!"

Goku and Vegeta simultaneously launch their attack. The two energy waves engulfed the four and died. Both Saiyans quickly redirected their attacks to space to prevent causalities.

"Hmph, cheap tricks." Said Vegeta.

"We need to find Nightmare Moon, only she knows where Princess Celestia is." Said Goku.

"And where do you suppose to start?"

"I don't know. We should ask Twilight."

As Goku was about to call out Twilight's name. he and Vegeta noticed that she, Spike and the others were gone.

"What's up with Twilight disappearing lately?"

The Library

Twilight, along with Spike, was trying to find a book. The others are right behind her, excluding the two saiyans.

"Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?"

"And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony? And how did _you_ know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy? - Woah!" said Rainbow Dash to Twilight before her tail was tugged in by Applejack.

Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta arrived in the library. Their sudden presence scared the heck out of them and made.

"What the..." said Spike. He then backed away."How did you get here so fast?"

"And what are you freaks? Are you with Nightmare Moon or something!?" said Rainbow Dash to the Saiyans. Vegeta pushed her face away.

"Oh would you just shut up?" said Vegeta.

"Look, we know that we have a lot of explaining to do. Right now, we need to find your Princess and stop Nightmare Moon from bringing eternal night in Equestria. I'm sure Twilight knows what's going on." Explained Goku.

Twilight nods. " I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!"

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Said Pinkie. Twilight pushed her away and grabbed it.

"That was fast…" said Goku.

"How did you find it?" asked Twilight.

"It was under E~" Pinkie said.

Twilight opened the book and read it. " There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now-"

Everfree Forest

"The Everfree Forest?!" said the mane six.

"Whee! Let's go!" said Pinkie.

"Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." Said Twilight. She then turned to Spike. "And you. You should be back to bed."

"But I want to help!" said Spike.

"Spike this is dangerous. Who knows what will happen to you!"

"The same thing goes to you Twilight. Who knows what will happen to you if you venture out alone in there. Me and Vegeta will come along as well." Said Goku.

"What?!" said Vegeta.

"Fine… But you should get going." Said Twilight to the rest of the mane six.

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place, let alone leave with you with a bunch of weirdos. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." Said Applejack.

"Hmph!" said the rest of the mane six.

All of them are walking through the creepy and dark looking forest. The other members of the mane six kept distance from the Saiyans. They, however, didn't care though. They'll know sooner or later that they aren't that bad.

Goku was pondering while walking through the forest. He did remember the look of the forest when he and Vegeta landed here in Equestria. In fact, he was the one who asked help from a pony.

"So… You guys been here before?" asked Goku.

"Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful." said Rarity.

Vegeta glanced to his left as he felt someone or some _pony_ passed by. He knew that it was Nightmare Moon's energy.

"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria." said Applejack.

"How so?" asked Goku.

"Nopony knows. You know why?" Rainbow Dash asked some of the girls in a creepy voice.

"Rainbow, quit it." said Applejack.

"'cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come OUT." said Rainbow Dash.

Vegeta felt Nightmare Moon's energy below them. Suddenly, the cliff falls apart. Spike manage to grab hold on Goku's right leg. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and the two Saiyans were lucky that they could fly, but the rest was unfortunate.

"Nightmare Moon, 3 o'clock!" said Vegeta. He caught a glimpse of the mist and tried to shoot it down with energy sphere. The mist dodge them with ease and quickly flew away. "Blast she got away!"

"Fluttershy! Quick!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." said Fluttershy.

"Twilight!" shouted Spike.

Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie Pie while Fluttershy caught Rarity by biting her tail. Applejack and Twilight kept sliding through the slope. The cowpony managed to grab onto a sapling.

"Waaah!" shouted Twilight as she hold on to her life at the edge of the cliff.

"Hold on! I'm a-comin'!" said Applejack. She barely manages to grab Twilight.

"Applejack! What do I do?" Twilight asked Applejack. Applejack thought for a second.

"Let go." said Applejack.

"Are you _crazy_?"

"No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe."

"That's not true!"

"Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." said Applejack.

"Phew-wah!" Twilight yelled out as she fell but was caught by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." said Fluttershy.

Goku helped Applejack descend down. While everyone dusted themselves off, Nightmare Moon made her next move. She lunged forth at a sleeping creature causing it to scream in agony.

"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time." said Rainbow Dash. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Reminds me of you Vegeta." said Goku as he pointed at Rainbow Dash.

"Shut up."

Suddenly, a lion with bat wings and a scorpion's tale blocked walked in and blocked their path.

"A manticore!'' shouted the mane six.

"We've gotta get past it!" said Twilight. The manticore raised its and almost hit everyone. Rarity kicked the monster in the face.

"Take that, you ruffian!" said Rarity. The manticore gave Rarity a loud roar which messed up her mane. "My hair!" Goku quickly grab her and dodge the attack.

"Wait." Said Fluttershy in a low voice.

Applejack rode the beast like a bull. "Yee-haw! Het along, little doggie!"

"Wait!" said Fluttershy but it was still too low for them to hear. Applejack was then thrown off.

"Woah! All yours partner." Said Applejack as she saluted Rainbow Dash.

"On it!"

"Wait!" said Flttershy but still she couldn't stop her from attacking.

Rainbow Dash used a move that was similar to her Rain-blow dry. This merely annoyed the manticore and swatted her away with its stinger but without hitting her with its sting.

"Rainbow!" shouted Twilight.

"You go ahead kakarot. I'm not wasting my precious time dealing with that beast." Said Vegeta as he crossed his arms.

"Alright, suit yourself." Said Goku as he unleash his aura.

"WAAAIITT!" shouted Fluttershy.

Everybody stopped and looked at her. The manticore grunts at Fluttershy as she approaches it. Goku went to her but Vegeta stopped him.

"Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby." said Fluttershy.

"Little?" said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy nudge her nose on to its paw which gained its trust. It lifted its paw and everyone saw a big thorn. Goku backed away at the sheer size of it. Looking at it reminds him of a large pointy needle.

"Now this might hurt for _just_ a second." Fluttershy said to the beast as she pulled out the thorn. The manticore then roared in pain.

"Fluttershy!" shouted the mane six and Spike.

Surprisingly, the manticore didn't kill the yellow mare. Instead, it is licking Fluttershy like it was some kind of cat.

"Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." Fluttershy said as she was giggling while continually being licked by the manticore. Preoccupied, they went pass the beast.

"How did you know about the thorn?" asked Twilight.

"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." said Fluttershy. After hearing this, Twilight smiled.

Vegeta blasted the horn away but it quickly disappeared before the beam reached to it. The prince clench his fist with another failure. Goku called him and he followed. The group went deeper to the forest.

"Eugh. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally." said Rarity. The way started to go dark as everyone entered an area filled with tall trees that blocked the moonlight.

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." said Twilight.

Goku and Vegeta sensed Nightmare Moon's presense. They raised their guard up just in case something pops up.

"Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'." said Applejack. Suddenly, Fluttershy screams at the sight of something. "It's just mud." Suddenly, Applejack screams when she sees a tree with a horrific face. "Ahh!" All of the ponies and Spike then scream as all of the trees around them had similar faces.

Both Saiyans could sense Nightmare Moon's energy in those trees. They quickly knew this was Nightmare Moon's tricks to prevent them to go further.

"Her tricks are getting boring. Can't she make it more interesting?" said Vegeta. Just then, the trees began to move.

"You just have to say that." Said Spike before he hid himself behind Twilight.

Goku and Vegeta blasted the trees into pieces. Surprisingly, it regenerated. The trees went closer to them and prepared themselves to capture them. They then heard Pinkie laughing.

"Pinkie, what are you doing? Run!" said Twilight.

"Oh guys, don't you see?" said Pinkie before she started dancing. Vegeta gave a deadpan look.

 **When I was a little filly and the sun was going down...**

"Tell me she's not…" said Twilight but was quickly cut off by Pinkie.

 **The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown**

"She is." Said Rarity.

 **I'd hide under my pillow**

 **From what I thought I saw**

 **But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way**

 **To deal with fears at all**

"Then what is?" asked Rainbow.

 **She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall**

 **Learn to face your fears**

 **You'll see that they can't hurt you**

 **Just laugh to make them disappear."**

 **Ha! Ha! Ha!**

The tree turned back to normal. This made everyone, exluding Goku and Vegeta, gasp. Vegeta was banging his head onto a tree.

 **So, giggle at the ghostly**

 **Guffaw at the grossly**

 **Crack up at the creepy**

 **Whoop it up with the weepy**

 **Chortle at the kooky**

 **Snortle at the spooky**

 **And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh...**

 **Laaaaaaauuugh!**

"One more and I could feel my head is about to explode…" said Vegeta.

"I gotta admit, that's one good song." Said Goku.

Everyone moved on and stumble upon a huge river. The river had a wild current flowing which made it impossible for them to swim across.

"How are we gonna cross this?" asked Pinkie Pie. Before Goku could speak, the could hear someone crying. A flamboyant sea serpent was crying about something.

"What a world, what a _world_." said the sea serpent as he was sobbing which was the cause of the river's rough waters.

"Great, now we have to deal with a sobbing serpent?!" said Vegeta.

"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache _clean off_ , and now I look simply horrid." said the sea serpent.

"Uh, that's great and all but can you stop crying so we can move on because we don't have much time anyway."

"How can I while I have a horrid mustache." said the sea serpent as he started crying a downpour of tears. Goku and Vegeta used rapid movement to dodge the incoming tears. The mane six and Spike were soaked by the tears.

"Oh, give me a break." said Rainbow Dash.

"This is just pathetic…" said Vegeta

"That's what all the fuss is about?" asked Applejack.

"Why, of course it is. How _can_ you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." said Rarity.

"I know." said the sea serpent.

"And your expertly coiffed mane."

"Oh, I know, I know."

"Your fabulous manicure."

"It's so true!" said the sea serpent with a gasp.

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache."

"It's true, I'm hideous!"

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." said Rarity as she cut part of her tail off. The sea serpent yelped in response to the unicorn's actions.

"What did you do that for?" asked the sea serpent.

"Rarity, what are you-" said Twilight until she sees Rarity put her severed tail on the part of the mustache that was cut off. The sea serpent then lets a moan of joy.

"Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful."

"You look smashing." said Rarity as she saw the sea serpent's fixed mustache.

"Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." said Twilight.

"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back."

"So would the _mustache_." said Rainbow Dash. Goku and Spike snickered. Twilight gasped as she saw the river settled down.

"We can cross now. Let's go." said Twilight. Suddenly, she and the other ponies were lifted up by the sea serpent. "Ah!"

"Allow me." said the sea serpent as the allows the ponies to use his body as a bridge.

"We could have just flown up." Said Goku before he and Vegeta caught up with the rest of the group.

The Castle of the two sisters

"There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it." said Twilight.

"Twilight, wait for us." said Applejack.

"We're almost there." said Twilight. Suddenly, she almost goes over a cliff. "Whoa!" Rainbow quickly tugged Twilight in.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Now what?" asked Pinkie Pie as she sees the bridge loose on the other side.

"Duh." said Rainbow Dash as she shows her wings. Rainbow Dash then flies over to the other side to tie the bridge.

"Oh yeah."

"Really…" said Vegeta with a comical annoyed look on his face.

As Rainbow Dash ties up the bridge, she hears an eerie voice.

"Rainbow..." said the eerie voice.

"Who's there?" asked Rainbow Dash as she got in defense mode.

"Rainbow..."

"I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!"

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria."

"Who?"

"Why, you, of course."

"Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, _ever_."

"No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, _The Shadowbolts_." Suddenly, the mist clears to reveal three mares that look like darker versions of the Wonderbolts. "We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-"

"Yep."

"Swiftest-"

"Yes."

"Bravest flyer in all the land."

"Yes, it's all true." said Rainbow Dash as she starts chcukling.

"We need... _you_."

"WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal." said Rainbow Dash as she went to finish the job.

"No!" shouted the Wonderbolt. "It's _them_ or _us_."

"Rainbow, what's taking so long?" asked Twilight. She and the others then see Rainbow Dash talking with the Shadowbolts. "Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them." The mist then intensifies.

"Well?" asked the Shadowbolt.

"You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." said Rainbow Dash. The Shadowbolts then disappear as they turn back into Nightmare Moon's shadow mist.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'." said Rainbow Dash as the ponies and Spike cheer and they cross the bridge.

Castle Ruins

"Are those the Elements?" asked Goku as he pointed out the pedestal with the elements on it. "I thought they're gems not stones…"

"We wasted our times in searching those piece of junk?!'' said Vegeta.

"Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" asked Applejack.

"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them." said Twilight. The others proceeded to bring the Elements down. "Careful, careful!"

"One, two, three, four... There's only five!" said Pinkie Pie as she counted the number of orbs.

"Where's the sixth?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"The book said: _when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed._ " said Twilight.

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" said Applejack.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen." said Twilight.

"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." said Applejack. They all stepped outside, except for spike who went beside Twilight.

"Well be outside just in case you need us." Said Goku.

As Goku and Vegeta stepped outside. They quickly sensed an energy. It was Nightmare Moon's energy. As Twilight charged the elements, Nightmare Moon made a sudden appearance which made Twilight lose focus.

"Nightmare Moon, Twilight's in trouble!" shouted Goku as he called the others. They quickly went inside and saw Nightmare Moon in front of Twilight and Spike before the three, with the elements, disappeared. The others tried to catch up but they were too late.

"Twilight, where are you?" asked Applejack.

"Over there! I can sense their energy on that tower." Said Goku as he pointed at the tower which was emitting a bright light.

Tower

Twilight and Spike coughed out some dust and notice Nightmare Moon on her real form. The Elements were orbiting around her.

"Spike, stay back." Said Twilight as her horn glowed.

"Trust me, I will." Said Spike.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" said Nightmare Moon.

Twilight rush towards the tall mare. The two ponies towards each other with their horns glowing. Before the moment they could collide, Twilight cast a teleportation spell to teleport herself beside the elements.

"What, no!" shouted Nightmare.

"Just one spark. Come on, _come on_." said Twilight. Nightmare Moon then rushed at her. Before she could pounce at the unicorn, she felt a hard kick and collides on a wall. She quickly recovered from the attack and saw Goku and Vegeta.

"I'm sorry, but you're not going anywhere." Said Goku before he and Vegeta emitted an aura around their body.

"How did you get here that fast!?" asked Nightmare.

"Instant Transmission, the fastest way to travel. The others are on their way as well" said Goku.

Suddenly, the Elements seem to charge. Nightmare Moon quickly used a blinding spell to temporarly blind the Saiyans. She then knocked Twilight away from the Elements.

"No, no!" said Nightmare Moon. But, the magic around the orbs suddenly died.

"But... where's the sixth Element?!" said Twilight. Nightmare Moon then shatters the the Element orbs with her feet, scattering the orbs into pieces.

"You little foals! Thinking you could defeat _me_? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The _night_ will last _forever_!"

"That's where you're wrong. We're going to defeat you!" said Goku.

Before Nightmare Moon can attack them, they hear their friends coming up the stairs. Twilight's eyes sparked which made her realize something.

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right _here_." said Twilight as the others were behind her.

"What?" said Nightmare Moon.

"Yep _. Applejack_ , who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... _honesty_! _Fluttershy_ , who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... _kindness_! _Pinkie Pie_ , who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... _laughter_! _Rarity_ , who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... _generosity_! And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... _loyalty_!" said Twilight as she announced who represented each Element. "The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." Nightmare Moon then gasped.

"So it looks like you're helping us after all." Said Vegeta.

"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" said Nightmare Moon.

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside _me_ when I realized that you all are... _my_ _friends_! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_ , that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... _magic_!" said Twilight as all of the Elements gathered on the five ponies' chest while a tiara appeared on Twilight's head. Nightmare Moon then growled.

"If you think that I would allow you to use the Elements against me, think again!" shouted Nightmare Moon as her eyes illuminated.

Suddenly, Vegeta screamed. He could feel that his head was on the verge of exploding. Nightmare Moon grinned as her horn glowed. Vegeta's white aura changed into a much darker color. Blank bioelectricity surge around his body.

"Vegeta, what's happening to you?" asked Goku.

Suddenly, Vegeta blasted an energy sphere towards the mane six and Spike which knocked them away and collides onto a wall. All of them groggily stood up.

"Vegeta!"

"Oh, don't even bother talking to him Son Goku" said Nightmare Moon as she flew beside the prince. "He's mine now!"

"What?"

"You heard me right, he is mine. He's no longer the Vegeta you know. I've unlocked the evilness within him."

"Unlock the evilness, what do you mean?"

"I've used a Mind control spell onto Vegeta. I sensed a tiny piece of evilness on Vegeta's heart and took advantage of it. I believe that you're quite familiar with this spell. As seeing with your memories, Babidi used this before."

"…"

"They don't call me the Princess of the Night for nothing."

Nightmare Moon amplified the spell which finalized the transformation. Vegeta's power have increased ten-fold due to Nightmare Moon's magic. He also gained a new color of aura, a similar color of Nightmare moon's mane. He also has the letter "N" on his forehead signifying that he is Nightmare Moon's puppet.

"Meet: Nightmare Vegeta. His purpose? To kill all of you!"

"Augh, what happened?" asked Spike. He then noticed the mane six getting up from the floor. "Guys!"

Nightmare Moon glanced towards the mane six. "After you're done with him, be sure to clean up the rest." She then turned into a mist a flew away.

"Spike…? What happened?" asked Twilight as she rubbed her forehead. She then noticed the two Saiyans. "What's happening? Where's Nightmare Moon?"

"I don't want to waste any more time. Let's settle this quickly." Said Goku.

"By all means kakarot. You and I were destined to battle to see who's the strongest. This is a perfect opportunity to determine that." Said Vegeta.

"We need to get out of here." Said Spike as felt another fight that's about to happen soon. The others nod and left the tower.

"Shall we skip the warm up?" asked Vegeta. He then turned Super Saiyan. The aura color didn't change, just the color of his hair.

"Let's do this Vegeta." Said Goku as he too turned into a Super Saiyan; his hair turned golden yellow as he emitted a golden yellow aura around his body.

"HAAAAAA!" shouted the two as they powered up.

The sheer force of their power caused the tower to collapse. Fortunately, the mane six and Spike got out of the tower on time. They looked up and notice the Saiyans glaring at each other. They also noticed that their appearance have changed.

"Ooh, love the color of their hair." Said Rarity.

"Just what are those freaks?!" asked Rainbow Dash as she turned to Twilight.

"I don't know anymore. They never told me that they could change their hair color like that." Said Twilight.

"Look out ya'll. This is going to be one heck of a fight!" said Applejack.

Goku and Vegeta started exchanging blows. As their fists collide, the winds blew violently causing the mane six and Spike to tumble. Some trees nearby started swaying and the beasts lurking ran away. Multiple shockwaves can be seen through the skies as the battle heats up.

Vegeta gave Goku a quick jab, followed by straight before pummeling him. He finished his attack with a ki wave which knocked Goku away. Goku stopped his own force and rush towards Vegeta. He returned the favor by giving Vegeta multiple punches and kicks in a combinate manner. He finishes his attack with left roundhouse kick which knocked Vegeta to the ground.

'I never knew he would be that strong. Nightmare Moon's magic must be amplifying his strength.' Thought Goku.

He sensed around the area and pinpointed Nightmare Moon's location. She is hiding in the tower's remains, focusing her strength and magic at Vegeta.

'If I'm going to defeat Vegeta, I have to defeat Nightmare Moon'

He quickly rushes towards Nightmare Moon, but Vegeta blocked his path.

"Just where do you think you're going?" said Vegeta.

Goku stopped for a moment stare down at Nightmare Moon. With Vegeta in Super Saiyan state, Nightmare Moon's magic and energy consumption is really high. Plus, she used a lot of energy to stop them from reaching the elements. If Vegeta transform into a Super Saiyan 2, Nightmare Moon would only exhaust herself. He also doubts that she won't make Vegeta go Super Saiyan Blue.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Vegeta before powering up.

"Fine… Looks like there's no holding back! HAAAAAAA!" Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 2 which made her hair spikey-er. Bioelectricity can be seen surging around his body. "I'm not gonna waste any more time."

"Did he just change?" asked Pinkie.

"That guy must be abnormal!" said Applejack.

"Still loving the hair." Said Rarity.

"Neither Goku nor Vegeta mentioned this. His hair got a little bit spikey-er than before!" said Twilight.

Even Nightmare Moon was shocked. "Looks like he figured me out…"

Goku and Vegeta started exchanging blows. Suddenly, both of them disappeared from the skies. All they could see are multiple shockwaves from the collision of their fists. The two reappeared below the ground. Their fists collide once more creating a gust of wind and a giant crater.

Goku broke through and gave Vegeta a left hook, followed by high kick then a pummel. With each successful hit, Goku could feel Nightmare Moon's energy is dropping rapidly. He gave Vegeta another high kick which knocked the prince away from him.

"KA... ME… HA… ME…" Goku cupped his hands together and created a blue energy sphere on his palms.

"GET DOWN!" shouted Rainbow as she and the others ducked down.

"HAAAAAA!" Goku thrust his arms forward, releasing an enormous energy wave.

Vegeta didn't have enough time to dodge it and receive the attack, causing a create explosion. Nightmare Moon's mind control spell broke. She didn't have enough energy to maintain control. As the pile of dust clouds dissipate, Vegeta can be seen laying on the ground unconscious. The letter "N" can no longer be seen on his head.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, this was the only way." Said Goku as he stared down at Vegeta.

Mightmare Moon went out of her hiding place. The mane six stood up against Nightmare Moon. She tried to cast spell that would help her escape but failed due to lack of energy. Goku stood beside the ponies.

"It's over Nightmare Moon." Said Goku as he reverted back to his normal state.

"It seems… I have u-underestimated you." Said Nightmare Moon in a tired tone.

Suddenly all six of the girls' eyes light up white. The girls finally charged the Elements and the power surrounded them. A beam emerged from above them.

"NOOO! Nooo!" said Nightmare Moon as the power starts ripping at her. Nightmare Moon glanced the mane six and Goku for the last time. Her eyes widen as he saw Goku's body.

His appearance have changed; instead of having his usual black hair, he has white, his iris turned silver and he gave a godly glow. What's really shocking is his aura; he had an aura with a complexity of silver, blue and purple with sparkling particles around his body.

Goku wasn't the only thing she noticed that changed. Within the elements are stars. Each elements have different numbers of stars on them with Applejack having 1 star, Rainbow having 2, Rarity 3, Fluttershy 4, Pinkie Pie 5 and lastly Twilight having 6 stars.

'So… The prophecy is true… The Guardian of Harmony.' thought Nightmare Moon before she was completely overwhelmed.

The power of the Elements then created an explosion. As soon as the smoke disappeared, Rainbow Dash brush off the excess smoke and rubbed her head.

"Ugh, my head. What happened?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Everypony okay?" asked Applejack.

Vegeta regain conscious and stood up. "Augh… What happened?"

"Nightmare Moon. She tried to control over your mind. I had no other choice." Explained Goku.

"That mare… Once I get my hands on her, I'll strange her to death!"

"Oh, thank goodness." said Rarity as she sees her tail restored to normal.

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely."

"I know! I'll never part with it again." said Rarity.

"No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark." said Fluttershy.

"What?" said Rarity as she sees her necklace that looks like a diamond. "Ooh. So does yours." Fluttershy sees her necklace has a butterfly.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" said Pinkie Pie as her necklace was a balloon.

"Aw _yeah_." said Rainbow Dash as her necklace was a lightning bolt. Applejack's was shaped like an apple while Twilight had a tiara but it had a star. Also, the stars within the Elements was gone, probably due with the Elements being inactive.

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship." said Applejack.

"Indeed, you do." said a new voice. The sunlight rose over the horizon and a bright light came into the destroyed tower.

"Princess Celestia." said Twilight as she, Spike, and the other ponies bowed in respect.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it."

"But... you told me it was all an old pony tale."

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well."

They looked over to see a dark blue alicorn with a blue mane as well as a crown. Her cutie mark was the moon. "Princess Luna!" The alicorn then gasped in surprise. She then looked up to see her big sister above her. "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

" _Sister_?" said the Mane Six.

"Will you accept my friendship?" asked Princess Celestia. Luna then started to cry a little.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" said Princess Luna as she hugged her sister.

"I've missed you, too."

"Hey, you know what this calls for?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"What?" said Vegeta.

Ponyville

~Later…

"A _party_!" said Pinkie Pie as the ponies start to cheer over Princess Celestia's return. Everypony cheered for the mane six's victory. The Saiyans, who were once doubted by the townfolk, welcomed them.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" asked Princess Celestia.

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." said Twilight.

"Spike, take a note, please." Spike than got his paper and quill.

 _I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville._

The ponies in Ponyville then cheer. Goku clapped his hands while Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Oh, thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." said Twilight.

Princess Luna approached Vegeta. "Vegeta, was it? I am sorry that I controlled over you. Can you ever forgive me"

Vegeta didn't respond. Goku was glad enough to answer her question for him. "Of course he does Princess!"

"Wha-"

"I thank you that you accept our apology" said Luna with a smile on her face. Celestia then approached the three.

"Goku, Vegeta, I thank you for ensuring Twilight's safety." Said Celestia.

"It was no problem Princess. Besides, we offer you a lot so it's a least we could do to repay you for your own kindness." Said Goku.

Celestia smiled. "I have one favor to ask of you."

"Eh?"

"I want the two of you to keep track on Twilight, make sure that she is ok and ensure her safety. Be sure to guide her as she walk on this new road."

'Great, now we have to babysit her pony.' Thought Vegeta.

"What's in it for us?" asked Vegeta.

"I'll be looking for a spell that could send the two of you home. I shall tell you when I found the right spell."

"Seems fair enough."

"You can count on us Princess." Said Goku.

 _With Nightmare Moon reformed to Princess Luna, peace has been brought back to Equestria. Meanwhile, a new road opened for the two Saiyans to take. What other things would the Saiyans face in the future?_

 _On the other hand, Nightmare Moon said something about "The Prophecy" and "The Guardian of Harmony". What does this mean?_


	6. FRIENDSHIP SAGA: Chapter 4

**[FRIENDSHIP SAGA] Chapter 4: In Hopes of Returning, Goku and Vegeta's Tickets To Home**

The defeat of Nightmare Moon has brought peace throughout Equestria. Many things have happened since then: Celestia have reunited with her sister, Luna, who was banished to the moon thousands of years ago, The Elements of Harmony have been recovered, a medium of great source of magic, and Twilight have changed from being a total bookworm to a not so bookworm as she has realized the important role of friendship. Of course, they couldn't afford to take all the glory, the saiyans did everything they can to protect the mane six from each and every challenge that they've faced.

While some ponies are quite skeptical about the two warriors, the saiyans couldn't care less about it. They knew that it is natural for them to be like that, seeing a very new creature that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Most, however, did welcome the saiyans pure heartedly like the Apple Family. More or less, the ponies would eventually get over it due time.

For now, the saiyans are in the royal barracks, training to get stronger. Despite being trapped in a dimension filled with ponies, their thirst for strength didn't waver. It was kind enough for Celestia to let them use the barracks for a while, but she had warned them not to get carried away as they may destroy the barrack, or worse Canterlot itself. The training itself consist of them fighting in hand to hand combat with some restrictions: No flying, No Ki blasts or use of anything destructive whatsoever and they must wear the weights at all times. It is as if they're trying to mimic the rules of the Tournament of Power.

Celestia, on the other hand, is currently at the royal library, finding a book of spells that may contain spells for dimensional travels. However, she doubted that there isn't any kind of book that contain such a thing. Nonetheless, it wouldn't hurt to look for it as she knew that Goku and Vegeta are getting homesick. As she skims through the spines of the book, she notices a book spine that is filled with dust. Curious, she lets out a gently blow, cleaning off the spine book to reveal its title.

' _Livre des mille sorts interdits_. Huh, I have never seen this book before, let alone seen a strange title of a book' said Celestia as she grabs the book with her magic

She proceeds to her working space which is not far from the royal library. The room is small yet comfy, consisting a working table filled with papers, a bottle of ink and quills, stacked books and letters that was sent by Spike. She starts to scan the book's pages, taking note of its contents. The text itself seems faded but it is somewhat clear to the eye. Pictures of what it seems a ritual for dark magic fills some parts of the books, as well as requirements to perform such spell. At the end of the book, she finds a letter written in red ink.

It says:

 **Warning:**

 **He who finds the Book of a Thousand Forbidden Spells must know the consequences prior before using. Such recklessness could lead to one's death. Most spells that are written were not known but Star Swirl the Bearded himself, but others were well-known and classified as forbidden as decreed by him. This will be your first and final warning…**

 **Signed,**

The bottom part cannot be read as it was torn away. Celestia puts a hoof under her chin, pondering, could this book have the spell that could transport Goku and Vegeta back to their dimension? She goes to the table of contents, skimming the page in hopes to find the right spell for inter-dimensional travel. Unfortunately, the spells were written odd.

'Lagotis Canempra? Scorcheo? Rectentus? I have never seen nor heard such spells before' said Celestia, 'Looks like I have to study the book to find the right spell. Trying each and every one of them would be very risky. I have to tell Goku and Vegeta about this'

The saiyans are slowly intensifying their spar. Each time their fists makes contact, a gush of wind is released. The fight continues, each countering incoming attacks. Both have no intention to stop. The moment their fists contacts again, they halt for a moment.

'Kakarot, this isn't helping us at all…' said Vegeta while trying to push his fist to break the collision

Goku tends to break the collision as well, 'You're right. I feel like I'm not getting any stronger'

Their fists parted, both are panting and sweating from all the fighting. Suddenly, a royal guard comes in, causing both of the Saiyans to turn to give attention.

'Master Vegeta, Master Goku, I have a message from Princess Celestia. She says that she has found a book that may contain a spell that could transport both of you back to your dimension'

Both of them flinch at the news, 'Woah, really?!' asked Goku

'However…' the pony quickly said, 'It would take time to find the exact spell to transport both of you back to your dimension as the book is pretty ancient and old. She will inform you with her progression as soon as possible'

'Oh, thanks for the news. Please tell the Princess Thank You for us would ya?' said Goku

'And make sure to double the speed of her search' added Vegeta

The pony nods, 'As you wish' before exiting the room.

'Did you hear that Vegeta? We can finally go home once she founds the right spell!' said Goku, joyful about the big news

'I'm not deaf you idiot. All we need to do is to wait for her to find the right spell' said Vegeta while crossing his arms

'Yeah, but who knows when she will find the right spell. What are we going to do until then?'

'We wait'

'What?! You've got to be kidding!'

'Look, what else do you want to do? We've got nothing else to do rather than just sit tight and wait for her to find the right spell'

Goku puts his left arm behind his head, 'We'll we could visit Twilight back at Ponyville. Or maybe go back to Sweet Apple Acres and eat some apple pie'

'Kakarot, the last thing I don't want to do is to go to that damn town. That pink mare Pinkie Pie is going to drive me nuts! In fact, most of those ponies will drive me crazy!'

'Well, there's Rainbow Dash: Prideful, speedy, her attitude is somewhat the same as yours'

'Oh please'

'And then there's training…'

'Training here is useless. If we can't push ourselves to the max, we won't be able to reach further beyond our limits'

'We could always go to another place where we can spar at our fullest. Hey! How about we visit the Everfree Forest again!'

'And miss out Celestia's progress?'

'We could always go back'

'No, what I want is to stay here, wait and get out of this place as soon as possible. You can go and do whatever you want, but don't you dare blame me for going out of this place first'

'Alright suit yourself. I'm going to Ponyville to see Twilight. Don't do anything what I wouldn't do'

'Like what? Rampaging across town?'

'Yep!'

Vegeta growls at him, but to only make him chuckle. Goku leaves the room, leaving the Saiyan prince alone, giving him a chance to think. What can he do that doesn't involve ponies and friendship? He decides to leave the room, thinking that a little walk could give him some idea.

As he walks around the beautiful royal gardens, he thought about all possible things that he could do to kill time without Goku: Read a book? Meditate? But most of his ideas are pretty boring. He is after all a Saiyan prince. His life should be treated with respect. He should do something… Fun. Fun, a word that Vegeta usually despise. He was evil back then, 'till he changed because of Goku. The Saiyan who always seem to be one step ahead of him. Those thoughts are always haunting him, telling him that he is nothing more than a weakling below a lowly Saiyan, an elite with low standards. Those burning thoughts makes him angry, causing him to release a little bit of ki around him.

The winds blew hard, causing the plants and leaves to rustle. As he went deeper to his thoughts, he remembers some events in the Tournament of Power. His fight with Jiren, Toppo, each and every enemy he faced helped him reached a level that was beyond an ordinary super Saiyan blue. If he could just attain its power, he could easily defeat Goku and he would be no longer top two. Goku's Ultra Instinct was a mere accident, but his evolution was an achievement. A feat that he believes that not even Goku couldn't achieve so easily.

'Master Vegeta…'

The prince's train of thought was interfered by the same royal guard that sent Celestia's message a few minutes ago.

'Yeah, what do you want?'

The guard bows down, showing respect to the Saiyan, 'Pardon me for interrupting you but Princess Celestia wants to speak with you'

The prince turns around, giving the pony with full attention, 'Is it about the spell?'

'No. Princess Celestia didn't told me the reason why she wishes you to be summoned, but she wants you to the royal throne room. She wants me to escort you'

'Fine' He said before he and the royal guard went to the Royal Throne Room.

The Royal Throne room is a big room consists of many royal guards on the side and two thrones specified for the rulers. The bright long red carpet was leading both to the thrones, where Celestia and Luna sits patiently waiting for them to come closer. The royal guard bows down, showing respect to his ruler.

'My Princess. I bring you Master Vegeta' said the guard as he stands up.

'Excellent. You are free from your duties for now' said Celestia

The guard yet again bows down, showing respect to the rulers, before proceeding to the door. Vegeta crosses his arms, feeling somewhat unamused.

'What is it that you want?' asked the Saiyan

Luna furrows her eyes, feeling annoyed with how Vegeta talked to her sister in a tone like that, 'How dare thee show no respect to the rulers of Equestria! Bow down'

'And how dare you recklessly controlled my mind. Did you think that I've easily forgotten that? I would have easily killed you. Lucky for you, I decided to spare you'

'That is enough' said Celestia, 'Luna, it is alright. After all, he is a prince of his race. A powerful warrior that none can withstand him and his friend'

'But Tia, that doesn't mean he shouldn't show any sign respect for the two of us'

'It is fine' She turns to Vegeta, 'I thank you for lending your time to go here Vegeta. There is something I need to discuss with you'

'Is it about the spell to bring us back to our dimension?'

Celestia shook her head, 'No. I have yet to discover the right spell. In due time, I ask of you to do a huge favor'

'What is that?'

'I want both you and Goku to check Twilight's daily progress of finding more about friendship'

'What?! You want us to babysit your pony?'

'So to speak'

Vegeta gives a soft grunt. How could he be treated so lowly? Him, the prince of all saiyans has to babysit a pony. He could destroy both of them simultaneously if he wants to, but Celestia is the key to his gateway to freedom. If he disagrees, she will surely not resume her research to find the right spell.

'Yeah, but what's in it for us?'

'In due time, I will handle your necessities: Food, Clothing, you name it all and I shall bring it. Of course, I shall handle your combat training necessities as well if you wish'

Now this sounds like a good deal. The princess herself will handle their necessities in return of babysitting a single pony. Not a bad exchange.

'Alright, we accept the mission'

'And it is done. You are now hereby officially Twilight's own personal guards. Your mission is to ensure Twilight's safety and her progression of discovering more information about friendship and magic comes to fruition'

'And that's all?'

The princess nods, in which Vegeta gives a soft sigh. He then exits the room, proceeding to go to Ponyville to inform Goku about this information. Later on, he reaches the local Ponyville library, where Twilight and Spike currently resides. It didn't take him that long to reach his destination considering that he almost flew at his full speed. He gently knocks the door. It opens, revealing his Saiyan rival, Goku.

'Hey Vegeta, what's up?' said Goku, 'I knew standing and waiting will bore you'

Vegeta crosses his arms, 'It's not that. I've come here to say something' he said while going inside the tree house

'Hey Vegeta, how's it going?' said Twilight as she and Spike approaching him

'Twilight, from this day forth, Me and Kakarot will be your personal guards as decreed by Celestia herself'

'What?!' shouted the three of them simultaneously

'But how?' asked Spike

'Yeah, what gives?' said Twilight

'Is this for real Vegeta?' asked Goku

'Of course, it is. Me and you are going to babysit her while she is discovering more and more information about this friendship and magic'

'Oh, well if the Princess orders it, I guess we have no other choice Twilight. We're gonna stay with you two from now on'

Twilight sighs with disbelief, 'Oh brother…'

Meanwhile…

'Sister, are you sure about your decision? The other Saiyan seems to be fitted about the job, but a creature like him with foul attitude and no respect?'

Celestia could only chuckle, 'Oh my dear Luna, my real intention isn't necessarily them checking on Twilight. I just simply want them to know the meaning of friendship'

'Oh, I see… But do you believe Vegeta could learn such a thing?'

Celestia looks at the ceiling, 'I sure hope so. Only time can tell…'

 _To be Continued…_


	7. FRIENDSHIP SAGA: Chapter 5

**[FRIENDSHIP SAGA] Chapter 5: One Ticket, Five Mares: The Ticket Master**

Goku, Vegeta, Twilight and Spike are at Sweet Apple Acres, helping out Applejack with harvesting apples. While it certainly did take faster than anticipated, considering the saiyan's speed and strength, they manage to finish the job within a few short minutes. As of now, all of them are heading to the barn to store all the collected apples. Twilight and Applejack are carrying two baskets filled with apples, one on each side, while the saiyans were pushing a cart loaded with various apples. Spike, on the other hand, is minding his own business, picking an apple.

'No. Nope. Nope'- Spike said while checking through the apples.

'I thank you guys kindly for helping me out. I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles.' said Applejack.

'No problem at all, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry.' said Twilight.

'I know, right?' said Spike. The others gave him a mean stare.

'You didn't do anything Spike. You were just lounging onto Twilight's back while we all work' said Goku

'Exactly. You guys are taking so long, I missed snack-time.' said Spike. All of their stomachs growled.

'Eh, I guess we better get some food.' said Twilight while laughing nervously.

'Nope. Worm. A-ha!' said Spike as he went through more apples until he came upon a good-looking apple.

'Oh Spike, that looks delicious.' said Twilight.

Spike then devoured that apple. 'Spike.'

'What?' Spike questioned the purple mare. Suddenly, he burped out a scroll in which Vegeta caught it in his hands.

'It's a letter from Princess Celestia.' said Twilight.

'What does it say?' asked Goku

The Saiyan prince then gives the letter to Spike. He opens it up, clearing his voice and reads the message out loud.

 **'** _Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of_ , eh, yadda yadda yadda, _cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest.'_ Said Spike as he read the invitation. Applejack and Twilight both gasp.

'The Grand Galloping Gala!' shouted the two mares.

The two saiyans simply stood there, dumbfounded about what's all the fuss.

'Woo-hoo!' said Applejack. Spike sticked out his tongue like he was gagging but he then burped out two tickets.

'Look, two tickets.' said Spike.

'Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike?' said Twilight.

' _No_ , and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense.' said Spike.

'Wait a minute, just what is a _Grand Galloping Gala?_ ' asked Goku while scratching his head

'I'll tell you what it is, a pathetic tea party of some sort' said Vegeta as he crosses his arms and looking away feeling unamused

'It's not that, Vegeta. It's a royal party held in Canterlot every year. It's where a bunch of ponies come to attend and only the most famous are ever invited.' said Twilight.

'So basically, only famous ponies are invited to the party?' said Goku

'Well, yes. Besides, a dance would be nice.'

' _Nice_? It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go.' said Applejack.

Applejack then starts to visualize herself in the said event. There in Canterlot, rich ponies are filling up a line that leads straight to her apple stand, in which she is selling her apples freshly harvested from the farm.

 _...Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip._

The moment her apples were sold, the barn is fixed, Big McIntosh's plow is fixed, and Granny Smith's hip is fixed.

'...Why, I'd give my left leg to go to that gala.' said Applejack.

'Oh, well in that case, would you like to-' said Twilight until a certain Pegasus crashes onto Twilight full throttle.

'Ugh. Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?' said Rainbow Dash as she got up.

'Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'?' said Applejack.

'No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?' said Rainbow Dash.

The saiyans notice a pillow and a blanket onto a branch on a nearby tree.

'Yeah, but-' said Twilight until she was cut off.

'YES! This is _so_ awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala _every year_. I can see it now.' said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash then starts to visuals herself into the Grand Galloping Gala. A rally is taking place with the Wonderbolts watching.

 _...Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly _Rainbow Dash!__

The audience gasps by the Pegasus's appearance.

 _I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut._

Rainbow Dash performs an awesome performance. The audience cheers for the performance.

 _Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze!_

The Wonderbolts' mouths drop after seeing the Buccaneer Blaze.

 _The ponies would go wild!_

Sure enough, the audience did go nuts for this performance.

 _The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member._

Finally, the Wonderbolts put her in as an official Wonderbolt member

'...Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!' said Rainbow Dash.

'Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. _I_ asked for that ticket first.' said Applejack.

'So? That doesn't mean you own it.' said Rainbow Dash as she and Applejack were face-to-face.

'Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket.' said Applejack. They both try to hoof-wrestle but Twilight stops this contest.

'Girls, these are _my_ tickets, _I'll_ decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?' said Twilight.

'Drummin' up business for the farm?' said Applejack.

'A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?' said Rainbow Dash.

'Money t' fix granny's hip.'

' _Living_ the _dream_.'

'Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they?' said Twilight.

'Why don't we all settle this, the _Saiyan way._ ' Said Vegeta in which caught Rainbow Dash and Applejack's attention, peaked with curiosity, 'You two should begin a duel, whoever knocks outs first will lose. Winner shall take the ticket. Fair and easy enough?'

'Uh, I don't think that's gonna happen Vegeta. Maybe they could settle this in another way?' said Goku

Suddenly, Twilight's stomach growls, begging for food. 'Listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?' Twilight darts towards Ponyville.

Vegeta follows Twilight, leaving Goku, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. All of a sudden, both two mares continue their hoof-wrestle. The Saiyan seems to be having a lot of fun spectating the heating battle. A strength versus speed kind of battle.

Meanwhile in Ponyville…

Twilight, Vegeta and Spike are walking through town. Twilight is having a little bit of dilemma, un able to decide who to give the spare ticket.

'So little mare, who do you wish to give the spare ticket?' said Vegeta

'I don't know Vegeta, but I _really_ can't think straight when I'm hungry.' said Twilight.

'And off to a restaurant it is'

Unexpectedly, Pinkie Pie crashes into Twilight and Spike.

'Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help!' said Pinkie Pie as she was overreacting about the tickets on her face thinking that they are bats, but she calms down long enough to see what they really are. 'Wait, these aren't... tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala? It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always _always_ wanted to go!'

'Oh great, another song…' said Vegeta before covering his ears

Pinkie then visualizes herself in the Grand Galloping Gala with her song. The place itself is covered with her usual party throwing regime which consists some streamers, balloons, kazoos, party harts, and course, the place is filled with rich ponies who seems to be having a lot of fun. Once she is done, the prince unplugs his ears, satisfied that the mare is no longer singing.

'Oh, thank you Twilight, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever.' Said Pinkie Pie.

'Um, actually'- said Twilight until they hear a gasp.

'Are these what I think they are?' asked Rarity.

'Why am I getting a feeling that all of these are meant to happen?!' asked Vegeta

'Uh'- said Twilight.

'Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot.' Said Pinkie Pie.

'The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend.' Said Rarity.

Vegeta grunts, preparing for yet another visualization of a mare in the event. He mentally told himself to calm down.

'Oh, the society, the culture, the glamor! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet _him_.'

' _Him!'_ said Pinkie Pie as if she knew whom Rarity was speaking about. '.. _._ Who?'

'Him.' said Rarity.

Rarity the visualizes herself in the Grand Galloping Gala. In Canterlot, the rich folks are in the ballroom talking when they suddenly see Rarity with a dress walk in.

 _...I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, **who**_ _ **is**_ ** _that mysterious mare?_** _They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to_ _him_ _, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot._

A handsome and rich looking stallion then emerges from the crowd.

 _Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be_ _magnificent._ _He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, _ **Yes!**__ _We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is ...what I would become upon marrying_ _him_ _, the stallion of my dreams._

'Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... _party_ and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you? Hmph.' said Rarity as she seems disappointed by Twilight's decision even though Twilight did not invite anyone yet. While the others are seeing this scene unfold, Angel who is one of Fluttershy's bunnies took the tickets from Spike.

'Hey!' said Spike as he was surprised by the bunny's actions. Angel showed them to Fluttershy who replies with a small gasp.

'Angel, these are perfect.' said Fluttershy.

'Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to.' said Twilight.

'You haven't?' said Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

'She can't think of an empty stomach' said Vegeta

'Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be alright, if you haven't given it to someone else-' said Fluttershy until being rudely cut off by Rarity.

' _You_? You want to go to the gala?' said Rarity.

'Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of.' said Fluttershy.

'Oh for kami's sake…' said Vegeta

Fluttershy then visualizes herself in the Grand Galloping Gala. Well, she's not really in to the party itself, but rather she is in the royal gardens.

 _...You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance.'_

The garden shows a huge variety of wildlife.

 _The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!_

'Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful?' said Twilight.

'Wait just a minute.' said Rainbow Dash.

'Rainbow Dash, were you following us?' Twilight asked in a more nervous tone.

'No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like Twilight giving that ticket away to just anybody.' said Rainbow Dash.

'Wait just another minute.' said Applejack as she entered the scene.

'Hey guys! It took forever for these two finish the wrestle' said Goku as he enters the scene as well

'So Kakarot, were the two of you doing the same thing as this rainbowed freak?' asked Vegeta to his Saiyan rival

'Oh, it's not like that. It's kinda the exact opposite: we were following her' he answered

'And I was makin' sure that she wasn't gonna steal _my_ ticket' added Applejack

' _Your_ ticket?' said Twilight.

'But Twilight's taking _me_.' said Pinkie Pie.

The mane six the proceeds to argue even further around Twilight. The purple mare shrunk in fear, she could hear their voices simultaneously, yet she couldn't understand what all of them are trying to say. The prince could no longer bare the annoyance.

'BE QUIET!' he shouted while releasing an awful amount of ki throughout the entire town. The winds blew violently, creating a mini wind storm that cause a little bit of ruckus.

'This has to stop, otherwise I'm gonna blast each and every one of you into oblivion!'

Goku quickly intervenes, 'Uhh, what he meant to say is: Twilight haven't decided who to give the ticket. It's better off to leave her alone and give her the space she needs to think. All of you will get the answer eventually'

'He's right.' Twilight's stomach then growls louder than before. 'And I certainly can't think on an empty stomach. Now go on, shoo.' The Mane Five then go their separate directions while mumbling under their breaths.

'And don't worry, I'll figure this out... somehow.' said Twilight.

'Geez, they are really in it for the ticket' said Goku

'Finally, those mares are gone' said Vegeta while powering down, 'We could finally go to the restaurant and find something to eat'

And so, Twilight, Spike, Goku and Vegeta goes to the nearest restaurant they could find. Moments later, they found one. The restaurant seems to have a lot of ponies eating at the establishment, hinting that the food they serve is certainly delicious. However, the two saiyans doubts it. They knew that the restaurant would only sell pony food. But nonetheless, their bottomless pits you so call stomachs are begging for food. It wouldn't hurt to try out their delicacies for a change. They all take their sits right after the waiter escorted them. Each were given the menu that contains the food they serve.

The Saiyans couldn't find a single thing to eat in the restaurant. However, one food seems to be quite appetizing.

'The Hay fries sounds quite delicious' said Goku

Vegeta's body shakes, 'Ugh, you're gonna eat hay?! No thanks. I'll rather just starve to death'

'C'mon Vegeta, we should try something different for a change'

'Oh please, shut up. We need meat not some lowly standardized fries!'

'Well, if you say so. I'll have a few hay fries'

Twilight then speaks up, 'Guys, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me?' said Twilight. Her stomach rumbles so she eats the flower petals from the table.

'Have you made your decision?' asked the waiter that seemingly had a French accent.

'I CAN'T DECIDE!' Twilight shouts out which draws the attention of a few others.

'Calm down Twilight, he's just here to take your order' said Goku

'Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich.' said Twilight.

'Do you have any rubies? No?' asked Spike. Obviously, the answer is no. 'Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy.'

'I'll be having the same thing as Spike order' said Goku

'I'll be take a glass of water' said Vegeta

'What do you think, guys?' asked Twilight.

'I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?' said Spike.

'I _mean_ about the gala and the ticket and who I should take.' said Twilight.

'You still thinking about the event?' asked Goku

'Guys, _listen_. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies.' said Twilight as you see an animation of the ponies' reactions should Twilight choose someone other than them. 'What if I'- Before she could finish, the waiter brings their food.

'Ah, your food.' said the waiter.

Goku's mouth watered as seeing the fries looks very crispy. He takes a little sniff of the food, his mood shifted from hunger to pure disgust as he smelled the scent of grass and hay. The prince smiles, victorious about his decision.

'Oh, thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat.' said Twilight. As Twilight grabs the sandwich, the other ponies gallop inside the restaurant.

'What's going on?' asked Goku.

'Em, madam? Are you and friends going to eat your food in ze rain?' said the waiter.

'It's not raining.' As if bad luck, it rains but not on their spot. 'What's going on?' said Twilight.

'Hi there best friends forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?' said Rainbow Dash as she was acting innocently. There was a hole in the clouds so that's why they weren't rained on.

'Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?' Twilight asked the Pegasus, obviously annoyed by Rainbow's actions.

'Whaddya mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her and the rest of you dry so she could dine in peace, that's all.'

'Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?'

' _Me_? No no no, of course not.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Seriously, I'd do it for any pony.' said Rainbow Dash.

' _ANY_ pony?' said Vegeta while his eyes were looking at the other ponies who were running to find shelter from the rain.

'Heh heh, eh.' Rainbow Dash giggled nervously.

'Rainbow, I am _not_ comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now.' said Twilight.

'Ugh, _fine_.' Rainbow Dash then zipped up the hole in the cloud.

'That's better.' Twilight was about to enjoy the sandwich, but the rain got harder and doused her and the sandwich. She groaned in anger.

'Twilight, it's raining.' said Rarity who had an umbrella.

'No, really?' Twilight replied in a sarcastic tone.

'Come with me before you catch a cold.' Rarity said as she grabbed Twilight and headed to Carousel Boutique.

'Shouldn't we go?' asked Goku

'No, I'm going somewhere where there is decent food' said Vegeta

'Well, the princess did _say_ that she would handle all of our necessities'

Vegeta puts his finger under his chin, 'You're right. We should head out to Canterlot'

'No problemo' said Goku

Vegeta knows that Goku is going to use instant transmission. He holds on Goku's left shoulder, before both saiyans disappeared out of sight. Meanwhile at the Carousel Boutique, Twilight shook of her body, causing the water to splatter around and drenching Rarity with rain water.

'Heh heh, oops, sorry.' said Twilight as she sees a doused Rarity with a solemn look on her face.

'Oh no, it's quite alright.' said Rarity as her her expression changed. 'After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?'

'Uh...' said Twilight.

' _Makeovers_!' said Rarity. Rarity took Twilight behind a cover and you could hear some commotion going on back there. 'There. Oh, you're simply _darling_.' said Rarity as it is revealed she put a dress on Twilight.

'Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it?' said Twilight. Spike made a look of disgust but his fist accidentally went into his mouth just as Rarity came over.

'And _you_. Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent.' said rarity.

'Uh-oh.' said Spike as he tried to flee but Rarity caught the dragon and brought him behind the curtain. 'D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, _whoa_!' After the cover went away, Spike was dressed up in an outfit like he was from the 1700s.

'Now you just need a hat.' said rarity as she put a hat on Spike.

'Ugh, I told you, I don't want any part of this girly gala gunk, see you back at the library.' said Spike as he darted out of the shop.

'Oh, who needs him anyway. This is all about _you_ , and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala.' said Rarity. While looking at her herself in the mirror, Twilight then stopped as she heard the last statement.

'And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Ah...' Rarity then made a nervous laugh. '...and Twilight Sparkle, of course.'

'I see what's going on. You're just buttering me up so I can give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some _lunch_.' said Twilight as she took off the dress. All of a sudden, Applejack was right in front of her.

'Did somepony say lunch?' said Applejack.

'You've got to be kidding me!' said Twilight. Applejack had a huge cart of products.

'I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and apple Brown Betty. Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend?' said Applejack. Her stomach rumbled. 'Is that a yes?'

'No. _No._ I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh!' said Twilight before trotting away.

'So… That's a maybe?' said Applejack

Twilight is walking towards the Ponyville Library, her home. Her stomach lets out a growl. Her hunger is way off the chart simply because she didn't eat nothing since after all the hard work from Sweet Apple Acres. She opens the door, surprised to see the animals were cleaning up the library. All of them are being leaded by Fluttershy.

'Oh, Fluttershy. Not you too' said Twilight.

'Oh, well, hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you.' said Fluttershy.

'It's summer'

'Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea.'

The white bunny, wearing a chef's hat, is seen tossing around some chopped vegetables and flowers in a wooden bowl.

'You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?' said Twilight.

'Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Angel?' said Fluttershy. Angel frowned. 'Oh, yes, we _are_ just doing this for the ticket.'

The bunny offered the bowl of salad for the purple mare.

'No, no, no! It was nice of you and Angel, but I'm not accepting any extra favors until I've made my final decision. I'm going to have to ask you to leave' said Twilight

Just as when Twilight opens the door, the two saiyans came back from their feast from Canterlot. Both of them seems to be satisfied with the food they've devoured.

'Hey Twilight! What's up?' asked Goku

All of a sudden, a bunch of ponies yelled out…

'SURPRISE!' shouted a bunch of ponies.

They then snatch the purple mare, throwing her up in mid-air as if they are cheering her for something. Pinkie Pie was singing a song about her being Twilight's best friend, all in which was in favor for the ticket. The prince covers his ears, not wanting to hear any of the pink mare's song.

 _'PIIINKIIIE!'_ said Twilight.

'Oh, for goodness sake. Won't that mare SHUT UP?!' the prince said, shouting out his last two words causing his ki to be released.

They halted, feared the Saiyan for his sudden burst. Twilight falls down to the ground, but quickly gets up.

'At least the other ponies _tried_ to be subtle about the ticket.' said Twilight.

'Wait, what ticket? What gala?' said Drizzle.

'Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!' said Pinkie Pie.

' _The Grand Galloping Gala?'_ said the ponies.

'Uh-oh, this doesn't look good' said Goku

The ponies started doing all sorts of things for the sake of the extra ticket, complimenting her, asking some favors for her, everything. They all starts to approach the purple mare, while she is backing out.

'Oh no. What am I gonna do?' asked Twilight to herself

Before she could think any further, Goku grabs a hold of her while Vegeta is in behind. Both are running away from the crowd. Moments later, the crowd takes a hot pursuit at the two saiyans. At that moment, the chase has been commenced. They were getting away. They disguised themselves as common residents as the pursuers passed by. As their disguises dropped, one pony turned around and saw them. The team run away again and this time they were either under the bridge or in the water. They kept running and running until they were trapped in an alleyway.

'We're trapped' said Spike as he felt the solid brick wall behind him

'Not quite. Everyone grab on!' said Goku

They didn't even hesitate to grab the Saiyan. Goku puts both index and middle finger on his forehead, disappearing from the crowd's sight. They all gasped, wondering where they've gone. All of them reappears inside the Ponyville Library.

'Quick lock the doors' said Goku

All of them cover up the windows and lock the back and front doors to the house. They then turned out all of the lights.

'Phew.' said Spike. Suddenly, the lights turn on to reveal Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy who all had sad looks.

'Yaaaargh! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just _can't_!' said Twilight.

'Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise.' said Applejack.

'Me too. I feel just awful that I made _you_ feel so awful.' said Fluttershy.

'And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends.' said Pinkie Pie.

'Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did.' said Rarity.

'Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, I got the ticket, I got the ticket'- Rainbow Dash gloated until the others shot her a mean glare. '...you know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either.'

'We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you.' said Applejack.

'We're sorry, Twilight.' said the five ponies.

Hearing those words, Twilight can now finally rest back for a little.

'Spike, take down a note.' Said Twilight. The dragon quickly pulls out a paper and a quill.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala._

'What?!' said the Mane Five.

'If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either.'

'Twilight, you don't have to do that.' said Applejack.

'Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now.' said Twlight. Spike breathed his magic fire on the scroll and it disappeared.

'Now you won't get to go to the gala either.' said Fluttershy.

'It's okay girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all.' said Twilight.

While Goku seems to be pleasured about the outcome, Vegeta and Spike, however, seems to be disgusted. Suddenly, Spike looked like he was going to vomit.

'Hgh... hgh... urk... urk...' Spike grunted.

'What's wrong Spike? You choking or something?' asked Goku

'Well wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment.' said Applejack. Spike burped out a letter. 'Whoa Nelly!'

'A letter from the princess? That was fast.' said Twilight.

' _My faithful student Twilight, why didn't you just say so in the first place?_ _'_ Spike said as he read the letter.

'What?! You mean we've been chased down by a mob, hungry for those tickets, and these ponies almost brought out an all-out war, but only to be solved by simply asking for more tickets?!' said Vegeta

'Easy there Vegeta' said Goku

'You shut your mouth! Ugh!'

Suddenly, Spike burps out extra tickets. 'And look, six tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala.' The ponies gasp.

'Now we can all go.' said Twilight. Her stomach rumbles louder than ever which makes her laugh.

'Allow us to treat you to dinner.' said Rarity. As all of the girls left with tickets and headed to Sugarcube Corner.

Spike seems to be happy that the last spare ticket is in his hands, but shortly-lived as when the ticket gently flew away.

'How come I don't get a ticket to the gala?' asked Spike

'Look who's talking?' said Vegeta

'I agree with Spike. It would be nice to go' said Goku

Unexpectedly, the dragon burps out a letter and three more spare tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala.

'And three more tickets to the three of you' said Spike as he reads the letter

'Awesome!' said Goku as he and Vegeta takes the ticket from Spike, 'This is going to be fun'

The three then goes out of the library. Spike seems to be quite satisfied by this, but his mood shifted when he bumps into Applejack, realizing that he's busted.

'I mean, _gross_ , we have to go too?' said Spike before he quickly runs away to catch up with the others

Applejack simply snickers at the dragon before she went to the group.

 _To be Continued…_


	8. FRIENDSHIP SAGA: Chapter 6

**[FRIENDSHIP SAGA] Chapter 6: I Can Do This by Myself, Applejack's Challenge of Applebuck Season!**

The two saiyans were at the outskirts of Ponyville, somewhat near the border of the Everfree Forest. Both saiyans decided to spar to kill time. Of course, they've picked a spot where neither of them wouldn't hurt nor startle the shy mare living in the cottage as well as the rest of Ponyville.

At the moment, both are currently at blue, each are giving their fullest. Neither of them was gonna hold back. They wanted to breakthrough their limit, a chance that could maybe trigger the same power they've unlocked during the Tournament of Power. Winds are starting to blow violently, trees nearby are rustling by the forces emitted by both wind and sheer power of the Saiyans.

Unbeknownst to them, they seem to have a lot spectators of the battle. Despite the distance, Fluttershy and the animals could definitely see the roaring battle. However, the intensity of the battle could be felt despite its distance. Some of the pony folk of Ponyville could feel it too.

Their fists collide, then swiftly parted. The two saiyans are panting from the battle, each are drizzled with sweat.

'Getting tired kakarot?' asked Vegeta

'Heh, you wish. I'm just getting started' answered Goku

He then gives a short yelp, slowly raising his power. The Saiyan prince wouldn't allow a lowly Saiyan best him, so he powers up as well. The heating battle then continues.

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres…

'Boy howdy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop o' apples I ever laid eyes on.' Said Applejack as she and Big McIntosh look over the fields. Big McIntosh had a hurt a bandage over his body, so he couldn't work.

'Eeyup. Too big for you to handle on your own.' said Big McIntosh.

'Come on, big brother! You need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle. Oops, sorry. I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end.' said Applejack.

'Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of.'

'Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?'

'Eeyup.'

'Why of all the... This is your sister Applejack, remember? _The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies_?'

'But still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds o' apple trees just doesn't add up to...'

'Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddle the issue! I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season _all by myself_.'

The sheer number of Apples that needed to be harvest made Applejack nervous. 'Well I better get kickin'. These apples aren't gonna shake themselves outta the trees.' said Applejack as she prepared to start but something was shaking. 'Hey! Oh _no_.'

Meanwhile in Ponyville…

' _STAMPEDE!_ ' Rainbow Dash shouted out.

In the distance, a horde of cows can be seen running towards Ponyville at full speed. All ponies begin to panic.

'Hey...! This makes my voice sound silly!' Pinkie Pie said as the vibrations from the cows cause her to shake and her voice to sound weird.

'Pinkie Pie, are you crazy?! Run!' said Twilight.

'Everypony calm down. There is no need to panic.' said Mayor Mare.

Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta, who are now back to their original state, appears out of nowhere. They just finished sparring and was going to check on how the others are doing. However, they didn't expect every pony was running around, panicking.

'What in the blazes is going on here?' asked Vegeta

'Maybe we overdone it Vegeta' said Goku who claims that their training has gone haywire and cause mass panic all over Ponyville.

'Goku, Vegeta! Stampede, help!' said Twilight as she points out the horde of cows.

'Oh, ok. We'll take care of it!' said Goku

'You, not we. I am not allowing to waste any more energy from cows' said Vegeta as he cross his arms and turns away from the Saiyan

'But, didn't you agree to protect Twilight at all cost?'

'Grr, fine. I'll handle Twilight, you handle the cows'

'Hey, why am I doing all the work?'

'You're not. I'm doing half of the work'

While the saiyans were preoccupied about their argument, Rainbow Dash shouts out.

'Look there!' They all look to see Applejack and Winona on the hill.

'YEEHAW!' said Applejack. The two then herded the stampede into a straight line.

'This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen.' Pinkie Pie said as she had a box of popcorn.

The prince looks a bit surprised by the pink mare's actions. Goku quickly snatch some popcorn. They saw Winona jump on the cow in the front and Applejack jumped onto another cow. Applejack got a rope and made a lasso. She then threw the lasso around the head of the cow's neck. She then made it change direction, steering it away from town. The ponies in the town cheer for Applejack's success for steering the stampede away from the town.

'I'm going to check on Applejack' said Goku while pointing to where the mare is.

'Yeah sure whatever' said Vegeta nonchalantly

Goku flies over to where the horde and Applejack is. As he approaches them, they quickly took notice of him.

'Wow, Applejack. You sure know how to handle farm animals. Why did they suddenly act strange?' asked Goku

'Oh my! Begging your pardon, Applejack and… Whoever you are, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes.' said the cow. Her brethren then all make a startled noise. 'And it just gave us all the willies, dont'cha know.'

'Oh, well, try to steer clear from Ponyville otherwise Vegeta would blast all of you dead'

The cows seem to be a little bit frightened about the saiyan's statement. His voice sounds a bit jokey but inside he's dead serious.

'We certainly will. So long, Applejack! You too Winona!' The cows then went back to the barn. As they left, the ponies in town cheer and start chanting Applejack's name.

'Yee haw!' Applejack shouted out, before she and Winona left.

The prince lands beside him, staring to where Applejack left. 'So, what happened to the little mare?'

'She's fine. I told the cows to stay clear from Ponyville, otherwise they'll be dead meat'

'Hmph, they sure will' said Vegeta, before suddenly he remembers what Goku said, 'Wait- those cows could talk too?!'

'Yeah. You know, don't be too surprised about it. We are in a different dimension after all. You should expect the unexpected'

Vegeta quickly regains his posture, 'Hmph, whatever. Anyways, I heard that the ponies are throwing a party on behalf of Applejack's heroic action'

'Really?! That's cool'

'Yeah but don't let your hopes up. It's within two days'

'What?! Why can't it be now? I'm already starving from all that training. I could really use some sweets from Pinkie Pie right about now'

'Well now, how about a race to Sugarcube Corner?'

'Did somebody say race?!' said Rainbow Dash, who unexpectedly, appears beside them.

The saiyans yelp, making Rainbow Dash laugh a little. Vegeta, on the other hand, grunts with annoyance. Hearing this, the cyan mare quickly zips her mouth, not wanting to write down his death contract.

'Yeah, a race. You want to come?' asked Goku

The mare bolts with excitement, 'Sure! I love me a good race'

'Hmph, you think you could outrun us? Unbelievable' said Vegeta, prideful of his words.

'Is that a challenge?!' said Rainbow Dash, furrowing her eyes at the Saiyan prince.

'I like that voice. Well then, last one to the Sugarcube Corner will have to shout out _I'm a slow poke jerk_ in front of a crowd'

'You're. On!'

The three goes to their position. Both saiyans emits a milky white aura around them, gathering a lot of energy in their body. Rainbow Dash, however, concentrates her strength mainly on her wings. Moments later, both of them zoom of to Sugarcube Corner, leaving a trail. Leaving on the dust, Rainbow Dash quickly regain her posture and zooms of to where the Saiyans went.

Two days later…

Every pony is gathering at the Town Hall in celebration of Applejack's heroic action. The party was set up, ready for the party to begin.

'Welcome everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to'- Twilight said until she got pushed aside by Rainbow Dash.

'Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? _What_ an _athlete_. This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be _so awesome_.' Rainbow Dash said.

'Ahem!' said Vegeta from the crowd, 'You're forgetting something…'

Rainbow Dash sighs in annoyance, 'And… I'm a slow poke jerk'

The Saiyan prince since to be satisfied. He is mentally laughing at the mare's face. He couldn't forget the look of the mare when both him and Goku outrun her. In fact, despite of her efforts, she couldn't possibly win against them.

'Ok? and...' Twilight said until she gets interrupted again, this time by Pinkie Pie.

'This week, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time.' Pinkie Pie said.

'What does that have to do with Applejack?' Twilight asked.

' _Oh_. Applejack, one of the best bakers _ever_ , is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for everypony!' said Pinkie Pie. The ponies cheer.

'Oh-kay, that's great. Now if I could just make a point without being inter-' said Twilight until Fluttershy speaks up.

'Twilight?'

'- _rupted_.'

'Twilight, I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping _me_ this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help me gather them using her wonderful herding skills.' Fluttershy said.

' _Anyone else_? _Anyone_? _No_? Well then, as I was trying to say...' Twilight said until she sees that the mayor wants to say something. 'Urgh! _Never mind_.' Twilight said as she stepped away from the podium. Goku chuckles at this.

'Ah-ahem. And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: _Applejack_!' The crowd then cheers but as the curtains give way you see a tired Applejack.

Spike continues to cheer, 'till suddenly he realizes that he's the only one who's cheering, 'Awkward…'

' _I'm here_. _I'm here_. Sorry I'm late-whoa-I was just... whoa... Did I get your tail? Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy. It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh heh, I sure do look funny heh.' Applejack said as she saw her reflection on the trophy the town made for her.

' _Okay_. Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony.' said Twilight.

'Yeah. I like helping the ponyfolks and and stuff. Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks.' Applejack then dragged the trophy and you could hear the sounds of metal being dragged across the ground.

'Strange… Does Applejack seem- 'said Goku

'Tired?' Rainbow Dash said.

'Dizzy?' Fluttershy said.

'Messy?' Rarity said which brought stares from the others. 'Well, did you _see_ her mane?'

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack seems to be bucking a tree. By the looks of it, she is quite tired from all the hard work. Her body couldn't hold out much longer.

'What in the heck's name is Applejack doing?' asked Goku

The orange mare didn't seem to notice Goku, Vegeta and Twilight at the distance. A miss of a kick, she instantly fell as sleep, snoring.

'Hey Applejack!' called Goku but to no avail

'Applejack!' shouted Twilight, louder than Goku's call

'Move aside maggots' said Vegeta as he push Goku away. He then blasts a ki blast right towards the tree, startling the poor orange mare. She looks behind her, seeing her apple trees burnt.

'That wasn't very nice' said Twilight

'Well, what else can we do?' asked Vegeta, doing is his usual posture

'What in tarnation? What happened?' asked Applejack, panicking.

'Sorry for the rude wake call, but what are you doing? What is all this?' asked Twilight as she and the two saiyans approach the mare.

She instantly calms down, 'It's Applebuck season.' said Applejack.

'Apple what now?' asked Goku

'Neh, It's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em.'

'Oh! Well, why are you doing this all by yourself?'

'cause Big McIntosh hurt himself.'

'And those relatives that we met before the Summer Celebration?'

Applejack then let out a sigh. 'They were just here for the Apple family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards. So, uh, I'm on my own. _Which means_ , I should really get back to work. Ahem... _hint hint_? _Get back to work_?'

'Fine.' Said Twilight

'Could you step aside Vegeta?' asked Applejack before letting out a yawn

'What are you talking about?' said Vegeta who is clearly beside the tree that Applejack is going to buck next.

'You sure you're ok? I mean- 'said Goku but instantly cut off by Applejack

'Eh, don't any of you three worry none, I'm just fine and dandy.' Applejack then almost fell over. 'Whoa.' Fortunately, Goku manage to catch her.

'Do you want some help?'

'Help? No way, no how.'

'Not to be rude or anything, but a mare such as yourself cannot simply complete harvesting all of the trees in the Acres' said Vegeta

'Is that a challenge?'

'If you want to consider it'

'Well, I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it! Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I've got apples to buck.'

'Way to go Vegeta' said Twilight, glaring rudely at the prince.

'Hmph, I only stated the fact, she merely took it as a challenge in which I have no intention to do so'

Meanwhile...

Rainbow Dash is impatiently waiting for Applejack. She's been waiting for around fifteen minutes, and her patience is getting thinner and thinner. Tapping her hoof onto the wooden fence, the mare's patience is almost out. Finally, Applejack arrives, who is still tired from all the bucking.

'There you are.' Rainbow Dash said to the Earth pony. Applejack then yawned.

'I'm a might' sorry, Rainbow. I was busy applebuckin' and I guess ah, I closed my eyes for a second and, when I woke up, I was late. Now, what's this new trick a' yours?' Applejack asked.

'See this contraption?' Rainbow Dash said.

'Uh... Yeah.'

'Well, I'm gonna stand on one end, then you're gonna jump down from that platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air, I'm gonna do some _amazing_ flips and spins that are sure to impress the Wonderbolts.'

'Isn't that a might' dangerous?'

'Pfft, Heh, not for a pony who can _fly_.'

'Well, alrighty then.' As Applejack got to the top of the ladder, she got a little dizzy seeing the ground from being up so high but that may be because she was tired from applebucking. 'Oh my.'

'Ready? One... two... THREE!' Applejack fell and missed the end of the catapult by a long shot.

'Umm... maybe I wasn't clear. You're supposed to land _on_ the other end.'

'Got it.' She fell three more times, all attempts missing the catapult.

'Applejack, what the hay is going on? I mean, I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete!'

'You _are_. I'm okay. Really. I-I have an idea. Watch this.' Applejack pushes her side of the catapult making Rainbow Dash's side go up in the air. ' _Ta da_!' Rainbow Dash was not happy. 'Oh... Maybe not. Okay, one more try. I'm sure to get it this time.'

Applejack let it go and caused Rainbow Dash's side to go back down but Rainbow Dash was now lying on the catapult. Applejack went back to the top of the ladder.

'Heh heh... Here I go!' Applejack said as she jumped but Rainbow Dash wasn't ready.

'Wait, Applejaaaaack!' Rainbow Dash shouted as she was catapulted through the air.

' _You're welcome_!'

The two saiyans are at the Ponyville Library, at the balcony to be exact. Both in which are in a meditating posture, but both of them are having a mental fight like Trunks did. They are at their original state, making sure to not alert any pony else. Then they could hear someone screaming. Rainbow Dash crash on the balcony fence. She let out a painful groan.

'What's your business mare?' asked Vegeta

Twilight then appears. 'Can we help you?'

'I think somepony else needs your help.' Rainbow Dash said.

'Applejack?' said Goku

'Yep.'

Applejack is still doing her harvesting. She bucks a tree, causing apples to fall and a branch to fall onto her head.

'Ow!' Applejack shouts. This makes her ears vibrate and hard to hear. Twilight and Goku came up to her.

'Applejack, can we talk? _Applejack, can we talk?'_ Twilight said as her voice echoes in Applejack's ears.

' _Can bees squawk?! I don't think so.'_ Applejack said.

'No. Can we talk?' Twilight said.

' _Twenty stalks? Bean or celery?'_

'No! We _need to talk to you_.' Goku said.

' _You need to walk to the zoo? Well, who's stoppin' you?'_

'We _need_ to _talk_ to _you_!' Twilight said.

' _Oh! Well why didn't you say so? What you wanna talk about?'_

' _Rainbow Dash dropped in to see us today.'_ Goku said.

' _That's quite neighborly of her.'_

'Yeah, except that she crashed because of you launching her into the air'

'Oh, yeah. I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning.'

'Because you're working _too hard_ and _you need help_.'

'What? Kelp? I don't need kelp. I don't even like seaweed.'

'HELP! _You need HELP!'_ said Twilight

'Nothin' doin', you two. I'm gonna prove to you, t'everypony, that I can do this _on my own_.' Applejack then hit the broken branch. 'Ow! Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I've gotta go help Pinkie Pie.'

'Ugh.' Twilight groaned.

'Can't we just pick all of the Apples when she's gone?' said Goku

'No way, she would be pretty mad when she finds out that we pick all of the apples for her'

Applejack arrives at the Sugarcube Corner where Pinkie Pie is patiently waiting for her. As of now, both of them are going to prepare some sweets as Pinkie promised that she would do some free sampling on every pony in Ponyville.

'Now Pinkie Pie, are you _sure_ you're up for baking the muffins and running the store this afternoon?' Mrs. Cake said.

'Yes siree bob, Mrs Cake. Plus, I have Ponyville's prized pony to help me out. Why, she's the best baker _ever_. Right, Applejack?' Pinkie Pie said. Applejack then shook her head.

'No? You're not the best baker ever?' Mr. Cake asked.

'WHAT? Oh no! I mean, don't you fret. I can bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye.' Applejack said as she reaffirmed her status as one of the best bakers there is.

'Alright. Well, see you later, girls!' Mrs. Cake said.

'Stop with the shakin', it's time to get bakin'.' Pinkie Pie said.

'Alrighty! I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips?' Pinkie Pie said.

'Eh, uh, whu, what was that?' Applejack asked as her ears were still ringing.

' _Chocolate chips_.' Pinkie Pie said.

' _Chips_... got it. Tater chips, a little salty and dry, okie-dokie.' Applejack then put in chips. 'What next?'

' _Baking soda_.' Pinkie Pie said.

' _Soda_. Perfect. That'll get the tater chips nice and wet.' Applejack then poured in soda. ' _Now what_?'

'A cup of flour.' Pinkie Pie said.

'A cup o' sour? Well, lemons are sure sour. One cup o' sour, comin' up.' Applejack then put in lemons. 'Anything else, Pinkie?'

'One last thing. Wheat germ.'

'Wheat worms? Oh, that must be fancy talk for earthworms.' Applejack then went outside and got a bunch of worms.

'Now _that's_ gonna be _delicious_.' But, what Pinkie Pie didn't know was that Applejack put in the wrong ingredients.

'If you say so.' Applejack said as she looked at the awful mixture.

After the cupcakes is done, they've set up a free sampling. Every pony lined up for the delicious treat.

'Free muffin sample spectacular!' Pinkie Pie announced.

'Yeah! Muffin spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot.' Applejack also said.

Soon enough, most ponies were rushed into the medical tents. They were all provided with medical care as most of the ponies are at critical state.

'We came as soon as we heard.' Twilight said as she, Spike and the two saiyans arrive at the medical tents.

'Oh, thank you all. We need all the help we can get.' Nurse Redheart. They saw a bunch of ponies' sick.

'What in blazes is going on here?!' asked Vegeta

'It was a mishap with some of the baked goods.' Nurse Redheart.

'No, not baked _goods_ , baked _bads_.' Pinkie Pie said as she sat up for a moment and then rested. She looked like she was ready to puke. Only one word came to mind.

' _Applejack_.' Twilight said. Spike takes one of the muffins from the ground and eats it.

The prince flinch, making a disgusted look on the face. The dragon then faces him, 'Want one?' Spike asked.

'I would rather starve' said Vegeta

Yet again, Applejack is back on the Sweet Apple Acres doing some harvesting. Her eyes, her body, everything is messed up. She doesn't have the strength to continue, yet she tends to continue either way.

'What? Huh?' Applejack said as she was snoring while kicking the tree. She woke up but as she was pulling the cart, she went into a ditch and was hanging upside down. She was kicking in the air but couldn't get down.

'Applejack, we need to talk.' Twilight said as she and the two saiyans came up to her.

'Wha, huh? Oh, it's you guys.' She then yawned. 'I know what you're gonna say, but the answer is still _no_.'

'Not to upset your applecart, but you _need_ help.'

'Hardy har. And no, I don't.' Applejack said as she had trouble getting down.

'Let me' said Goku before trying to help out the orange mare.

'Help? _No thanks_. A little more... Little... There. I'll prove that this apple can handle _these_ apples. Come on apples _fall off_ .' Applejack said as she kept bucking the tree.

'You realize you're beating a dead tree' said Vegeta.

'I knew that.'

'Actually Applejack, we have something else to talk to you about. We just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and-' said Twilight before cutting off.

'You know, I'm a little busy to get lectured right now, Twilight.' Applejack said.

'But if you'd just let us help'-

'Ugh. No, _no_ , _NO_! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from nopony!'

'Ugh. That pony is stubborn as a mule.' Twilight said. They then hear a mule neigh.

'No offense.' Twilight said to the mule.

'None taken.' The mule said.

Fluttershy is waiting for her friend to help out. Moments later, Applejack and Winona came.

'Oh Applejack! Thank you so much for offering your herding skills for the annual rabbit round up.' Fluttershy said with joy.

'Ugh. Why are we doin' this?' Applejack asked, who seems a bit irritated.

'Well, lots of new baby bunnies have been born, so it's my job to get a count of all the new families.'

'Fine. Can we just get on with it?'

'Certainly, but remember, these are bunnies we're dealing with, not cows. They're a timid bunch and need to be treated gently.'

'I do NOT need any direction on corrallin' critters. Right, Winona?' Applejack asked her dog. Winona then barks.

'Okay, little bunnies! I need you to all gather here in the middle.'

'That's right! Let's go, bunnies. In the center. _Hop to it_. Swell. Just _swell_. Put 'em up, Winona!' Applejack said as she and Winona start corralling them, very harshly.

'Applejack! Winona! Stop! You're _scaring_ them.' Fluttershy said but to no avail.

'We know what we're doin'. Get along, little bunnies.' Suddenly, the bunnies go into a panic and start to run off.

'Oh no.' Fluttershy said.

Meanwhile at Ponyville…

' _STAMPEDE_!' Rainbow Dash shouted out. But this time, it was rabbits, not cows. The ponies go into a panic and some faint just like last time.

The saiyans and Twilight just came to Ponyville from Sweet Apple Acres. They were having a little conversation on how to help Applejack. Goku then notice some mares are lying on the ground.

'The horror, the horror.' Rose said.

'It was _awful_.' Lily Valley said.

'A _disaster_. A horrible, _horrible_ disaster.' Daisy finished off with an overly dramatic sentence.

'Oh please, just get on with it' said Vegeta, slightly annoyed by the mares.

'Our gardens, destroyed.' Lily said.

'Every last flower, devoured.' Rose said.

'By... by... THEM!' Daisy said as the team sees the bunnies eat the flowers.

'Oh my. Oh... Please stop, little bunnies. Oh no! Please, let's go home. Oh, my goodness.' Fluttershy said but everything she tried failed.

'That's it. This has gone _too far_.' Said Twilight, 'You two. Take care of the stampede, would you?'

Both saiyans flinch, 'Us?!'

'Yeah, you're fast, strong, you two could easily horde those bunnies'

'Forget it mare, I am not doing this sort of thing' said Vegeta, crossing his arms and looks away at the process.

'If you don't, I'll tell Princess Celestia to abort the research of the spell'

Now this scared the hell out of the Prince, 'Grr… Fine'

Victorious, Twilight darts to Sweet Apple Acres.

'Must keep buckin'... just a few more. Must finish harvestin'.' Applejack said as she was really tired.

'Applejack, enough is enough. Your applebucking has gone way too far. Because of it, you've launched Rainbow Dash through the air, poisoned many of the ponies in town, and scared multiple baby bunnies into causing a panic. I don't care _what_ you say, _you_. _Need_. _Help_.' Twilight said. Applejack then looked around the fields.

'Ha! No, I don't. Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples?'

'Oh, really now?' said Vegeta as he and Goku goes to the scene, finished hording the bunnies from Ponyville. He then points the rest of the fields in which there are more trees unharvested. 'How about those?'

Applejack then started mumbling and promptly passed out.

'Applejack.' Twilight said.

'Huh?' Applejack said as she woke up.

'Oh, good, you're okay. Applejack, I understand the tradition of the Apple Family. You always help everyone around you but I want you to get over yourself and allow us to help. Please, as a friend I'm asking you.' Said Twilight

'Okay, Twilight.' Applejack said.

'And, we are not taking "no" for an answer-wait, _what_?' Twilight said.

'Yes, Twilight. Yes, _please_. I could really use your help.' Applejack said. Goku then helps Applejack get up from the ground.

Moments later, the mane six and the two saiyans are helping out harvesting the whole farm. Most of them used different methods of harvesting: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are handpicking, Rarity and Twilight are using magic, the saiyans are punching the tree, making sure that they don't overdo it. They consider it as a training rather a job as it works the arm muscles.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help any pony. The only trouble_ is _, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer._

 _Your faithful student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

'How about y'all take a little break? I got some _fine_ apple juice waitin' for ya!' said Applejack.

'Alright! Thanks Applejack' said Goku

'Everyone, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a _bit_ stubborn.' Applejack said.

'A _bit?_ ' said Vegeta

'Okay. A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you all as my friends.'

'Phew! That applebucking sure made me hungry.' Rainbow Dash.

'And I got the perfect treat.' Said Spike as he brings out a tray of those badly baked cupcakes that Applejack and Pinkie Pie baked.

Eeew... Spike, I threw those all away. Where'd you get them?' Pinkie Pie asked the dragon

'From the trash.'

The females walk away while saying 'ew'

'Just a little nibble? Come on.' said Spike. The girls continue to say 'ew' and 'gross' with the saiyans following right behind them.

 _To be Continued…_


	9. FRIENDSHIP SAGA: Chapter 7

**[FRIENDSHIP SAGA] Chapter 7: A New Friend Comes in Town, Gilda the Brush-off Griffon!**

At Ponyville Park...

"Hoof-biting action overload! She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down-swoosh-and right before she hit the ground-shoom-she pulled up-vrrrmmm!" said Pinkie Pie as she was making some noises.

Twilight thought about getting some fresh air while reading a book. This could really be a better experience rather than just laying around the library. The saiyans decided to go as well as they thought it would be pretty nice. That is until a certain pink mare decided to show up. Goku didn't seem to be bothered at all by the mare's presence, however both Vegeta and Twilight says it otherwise.

Twilight is reading a book while both saiyans are meditating.

"Uh-huh." Twilight said, not paying any attention to Pinkie.

"And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo _whoo_."

"Uh-huh." As Pinkie Pie was lying on the ground, she saw Rainbow Dash fly overhead and went after her. "Phew."

"Finally, some peace and quiet. Honestly, doesn't that mare know the word Shut up?" said Vegeta while slowly easing out.

"Obviously not" responded the purple mare.

"Rainbow Dash!" said Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash grunts as she eyes Pinkie Pie following her.

 _"Pinkie Pie_? Not again." said Rainbow Dash as she flies faster.

"Rainbow Dash."

"Not now, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash goes faster.

"But, but Rainbow Dash-"

"I"m in the middle of something."

"But-"

"I said not now"- said Rainbow Dash until she crashes into the mountain.

"I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain." said Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash then grumbles.

Pinkie Pie is humming while walking through the plaza. Rainbow Dash, who was sleeping on a cloud above the plaza, heard the humming so she put some of the cloud in her ear to block out the humming.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her?" said Pinkie Pie as she asked some ponies on the whereabouts of Rainbow Dash. As Pinkie Pie continued asking others, Rainbow Dash put her head into the cloud like an ostrich but the rest of her body was shown. Pinkie Pie then came upon Twilight. "Hey Twilight, have you seen Rainbow Dash?"

"Isnt she up there?" Said Twilight as she pointed into the air.

"Rainbow _Dash_." said Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash took her head out of the cloud and looked both ways. She then flew with Pinkie Pie hopping after her like Pepe le Pew. Rainbow Dash hid behind the Apple Family barn.

"Phew. That was close." said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi!" said Pinkie Pie as she was right by Rainbow Dash.

"Aah!" Rainbow Dash flew faster than before and hid in the tree above the town library. Rainbow Dash pants so she regain her breath but she was sitting on Pinkie Pie's head.

"Hi again."

"Aah!" Rainbow Dash flew past Sweet Apple Acres with Pinkie Pie hopping after her. Rainbow Dash was on a cloud. As soon as the coast was clear, she descended near a pond. Pinkie Pie came out of the pond with scuba gear.

"Pfeh. I need a favor, Rainbow Dash."

"Waaa"-said Rainbow Dash as she prepares to run again but stops. "...oh, forget it."

"I _totally_ promise it"ll be _totally_ fun." Rainbow Dash sighs.

"Okay."

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are outside a building. Rainbow Dash has a cloud with Pinkie Pie acting as a guide telling Rainbow Dash where to place the cloud.

"Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. _Stop_. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the"- said Pinkie Pie until Rainbow Dash lets her frustration out.

" _Pinkie Pie_!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, I mean, perfect." said Pinkie Pie.

"Hey guys" said Goku as he came to Pinkie Pie. He then saw Rainbow Dash with a cloud, "What are you doing?"

"Um. Nothing."

"That doesn"t look nothing to me. C"mon please?"

With that, Pinkie explains the whole plot. After that, she told Goku to hide in the bushes.

"Now wait for my signal." She peeps through the window , seeing Spike getting more scrolls while humming. As he walks outside, Pinkie Pie gives the signal. Rainbow Dash kicks the cloud emitting a thunderclap.

"D-aah!" Spike shouts as he drops the scroll. He then starts to hiccup. The pranksters plus Goku begins to laugh

"Guys, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups." said Pinkie Pie.

"Hehe, Good one, Pinkie _hic_ Pie. _hic_ You're always pulling a fast one _hic_ on me." said Spike while constantly hiccupping. As Spike picked up a scroll, he hiccupped and breathed fire on the scroll. "Nnaa"-

Meanwhile in Canterlot, As Princess Celestia, is reading a book in her chambers, the scroll that Spike teleported appeared by Celestia.

"Oh no, you're not hurt are you?" asked pinkie Pie.

"Ne- _hic_ -eh, don't be _hic_ silly, dragons are _hic_ fire-proof." said Spike.

"Oh, okay, good." Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Goku laugh again. As Spike picks up a bunch of scrolls, he hiccups and breaths fire on those scrolls.

"I wish the same thing _hic_ were true with scrolls." said Spike.

Back at Canterlot, As Princess Celestia is still pondering about the scroll, more scrolls drop on her which elicits a gasp.

The pranksters plus Goku continue to laugh while Spike hiccups and teleports more scrolls.

"Aww, man. I haven't laughed this much in ages! The last time I laugh this much is when Vegeta shouted _MY BULMA!_ That was a blast!" said Goku while memories of Vegeta's outburst made him laugh more.

"Have you ever _seen_ anything more hilarious?" said Pinkie Pie.

"I can think of _one_ thing." said Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash kicks the cloud emitting thunder but it only scares Pinkie Pie.

"Aah!" Pinkie then gets the hiccups.

"I didn"t take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie." said Rainbow Dash.

"Are you _hic_ kidding? _hic_ I love to pull pranks. It's all _hic_ in good fun, and Pinkie Pie lo- _hic_ -oves to have _hic_ fun!" _hic_

"You know Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought. You wanna hang out?"

"That"d be _hic_ I"d really _hic_ When do _hic_ I mean _hic_ When would you" said Pinkie Pie until Rainbow Dash puts her hand on Pinkie Pie"s mouth.

"A simple nod would do."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Want to join Goku?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Sorry but me and Vegeta are going to train. But once we're finish I"ll join up"

"Again? Both of you are always train, train and train! Why not do something different for a change"

"Well… I suppose so, but I couldn't let Vegeta surpass me so"

"Fine…"

"Catch you later!"

Goku then uses his instant transmission, vanishing quickly right in front of their eyes. The two mares seem fascinated about this, despite that they sees Goku do this most of the time. Meanwhile, the two pranksters went to the Joker Shop, a shop filled with various prank gadgets like hoof-buzzers, snake in a can, and so much more. Both set up a plan on their first victim: Rarity. They drop a basket load with flowers, but all flowers are sprinkled with Sneeze powder. Pinkie rings the door bell before darting to where Rainbow Dash is.

"Is she even home?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know but this is going to be gold!" said Pinkie Pie as she and Rainbow begins to chuckle.

There in the bushes, distant from the boutique, is where they would watch their plans unfold. Rarity opens her door, peeking who rang her doorbell. She then notices a basket filled with flowers. She takes a sniff, digging her face deeper and deeper. Noticing something was wrong, her head emerge from the bouquet of flowers; her nose is stuffed with sneeze powder. The moment she inhales, she begins to sneeze uncontrollably.

She then heard two mares laughing, and there she sees Rainbow Dash holding a can of sneeze powder and Pinkie Pie beside her. Both of them were laughing. The cyan mare dashes off, causing the can to fall. Pinkie inhaled some of the powder that was released. She then releases a great sneeze, blasting her off the scene. Rarity is quite annoyed at first but her mood changed as she realize this is all but for fun.

Their next victim: Twilight. The purple mare is currently doing an experiment of potions of some sort. As she takes down a note, she pours a beaker of green liquid onto a beaker of blue liquid. The mixture changes of color. She then notices her notes suddenly vanish. Suddenly, sparks occurred behind her. Then she heard some laughter. She looks at her window, and there are Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie laughing at their triumphant plan. Rainbow Dash is holding a bottle of invisible ink. Twilight simply walks away, pretty annoyed.

Next victim on the list is Applejack. For now she is pulling an empty wooden cart, enabling for her to load numerous apples. She gasps, noticing that most of her apples are colored in different kinds.

"Land sakes!" said Applejack.

She then notices the two pranksters dressed up as artists. Applejack starts to throw the painted apples at them. They dodge all of them and runs away. One apple is floating on a barrel of water. She notices that the paint is clearing off. She then starts laughing.

Next Victim: Fluttershy. The shy mare is currently at the pond feeding fish of all kinds with a bag of fish food she brought. More and more animals approach her, asking for food. One, however, seems awfully odd, made entirely out of rubber and cloth stitched together. At the end, a rope is inserted. The other end of the rope leads to where Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie is.

"Is someone over there? Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?" said Pinkie Pie as she had the button for the toy to squirt water in her mouth. Rainbow Dash then chuckles as she gives her answer while looking through a telescope.

"Fluttershy." Said Rainbow Dash.

" _WHAT_?" Pinkie Pie spits out the button. "Nononononono, we _can't_ prank Fluttershy, I mean, she's _so_ sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank."

"Yeah, you're right." Rainbow Dash blows a raspberry. "Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, whos it gonna be?" When Rainbow Dash takes her eye off the telescope, some ink was around the eye.

"Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know them?"

"Oh, You're very close." Rainbow Dash looks in the pond's reflection and sees Pinkie Pie"s prank. Rainbow Dash chuckles.

"Good one, Pinkie Pie."

"But if you want someone tough, I know two guys"

As both of them dart off to target their next victim, Fluttershy gently push the toy to the head, causing it to squeak as it bobbles its head around. This made the shy mare curious.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta are at the same field as they've trained before. Both have just arrived the area as they were busy helping Twilight first beforehand. Now that everything is handled, they are ready to begin their spar. However, they aren't the only ones that are around. A few feet away, both pranksters are already set.

"Ok here is the plan. I'm going to call them and after that you hand them the cupcakes ok?" said Rainbow Dash

The pink mare salutes in response. The cupcake is not your ordinary cupcake. It is one of Pinkie's specialties: Hot cakes. Rainbow Dash was about to call them, 'till suddenly the two saiyans transformed into blue. Only this time, they could feel the intensity of their power. The winds are blowing violently and clouds in the skies seems to be clearing all by themselves, almost as if it feared the saiyans.

To make it more fearful, Goku uses his kaioken in which emitted a red aura on top of his blue aura. This made both mare dumbfounded and found themselves frozen in fear. Goku then notice the two mares staring at them, looking astonished, amazed and fearful.

"Oh, hey there Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie! What brings you here?" said Goku.

He then notices two cupcakes on a tray on Pinkie's hoof, "Hey! Are those for us? Aww, guys you shouldn't have!"

This startled both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Oh, they could visualize it now. If they offer the hot cakes to the two saiyans, both of them will be pulverized in an instant. Well, they believe Goku could handle it, but the prince of all saiyans? They doubt it. Pinkie quickly hid the cupcakes on her back.

"Hey guys!" said Rainbow Dash nervously. Both mares could feel the scorching intensity of their aura. It is as hot as the sun, more maybe hotter. Their coat, mane and tail jolts out from all directions

"Where are the cupcakes?" asked Goku

"Cupcakes? What Cupcakes? I don't see any cupcakes at all do you Pinkie Pie?" said Rainbow Dash followed by a nervous laugh

"Don't make a fool out of us. The cupcakes are behind the pink mare" said Vegeta

Pinkie could feel her heart beat stop for a moment, "Uhh, what? What do you mean?" She then quickly eats the cupcakes and instantly swallows it.

"Aww, you could've at least give us some" said Goku feeling a bit disappointed, "You know… I'm starting to feel a bit angry"

Both mares gulp, they slowly started walking back. Vegeta then said, "Oh really now Kakarot? I for one am quite annoyed for such manners of not showing any kind of generosity"

The two saiyans slowly approach the mares, "Yeah… You know what I'm thinking Vegeta?" said Goku with a sly smile on his face.

"Break their bones one by one? Roast them till they sizzle? Blast them out till none single cell survives? Banish them to the moon?" said Vegeta

With fear, both mare quickly dash off. Goku begins to laugh. Vegeta seems quite satisfied, but somewhat unamused. He knew that both of them are going to pull a prank on the two of them, thanks to Goku's information. Plus, they could sense their energy.

"Aww man! I wish I had a camera. Did you see the look their faces?" said Goku, continuing to laugh on the process.

"Yeah, yeah. We should start training" said Vegeta before he walks away.

The next morning, Pinkie Pie decides to visit Rainbow Dash and ask her to pull of another prank. The pink mare seems to be wearing a weird mask.

"Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to"- said Pinkie Pie until she sees an eagle head pop out from Rainbow Dash's home and look right at her. "Ooh." Rainbow Dash comes out of the cloud.

"Mornin', Pinks. Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash said as she and her friend come from the house. Her friend had the body of a lion but the head of an eagle.

"Hey. What's up?" said Gilda in a nonchalant tone.

"Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda."

"What's a griffon?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"She"s half-eagle, half-lion."

"And _all_ awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right." said Gilda.

"Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember the chant?" Rainbow Dash asked the griffon.

"Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head."

"Sooo..." Rainbow Dash said to Gilda as she nudged her shoulder.

"Ugh. Only for you, Dash." The two then went into the air.

They then chant from Rainbow Dash"s junior speedster flight camp. It consists of claps, spins and other things that is usually seen in chants.

"Oh, that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning." said Gilda.

"Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later." said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh. Um, well sure, no problem. Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you- later." said Pinkie Pie. She then blows her party hooter sadly.

Minutes later, Gilda and Rainbow Dash were flying through the air a bit and landed on a cloud.

 _"_ Whoa, that was sweet. Just like old times." said Gilda.

"Yeah, only faster. So now what?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey there." said Pinkie Pie.

"Huh?" said Gilda and Rainbow Dash. They see that Pinkie Pie put herself in the air by strapping balloons to her body.

"It's later. And I caught up."

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?" Gilda said.

"A race? You are so on." Rainbow Dash said.

"One, two, three, go." Gild said. Rainbow Dash went on ahead but Gilda popped some of Pinkie's balloons.

"Hey!" said Pinkie Pie as she fell down. Rainbow Dash made it to the cloud first.

"I win." Rainbow Dash said.

"As if. I won, dude." Gild said.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Oh, come on, I was way ahead of you."

"Uh, I don"t think so."

"Oh Geez, dream on."

"Remember back in camp? I"–

"There is no way you beat me."

"Whatever."

"Wow guys, that was really close, but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather." Pinkie Pie said as she was in a flying machine.

"Hah, see? Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, G." Rainbow Dash said. Gilda then glared.

"So, Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% old school?" Gild said as she poked Rainbow Dash"s chest.

"New moves? Heh, sit back G, this is gonna take a while." When Rainbow Dash flew into the air, Gilda got her chance.

"Hey Pinkie, c'mere." Gild said.

"Yeah?" Pinkie Pie said. Gilda then Pinkie Pie.

"Don't you know how to take get lost for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I'm around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF." Gilda said. She then twisted the propellers and sent Pinkie falling to the ground.

"Whaaa-aaa"– Pinkie Pie said as she fell.

"That doesn't look nice" said a voice

The griffon turns around, its Goku and Vegeta. Their expression is a bit unpleasant as they've seen everything that Gilda did to Pinkie Pie.

"Umm, can I help you?" said Gilda nonchalantly.

"You most certainly may. Can you point out to the nearest place called deathsville?" said Vegeta

"What? What are you talking about? And what are you? Some circus monkeys who escaped from the circus?"

That pushed Vegeta to the brink of madness, "And just who do you think you are?"

"'"m a griffon, duh. Like, are you blind or something or are you two just slow to pick up like monkeys does?"

Vegeta then grabs Gilda to the neck, without instantly crushing her throat even though he wanted to. "Listen here freak. Lucky for you, I have extra patience. You can pick on the pink mare, or any pony that you want. But if you dare pick on me…" he then slowly tightens his grip, choking the griffon, "I'll made sure you won't be able to speak, your head would explode inside out!"

"Easy there Vegeta" said Goku as he breaks the argument. "I think she gets the message. If we ever see you again hurting Pinkie or any of our friends, you'll be sorry"

The griffon couldn't speak, unable to mutter a word due to the strain she felt after the death crush. She, however, didn't take too long to recover. She is about to say something but she notices that the saiyans are gone. She assumed that all of these are but a mere imagination. Yet she doubts it. The grip was too real to be imaginary.

 _"Try matching that."_ Rainbow Dash said as she came back to Gilda. _"Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?"_

 _"Eh, she left. Something about being as busy as a bee."_ Gilda said.

Pinkie went to Twilight to tell her about Rainbow Dash's new friend.

"So, Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Twilight asked while reading a book.

"Um, _yeah_. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda." Pinkie Pie said.

"You know what I think Pinkie Pie? I think you are jealous" said Twilight

" _Jealous_?" Pinkie Pie.

"Well, yes. Jealous. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude." said Twilight.

"Improve _my_ attitude? But I... D... B.. Its Gilda that... D... Are you seri..." Pinkie Pie stuttered until she left the shop while shouting out with frustration.

Pinkie is walking through the park, thinking about what Twilight have said.

"Maybe Twilight is right. Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants." said Pinkie Pie as she sighed.

After that, she decides to take her mind off the situation. She bought a smoothie. She drinks it, but kept thinking about the situation. She just couldn't set her mind off of it.

She then hides under the umbrella on the table as she sees Gilda and Rainbow Dash descend.

"That was sweet." said Gilda.

"Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find ya." said Rainbow Dash.

"That's cool, I guess. I'm gonna go chow down."

"Later." Rainbow Dash then flies. This is when Gilda shows her true character. She hid behind the fruit stand just as Granny Smith came by. As Granny Smith sniffed the apple, Gilda put her up tail and scared Granny Smith.

"Aaah! A rattler, a _rattler_! Run for the hills! Everybody forsakes yourselves!" said Granny Smith as she ran away albeit slowly.

"This stuff ain't fresh, dude." said Gilda as she poked an apple.

"Aw, poor Granny Smith, she didn't know it was a joke. How mean. No, no, I can't misjudge her. It _was_ kind of a funny prank, I guess." said Pinkie Pie but stopped her misunderstanding. She then sees Gilda swipe an apple and eat. Pinkie Pie then gasps.

"I _did_ misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief. Nonononono, she might give it back. It's just a joke." said Pinkie Pie but stopped her misunderstanding again. But what happened next will show that Pinkie Pie was right all along. Fluttershy was going backwards while guiding some ducks.

"Alright little ones, this way, this way. Mama duck, you're free and clear." said Fluttershy. She then bumped into Gilda by mistake.

" _Hey._ " said Gilda.

"Please excuse me." said Fluttershy.

"I"m walkin' here." said Gilda as she raises her voice.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to..." Fluttershy said as she back up.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?" Gilda said as she mocked Fluttershy"s voice.

"B-b-b-but I... I..." said Fluttershy until Gilda breathes in and yells at Fluttershy. With fear, she runs away, crying.

"Ahem…"

The griffon hears, yet again, the voice she heard a few hours ago. She turns around, it is the same creature that she met a few hours ago. Goku is very displeased of what the griffon have done. In fact, he's been following the griffon since after their first meeting.

"What did I tell you about hurting my friends?" asked Goku, his arms crossed and feet tapping onto the ground.

"I didn't _hurt_ them, didn't I?" said Gilda

"You hurt Fluttershy's feeling" said Goku while approaching the griffon, "That count as a hurt, doesn't it?"

"Pfft, hurt, shmurt, why are you being so sensitive anyway? You're just a weird looking creature that looks like a monkey, acts like a monkey and thinks like a monkey"

In an instant, she felt a strong force on her stomach. Her mind took time to register what happened. Goku landed a heavy punch on the griffon's stomach. All ponies are surprised by the saiyan's sudden action. They too didn't have the time for their minds to register Goku's sudden movement. It was too fast for them. Goku contained his anger against the griffon; His good nature won't allow it. The poor griffon coughs out saliva, slowly collapsing to the ground.

"This is your last chance Gilda. If I ever see you hurt my friends one more time. I'll make sure that you will pay" said Goku

The saiyan's hair quickly jolts up, resembling a super Saiyan style. At that moment, Gilda have learned to fear him. His tremendous blow was a shocker. In fact, she didn't even feel nor experienced this kind of pain before. That was her first and will be her last to experience it. She looks at the saiyan's eyes. Fearful, she dashes away.

Every pony is stunned. Pinkie Pie's mouth dropped, fully registering of what happened. The Saiyan then looks at her, in which made her flinch.

"Yo, Pinkie Pie are you alright?" he said

His voice changed from serious to normal. It is as if nothing has happened. The mare's expression made the Saiyan curious.

"Pinkie?"

The mare shook her head, going back to reality, "Hey Goku! I"m fine. Thanks for asking"

"Man, that griffon sure is mean. We should really teach her a lesson don't you think?"

"You're right Goku. This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style."

"Oh, you have a plan? Tell me!"

Hours later of preparation, ponies all over Ponyville are heading to the Sugarcube Corner where Pinkie is holding a massive party.

"Welcome, welcome. Welcome!" said Pinkie Pie as she started inviting friends to Gilda's party.

"This is her big plan? A party?" said Vegeta before looking at Goku who shrug. The others arrived except for Rainbow Dash and Gilda.

"Who's this Gilda I've heard nothing about?" said Applejack.

"I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash. A griffon, so rare." said Rarity.

"You've met Gilda, right? What's she like?" Twilight asked Fluttershy.

"Oh, uhm. I'll tell you later" said Fluttershy

"Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda. Umm... Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean"– said Fluttershy until Pinkie Pie tries to lower her worries.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of." said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm a year older than you." said Fluttershy but her reply was on deaf ears.

As Goku was about to chow down some of the sweets, a tap felt on his shoulder. He turns around, seeing Rainbow Dash on a sour mood with Gilda with a sly face.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Rainbow Dash

"Eating? Want some?" said Goku while offering the mare a cupcake, tending to ignore the situation.

"No. Gilda said that you forcefully punch her on the gut without any purpose. Is that some sort of celebration in favor for Gilda's injury?"

"Punch? What punch? I don't even see any injuries"

"Lier!"

"So, you're telling me that I'm the one to be blame by all of this?"

"Obviously! I mean, how could you even beat up as innocent as Gilda? She didn't do anything serious. How could you be my friend if you are going to hurt one of _my_ friends"

Goku wanted to answer but decided to shut up about it. Eventually, Rainbow Dash would get around. Plus, Pinkie Pie's plan is all set up. Vegeta, on the other hand, is impressed by how Goku acted against Gilda. This is quite rare for his Saiyan rival as he always tend to keep his cool. However, his cool would slide off if you do something dreadful to his companions.

"So… What do you want me to do?" asked the Saiyan

"You know, I'm starting to think that you really are an idiot. A creature that turns out to be a monster. Your funny, joking and gullible side is nothing more but a trait showing outside of your mask"

"Really kakarot" Vegeta butts in, "If you wanted to kill these innocent creatures you could have just said so in the first place. Why don't you go outside? It would be very rude for our… guest."

"You're the one to speak Vegeta" said Rainbow Dash, "I also heard that you almost broke her neck"

Vegeta crosses his arms and looks away, feeling a bit annoyed, "Oh really now? Here I thought I was giving her a good neck massage"

"You know what? Why don't the two of you get out"

"Well" said Goku as he stands up, "If that's what you want, then so be it"

Both saiyans went outside the party. Their only chance know is to hope that the pink mare's plan would work. They didn't even feel nervous at all. Knowing the pink mare, her plans would come to fruition. All they could do now is wait. As the ponies were trying to get over what had happened, Pinkie Pie started it off by welcoming Pinkie Pie.

"Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk." said Pinkie Pie as she brought out her hoof. As Gilda shook her hand, she got a jolt from the hoof-shake buzzer sending her to the floor.

"Oh Pinkie, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a _scream_." said Rainbow Dash who was now happier that two saiyans was gone.

"Yeah uh, good one, Pinkie Pie." said Gilda.

"Come on _G_ , I'll introduce you to some of my other friends." said Rainbow Dash.

"Right behind you Dash." said Gilda. Before she could join Rainbow Dash, she spoke to Pinkie Pie. " _I know what you're up to._ " said Gilda.

"Great." said Pinkie Pie.

"Rrrh. I know what you're _planning_."

"Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party." said Pinkie Pie, not taking her Gilda's threat seriously.

"I mean, I've got my eye on you." Gilda said, reaffirming her threat.

"And _I_ got my _eye_ on _you_." Pinkie Pie said as she bulged her eye out. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville."

The griffon then sees one of her favorite treats. "Vanilla lemon drops. Don"t mind if I do." Gilda said as she ate a few lemon drops. Suddenly her mouth started to burn. " _HOT_!"

" _G_ , the punch." Rainbow Dash said as she pointed to the punch.

"Huh?" Gilda grabs a glass and pours some punch in it. As she attempts to douse the drink, it pours out onto her feathers. Everyone laughs.

"Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass." Pinkie Pie said.

"Ha. Priceless. Priceless." Rainbow Dash said while laughing. Gilda then dunks her head into the punch bowl and brings it back out.

"Yeah, _hilarious_."

"Hey _G_ , look, presents." Rainbow Dash said as she pointed to the presents. As Gilda opened a present, fake snake came out of the box.

"Spittin" snakes. Hah, somepony pulled that prank on me last month." Applejack said as everyone starts to laugh again.

"Ha ha. I bet I know who _that_ was." Gilda said in a sarcastic voice, directed to Pinkie Pie.

"You _do_?" Pinkie Pie said, oblivious to Gilda"s threat.

While every pony is enjoying the time of their life, Pinkie Pie brought out the main course: Cake.

"Cake time everypony." Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey, can I blow out the candles?" Spike asked.

"Why don"t we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike. She _is_ the guest of honor after all." Twilight said. Gilda then bumped Spike out of the way

"Exactly." Gilda said as she blew the candles. Suddenly, they re-lit. Gilda then proceeded to blow out the candles multiple times only to see them relight. Everyone then laughs as Gilda loses her breath.

"Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank. What a classic." Spike said.

"Now, I wonder who could've done that." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, _I wonder._ " Gilda said.

"Mmm, who cares. This cake is amazing." Spike said as he burrowed through the cake.

"Spike." Twilight said.

"What? It's great, try some." Spike said.

"Hey _G_ , you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?" Rainbow Dash asked the griffon.

"No way Dash, like I said, I'm down with a good prank." Gilda said.

"Come on then, let's have some cake." Rainbow Dash said. As Pinkie Pie bit into the cake, Gilda grabbed her neck and brought her behind the cake.

"Hey, I"m watching you. Like a hawk." Gilda said.

"Why? Can't you watch me like a griffon?" Pinkie Pie asked. Gilda and Pinkie Pie come out from behind the cake with innocent smiles.

"Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play." Applejack said.

"Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" Rarity asked.

"Well, _I_ am the guest of honor, and I"ll have the purple tail." Gilda said.

"Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded." Pinkie Pie said.

Meanwhile, the saiyans are back at the library, meditating to kill some time. They are doing the mental fight to relax their minds and take off the annoying griffon out of their heads. Goku manage to land a successful hit on Vegeta, followed by punches and finally a kick in the gut.

Their anger is fueling their bodies, more energy is surging through their body rapidly. They quickly turn blue, in which made them blue in real time as well. Both are getting really fired up. The fight then continues.

"Say Kakarot, what if the plan fails?" asked Vegeta while countering Goku's attacks.

Meanwhile, Goku is having a hard time landing a direct hit, "I don't know Vegeta. But I'm definitely sure that the plan will work, knowing Pinkie Pie at all"

Their fists collide, "Damn that griffon. I swear I am going to break her bones into dust. I'm impressed of your sudden outburst" said Vegeta

They both part, then continuing the battle, "Well, I can"t just watch my friends get hurt"

"By the way, who set up all of those tricks? Was that pink mare?"

"Nope. Pinkie's job was merely set up the party. After the party has assembled, I decided to leave, knowing that Gilda would eventually tell Rainbow Dash about what happened…"

"Hey what- ugh- what are you doing? Rrrah." Gilda said as she is blindfolded and spun around by Pinkie Pie.

"We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony. Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." Pinkie Pie said.

" _Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail."_ Gilda said, mocking Pinkie Pie"s voice. "Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way." Gilda then walked the other way.

"Wait. The poster is this"- Pinkie Pie said to no avail. Gilda then slips on the piece of cake.

"Whoa whaa waah waah waaaaah." Gilda shouted as she slid into the table. As she got up, she had a tail on her nose and the way it was on her beak made it look like a moustache.

"Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end." Pinkie Pie said as everypony laughed.

Gilda then roars at the top of her lungs.

" _This_ is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life." Gilda said. Her eyes then become slits. "And Pinkie Pie, you! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene. _Come on_ Rainbow Dash. _I said_ , we"re leaving."

"Actually Gilda…" said Rainbow Dash

"I set up those weak pranks"

"Rainbow Dash set up those weak pranks. Gilda wouldn't even believe it. It's a shame that we couldn't see the look of her face" said Goku

"An ingenious plan" said Vegeta

Both of them then cease their spar. They knew that it was time. They both powered down, allowing them to revert back to their original state.

" _What_?" Gilda said as she gasped in surprise.

"Ooh." Pinkie Pie said.

"So I guess I'm queen lame-o" said Ranbow Dash, feeling a bit frustrated.

"No way. Pinkie Pie set up those pranks. She did it to josh me up." Gilda said.

"Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down." Pinkie Pie said.

"You know this is not how I thought my old friend treat my new friends. If being cool is all that you could think off, maybe you should look some friends someplace else" said Rainbow Dash

"Rrgh. Yeah? Well you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next. When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call." Gilda said as she left. You then hear a bird of prey shriek.

"Wow, talk about a party pooper." Spike said.

"Ugh, finally that bird freak is gone"

They all turn to the source of the voice. It's Goku and Vegeta who appeared out of nowhere. Obviously that they travel to Sugarcube Corner with instant transmission. Goku thought about what Pinkie had said earlier right before he left the establishment. She has estimated the time for the plan to work. As soon as he and Vegeta leaves, count for approximately fifteen minutes.

And so here they are fifteen minutes after. Both are glad that the annoying griffon flew away just right after they appear.

"Goku, Vegeta" said Rainbow Dash who slowly approach the two saiyans. Her head bowed down, ashamed of her previous outburst and actions. "I'm sorry for that… sudden outburst. I didn't know that Gilda be like that"

"You know kakarot, she reminds of you. Being a little goody-two-shoes but furious when you mess with her friends said Vegeta

"Oh please, you've experienced that before. Remember: _MY BULMA!_ " said Goku before laughing.

"Ugh, anyways. why would we accept your friendship? You did call kakarot here an idiot, a monster in a way that you were also pertaining to me. Why bother apologizing now?" said Vegeta

"I just… I just jumped into conclusion. I thought that Gilda was still the same old as before, but now I realize I misjudged her"

"Like you misjudge kakarot? Honestly…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry. Look if you don't want to accept my friendship that's fine. Be angry all you want. I deserve it"

"Oh, silly Rainbow" said Goku, "You don't need to be a cry baby about it. Of course, we'll accept your friendship"

Vegeta butts in, "Even though you did deserve to be ashamed"

"Vegeta! Look, next time you should really consider others before jumping into conclusion. Ok?"

Rainbow Dash then approach Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie Pie, I"m really sorry she ruin her awesome party you throw at her"

"Hey if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your problem" said Pinkie Pie

"I'd rather hand out with you! No hard feelings?" said Rainbow Dash as she offers he hoof.

"No hard feelings"

Both of them grabs a hold of the hoof. That moment, both of them are being shocked by the buzzer. They all laugh. Twilight then approach Pinkie Pie, remembered that how she misjudged the pink mare for being jealous.

"Hey Pinkie, sorry I accused you for misjudging Gilda. Looks like I'm the one who misjudge you" said Twilight.

"It's ok Twilight, even you can't be super-smart-smarty-smart-pants all the time" said Pinkie. "C'mon every pony! There's still a whole lot of party to finish!"

"Alright!" said Goku

The ponies enjoyed the party while Twilight had Spike send a message.

 _Dearest Princess Celestia,_

 _Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and the one who is true will surely come to light._

 _Your faithful student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

Celestia has received the letter from Spike. After reading the letter, Celestia was about to write her back.

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _My most faithful student,_

Suddenly, the ink disappears. She actually used disappearing ink.

"Oh, huh, wrong ink." Celestia then chuckles upon realizing her mistake.

 _To Be Continued…_


	10. FRIENDSHIP SAGA: Chapter 8

**[FRIENDSHIP SAGA] Chapter 8: In With The New Stranger: Trixie, The Great and The Powerful!**

"Remind me exactly what are we doing?" asked Vegeta.

The two saiyans and Spike are, at the moment, helping out Twilight with her talent: Magic. Since Twilight could always see Goku and Vegeta training, she thought about giving herself training, with magic of course. The past two days, she's been reading about book of spells, spells that is quite intermediate to perform. She doubted at first, but Spike insisted and encouraged her to do so. And now here they are, trying to test out the mare's spells she'd learned.

The two saiyans, on the other hand, didn't know what is happening. All they know is that Spike was constantly begging for help. To shut the mouth of the dragon, they went to Twilight. Three are standing right in front of the purple mare, who is currently preparing a spell. Behind them is a list. Most of them were checked by Spike, signing as a success. However, one is left unchecked.

"We are going to help Twilight with her new spell!" said Spike, jumping up and down on his spot, excited about the next spell.

He is unsure of the spell's outcome, but he is willing to try it out. Vegeta grunts in annoyance, ''I didn't remember anything about helping her''

"Oh, C'mon Vegeta, don't be like that. After all, she got inspire of improving her magic because of you two." That statement made Twilight blush, "Now Come on! You can do it!"

"Okay, here goes." Twilight said as she channeled her magic. After she did it, Spike and Vegeta had a mustache while Goku had a beard.

"Woah!" said Spike and Goku, feeling their facial hair, which are permanent.

"Ha ha! Ya did it! Growing magic, that's number twenty-five. Twenty-five different types of tricks and counting. And I think this is the best trick so far. Hello, Rarity. What's that? Aw, it's nothin', just my awesome mustache." Spike said as he admired his mustache.

"This is the result of your training? Growing a mustache?!" said Vegeta, "If you can kindly remove the facial hair…"

"It's not that bad once you get used to it" said Spike

"Yeah cheer up! It's not like Bulma's gonna see this and say: You look old, you should really remove that hair of yours" said Goku as he tries to mock Bulma's voice.

"What did you say?!" said the flaming and embarrassed prince

"Who's Bulma?" asked Spike

''Vegeta's Wife'' said Goku.

''Oh''

"Ok, settle down. Vegeta is right though. As attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for practice, and it's gotta go." Twilight said as she used her magic.

''Wait!'' Spike's mustache then disappeared. ''Aw, rats.''

''Finally.'' said Vegeta

After the performance, Twilight decided to visit one of her friends. She thought about going to the Sugarcube Corner to visit Pinkie and then get some delicious sweets after. With the idea, the saiyans joins the ride. All of them are walking in the streets of Ponyville.

''Twenty-five, Twilight. Twenty-five different kinds of tricks and counting. I thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their special talents.' 'Spike said.

''True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math. But what if a unicorn's special talent _is_ magic?'' Twilight said.

''Like you, Twilight, and you know a ton of magic.'' Spike said.

''Oh, Spike, stop. I'm sure there are lots of ponies right here in Ponyville that know just as much magic as me.'' Twilight said.

''Are you kiddin'? I don't think there's another unicorn in all of Equestria with your kind of ability, Twilight.'' Spike said. Then two of the biggest idiots, Snips and Snails, are now running their way.

''Gangway! Comin' through!'' Snails said. Twilight and the saiyans get out of the way just as Snails collides with Spike.

''Augh! Snips, Snails! What's goin' on?'' Spike asked the duo while hanging onto Snails.

''Wha, haven't you heard?'' Snails asked the dragon.

''There's a new unicorn in town!'' Snails said.

''Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!'' Snips said. This caught Twilight's attention.

''Really?'' Twilight asked.

''I can definitely sense a ki at Town Square. I believe that's where she is'' said Goku

''Yeah! Come on! Whooo!'' Snips said. They then went to the town square.

Most ponies in Ponyville have gathered in Town Square to witness the mare that the duo was talking about. There they could see a wagon, as well as the other members of the mane six.

''Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!'' A sapphire blue unicorn said to the crowd.

''Ooh!'' The audience said in awe, well except for the team.

''Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!'' Fireworks briefly filled the air to get some effect.

''My, my, my! What boasting!'' Rarity said with disdain.

''Just like you Vegeta'' said Goku, chuckling at his own statement.

''Shut up!'' muttered the prince.

''There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?'' Twilight asked the others.

''Nothin' at all, 'cept in when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons.'' Applejack said.

''Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does _not_ make one better than the rest of us.'' Rarity said.

''Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us.'' Rainbow Dash said. Applejack then glared at her rudely.

''Eh, I mean, yeah, uh, magic shmagic. Boo!''

While the mare kept bragging about how her magic dominates every unicorn's magic. Vegeta comes up to Twilight's ear.

''Well?'' asked Vegeta softly, not wanting to alert the others.

''Well, what?'' asked the purple mare.

''Why don't you show off _your_ magic to the little mare? After all, if you really were inspired by our proud strength and thirst for power, you should prove your worth of training''

''What?!'' said Twilight without startling the crowd nor her friends, ''I can't do that. Have you seen the other how they acted about Trixie?''

''Yeah? What about it?''

''I don't want them to think that I'm a show off''

''Pitiful, and here I thought you were determined to improve yourself. I was wrong''

''Let's not jump into conclusions here.'' Said Goku, ''What sort of magic do you do?''

''Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!'' Trixie said. More fanfare and fireworks.

''Ahh!'' The audience says in amazement.

''Ursa What-now?'' asked Goku while scratching his head, pondering.

''A constellation you idiot'' said Vegeta

''Not just any constellation. It is a humungous bear that lives deep within the Everfree Forest. A type of animal that you don't want to bump into'' explained Twilight.

''When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!'' Trixie said as she used lights

''Aw, sweet!'' Snips and Snails said.

''That settles it.'' Snips said.

''Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville.'' Snails said.

''No, in all of Equestria!''

''How do you know?'' Spike said to the two colts. ''You didn't see it! And besides, Twi-'' Spike said until Twilight uses a spell to zip Spike's mouth. ''Mmph! M-mmph!''

''It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville.'' Trixie said. The sound of crickets were the only things heard.

''The dragon has a point'' said Vegeta. ''While it may seem your stories are true, but let's see how your skills are better than your mouth''

''Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians - anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?'' More fireworks and fanfare go off.

Spike unzips the zipper on his mouth, then kneeling on the ground for Twilight ''Please! She's unbearable! You just gotta!'' begged Spike

''There's no way I'm going to use my magic now, Spike. Especially since-'' Twilight said until she sees Trixie looking for a challenge.

''Hmm, how about _you!''_ Trixie said as she looked at Twilight. Twilight gulped. ''Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?''

''I- I'' Twilight said as she couldn't any kind of words to say.

''Alright! This could be fun'' said Goku

''Well, little hayseed?'' Trixie said.

Applejack couldn't bare the mare's boasting. More importantly, she could watch her friend from being pushed around like that. So, she is the first pony to accept the challenge.

''That's it! I can't stand no more for this!'' said Applejack as she climbs onto the stage.

''You show her, AJ!'' Spike said.

''Can your magical powers do _this_?'' Applejack asked as she started doing tricks with her rope. The crowd cheers at Applejack's performance. ''Top that, missy.''

''Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!'' Trixie said as she uses her magic to manipulate the rope. Then snake charmer music is heard as the rope moves like a snake.

''Whoa! Uh!'' Applejack is then tied up by the rope. The audience then laughs and cheers at Trixie's performance.

''Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails.''

''There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' off like that.'' Rainbow Dash said to Trixie as she got on the stage.

''Oh?''

''That's _my_ job!'' After using the windmill in town, she did a few loops on the rudders of the windmill and went into the air and made holes in several clouds and stopped in the sunlight which made a shadow over the crowd. She then went back through the holes causing the moisture from the clouds to follow her as if she was a magnet. She then went back to the windmill and after doing a few more loops came back to the stage. The moisture then hit her on the head and formed a rainbow over her head. ''They don't call me "Rainbow" and ''Dash'' for nothin'!''

''When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser.'' Trixie said as she used her magic to form the rainbow into a cyclone. The cyclone then started to twirl Rainbow Dash around.

''Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-a-a-a! I think I'm gonna be sick.'' She was then thrown to where the others are.

''Seems like any pony with a _dash_ of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie.'' Trixie then forms a small cloud which then shoots a small bit of lightning which shocks Rainbow Dash on the butt.

''Ow!'' The crowd then laughs at the spectacle.

''What we need is another unicorn to challenge her. Someone with some magic of her own.'' Spike said.

''Yeah! A unicorn to show _this_ unicorn who's boss.'' Rainbow Dash said.

''A real unicorn to unicorn tussle.'' Applejack said.

While Twilight believed that her friends are hinting her, Rarity hinted wrong as she believed that she is the one that her friends is talking about.

''Enough. Enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. The lot of you may behave like ruffians…''

''Hmph!'' grunted Vegeta

''…but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace.''

''Ooo, what's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?''

''Oh, it. Is. On! You may think you're tough with all of your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style.'' Rarity said as he used some stuff to make an awesome dress.

''Ooh!''

''A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty.'' Suddenly, Trixie activates her magic.

''Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her! She's strong, she's beautiful, she's''- Spike said until he sees something shocking. The crowd gasps.

'' _Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror!_ What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair!'' Rarity said frantically.

''Nothing.'' Twilight said.

'I't's fine.'' Rainbow Dash said.

''It's gorgeous.'' Applejack said.

''It's green.'' Goku and Spike said. They got a stare from Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash.

''What she's asking for it'' said Goku

''Ugh, no. Green hair! Not green hair! Such an awful, awful color!'' Rarity said as she ran off while crying.

''Well, I never!'' Golden Harvest said as she too had green hair.

''Well Twilight, guess it's up to you. Come on, show her what you're made of.'' Spike said.

''Well now, in the end you have to do it'' said Vegeta

''What do you mean? I'm nothing special.'' Twilight said.

''Twilight, what are you saying? C'mon that's just crazy talk'' said Goku.

''Hah! Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. Huh, was there ever any doubt?'' Trixie said.

''Well if you don't have the backbone to stand on your ground. It is time to put your mouth into place'' said Vegeta as he steps into the stage, accepting the challenge.

''You may be magical, but you are not worthy to hold great and powerful. That title will only be mine and mine only''

''Oh? So, you are saying that your magic is better than mine? A weird creature like you should be put in your place'' said Trixie

''Woah Vegeta, calm down. You're not doing what I'm thinking, right?'' said Goku as he is getting a little bit nervous around Vegeta.

''Who, me?'' said the prince while posturing himself to shoot the mare down. ''Not at all Kakarot. Not. At. All''

''I'm thinking of what you're thinking is what will Vegeta be doing'' said Pinkie Pie.

The prince gives a sinister laugh in which made everyone feel uncomfortable. Knowing Vegeta, being prideful is one thing, but overdoing it could ultimately annoy him. Despite his temper, he wouldn't do anything harmless to the mare. He only wants to scare the soul out of her. Giving the laugh was one thing but pulling his next action would cause her downfall.

Goku could somehow anticipate of what Vegeta's going to do next. He could feel his energy rising a little bit. Despite his inner thoughts telling him to wait, he couldn't afford to. So, he quickly grabs Vegeta's arm.

''Stop it Vegeta, before you could hurt anyone'' said Goku in a serious tone.

Vegeta glanced at Goku. The Saiyan then let go of the prince's arm. He then crosses his arms and walks down the stage, giving a soft grunt along the way. Momentarily, the other Saiyan followed. The mare blankly stares of where Vegeta was for a moment. Throughout that scene, she was looking the prince in the eye. His stare was fierce, it is as if he would have killed her moments later. However, those thoughts were shrug off, assumed to be her imagination.

Nonetheless, she thanked every spirit who protected her…

After a while, Trixie's show ended and it is time for her to take a rest. Performing all of those tricks back drained her a lot. If she would have performed one or two more magic, she would get pretty tired. For now, she is grooming her mane with a hair brush.

''Here's your smoothie you asked for, with extra hay, just how you like it.'' Snips said as he brought Trixie the smoothie.

''Mmm, hay.'' Snails said. As Trixie is drinking her smoothie, the two colts were still there.

''Yes?'' Trixie said.

''Ooo, tell us another story Great and Powerful Trixie.'' Snips said.

''Yeah, tell us about how you vanquished the Ursa Major.'' Snails said.

''Guh! Trixie is far too exhausted from performing feats beyond imagination. Begone with you until morning.'' Trixie said.

''Oh, of course, Great and Powerful Trixie.'' Snails said.

''Anything you say. We are at your beck and call.'' Snips said. As Trixie went back inside her wagon, Spike arrives.

''What are you two doin'?'' Spike asked.

''Just bringin' the Gee an' Pee Tee a''- Snips said.

''The what?''

''The Great and Powerful Trixie.''

''Sheesh.''

''Just bringin' her a smoothie.''

''How can you fall for her lameness? She's just a show-off. Unlike Twilight, who-''

''The Great and Powerful Trixie vanquished an Ursa Major. Can your Twilight claim that?''

''Oh really? Were you guys actually there?''

''Well, eh, uh... no, but-''

''But nothin'. The proof is in the pudding.'' Snails then laughs.

''I like pudding.'' Snails said.

''Look, unless an Ursa Major comes waltzing up the street for Trixie to vanquish, I am not gonna believe a word she says, and neither should you!'' Spike said.

''Hm, an ursa walkin' up the street, hey? Snails! Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?'' Snips asked his fellow friend.

''Why is it they call it a flea market when they don't really sell fleas?'' Snails asked Snips.

''Yeah, uh... oh, come on!'' The two then ran off.

Back at the library, Twilight is currently reading a book. The saiyans tried to persuade her to challenge Trixie, but all was in deaf ears.

''Twilight, would you put down that book and just listen to me?'' Spike asked Twilight.

''Didn't you see how they hated Trixie's bragging, Spike? If I go out there and show off my magic, I run the risk of losing them as friends.'' Twilight said as she still looked at her books.

''It's not the same thing, Twilight. You'll be using your magic to stand up for your friends!''

''No, Spike, it's exactly the same.''

''Come on, Twilight, any one of these tricks, even the teeniest, would be enough to show up Trixie.''

''I don't want to be seen as a bragger like Trixie.'' Twilight then made a spell that formed a door in front of Spike. Spike then opened the door.

''But you're the best!''

''Uh. Please, Spike, I said no!''

''If that's the way you want to be, then fine.'' Spike closed the door again. A few seconds later, Spike went out the door and bolted to the original door.

''You think Twilight would get around?'' asked Goku

Vegeta shrugs, ''That mare still has some lessons to learn. Honestly.''

Meanwhile at the Everfree Forest, Snips and Snails entered the Everfree Forest in an attempt to find an Ursa Major. When they entered the cave, it was pitch-black.

''Oh, how we gonna find an Ursa Major when I can't even see my own hoof in front of my face?'' Snips asked.

''Hold on.'' Snails said as he grunted a little and was able to make his horn light up.

''Oh, heh. That's better.'' The two hear a growl. They turn their heads to see the Ursa.

''Yaaaah!'' The idiot duo shout in fright. The Ursa roars. The two then run out of the cave and heard towards Ponyville.

''Hey, guys, where ya goin'?'' Spike asked Snips and Snails.

''Can't talk now.'' Snips said.

''Got a _major_ problem!'' Snails said.

''Yeah, Ursa Major, to be exact.'' Snips said. Spike looked forward and saw a huge beast coming. He high-tailed it back to the library.

''Trixie!'' Snips and Snails shouted.

''Twilight!'' Spike shouted.

''Trixie!'' Snips and Snails said as they called out for Trixie while banging on the door of Trixie's wagon.

''Trixie thought she said the Great and Powerful Trixie did not want to be disturbed!'' Trixie said as she stuck her head out the door. Snips then laugh nervously.

''We- We have a-a tiny problem.'' Snips said.

''Actually, it's a big one.'' Snails said.

''What is so important that you cannot wait until morning to disturb Trixie?'' Trixie asks the duo. When they look out in the distance, they see the Ursa coming. The all scream in terror.

''Twilight! You've gotta come! Quick!'' Spike said as he ran in the library.

''I already told you, Spike, I don't wanna show up Trixie!'' Twilight said.

''No, you don't understand, it's-'' Spike said until another roar fills the air.

As ponies are going into a panic and trying to get to shelter, Twilight and Spike arrive at the scene.

''What's going on?'' Twilight asked.

''We brought an ursa to town.'' Snips announced.

''You _what!?''_ Twilight asked.

''Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it.'' Snails said. Finally, Trixie let it all out.

''I can't.'' Trixie said.

''What!?'' Snips and Snails said.

''Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an Ursa Major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better.''

''Made it up!?''

''Looks like it is up to us Vegeta'' said Goku as he powered up, emitting a milky white aura around his body. ''I'm going first!''

The Saiyan then rush to the bear. Meanwhile, Vegeta didn't seemed to be interested at all. He is somewhat relieved that Goku goes first as he doesn't want to waste his precious energy on a lowly bear.

''HUAAAAH!''

Goku yelled, releasing more and more energy. He throws a punch on the bear's face, followed by another one, repeating the same action over and over again. Pushing the beast inch by inch, the Saiyan grabs this opportunity to power up further. He finalizes his attack with a kick on the jaw, causing the bear to knock over.

''The bear sure is strong. But I shouldn't overdo it'' said Goku

The Ursa Major then roars. It echoed throughout Ponyville and some parts of Everfree Forest, alerting some beasts. In fact, the roar was loud enough to caught the attention of an even bigger threat. Silhouetted by the shadows, its eyes peered in the darkness. The Ursa Major rush to the Saiyan. It tried to claw him down, but he simply dodges it with ease. Not wanting to give up on the fight, the bear tried again and again but no successful hit. Goku was too fast.

The ponies cheered for Goku's actions, in which annoyed the prince. Goku glared at the bear one last time, deciding to finish the battle as he is getting quite sleepy.

''Alright, time for you to go home'' said Goku

Suddenly, he could feel an even bigger energy rushing. The energy is almost the same as the Ursa Major's but the only difference is the quantity. Surprisingly, an even massive bear emerges from the trees of the Everfree Forest. The ponies stare at awe, seeing how awfully giant the bear is.

''Wait Goku! Be careful at the bigger one. The one that you were fighting isn't an Ursa Major at all!'' said Twilight

Goku turns to Twilight, scratching his head on the process, ''It's not?''

''No! You were fighting an Ursa _Minor_. That right there Is an Ursa Major!''

He then turns to where Twilight was pointing. He is starting to get it. It is no wonder why it's called Ursa Major. It is definitely humongous, way bigger than the tallest building in Ponyville. Goku, however, didn't waver. He felt that his tiredness left him, replacing excitement. His body is tingling and signs of a major battle.

''Alright, now this is fun!'' said Goku

''Hold it'' said Vegeta as he approaching the floating Saiyan, ''You wouldn't think that I would let you have all the fun''

Goku chuckled, ''So now you're getting fired up''

Vegeta dodge the statement, ''I am taking that giant, you are going for the minor''

''What?! That's so not fair. I'm going for the big one. You had your chance before, now it's my turn.''

''Chance of what?''

He then notices Goku head off for the Ursa Major. A vain popped on his forehead, annoyed by the mischievous action. The Ursa Minor growled at the prince, shooting a death glare. Vegeta shot back, showing no fear for the beast at all.

''Alright you freak. Time for you to sleep!''

That moment, Vegeta powers up, using nearly his full power. He emitted the same aura glow as Goku's. He then rushes to the bear full throttle. While the two saiyans are busy fighting off the two gigantic beasts, Twilight thought of an idea on how to stop the Ursa's rampage. Remember of what Vegeta's last statement, she realized the whole dilemma.

''That's it!'' said Twilight. ''Goku, Vegeta!''

Vegeta throws a successful punch, ''We're in a middle of something here!''

Meanwhile, Goku is dodging the Major's strikes. Seeing an opening, Goku kicks it to the guts, stunning the beast. ''What is Twi? A Bit busy''

''I have a plan that could stop their rampage''

Vegeta turns to the mare, ''Like what?!'' Preoccupied and way open, the Ursa Minor slap the prince away. Vegeta collides to a nearby house, creating a cloud of dusts and completely demolishing it.

As the clouds cleared off, Vegeta grunts in pain and at the same time annoyance, ''Damn it!''

''Goku! Stop of what you are doing!'' shouted Twilight

The Saiyan turns at Twilight, ''What do you mean? If I stop now, you'll- ''

Goku shared the same fate with Vegeta as he was slapped by the Ursa Major away. Vegeta stands up from the ground, recovering from the blow he received. Unfortunately, Goku then collides with Vegeta, creating yet another massive pile of dust cloud and a mini crater.

The dust clouds cleared, revealing the two saiyans struggling to get up from the ground. The pain is unbearable, especially for the prince who caught his Saiyan friend. Vegeta got the most impact as he is the one who cushioned Goku's fall.

''Why do I get to be on the bottom?'' said Vegeta groggily

''Speak for yourself'' said Goku, standing up from the ground as he slowly recovers from the blow. ''I didn't know that they could pack a punch''

The roar echoed the town, letting the ponies to cover their ears of the ear breaking howl. Momentarily, both Ursa rush straight towards Twilight. Fortunately for her, Goku arrives in front of her.

''You better do your plan quick Twilight'' said Goku as he is posturing himself to perform one of Krillin's best moves. ''Everyone shields your eyes!''

The ponies did exactly what the Saiyan said. Goku releases an intense amount of light with his energy. The said light flashed brightly, not giving the two bears a chance to cover their eyes. Seeing the light's immense brightness is like staring the sun for at least five minutes, temporarily blinding the beasts. Of course, the light didn't do anything severe. It is only a technique to blind enemies momentarily, allowing the user to have the advantage to escape or to fight.

The moment the light died, Twilight's horn glowed, casting an unknown spell. Suddenly, the winds begin to whistle a soft and sweet tune, almost a tune of a lullaby. The beasts recovered from the light, ready to wreak havoc once more. However, their sensitive ears heard the tune, almost weakening them. Eventually, both became tired.

''Nice use of number sixteen.'' Spike said. Twilight then used her magic to grab the water tower and poured out the water. The tower then goes through the barn and you can hear sounds of milking as well as cows mooing.

''Golly, dont'cha know?'' A cow said.

Twilight puts on a cap for the tower. She then used extra power and magic boost to heighten the effects of the song. Finally, the music manages to subdue the both of them.

''Alright! Way to go Twilight'' said Goku

Goku grabs the container and help Twilight move the Ursas and the milk-filled tower back to the cave. The town then cheered.

''Unbelievable!'' Rainbow Dash said.

''That was amazing!'' Spike said.

''Heavens to Betsy! We knew you had ability, but not that much!'' Applejack said.

''I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me.'' Twilight said.

''Hate you? Why would we hate you after that?'' asked Goku

''Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought''- Twilight asked until Vegeta interrupts here.

''You are missing the point here. Unlike loudmouth, you are different''

''So, you don't mind my magic tricks?'' Twilight asked.

''Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend.'' Applejack said.

''And after watching you whup those ursas' hind quarters with magic, we're even prouder.'' Rainbow Dash said.

''You are?'' Twilight asked.

''Of course!''

''Though I got a question, how'd you know what to do with the Ursas?'' Spike asked.

''You see, after Trixie's performance, I decided to look up about those beasts. After watching their behavior, I came up with a simple hypothesis: The Ursa Minor was cranky because it was woken by a _certain_ duo and the Ursa Major went on a rampage because the same duo woke its child up.' Twilight said as he looked at Snips and Snails.

''Awww...'' Snips and Snails said.

''Huh. You may have vanquished the Ursas, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!'' Trixie said as she threw a smoke bomb and retreated out of town.

''Why that little...'' Rainbow Dash said until Goku gestures her to stop.

''Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson.'' Twilight said. Snips and Snails attempted to sneak away but unfortunately Vegeta appeared right in front of them, giving both of them a death glare.

''Ah. Uh, we're sorry that we woke up the Ursas.'' Snips said.

''We just wanted to see some _awesome magic_.'' Snails said.

''Yeah! And the way you vanquished those Ursas was _awesome!'_ ' Snips said.

''We deserve whatever punishment you give us.'' Snails said as he and Snips bowed their heads in shame.

''For starters, you can clean up this mess. And... What do you think, Spike? Should I give them number twenty-five?'' Twilight asked her assistant.

''Oh, twenty-five! Yes! And I think I deserve it, too.'' Spike said.

''Heah?'' Snips and Snails said in confusion.

''Oh, not this again'' said the annoyed prince.

''I think you're right.'' Twilight said as she uses her magic and forms mustaches on the two colts and the dragon.

''Sweet!'' Snips, Snails, and Spike said.

Later on, after Spike had his fun with the mustache, Twilight called her to write a letter for Princess Celestia about her latest report of friendship.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a showoff that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends._

''So, you finally admit that you're the most talented unicorn in all of Ponyville?'' Vegeta asked the unicorn.

''Well, yeah, but it's nothing to brag about. So Spike, uh, how did it go with Rarity?'' Twilight said.

''Eh, she didn't go for the mustache.'' Spike said.

''You know, Spike, that mustache has nothing to do with who you really are. Maybe you should just try being yourself.'' Twilight said.

''Or... Maybe the mustache wasn't enough. Maybe if I had a mustache _and_ a beard?'' Spike said.

''Ugh!'' grunted Vegeta

''Okay, imagine me with a nice, long, Fu Manchu type beard. Or maybe a goatee. Oh, no a soulpatch right on my chin!''

 _To Be Continued…_


	11. FRIENDSHIP SAGA: Chapter 9

**[FRIENDSHIP SAGA] Chapter 9: Suited For Success!**

Normally, Goku an Vegeta's everyday usual morning routine is to train to get stronger, things are changing up a bit. For now, both of them are heading towards Carousel Boutique, along with Twilight and Applejack. Twilight is carrying her bag with her dress in it. Both saiyans are going to get their clothes ready for the gala. Applejack is just coming along.

'Do we really have to wear something… Fancy?' asked Goku, 'Like can't we just attend with our usual attire?'

'Not a chance Goku. This is the Grand Galloping Gala we're talking about. You two should really need to wear something amazing. A tuxedo perhaps' said Twilight

'Aww, I hate wearing those dress. It's uncomfortable and I can't flex my arms and legs while wearing it. Besides, the Grand Priest once told me that these clothes are already a formal attire'

'The Grand what?' asked Applejack

'The Grand Priest is a strong fighter back in our Universe' explained Vegeta, secretly hiding some details here and there. 'And I can't believe that I am still going to this tea party'

'For the last time Vegeta, it's not a tea party. It's- '

'Yeah, yeah, whatever.'

'Well I for one is a bit excited for the upcoming event! I hope there's lot of food in there!' said Goku as he started to daydream of him at the gala gobbling up the food on the table. The thought of it just made his mouth water.

'Of course, there's going to be a lot of food in there. But, I doubt there won't be any meat there as most visitors are ponies after all'

'Aww man.'

They arrive at their destination: Carousel Boutique. Home of Ponyville's greatest fashionista, Rarity. She, at the moment, is currently at her work space creating her own gown for the gala. She already had her gown sketched and plans written on a paper. On a nearby table, there is Opalescence, Rarity Cat, holding a bunch of items such as measuring tape, cloths of different colors, strings, and more. The more she works, the more she gets inspired and the more she goes into the zone, that is until the door starts to knock, interrupting her focus. The door opens by itself, revealing the saiyans, Twilight and Applejack.

'Howdy, Rarity!' Applejack shouted as she came through the door.

'Shh... Can't you see Rarity is trying to concentrate?' Twilight said as she tried to hush her friend.

'What do you think she's makin'?'

'Looks like a dress.'

'Well what do you expect? This is a dressmaker's shop' said Vegeta

'Is there something I can help you with?' asked the impatient clothes designer.

'Oh, so very sorry to trouble you, Rarity, but I need a quick favor. Could you please fix the button for me? It's my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala.' Twilight said as she put her dress in front of Rarity.

'Oh, no, no, no! You can't wear this... old thing. You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you. No problem at all. It will be my pleasure!'

'Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Rarity, but I can't let you do that. It would be so much work. This dress is fine.'

'Twilight Sparkle. I insist on making you a new dress.'

'But...'

'Not another word! I won't take no for an answer.'

'Well, in that case... Thank you for your generosity, Rarity. Knowing your handiwork, I'm sure it will be absolutely beautiful. Oh, and while you're at it, can you please make two suits for these two?'

'Yes of course. I will take your measurements later. As for you Applejack, You don't want a new gown either.' Said Rarity.

'Gown? Shoot. I was just gonna wear my old work duds.' Said Applejack

'You can't possibly be serious, Applejack! You absolutely must wear formal attire.'

'Hm... Nah.'

'What if I just spruce up your... duds for you a little bit?'

'Okay, sure. Why not? Since you're up for it and all. Just don't make them too... froufrou-y.'

'Deal!'

'Look out below!' yelled Rainbow Dash as she crashed through the window into the fabrics. 'Sorry. New trick. Didn't quite work.' Suddenly, Rarity got an idea.

'Idea! I'll make you an outfit for the Gala too, Rainbow Dash.'

'Outfit for the what now?' Rainbow Dash asked as she stumbled out of the fabrics.

'I'll make one for you and you and all of you. Oh! And of course, Pinkie and Fluttershy too. Oh, and when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion show!'

'What a great idea! If you're sure you can handle it.' Said Twilight as she supported her friend's idea.

'Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be a wonderful boost for my business. Plus, fun!'

'Oh, I love fun things!' said Rainbow Dash.

'Then it's settled. We'll have a fashion show starring us.'

'You can count me out on this!' said Vegeta as he turns away from the mares.

'Fashion show is not really my thing, but nonetheless we'll go if you are having one.' Said Goku

'So all you have to do is make a different, stunning, original, amazing outfit for one, two, three, four, five, six... plus yourself, seven ponies? And lickety split?'

'Oh, Applejack. You make it sound as if it's going to be hard.'

'Great, now can we get those measurements going? I want to get this over with so I could start training again' said Vegeta

'Me too! I can't barely wait' said Goku

Later on, Rarity measured Goku and Vegeta to create a perfect tuxedo. Goku told Rarity a little bit of detail of what style he wanted to make it more comfortable as well as Vegeta. Noting all of that, they all leave Rarity to do her work. They will come back as soon as the dresses are done. Rarity then sings a song to quicken her pace. Boosting her morale, the dresses becomes more and more into it. With a little more touch, the dresses will surely be finished in no time.

Meanwhile, the two saiyans are at their usual spot to train. Twilight and Rainbow Dash is there to enjoy and spectate the battle. Applejack, however, said that she needs to do some errands on the farm, hence, she can't stay and watch. Both saiyans are at their original yet at full power state. They are wearing weights that Celestia had sent a few days ago. Their spar consists a few rules to make it more interesting: 1) No flying, 2) No use of Energy blasts or any blasts of some sort, 3) No transformations, and 4) The first one to make a successful contact win. With the weights on, blocking is pretty difficult considering that your movements are slower, so dodging is their only option to avoid getting hit.

This training benefits their reflexes and strengthens all muscles as well as the flow of the body. They believe that this could heighten their chance of obtaining and master Ultra Instinct or even greater power. Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash are fascinated by the scene, none is giving the other a chance to get a good blow. The cyan mare's eyes grow bigger as the spar gets a little intense. The saiyans emits a milk white aura, boosting up their stats.

'Both of them are not giving me, this is amazing!' said Rainbow Dash, her eyes reflecting the battle in front of her.

'I agree. Who do you think would win?' said Twilight

'I'd say it would be Vegeta. He's fierce, he's got the brain and everything! What about you Twilight?'

'I for one would say that Goku will win. He is calm, he is agile and pretty much he could turn the tables around. Don't you think?'

'No way Vegeta would lose to Goku. In fact, I bet Vegeta will win this spar'

'Well I bet Goku will win this spar and will not lose to Vegeta'

'No Vegeta will!'

'Goku!'

'Vegeta!'

'Goku!'

'Twilight!'

Their argument ended when they saw Spike heading towards them. The dragon is panting from all the running. In fact, he's been running all around Ponyville to find her as he was asked by Rarity to do her a favor. As soon as he caught his breath back, he clears his throat.

'Rarity wants you guys to head down to her shop. She said the clothes are done' said Spike before letting out a sigh.

The saiyan's fists collide, creating a massive tidal wind force, rustling all plants and trees nearby. Both are panting, drizzled with sweat from all their training. They decide to end their training to check out the newly made tuxedoes that Rarity made for them.

'Looks like we have to cut the training short' said Vegeta as he and Goku approach the others.

'Let's get going. Grab on everyone!' said Goku while he puts his middle and index finger on his forehead.

Everyone, including Spike, grabs on to Goku. That moment, they all disappear and instantly arrive inside Rarity's workshop. The sudden presence of her friends spooks the unicorn, caught her off guard and drop a few things on the floor. Tendering her head, she glares at Goku rudely.

'The next time you are going to arrive, make sure to use the door instead of barging in like that' said Rarity.

She stands up, pats herself off, 'Anyways, come downstairs. Everyone is waiting'

Everyone proceed downstairs, where Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy are patiently waiting for them. Once everyone is gathered, Rarity told them to close their eyes and do not open them until they reach the room. Everyone pondered why she wanted to close their eyes but decided to play along. With their eyes closed, Rarity, with the help of Spike, guided them to the room. Rarity wanted to surprise them with dresses she made just for her friends.

'That's it. Keep them closed. Don't look. Okay, you can look now!' The Saiyans and the mares opened their eyes and had a good view of their outfits. 'These are your new outfits. What do you think of your old duds now, Applejack? Pretty swanky, are they not? And, Twilight! I made this dress for you and I designed each outfit theme to perfectly reflect each pony's unique personality. Oh, it took me forever to get the colors right on this one, Rainbow Dash, but I did it. Oh, and it turned out BEAUTIFUL, don't you think? Ooo, and I know you are going to love yours, Fluttershy. It just sings spring! And Pinkie Pie, look! Pink! Your favorite! Aren't they all amazing?' The five mares did not like the dresses at all and they tried to act like they were good. However, Goku and Vegeta are fascinated on how Rarity made their tuxedoes.

'Let's not forget Goku and Vegeta. I made sure to follow the details that you've said to me earlier and added extra colors here and there. I also made sure that the fabric is a bit flexible, to keep yourselves away from cramping up'

Both Goku and Vegeta approach their tuxedoes, examining it to make sure, 'Wow Rarity. It sure looks great and you got all the details I wanted. Thanks! I couldn't have asked any more' said Goku

'I have to admit. Despite of you being a lowly mare, you obviously outdone yourself. A nice work if I may add' said Vegeta

'How about you guys, do you like yours?' asked Goku to the others.

"Wow... They're..." said Twilight but could not finish.

"Yeah, they're..." said Rainbow Dash.

"They sure are... sumth'n."

"Yes! Something." Said Twilight. Goku and Vegeta knew that they are quite unsatisfied by the tone of their voices.

"I love something! Something is my favorite!" said Pinkie Pie.

"It's... nice." Said Fluttershy.

"But what's the matter? Don't you like them?" Rarity asked her friends.

"They're very nice..." said Twilight.

"And we're plum grateful cause you worked so hard on them."

"Mine's just not as cool as I was imagining." Rainbow Dash said flat out. She then received an evil glare from Goku. "She asked."

"I guess what we all are saying is that they're just not what we had in mind." Said Twilight.

'Yeah' said the mares.

"That's okay. Not a problem. There's plenty more where that came from. They were only a first pass. You're my friends and I want you to be 110% satisfied. Not to worry, I'll redo them." Said Rarity.

'Not mine. I'm absolutely satisfied. You did your best and despite that you added a little extra design, I don't mind.' said Goku

'I am satisfied as well' said Vegeta.

'But you shouldn't redo the outfits Rarity. They look fine' said Goku as he approaches Rarity.

"I want them to be better that just fine. I want you to think they're absolutely perfect."

"Are you sure? I mean, we wouldn't wanna impose." Said Applejack.

"Oh, it's no imposition. Really, I insist."

"Well, in that case... Thank you again, Rarity." Twilight said as she and the other mares left the room.

'We'll take ours. How much does it cost you?' asked Goku

'Oh no please. It is on the house' said Rarity with a smile.

'Are you sure? I mean, we can pay- '

'Yes, I am very sure. You two protected us from Nightmare Moon and so as a token of gratitude, I am giving it to you'

'Wow! Thanks again Rarity. You're the best! I think it's best to leave you alone and do your work. Try not to exert yourself.'

'Tell me about it' said Vegeta, 'Sewing too much will stress your mind.'

The two saiyans left the shop with their clothes. "What have I gotten myself into?" Rarity said as she contemplated her decision.

Later that day, Goku and Vegeta continued their spar with no one to spectate the battle. Both are on their fullest power, trying to land a successful hit to the other. Goku, however, is having a little bit of trouble dodging and blocking Vegeta's attack. His mind can't stop thinking about Rarity. Preoccupied, Vegeta saw an opening and takes it, hitting Goku in the face with a solid punch. The Saiyan stumble to the ground. Vegeta knew that this is unusual for him. Sure, that he often times gives openings, but this is different.

'What's on your mind Kakarot? Obviously, you're not thinking straight' said Vegeta.

'I'm getting worried about Rarity. I mean, didn't you saw the look of the other's faces when they saw the dress?'

'They were all surprised and very unsatisfied with the dresses that she made. I believe that each of them is at the shop telling the details that they needed for the dress.'

'I have a bad feeling about this'

Meanwhile at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity is currently doing Twilight's dress for the Gala. Twilight told the details that the dresses needed to make it more… Well, like herself. Pinkie Pie was next, telling her to put some balloons and lollipop to make it more like herself. More and more details came, making herself stressed. She is trying her best to catch up. Despite its appearance, her only focus now is to satisfy her friends and nothing more. Once everything is in place and done, she takes a good look at it. She collapses to the floor, exhausted from sewing, measuring and gathering the items.

"Oh, Opal. These are the ugliest dresses I've ever made." Rarity said as she finished her dresses.

Meanwhile, Goku decided to visit Rarity. Over his shoulder is his tuxedo for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala. One button broke and he has no idea how to fix it, so he thought that maybe he could ask Rarity to fix it for him. As soon as he arrives the Boutique, he knocks the door twice.

No answer.

He tries again, but only this time louder. Again, no answer. He tries to open it, and to his surprise it is open. He is completely shocked of what he saw. There Rarity doing some final touches to the dress.

'What in the- 'said Goku but quickly cut himself off as he doesn't want to be rude to the mare.

Rarity turns around, 'Why hello there Goku. Is something the matter?' said Rarity

'Well- uh… I-I accidentally tore the button from my tuxedo. Can you help me with that?'

'Why of course darling.'

She then grabs the tuxedo from Goku's hand with her magic and quickly fix the problem in seconds. Satisfied, she gives it back to him.

'Here you are darling. Try not to be harsh on the buttons next time as it is quite fragile'

'Thanks Rarity! I best get going'

But before Goku could take another step, Rarity stops him. 'Wait a minute darling! Can you give me your honest opinion about these dresses I remade?'

'Uh-um-well… Ya see'

'What? What? What?!'

'Uhm… Well- I'

Fortunately for him, the mane five has arrive to take a look of the final result of the dress. They seem very satisfied of what Rarity did, all details were there and it would really complement of what they really are. The white unicorn receives a lot of complements of the new made dresses.

'It's exactly what I asked for' said the mane five simultaneously.

'I uh… Yeah. I mean, if they are satisfied then I think it is… Good?' said Goku

While the others are admiring the dresses that she made, Goku went up to Rarity. 'Not to be the bearer of bad news and all Rarity but, to be honest these dresses are…Horrible!'

Rarity sighs with disbelief, 'That's not even the bad new Goku. Hoity-Toity is said that he will be coming for the fashion. Spike had told him that we were going to conduct one and he will come for the fashion show to see these… Dresses'

'Hoity-Toity? You mean that fashion critic pony?'

'Yes!'

'Uh-oh'

That evening, every pony from Ponyville have gathered around Carousel Boutique to witness the fashion show. Everything is all set up and it is ready to get rolling. Rarity peeped through the stage curtains to see if Hoity-Toity is there. To her surprise, he did come and is near in front of the stage.

"Oh. There he is! Okay. Relax, Rarity. Your friends like their outfits and so will he." Rarity said as she was very nervous. Suddenly, the lights came on 'UUUAAA, what's wrong with the lights? Oh, yes. That means the show's starting. Good." You then hear Spike with an opening speech with some classy music to go with it.

"Since the beginning of time the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that that truly expressed the essence of their very souls. Patiently waiting decades... no, centuries! ...for the perfect pony gown. Today at long last, Equestria, your wait is over! Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own Rarity!" The lights revealed the Mane Six in their awful dresses and the audience was silent.

"Why's everypony lookin' at us like that?" Applejack asked as she saw the audience just gawking at them.

"Oh dear." Said Twilight.

"You think we overdid it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nah… Okay, maybe a little." Said Applejack.

"Oh, those amateurish designs look like a piled-on mishmash of everything but a kitchen sink! It's a travesty, it's what it is. Those outfits are the ugliest things I've ever seen, oh for shame. Who is responsible for subjecting our eyes to these horrors? Not to mention wasting my valuable time." Said Hoity Toity.

"Oh! Hide me." Rarity said to Opalescence.

"Come on out and take a bow, Rarity. You worked really hard for this." Spike said as he pushed Rarity onto the stage. "Yes! Alright, woohoo! Go, Rarity!"

Spike then saw Goku giving him an awful glare that made him stop cheering.

Days have passed and the mane five and the saiyans haven't heard a single thing from Rarity. Since after the fashion show, many ponies have denied her, breaking her whole career as a fashion designer. Distraught, she hid herself from everyone at the Carousel Boutique, vowing that she would never ever show her face nor make more dresses. Worried, her friends decided to pay a visit to the fashion designer with the two saiyans.

"Rarity? You okay in there? You haven't come out for days." Pinkie said as she knocked on Rarity's bedroom door. She then hears Rarity moaning and complaining.

"I'm never coming out! I can't show my face in Ponyville ever again! I used to be somepony. I used to be respected. I made dresses. Beautiful, beautiful dresses! But now everypony is laughing at me. I'm nothing but a laughing stock!" said Rarity.

"You're not a laughing stock, Rarity..." Twilight said as she tried to assure her friend that the fashion show didn't totally ruin her career.

"She kind of is." Said Rainbow Dash. Instantly, she received a rude glare from Goku.

"Shhh! Come on out and talk to us."

"Leave me alone! I want to be alone! I want to wallow in... whatever it is that ponies are supposed to wallow in! Do ponies wallow in pity? Oh, listen to me, I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in! I'M SO PATHETIC!" Rarity yelled as she thought that she was a pathetic pony who makes awful dresses. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Now what do we do?" asked Twilight

"Uh... Panic?" Fluttershy suggested to her friend's question.

'That's your answer to Everything… Can't you think more rationaly?' said Vegeta straightforward.

'We need to do something or she'll never leave this place. Does anyone have any ideas?' asked Goku but none have any.

Twilight peeped through the keyhole and saw Rarity's own dress left unfinished. A bright idea then popped in her head.

Rarity then started to think about leaving Ponyville. "Exile... I guess technically I'd have to move away to live in exile. Where would I go? And what would I pack? Oh, it's going to take me forever to do all of that packing. What are you supposed to pack when you go to exile? Are you supposed to pack warm?"

Her thoughts are interrupted by her cat's call of distress that seems to be coming outside. She looks at the window to find her cat, Opalescence, is stuck on a tree. The cat is shaking of fear, making the branch shake as well. Worried, Rarity quickly get out of the building to save her cat. Surprisingly, not only the cat was on the tree but Rainbow Dash is also there.

'Rainbow Dash? How dare you strand my poor opal in a tree' said Rarity

'Well how else are we gonna get you out of there to show you this!' said Rainbow Dash as she points out the others. They then reveal a newly made dress that is similar to Rarity's gown sketch.

Lost for words, she couldn't believe that her friends have made her the dress that she was meant to make for herself. Not only that the details were in there, but everything is flawless. They couldn't have done it without Fluttershy's experience. One question remains: Will she like it?

'Do you like it?' asked Fluttershy, her eyes blistering of hope.

'Like it? Like it?' said Rarity as she approaches the dress to analyze it.

Fluttershy's hopes soon disappeared as she realizes Rarity's tone. 'Uh-oh, she doesn't like it'

'No, I don't like it' That answer itself disappointed everyone. Surprisingly, she isn't done answering it, 'I LOVE IT!'

That answer alone made everyone, except Vegeta, yelp with joy.

"You ponies did an amazing job. It's exactly the way I imagined it."

"We just followed your brilliant design." Said Fluttershy.

"Like you should have let you do for our outfits. Those first dressed you designed were perfect." Said Twilight.

"We're so super sorry." Said a guilty Pinkie Pie.

"You worked really hard to make our dresses exactly the way we wanted them. We all saw how well that turned out." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, I forgive you." Said Rarity.

"Well, that's mighty big of you." Said Applejack.

"But my whole career is still ruined!"

"Oh, right. That."

"Maybe not." Said Twilight. They all turned around to see Hoity Toity by the building.

"All right, I haven't got all day." Said Hoity Toity.

Later on, Twilight have convinced Hoity Toity to allow Rarity to have another chance. Now, they are inside the Boutique where Hoity Toity is impatiently waiting for the mares.

"Take two." Said Hoity Toity. Spike closed the window. Rarity then used a spell to form backdrops for her friends.

The first one is Twilight and her out of this world gown.

"Hello... Oh, this can't be the same designer."

Second is Applejack and her apple-tastic dress.

"Simply magnificent! And suddenly I have a fierce craving for some Dutch apple pie. Candied apples on a stick? Apple turnovers? Apple cobbler?"

Third is Pinkie and her sweet gown.

"Brilliant!"

Next is Rainbow Dash with her _awesome_ gown.

"Oh, spectacular!"

Last but not the least, Fluttershy and her magnificent gown.

"Now this is a fashion show. All of these dresses are absolutely amazing. Who is responsible? Step forward, show yourself!"

To finalize the fashion show, Rarity reveals herself and her gown that was made by her friends.

"Bravo! Bravo! Magnifico! Encore!"

"Oh, thank you. Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" Rarity said as she thanked her friends. Goku was clapping and cheering while Vegeta, well did nothing. Despite that, he is very amused for the fashion show.

 _Dear Princess Celestia._

 _This week my very talented friend Rarity learned that if you try to please everypony, you often times end up pleasing nopony, especially yourself. And I learned this: when somepony offers to do you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress, you shouldn't be overly critical of something generously given to you. In other words, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth._

"Rarity, my congratulations. You are the most impressive fashion maven. Would you do me the great honor of allowing me to feature your couture in my best of the best boutique in Canterlot?" asked Hoity Toity.

Rarity gasp at his offer. This is her chance for her business to bloom and let every pony in equestria know her name and her talent of dressmaking.

"Now, I'll need you to make a dozen of each dress for me by next Tuesday." Said Hoity Toity.

More or less…

 _To be Continued…_


	12. FRIENDSHIP SAGA: Chapter 10

**[FRIENDSHIP SAGA] Chapter 10: A Coincidence, A Conspiracy? The Mystery of Pinkie Sense**

Having finish reorganizing all the books from the Library, Twilight is now ready to move on with her next thing on the to-do list: Magic Training. Goku went to Sweet Apple Acres as he is supposed to be taught on how to grow crops faster by Applejack. Since Vegeta has nothing to do, he decided to go with Twilight and observe her training and thought about giving her one or two great training methods.

Now, Twilight, Spike and Vegeta are at Ponyville's Plaza. Twilight was trying to use her magic to form an outfit for her dragon assistant. Spike's eyes were drifting.

"Eyes over here, Spike!" Twilight said.

"Uh, sorry." Spike said as he re-focused his attention.

"For this to work, it's crucial we keep our concentration totally on the"-

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie cried out. Spike lost his attention and the top hat turned into a boulder. Fortunately for him, Vegeta blasted the boulder into pieces before it could impact the dragon's head.

 _"_ Thanks Vegeta _"_ said Spike to the Saiyan, which the saiyan's only response was a _"_ Hmph _"_

"Spike! This magic needs our full attention to make it happen. There's no other way!" Twilight said as she reprimanded Spike's action.

"I can't help it. Look!" The two look over to see Pinkie Pie like she is watching for anything from the sky. She is also wearing some kind of umbrella hat.

"Ugh, never mind her. She's just being Pinkie Pie."

"Super-extra Pinkie Pie today." Pinkie Pie's tail then starts twitching.

"Hmm... Twitchy twitcha twitcha twitch." Pinkie Pie said.

Curious of Pinkie's actions, they decided to ask the pink mare themselves.

"Pinkie Pie? What in the wide-wide-world of Equestria are you up to?" Twilight asked.

"Oh! It's my tail! It's my tail! It's a-twitch a-twitchin'! And you know what that means!" Pinkie Pie said as she showed her tail twitching for some unknown reason.

"Actually, Pinkie, I haven't the slightest idea." Twilight said as she moved Pinkie's tail away from her face.

"The twichin' means my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuff's gonna start falling! You should better duck for cover."

"Oh, Pinkie, it's not gonna rain. Why there's barely even a cloud in the-ugh!" said Twilight just as a frog lands on her face.

The frog croak at its impact against Twilight's face, "He just said, "nice catch" in Frog."

 _"_ Alright, What the hell is going on? Where did the frog come from? _"_ asked Vegeta, who seems to be somewhat amused and interested.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry. You okay, Twilight Sparkle? I just couldn't stand to see the pond getting so over-populated, what with the frogs all hopping into each other and all, so I decided to fly as many as I can on over to Froggy Bottom Bog." Said Fluttershy as she had a wagon full of frogs.

"Of course you did."

"Bye-bye!" Fluttershy then took the frogs and flew towards Froggy Bottom Bog. The frog then jumps off Twilight's face.

With nothing else to do, Pinkie hops away as usual. They try to shrug everything off before going back to Twilight's Magic training.

"C'mon, Spike, let's continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion." Said Twilight as she walked off.

"Wow! That was amazing! Pinkie Pie predicted something would fall, and it _did_!" Spike shouted out of excitement about Pinkie's ability.

 _"_ Very unusual for her. She is more of a loudmouth than a psychic _"_ said Vegeta

"Oh, come on. She said that something would fall, and a frog just _happened_ to fall right around the same time. A coincidence, nothing else to it." Said Twilight.

"My tail! My tail! Twitch-a-twitch! Twitch-a-twitch! Somethin' else is gonna fall!" shouted Pinkie Pie as her tail was twitching again.

"Oh, Pinkie, please. Nothing else is gonna FA-aaah!" said Twilight as she fell down into the ditch.

 _"_ What the- _"_ said Vegeta

"Oh no, Twilight fell! Is it... safe to go help her?" Spike asked the pink mare.

"It's okay, my tail stopped twitching." Said Pinkie Pie as she skipped away again.

"Ha ha! That was amazing."

"Oh, _please_." Said Twilight with an annoyed tone.

 _"_ Hey guys! _"_ called Goku as he and Applejack approach the others.

"Uh, Twilight? Why are you hanging out in a ditch?" asked Applejack.

"Because, Pinkie Pie predicted it!" yelled Spike.

"Honestly, Spike, she did not. Two coincidences in a row like this may be _unlikely_ , but it's still easier to believe than twitchy tails that predict the future." Twilight said as she came out of the ditch.

Hearing what Spike said, She gasp and acted abnormal, which made the two saiyans surprised, "Twitchy tail? Pinkie Sense? Woah! Nyu-uh!" Applejack said nervously as she quickly ducked under a cart.

"Don't worry, it's safe. Prediction already came true." Said Spike as he assured Applejack that Pinkie stopped twitching.

 _"_ Pinkie sense? _"_ asked Vegeta

 _"_ What is it? _"_ asked Goku

"Oh, wait. Don't tell me you believe in this stuff, too?"

"I know it doesn't make much sense, but those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's-a-twichin', you better listen." Said Applejack. All of a sudden, Pinkie Pie reappears with a new sign.

 _"_ So it's basically Pinkie can sense someone falling by the twitching of her tail? _"_ said Goku

"My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping!" Pinkie Pie shouted as her ears were flapping up and down.

"Nyuh! What does that mean?" Spike asked as he brought his hands near his face.

"I'll start a bath for you." Pinkie Pie said to Twilight.

The two saiyans can sense a presence approaching them. They, excluding Twilight, backs away from Twilight.

"Huh? A bath? This thing keeps on getting more ridiculous by the minute!" Suddenly, a cart came through and splashed mud on Twilight. Twilight then grumbles.

 _"_ Could it be that Pinkie has powers as well? _"_ asked Goku to his fellow Saiyan.

 _"_ That's ridiculous. If she has, we could have sensed her great presence and power level _"_ said Vegeta

 _"_ Yeah, but what if she's just hiding her power level or maybe… What if she has ultra instinct! _"_

 _"_ Now you're just getting on ridiculous _"_

Later, Twilight is having a nice bubble bath at the Sugarcube Corner that was prepared by Pinkie. The two saiyans are also inside the Bathroom. They wanted to know more about Pinkie Sense so they decided to follow her to get the explanations they need.

"Phhhhft." said Twilight as she blew soap away from the tub. Pinkie Pie then came in with some shampoo.

"Sooo, basically, it works like this: I get different, little, niggling feelings and they mean different things. Like when my back is itchy, it means it's my lucky day. And, when my knee gets pinchy, that means something scary's about to happen." Said Pinkie as she showed other signs.

"Is your knee pinchy now?" asked Twilight.

"No, but my shoulder's achy. That means there's an alligator in the tub." Pinkie reached into the tub and pulled out a little alligator. Twilight then jumped out of the tub.

"Yahh! How come your knee didn't get pinchy? That isn't just scary, it's downright dangerous!"

"No it's not, silly! This is my pet alligator, Gummy. He's got no teeth. See? Haha!" The alligator then tried to bite Pinkie Pie to no avail.

"Okay, okay... I get it."

 _"_ Basically, you are able to predict what is going to happen in the near future with your Pinkie Sense? _"_ said Vegeta, trying to sum everything.

 _"_ Not really prediction. Well, close but not that close _"_

 _"_ I'm still not getting it _"_ said Goku while scratching his head.

After the nice and long bubble bath, Twilight and the others head outside. Pinkie re-explain the Pinkie Sense, but the more she explains the further it is to understand.

"Well, I still don't believe all this... "special power" stuff. It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo." Said Twilight as they walked out of SugarCube Corner.

"What's not to believe? You do magic, what's the difference?"

" _Huge_!" Suddenly, she steps onto a box. "For one thing, magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you _decide_ to do it, and it's meant to make something specific that you choose to happen, happen. With you, uh, it makes no sense at all!"

"That's _so_ not true Twilight! Sometimes it's a _bunch_ of random things happening to my body at random times that supposedly predict the future. I call 'em "combos"."

"Combos?" Twilight asked as she got off the box.

 _"_ I thought you said that it is not prediction _"_ said Vegeta

 _"Supposedly_ not _totally"_

 _"_ What are those combos? _"_ asked Goku

"You know, like, ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Uh oh, I feel a combo coming on. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch!" Before Twilight can open the door to the library, it slams into her face.

"Ugh!" Spike had books in his hands and were coming out of the library.

"Ughhh... You said that combo meant 'beautiful rainbow'." Said Twilight as she tried to keep her consciousness.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no. You're thinking of an ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. This was an ear flop, then eye flutter, then knee twitch. That usually means "look out for opening doors". You okay?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't believe this." Said Twilight.

"You don't believe because you don't _understand_ it." Said Pinkie Pie as she skipped away.

 _"_ Are you sure you're not just some crazy mare? _"_ said Vegeta.

Pinkie only claimed his statement as a compliment and snicker, _"_ Nope! _"_

Eager to find more about Pinkie Sense, Vegeta thought of an idea. If Pinkie can sense things such as falling objects and possibly predict the future, she would be able to withstand any danger. It is as if she could sense the presence of danger.

 _"_ Pie, wait! _"_ called out the prince.

 _"_ Yeah Vegeta? _"_ said Pinkie as she approaches the Saiyan.

 _"_ You at the spot where me and Kakarot usually train now. No questions _"_ explained Vegeta before flying off.

 _"_ What was that all about _"_ said Spike

 _"_ Maybe I should go, in case something might happen _"_ said Goku

 _"_ Okie dokie lokie! _"_

 _"_ Grab on Pinkie. We're going to where Vegeta is _"_

Pinkie put her hoof at Goku's left leg. With an instant, both disappeared, traveling at light speeds. In an instant, they arrive to their usual training spot. The once flat meadow turned into a battle ground. Craters here and there with rock debris scattered randomly. Fortunately, Fluttershy's Cottage is out of danger zone.

 _"_ Alright let me explain. In order for me to understand your Pinkie Sense, I'm going to test you _"_ said Vegeta before powering up, unleashing a milky white aura around him.

 _"_ What kind of test is it? _"_ said Pinkie, who is somewhat scared.

The only response she receives was a swift ki blast launched directly at her. With her Pinkie Sense, she swiftly jumps to the side, avoiding the impending death.

 _"_ Are you crazy?! _"_ said Goku

 _"_ Am I? _"_

Vegeta quickly use Afterimage to get behind Pinkie, followed by a Ki blast. Pinkie's tail instantly twitch, signing her that danger is coming. She swiftly ducks to the ground, yet again avoiding the impending death.

Fascinated, the prince slowly powers down as he fully understands Pinkie sense. Goku seems to understand Pinkie sense as well.

 _"_ I'm impressed. You manage to dodge to attacks with your Pinkie Sense. Now, I finally understand it. _"_ Said Vegeta

 _"_ Me either. Hey! Maybe we could learn Pinkie sense too. How did you acquire it? _"_ said Goku

 _"_ I don't know, it just runs in the family I guess _"_

Meanwhile…

In Foggy Bottom Bog, Fluttershy is helping the frogs out of the cart. She fails to notice a serpentine-like creature move through the murky water nearby.

After the rough time she had with the two saiyans, she went back to her business: Total Randomness.

"Mmm…" said Pinkie as she smelled the flowers. She then giggled as she skipped away. In the bushes nearby, Twilight was observing her as some tribal music played in the background.

"Twilight?" Said Spike as he called for the purple mare.

"Ah!" Twilight cried out.

"Woah-oh-uh!" yelled Spike as he was dragged into the bush.

"Honestly, Spike, don't you know better than to sneak up on ponies?"

"Oh, sorry, but, um, well, isn't that what you're doing?"

"No! I'm doing scientific research. I'm observing Pinkie Pie, scientific name: Pinkius Piecus, in its natural habitat."

"Pinkius-whoicus? Hh!"

"There's something fishy going on with the whole twitchy prediction thing, and I'm getting to the bottom of it. So, shh. Come on, Pinkius Piecus is on the move."

Twilight pursue Pinkie with Spike following behind. She made sure to create a distance between themselves so that she wouldn't notice them. Pinkie Pie was humming while she was rolling on the grass right by the school. Suddenly, her nose was itching.

"Hm... Itchy nose..." Suddenly, Pinkie Pie gasped and looked around. She then hid under one of the slides on the playground. "A-ha, _that_ makes no sense. See? She's hiding like something's about to fall out of the sky, but a _twitchy tail_ means that something's about to fall from the sky, _not_ an itchy nose." Suddenly, a swarm of bees appeared above the playground.

"This proves..."

Spike gasp which Twilight failed to hear as she is preoccupied at her constant bickering.

"...perhaps conclusively, that"—

"Gah!" yelled Spike as he ran away from the swarm of bees.

"Spike! Where are you going? I'm trying to teach you the value of scientific"— Suddenly, the bees attack Twilight.

"Ow! Ouch! Ow!" Twilight yelled as she was repeatedly stung.

Twilight had a few bandages on her hooves and continued to observe Pinkie Pie.

"What's she doing now?" asked Spike.

"Smelling a flower." Twilight said as she watched Pinkie smell a flower.

"Holy guacamole! I wonder what that means?" Spike asked as he wrote down the observation.

"Probably that the flower smells _good_. Wait. I'm getting something. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch."

"Hold on... You told me that's the combo that says "watch out for opening doors"!" Spike then hid in a bush to get away from the barn door.

"Oh, ho. You really, really believe this stuff, don't you? Here, let me show you there's nothing to be afraid of." Twilight then leaned on the door. "You see? I promise you there's nothing to fear from that"—Suddenly, a cellar door opened and Twilight fell down. "Wo-o-ah! Ow! Ugh! Ow! Ow!"

"Twilight! You came to visit my new apple cellar, how nice. Twi? You okay? Uh, Twi?" said Applejack.

Despite Twilight's wounds and injuries, she didn't stop pursuing Pinkie Pie. She is way to desperate to solve this Pinkie Sense phenomenon.

"Here, let me help you." Said Spike as he used a rope to bring Twilight's broken hands up.

"Okay, take this down: twitchy tail." Said Twilight as she saw Pinkie's tail twitch.

"Twitchy tail? TWITCHY-TAIL!" Spike let go of the rope which made Twilight's hooves come down.

"Hush, Spike! We can't let Pinkie know we're here, remember?"

"Someone's gonna fall, something's gonna fall! Run for your lives. Ah-ha-ha!" Spike then ran away.

"Ugh, Spike honestly, you're overreact"—Suddenly, a vase falls on Twilight. Then, an anvil fell. Then a cart. Then a piano.

Above Twilight is Derpy Hooves. Her recklessness cause some of the objects to fall and thus explains Twilight's accident.

Later on, Spike called Vegeta, who was at the Library meditating, to help out Twilight and her injuries. He couldn't take it seeing his friend suffering like that. Vegeta, on the other hand, couldn't careless about it, but protecting Twiight as his mission should always be a priority. He gave a little bit of his energy, allowing her to heal up.

"Hey, Applejack. Whatchya doin'?" Pinkie Pie asked her fellow Element.

"Takin' more apples to my new apple cellar. How 'bout you Pinkie? Whatchu doin'?" said Applejack as she was carrying some apples to the cellar. Goku was beside her, carrying dozens of apple.

"Oh, letting Twilight follow me all day, without me knowing."

"You mean you knew all along? Why didn't you tell me?" Twilight asked Pinkie.

"Silly, that would've spoiled the secret!"

"Urgh!"

"Tail... still twitching?" asked Spike.

"All done, clear skies from here on in, as far as I can tell"—Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's whole body was shaking uncontrollably. "Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!"

"Oh no! What does that one mean?"

"Dunno, never gotten any like it before, but whatever that shudder's about, it's a doozy. Something you never expect to happen is gonna happen! Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu hu-bu-bu-bu! And its gonna happen... At Froggy Bottom Bog!"

"That's where Fluttershy's headed!" Applejack shouted.

"Oh no! Is it about her?" Spike asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Said Pinkie.

"We better go and make sure she's okay."

"Calm down everypony. All we know right now is that Pinkie Pie just got a case of the shivers. That's all." Said Twilight.

She then notice that everypony else was running of at Foggy Bottom Bog. She sighed before going after them, with the two saiyans following.

"Guh- Hey! I thought you didn't believe in this stuff?" said Spike.

"I _don't_. I just want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we find out nothing's wrong."

After racing through the forest at fast speeds, they arrived at Froggy Bottom Bog.

"Fluttershy?" Applejack called out.

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie also called out. They finally see Fluttershy unloading the last few frogs into the swamp.

"Fluttershy! You're okay!" Spike said as he ran up and hugged Fluttershy.

"Of course." Said Fluttershy.

"Phew, what a relief." Said Applejack as she wiped her forehead.

"I'm so glad everything's alright." Said Pinkie.

Twilight then started to gloat, "Sorry, I know it's not nice to gloat but... AHA! I told you there was nothing to worry about and I was right. Pinkie Pie said whatever she was shuddering about was a _cough_ doozy, and _cough_ and the only _cough_ doozy here is how right I am." Right behind Twilight, a huge figure emerged from the waters.

"Um... Twilight?" Applejack said as she tried to tell Applejack.

"Pinkie's made a lot of predictions today but _cough_ ugh, what is that smell? But what we've shown here is that there's no point in believing _cough_ in anything you can't see for yourself."

"W-well t-then s-see what's b-b-behind you, Twilight!" said Spike. Twilight turned around to see a hydra with four heads.

"I see it... But I don't believe it!"

"Is that a hydra?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Who cares? _RUN_!" Applejack said as she ran and the others followed suit. Pinkie Pie was just so scared out of her living mind that she wouldn't budge.

"Pinkie! Come on!" said Twilight.

Goku used Solar Flare to temporarily blind the hydra, allowing them to have extra time to escape. The two saiyans then followed the others.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry." Fluttershy said to a frog. The four hydra heads then tried to grab everyone but failed each time.

 _"_ Quick, in the hill, I'll hold him off _"_ said Goku as he powers up.

Just a few moments later, the hydra managed to break the vines and continued the chase.

"He-e-elp!" yelled Spike as he was trapped in the mud.

Fortunately for him, Vegeta caught him just in time. Looking back, he notices that the hydra is somewhat gaining after him. He stops and quickly powers up.

 _"_ Take this, BIG BANG ATTACK! _"_ said Vegeta as he shot a powerful ki orb at the hydra's gut.

The hydra was pushed by the force by the ki blast, then exploded afterwards; receiving a ton of damage along with scratch and injuries here and there. It quickly regains its posture and continue its pursue but was stopped when Goku appeared right in front.

 _"_ You're going nowhere! _"_ said Goku before turning into a super Saiyan.

The saiyans rush at the hydra, giving each head a powerful punch and kick. The ponies gained more ground. One hydra notice that the others are getting away. Open, Goku use this momentum to give it a nice and powerful uppercut.

The ponies successfully gain a lot of ground away from the Hydra. In order for them to escape, they need to cross a bunch of flat forms to reach the other side of the chasm. The others cross with ease, of course knowing Vegeta would be there to back them in case things get serious.

Goku notice that the others are crossing to the other side of the hill. Open, one of the hydra heads headbutts him, launching him to where Twilight was. He collides on the flat form where Twilight was supposed to jump.

"T-t-t-twilight!" said Pinkie.

The hydra manages to catch up. It roars with rage. The waves of its roar further break the flat form. With Goku knocked down, Vegeta needs to save Twilight, but which should he prioritize?

"T-t-t-twilight! You have to jump!"

"I'll never make it!" Twilight said as she saw the immense gap.

"You'll be fine!"

"I will not!"

"It's your only ho-o-ope! You have to take a leap of faith!"

 _"_ Do it! _"_ shouted Vegeta.

Twilight gulped then jumped over the chasm. The hydra tried to eat Twilight again but Twilight slid on the hydra's neck and fell down the chasm.

"Y-ugh! No! Oh no! Noooo! WA-A-A-AH! Ugh! Blegh!" was Twilight's response when she fell down the chasm but then hit a bubble sending her upward and bounced onto some remaining pillars towards the others. She then recovered quickly. Goku floats gently to where the others are as he turns back to his base form.

 _"_ Sorry, got I distracted there. _"_ said Goku as he scratch his head while making a goofy smile.

"I knew you could do it, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said as she hugged Twilight.

"I don't know how it happened; coincidence, dumb luck, or what, but you said there'd be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bog, and I'd say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy. I mean that hydra"—Suddenly, Pinkie's body starts shaking again, implying that the hydra was not the "doozy". "Pinkie?"

"That wasn't it."

"Huh?" said Twilight.

"What wasn't what?" asked Spike.

"What are you talking about Pink?" said Applejack.

"The hydra wasn't the doozy." Said Pinkie Pie

They look back to see the hydra leave with one of the heads blowing a raspberry. Frustrated, Vegeta creates an energy orb on his palm.

 _"_ How about killing the hydra? Would that make the doozy disappear? _"_ said Vegeta

He was about to throw it, but Goku tap his left shoulder. He shook his head, saying that it is not worth it and it would just waste his energy.

"I'm still getting the shudders. Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh." Said Pinkie Pie as her body was still shuddering. "You see? There it is again. Whatever the doozy was at Froggy Bottom Bog, my Pinkie Sense says it still hasn't happened."

"Huh? But I- WHAT! The hydra _wasn't_ the doozy? How could it _not be_ the doozy? What could be _doozier_ than that?" an angry Twilight asked.

"Dunno, but it just wasn't it." Suddenly, the sound of a kettle whistling was coming from Twilight.

"Rrrgh..." Twilight's mane then erupts into flames. "Ooh... I give up..." said Twilight as she showed slight burns over her body.

 _"_ That was new _"_ said Goku.

 _"_ Maybe it is because of the energy I gave to her a while ago _"_ said Vegeta.

"Give what up, Twi?" Spike asked the now calm mare.

"The fight. I can't fight it anymore. I don't understand how, why, or what, but Pinkie sense somehow... makes sense. I don't see how it does, but it just does. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean it's not true."

"Y-y-y-you m-m-mean you b-b-b-believe?" said Pinkie as she was still shaking.

"Eyup, I guess I do."

"Oo-woo-oo-oo-oo, woo-oo-oo-oo-oh, woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh." Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's body stops all at once. "Ooh! That was it. _That's_ the doozy."

 _"_ What? _"_ said Vegeta

"What? What is?" Twilight asked.

"You believing. I never expected _that_ to happen. _That_ was the doozy, oh and, oh what a doozy of a doozy it was!" Pinkie then went back to town leaving Twilight and the others just confused at this turn of events.

 _"_ On second thought, I kinda don't get Pinkie again _"_ said Goku

Later that day, everything went back to their usual lives.

Spike returned back to the library to hear Twilight and Pinkie giggling.

"Oh, good, Spike, you're here. Take a letter." Said Twilight.

"With pleasure, Twilight." said Spike as he got a piece of paper and a pen.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I'm happy to report that"—Suddenly, Spike stops writing the letter because he sees Twilight wearing an unusual hat. "Spike, what have I been saying about focus?"

"I know, but I... Well..."

"What's wrong Spike, never thought you'd see me with an umbrella hat on?" Twilight said as she was wearing an umbrella hat just like Pinkie.

"Not really, no."

"Pinkie's tail's a-twitchin'. What else can I do?" Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike laughed then Spike decided to finish the letter.

 _I am happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to choose to believe in them, and sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way._

 _Always, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

Both mares stepped outside and Pinkie's tail started to twitch again.

"There it goes again." Said Pinkie as her tail was twitching.

"I wonder what's gonna drop outta the sky _this_ time?" Twilight said to Pinkie.

"You never know." Spike was at the top of the library and was about to transport the letter when suddenly you hear a jet engine sound and Princess Celestia lands right near Spike.

"Twitchy tail?" said Spike in amazement. Princess Celestia took the letter and flew up into the sky. "Holy guacamole!"

 _To be Continued…_


	13. FRIENDSHIP SAGA: Chapter 11

**[FRIENDSHIP SAGA] Chapter 11: The Legendary Sonic Rainboom**

Three days ago, after Twilight epic adventure of figuring out Pinkie sense…

Rainbow Dash has received a letter from Princess Celestia. Without any hesitation, she opened it and was informed that she was invited to participate in The Best Young Flyer Competition that was going to be held on Cloudsdale, which is her home town.

Excited, she wasted no time to practice for the said event. Before doing her practice, she asked Fluttershy to cheer for her for the upcoming even, in which she agreed. Despite her shy instincts telling her not to, she couldn't afford to disappoint her friend. She was always there when she needs her.

Everything was set with Rainbow Dash, but one was lacking: Fluttershy's cheer. Her feeble cheers wouldn't lend her the strength and encouragement she needs for the event. She trained two days for this event and she promised to herself she wouldn't lose. Disappointed, she told Fluttershy that she will come to her house tomorrow in order for her to be trained.

The next day, both Pegasus are outside the cottage in the outskirts of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash is training Fluttershy in order for her to give a loud cheer.

"Now, what have we learned?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy.

"Loss of control." Fluttershy said.

"Good."

"Screaming and hollering."

"Yes, and most importantly?"

"Passion!"

"Right! So now that you know the elements of a good cheer, let's hear one." Fluttershy then breathes in.

"Yay." Fluttershy shouted quietly.

"... Ugh. You're gonna cheer for me like _that_? Louder."

"Yay."

"Louder!"

"Yay."

" _Louder!_ " Fluttershy pulled in a deep breath.

"Yaay." Fluttershy said too quietly.

"Ugh..." Rainbow Dash grunted as she facepalmed.

"...Too loud?"

Later on...

Rainbow Dash decided to practice her routine for the Event which consists 3 phases. The third phase is her ultimate key for victory.

"Yay." Fluttershy said quietly. Rainbow Dash then took in a deep breath.

"And now, phase one of my routine." Rainbow Dash said. She then flew around parallel trees as Phase 1.

"Wooo."

"Phase two." Rainbow Dash then starts spinning on multiple clouds making them spin.

"Way to go."

"Here we go. Phase three. The sonic rainboom." Rainbow Dash then flew down from the sky at fast speeds. "C'mon!" It then appeared that she couldn't break through the bubble in the sky. "Uh-oh." It then recoiled her through the air.

Meanwhile at the Library, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie as well the two Saiyans are returning all the books that was scattered around the place.

"Last one. Thank you so much for helping me clean up all these books guys. It was a _crazy_ week of studying." Said Twilight.

"You should really take off the studying once in a while Twilight" said Goku

Suddenly, they all could hear someone screaming. Both saiyans could sense a presence getting closer and closer and it coming on the nearest window.

"TAKE COVER!" shouted Vegeta, realizing who it was.

"Ahhh!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she crashed through the window into the library. Everyone was getting back on their feet and saw the mess.

"You know, your name should be Rainbow Crash instead of Dash" said Vegeta while dusting off some pages and dust on his clothes.

"Rainbow Dash, you rock! Woohoo." Said Fluttershy as she did a weak cheer. "Did my cheering do that?"

"Hehe. Sorry about that everyone. THAT was a truly feeble performance." Rainbow Dash said to her teammates as she wiped the dust off of her.

"Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin."

"Ugh. I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about yours. That feeble cheering!" Rainbow Dash said about her weak cheering believing that is what threw her off.

"I'm sorry." Said Fluttershy.

"I wish _you_ guys could come to Cloudsdale to see me compete in the Best Young Flyer Competition." Rainbow Dash said to her friends.

"What's that?" asked Twilight.

"It's where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles! Some are fast! And some are graceful. Woah, woah, WooooaaAAAAHH!" Pinkie Pie said as she was very excited.

"Golly. I'd love to see you strut yer stuff in that competition." Said Applejack.

"Yeah. I wish you guys could be there. Fluttershy's a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, me and Vegeta could go there if that makes you feel better" said Goku

"OOH! I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom! It's like, the coolest thing ever! Even though I've never actually seen it, but I mean COME ON! It's a sonic rainboom! How not cool could it possibly not be?" said Pinkie Pie.

"What's a Sonic Rainboom?" asked Goku and Twilight in unison.

"You really need to get out more. The sonic rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going soo fast... BOOM! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!"

"And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!" said Applejack as she put her hoof around Rainbow Dash.

"It was a long time ago... I was just a filly." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, but you're gonna do it again, right?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Are... you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale! I could do sonic rainbooms in my sleep."

"Wow. If you pull that off, you'll win the crown for sure!" said Twilight.

"The grand prize is an entire day with the Wonderbolts. A whole day of flying with my life-long heroes... It'll be a dream come true!"

"Yay." Fluttershy said very meekly.

"I'm gonna go rest up. Don't wanna over prepare myself, y'know. Hehe. YOU, on the other hand, better keep practicing. I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance." Rainbow Dash then flew out her window back to her home.

"She's practiced that move a hundred times, and she's never even come _close_ to doing it. I don't know if I can cheer loud enough to help her." Said Fluttershy as she also flew back home.

"Well, guess we better get this cleaned up... Again." Said Twilight. Suddenly, Rarity nudged Twilight a little.

"Go on, go on." Said Rarity.

"Go on what?"

"Find a spell that will get us wingless ponies into Cloudsdale. Didn't you see how nervous she was?" said Rarity.

"Nervous? Have you spit yer bit or somethin'? She was tootin' her own horn louder then the brass section of a marching band!" said Applejack.

"Oh, puh-lease. I have put on enough fashion shows to recognize _stage fright_ when I see it. We've got to find a way to be there for her. Now go on!" said Rarity as she pushed Twilight into the pile.

"Owaa! Ugh. How am I supposed to find a flight spell in this mess?"

"A flight spell?" asked Pinkie. She then brought Twilight a book. "Page twenty-seven."

"How'd you do that?"

"It landed on my face when Rainbow Dash knocked me into the bookcase."

"Here it is! A spell that will allow Earth ponies to fly for three days. Ooh, it looks _really_ difficult... I'm not sure I can do it."

"You've got to try!" said Rarity.

"Ok... But who's gonna volunteer to be the test subject?"

"I will! For Rainbow Dash, I will go first."

"Heere goes." The spell wrapped around Rarity and the force sent everyone flying a few feet. When they looked up, they gasped at Rarity. "I think it worked!"

The next day…

"You've got to learn to be _assertive_ , Fluttershy. Don't be afraid to speak up." Rainbow Dash said to Fluttershy as they arrived at Clousdale.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" said Billy.

"It's our old friend, Rainbow _Crash_!" said Hoops.

"Get kicked outta any flight schools lately?" Billy asked in a rude tone.

"I _didn't_ get kicked out." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Face it, Rainbow Crash. Flight school had _too_ many rules and not enough naptimes for you."

"Huh, ask her about the sonic rainboom." Said Hoops.

"That's nothing but an old mare's tale. You don't have the skills to try something like that." Suddenly, Billy could feel someone is touching him on his fore-shoulder. He turns around to see Vegeta with a devilish glare.

"How about you shut up before I rip your mouth." Said Vegeta

Scared, they decided to leave before things could get anything worse. Rainbow Dash was glad to see both saiyans to come on. More cheering could really encourage her to pull off the Sonic Rainboom.

"Thanks, you guys. More importantly, thanks for not hitting them in the gut and break their necks" joked Rainbow Dash.

"Vegeta sure knows how to scare people away. Anyways, we're here to cheer you Rainbow Dash along with the others!" said Goku

Curious, she raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean with the others?"

That moment, a pink balloon emerges from the clouds and softly lands. Inside is where the other members of the mane six are, excluding Rarity in which she has colorful butterfly wings. Rainbow Dash is filled with joy, hope and encouragement filled her up. However, that brief moment turned into a quick horror the moment she saw her friends jumping off the basket. She tried to stop them but it was too late.

Surprisingly, they didn't fell down which surprised both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Last time they knew, only Pegasus have the ability to walk on clouds.

"But how?" said Rainbow Dash

"Simple. Twilight found a spell that makes temporary wings, but it was too difficult to do more than once. So she found an easier spell that lets the rest of us walk on clouds." Said Pinkie.

"And Rarity?"

"Twilight made them for me. I just _adore_ them!" said Rarity.

"And we came to cheer you to victory!" said Applejack.

"To be honest, I was starting to get just a _teeniest, tiniest_ bit nervous. But I feel a LOT better now that you guys are here." Said Rainbow Dash. "Hey, we've got some time before the competition. Why don't Fluttershy and I show you around Cloudsdale?"

"Awesome!" yelled the team.

"Here it is: the greatest city in the sky!"

"This is my first time seeing clouds up in the sky!" said Goku

"Ooh! Aaah." Said Rarity as she was fascinated by her wings while looking through the mirror.

"Uhh... Some of the greatest Pegasi in history came from Clousdale!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, wait for me!"

"Those wings are gorgeous!" A worker Pegasus said as his jackhammer dropped through the clouds.

"Why, thank you!" said Rarity.

"Be careful with those wings Rarity. They're made from gossamer and morning dew, and they're incredibly delicate." Twilight said to Rarity about the nature of the wings.

"Don't worry Twilight. I'm sure they can't get worn out from too much attention?" said Rarity.

"Since we're up here, I'd sure like to get a look at where the weather's made."

"Great idea! C'mon everypony. To the weather factory!" said Rainbow Dash.

They walked into the first part of the factory and saw many snowflakes around them.

"This is where they make the snowflakes. Each one is hoofmade. As you can see, it's a delicate operation." Said Rainbow Dash.

"So, snowflakes are handmade?! Who knew" said Goku.

"Only in this dimension you idiot. Ours is different. Remember that" said Vegeta

"Ooh, the snowflakes look even better from up here." Said Rarity. Suddenly, her wings make the snowflakes go all over the place and the workers panic and try to retrieve them.

"We better move on before Rarity ruins winter and causes a drought." Said Rainbow Dash.

Later on, they went to the next destination…

"And here's where they make the rainbows!" said Rainbow.

Pinkie Pie put her hand in the rainbow and tasted it but suddenly it looked like her mouth was on fire.

"Spicyyyyyy…!" yelled Pinkie Pie as she ran to get some water.

"Yeah, rainbows aren't really known for their flavor." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I thought Pinkie would handle spicy things" said Goku.

"Woah!" said Hoops.

"Oh, where'd you get those amazing wings? I want a pair!" said Billy.

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess I could see that." Said Rarity as she appreciated the complement.

"Oh hey look, it's Rainbow Crash again!" said Billy.

"Heheheyeah! Rainbow... Umm... Eyah... Crash!" said Hoops.

"Rarity! What're you doing talking to _these_ guys?" Rainbow asked the vain drama queen.

"Oh, they were just admiring my wings Rainbow Dash." Said Rarity.

"Yeah, you should forget the sonic rainboom and just get yourself some wings like these!" said Billy. The three bullies were laughing at Rainbow Dash again. Suddenly, the clouds that they are standing on burst open and fell down.

"Vegeta" said Goku as he saw Vegeta's palm is emitting a little puff of smoke.

"Would some ponies here learn how to shut up?" said Vegeta while crossing his arms.

"Well, they're a bit of a loudmouth but who cares. We're here for you Rainbow Dash, aren't we Rarity? Rarity?"

"Why, these old things? Go ahead everypony. Photos _are_ encouraged." Said Rarity as she was surrounded by other workers.

"Rarity. We're supposed to be helping Rainbow Dash relax, remember? Put your wings away and stop showing off!" Twilight said to Rarity.

"Oh pfft. How can you ask me to put away perfection?" Suddenly, the wings reflect the sunlight which gives Rarity's wings a new beauty. " _Waa-haa-haa!_ " Goku notice Rainbow Dash is getting nervous.

"Rainbow Dash. Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be ok? Everyone's so in love with Rarity's wings that they won't even notice when I totally _blow it_ in the Best Young Flyer's Competition." Said Rainbow Dash. Unfortunately, a worker overheard Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! There's an idea! YOU should enter the competition!" said Rainbowshine.

"Yeah! I could watch you fly all day long!" said Nana Knits.

"There really isn't anypony who uses their wings quite like me. Perhaps I _should_ compete." Said Rarity as she decided to also enter the contest.

"Maybe you lack one thing on your training: Keeping your mouth shut!" said Vegeta

"What am I gonna DO? I'll never win the competition now..." Rainbow Dash said to herself as her spirit was breaking down.

Later on, at the Coliseum…

Rainbow Dash is trotting around; her nervousness consumes her more. Meanwhile, Rarity was preparing herself for the contest. The Coliseum itself is large enough to contain almost of cloudsdale's population. While the mane six, excluding Rainbow Dash and Rarity, are at the audience seat, Vegeta was asked to stand by Princess' spot. Goku, on the other hand, was at the locker room trying to find Rainbow Dash.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! Please rise and join me in welcoming our beloved Princess Celestia." Madden announced as Celestia came out from the curtains. Everypony applauded for them.

"Please welcome our celebrity judges for the Best Young Flyer Competition. The Wonderbolts!" Madden announced as the Wonderbolts appeared and after doing some quick formations sat down at their seats. "And now, let's find out who will take the prize as this year's best young flyer!"

Goku manage to find his way to the locker room, by sensing out Rainbow Dash's ki signal.

"Ok contestant number one, you're up." Said Lucy.

"EYAH!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she realized she was number one. She then hid behind a plant and switched her number with another Pegasus.

"Ok number two, let's go." Said Lucy.

"Umm..." Rainbow Dash stuttered.

"C'mon c'mon, we ain't got all day!"

"She's talking to you!" Rainbow Dash said to the Pegasus that she switched numbers with.

"Oh. Umm... Oh I guess that's me!" The Pegasus said.

"Ok number four, time to go." Said Lucy as she called out to number four.

"I'm number four, and I need just one more itsy-bitsy minute. Be a dear and have somepony go ahead of me, hmm?" said Rarity as she was still in her dressing room.

"Look, I don't care who it is, but somepony's gotta go on!" said Lucy.

"Let's DO THIS!" said the Pegasus as he went out into the competition.

"Uhh... What am I gonna do?" said Rainbow Dash as her confidence was crumbling.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" called out Goku

"Goku! Thank Celestia you came, I need your help. I don't think I can't pull the Sonic Rainboom. In fact, I think I can't pull everything that I've trained for. You need to help me" said Rainbow Dash

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, I can't help you cause that would be cheating"

"I didn't mean it by that! I mean what should I do? Should I just forfeit and let Rarity win?"

"Well that decision is for you. It's not my decision to make but it's yours. What good will it make if you quit? Would that make you feel satisfied?"

"No, but-"

"You need to believe in yourself. Rarity may have the beauty, but she doesn't have that one thing that only you have and that is skill plus the Sonic Rainboom"

"I just don't know if I could ever pull off a Sonic Rainboom. I want to pull it off to impress everypony so that I could win."

"It's no wonder you can't pull it off, it's because of your desire"

"Huh?"

"Look, when I became a Super Saiyan, I didn't know how to trigger it. It only comes and goes and I realize that something was wrong with me. Power comes in response to a need, not a desire."

"Wha-"

"You'll figure it out. Just remember that. Anyways I need to get back to Vegeta. I'll make sure to cheer you head on"

A few minutes later…

"I loved number seven. Doing fifteen barrel-rolls in a row can't be easy." Said Twilight.

"My favorite is number ten. She just looked like such a nice pony." Said Fluttershy

"Hmm... where are Rarity and Rainbow? The competition is almost over." Said Spike.

"Say Kakarot, where is she?" asked Vegeta

"I don't know, but she will come soon enough" said Goku

Rainbow Dash was still depressed while Rarity still hasn't come out yet.

"Number fifteen, let's go!" said Lucy.

"Rarity... Is ready!" Rarity said as she came out of the locker room wearing makeup and a dress.

"Look ladies. I don't know what to tell you. There's only time for one more performance. If you both want to compete, you'll just have to go out there together!"

"Well Rainbow Dash? Shall we?" Rainbow Dash was still on the ground and was speaking gibberish.

"And now, for our final competitor of the day, contestant number fifteen! Uhh... And apparently contestant number four..." said Madden as Rarity and Rainbow Dash came out of the locker room.

"Good luck Rainbow Dash. Just do your best. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing our music. That "rock and roll" doesn't really match my wings." Said Rarity. You then hear classical music play.

"Great, now I have to sit and listen to this kind of music?" said Vegeta

"It's not that bad" said Goku

"C'mon Rainbow Dash. You can do this. Just remember the routine. Phase one." Said Rainbow. As Rarity was doing her own thing, Rainbow Dash was moving around the cloud pillars. Suddenly, her timing fails and she accidentally bumps into one of the pillars and collides near the audience.

"Nice work Rainbow Crash!" Hoops said as he taunted Rainbow Dash and his other friends were laughing as well.

Rainbow Dash glance at Goku. Despite its casual look, she understands of what Goku was trying to tell. Despite her errors, she needs to push forward.

"Time for phase two." Said Rainbow as she went into the air and started to make the clouds move.

"Look! Phase two is working." Said Fluttershy and the others starts to cheer. All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash loses control and the cloud went right towards Princess Celestia and almost hit her.

"And now for my grand finale. I will fly right up to the sun and beam my beautiful wings over the whole city of Cloudsdale! They'll be talking about it for years!" said Rarity as she flew up above the arena.

"Looks like this is my last chance to turn things around. Phase three. The sonic… rainboom. Wings, don't fail me now!" said Rainbow as she also flew into the air.

"Look upon me Equestria, for I Am Rarity!" Rarity then used her wings to beam the sunlight over Clousdale which made the crowd "ooh" in amazement. Suddenly, the intense sunlight evaporated the wings. "Uh-oh. Aahhhhh!"

"Oh no! Her wings evaporated into thin air!" said Twilight. Suddenly, Spitfire, Soarin, and another Wonderbolt raced to catch Rarity but Rarity's constant flailing knocks all three of them out. The guards beside the Princess' was about to take the matter in their own hooves, but Goku gestured them to stop.

"Let Rainbow Dash do this… She will finally understand what I told her" said Goku

Rainbow Dash started to fly to catch them but was still nervous. Her eyes, reflecting on the situation in front of her. Suddenly, she remembered what Goku told her a while back.

 _Power comes in response to a need, not a desire._

"Hold on Rarity! I'm coming!" said Rainbow Dash as she coming close.

"Oh, I can't look!" said Fluttershy. Everyone, even the Princess, was at the edge of their seats. Rainbow Dash then at full speed emitted a large wave of energy that came through the stadium. Everyone gasped and their mouths were open. " _A sonic rainboom! She did it! She did it! WOOO!_ " Rainbow Dash caught all four of them and circled around.

"Amazing! So that's the Sonic Rainboom" said Goku

Vegeta couldn't mutter a single word. Rainbow Dash's speed is incredible and the massive energy she released was intense. In fact, he could feel it on his spot. The feeling wasn't that powerful but realizing her containing that massive power inside is extraordinary.

"Whoa." said Rainbow Dash as she looked at her mane and tail. She formed a rainbow around the city and came back through the opening. Some Pegasi got the Wonderbolts and Rarity. With that amazing and awesome performance, the crowd started to cheer.

" _A sonic rainboom! Wooo! YEAH!_ ' yelled Fluttershy as she was still cheering loud.

Rainbow Dash glance to Goku, who was giving a thumbs up for her achievement.

"I did it. I did it!" Rainbow Dash yelled out.

"You sure did. Oh thank you Rainbow Dash. You saved my life!" said Rarity.

"Oh yeah. I did that too. Ha, _best day EVER!_ "

After the big event, the judges proceeded in tallying the scores. Rarity returned beside her friends at the audience seat along with Rainbow Dash.

"I want to apologize to all of you for getting so carried away with my... beautiful wings. I guess I just lost my head."

"It's ok." Said Fluttershy.

"Oh, don't worry about it kiddo." Said Applejack.

"We still love you." Said Pinkie Pie.

"That was awesome Rainbow Dash! You finally pull off that Sonic Rainboom" said Goku as he and Vegeta approach the others.

"I couldn't have done it without your help Goku! Realizing that I need to pull off the Sonic Rainboom to save Rarity and the wonderbolt's lives inspired me to do it." Said Rainbow Dash.

The Wonderbolts then approach the group. Rainbow Dash's idols and dream.

"So you're the little pony who saved our lives. We really wanted to meet you, and say thanks." Said Spitfire. While she and Rainbow were talking, another pony approach behind them and everyone turned around to see Princess Celestia.

"Princess." Said Twilight as she and the others bowed to her in respect.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle, and hello to your friends too." Said Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, I am sorry I ruined the competition. Rainbow Dash here really is the best flyer in Equestria." Said Rarity.

"I know she is my dear. That's why for her incredible act of bravery, and her spectacular sonic rainboom, I'm presenting the grand prize for best young flyer to this year's winner, Miss Rainbow Dash!" said Princess Celestia which made the crowds cheer for the winner.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh _ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!_ " Rainbow Dash said in excitement.

"So Twilight Sparkle, did you learn anything about friendship from this experience?" asked Celestia.

"I did Princess, but I think Rarity learned even more than me." Said Twilight.

"I certainly did. I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends." Said Rarity.

"Excellent. Well done Rarity." Said Celestia. She then turn to the Saiyans, "And of course I would like to thank you for your excellent work of doing your mission"

"It was no problem at all Celestia, even though Twilight is a bit crazy here and there" joked Goku.

"Hey, you take that back!" said Twilight before darting at Goku. Both of them were circling around Vegeta, who is getting pretty irritated. Celestia could only chuckle.

"This really is the _best day_ EVER!" Rainbow Dash said

"Uhh, hey Rainbow Crash." Said Billy.

"Dash!" Hoop said as he corrected Billy's mistake.

"Oh! Uhh... Sorry Rainbow Dash. Uhh, we just wanted to congratulate you on winning the competition."

"That sonic rainboom was awesome!"

"Heh, thanks guys." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Uhh, we're really sorry we gave you such a hard time before." Said Billy as he apologized for his mistakes early in the past.

"Aww, that's ok. Don't worry about it." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey. Do you want to hang out with us? Maybe you could show us how you did that incredible trick!"

"Sorry boys... But I've got plans!" said Rainbow Dash as she flew off with the Wonderbolts.

 _To Be Continued…_


	14. FRIENDSHIP SAGA: Chapter 12

**[FRIENDSHIP SAGA] Chapter 12: Over A Barrel (Ponies vs Buffalo)**

Goku is at Sweet Apple Acres, helping out Applejack and the rest of the Apple Family harvesting apples for the Apple Family to sell. AppleBloom, who is Applejack's little Sister, is giving extra hoof by catching incoming apples. With Goku's quick speed, picking apples is no sweat. However, the poor little filly seems to be having a hard time catching up but she is somehow able to catch up but just a tiny bit.

"And those are the last of them here. We're done!" said Goku as he floats down to solid ground.

Applebloom slowly settle a basket filled with apple along the rest, "You sure are fast Goku, but I don't think that Apple Catchin's not my special talent"

"Oh, well it was a good try though. At least you catch up"

"Yeah, but barely"

"Goku, Goku!" called Applejack as she gallops to the Saiyan. "Check what I got! A mail from the other Apples at Appleloosa!"

"Appleloosa? Where is that?" asked Goku as he grabs the letter from the mare's mouth and reads it.

"It's out in the middle of Equestria. It is where some of my Apple Family live. They too have their Apple Orchards on their own and they're inviting me t' go there"

"Awesome!"

"Darn tootin' it is! And I was wonderin' if ya'll lend me a little _hand_ with a tree."

"A tree? What do you mean?"

"This tree right over here. This here is my very first Apple Tree. I planted it since when I was a little Filly and now I'm givin' Bloomberg as a gift of gratitude."

"You named a tree Bloomberg?" said Appleboom

"Sure is. It blooms and produce more apples than the rest here orchard."

"This could be exciting. I haven't seen most of Equestrian land so why not? When will we depart?"

"Right now."

"What?!"

Later on, Goku informed the others that Applejack is going for a train ride and ask each and everyone if they would like to join. Without any hesitation, all of them said yes. At the moment, all of them were boarded at the train, which was being pulled by Earth Ponies.

Applejack was at the other end of the train, where she is currently telling Bloomberg a little bedtime story. After the story, she tuck Bloomberg before leaving the cart. Next cart is where the others are. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy were talking very loud while Rarity, Spike and the two saiyans are trying to go to sleep.

"Do you guys mind? I was up early fire-roasting those snacks you're all eating, and I'm pooped!" Spike said.

"Uh, speaking of, some of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped." Rainbow Dash said as she showed her popcorn was still not good. Frustrated, Spike blew out some flames and completely incinerated the popcorn with only one kernel popping.

"Good Night!" Spike yelled as he went to sleep.

"Uhh... Maybe it's time we all got a little shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Said Twilight.

"Awwww!" Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Fluttershy said in disbelief as the lights went out.

"Psst! Pinkie Pie, you asleep yet?" Rainbow Dash asked quietly.

"No, are you asleep yet?" Pinkie Pie whispered.

"If I was sleeping, how could I have asked you if you were asleep?'

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie Pie then softly giggled.

"When we get to Appleloosa, you think we'll have to carry that heavy tree all the way from the train to the orchard?"

"What tree? You mean Bloomberg?"

"... No, Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy's not a tree, silly!"

"What's going on?" asked Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash thinks Fluttershy's a tree!" said Pinkie Pie, oblivious that Rainbow Dash was being sarcastic.

"I do _not_ think she's a tree! I was just" – said Rainbow Dash before being cut off.

"Did you _say_ she was a tree?" said Twilight.

"No. Well. Yes. But not exactly" –

"Ya know she's not a tree, right?"

"She's not a tree, Dashy!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I'd like to be a tree..." said Fluttershy.

"So, do you think we have to carry it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We could always get the guys to carry it." Twilight said.

"DON'T ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" shouted Vegeta which echoed throughout the whole train.

"I wouldn't make Vegeta mad if I were you. Sometimes, his anger gives him enough strength that even I can't stop." Said Goku as he shifted to another position.

"Thanks for the explanation Kakarot, but I believe that they need more than just explanation for them to shut up" He then creates an energy orb that illuminates the whole cart.

Horrified, they went back to bed and force themselves to sleep. With silence filling the air again, he cancels out the energy orb and went back to sleep.

The Next Day...

The sun slowly rises to the horizon, yet its sunlight didn't expose themselves to the mane six. Suddenly, the cart vigorously rocked which awoken everyone. Spike, on the other hand, tumbled through the other cart where Bloomberg is.

"Argh, alright which one of you did it?!" asked Vegeta who is very frustrated.

"It's not us, it's them! A stampede!" said Rainbow Dash as she is looking out the window.

"I just _love_ their accessories!" Rarity said as she adored their accessories.

"They're getting awfully close to the train." The stampede started to bump the trains and hit the ponies that are managing the train. This caused the Mane Six to roll over the cart while the Saiyans tried to stand their ground.

"Oooh, looky! Now they're doing TRICKS!" said Pinkie Pie. The small buffalo jumped onto the train.

"Hmm... Something tells me this isn't a circus act." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm coming with. Vegeta, stay here in case something gets serious" said Goku before following Rainbow Dash.

"Hey there!" Rainbow Dash yelled out to the little fawn as Goku came out. Seeing Goku made the little fawn flinch, but quickly shook it off. She charges towards them at full speed.

Goku is preparing to catch the little fawn but it sleds past beneath him which surprised the Saiyan. Regaining his composure, he pursues the fawn. The little buffalo was gaining speed, covering more ground. Just then, Rainbow Dash steps in the way. She didn't falter what-so-ever, instead she leaps into the air, performing double front flip and safely land.

"Woah" said Rainbow Dash

The two raised their pace, gaining ground. To their surprise, the little buffalo dive down to the last cart. Preoccupied, the rainbow-maned pony collides on a train post. With no time to spare, the little buffalo unhooks the cart away from the rest of the train. She then calls out the rest of her tribe before leaving.

"Darn!" said Goku

"They've got Bloomberg!" said Applejack.

"Heeeelp!" said Spike as he called out for his friends.

"And Spike!" said Twilight

"Heeeeelp!" Spike shouted as the car was disappearing from view.

Goku leaps off the train and tried to catch up to the stolen cart, but unfortunately the buffalos along with the cart are out of sight.

"Looks like I'll have to catch up with the rest later." Said Goku

The train finally arrived at Appleloosa and as soon as they came off the train, they were stopped by Applejack's smiling cousin Braeburn.

"Hey there! Welcome ta A-a-pplelooosa!" said Braeburn in excitement.

"Braeburn, listen" –

"Cousin Apple Jack, mind yer manners, you have yet ta introduce me to your compadres!"

"Braeburn, listen, something terrible has happened" –

"Terrible is right; your train is full seven minutes late! That's seven minutes less for you to delight in the pleasures and wonders of... A-a-a-pplelooosa!"

"Brae-"

"Boggles the mind, we settler ponies built all this in just the past year, don't it? And as you can see, we have all of the finest comforts. Like horse-drawn carriages!" said Braeburn as he showed the team around the settlement.

"And those there are horse-drawn, horse-drawn carriages." Said Braeburn.

"… Listen, Braeburn, I – Oof!" said Applejack before Braeburn comically was "pushing" them through the whole town.

"And here's our local waterin' hole, the Salt Block."

"That's enough salt for you!" said the Saloon Keeper as he pushed a pony out of the saloon.

"Can't I at least... Get a glass of water?" said the pony that was pushed out. Braeburn then kept showing the team around.

"Over there's the office of Sheriff Silverstar." Said Braeburn. "And here's where we have out wild west dances! And here's where we have out _mild_ west dances!"

"But, Braeburn, we" – said Applejack before being cut off again.

"And here's the most wonderful sight in all of... A-a-a-pplelooosa! Our apple orchard." They saw the whole orchard.

"Braeburn!"

"First harvest should be any day now."

"Braebu" –

"Good thing too!"

"Brae" –

"'cause we need that grub to live on."

"SHUT UP FOR ONE TIME!" Vegeta yelled out finally getting Braeburn's full attention. "Augh!"

"You have a very nice town an' all, but we have a HU-UGE problem! Some of our friends are missing!" said Applejack

"A stampede of buffalo." Said Fluttershy.

"They took Spike!" said Rarity.

"Rainbow Dash and Goku!" said Twilight.

"And we can't find Pinkie Pie." Said Fluttershy. That is when Vegeta realize that he haven't heard a single rant from the pink mare's mouth.

"And we had an apple tree with us for your orchard, but they took that too!" said Applejack.

"Did you say... Buffalo? Them buffalo, they want us settler ponies to take every single tree you see here off this land. They sure as hay don't want any new ones added in." said Braeburn as he looked over the whole orchard.

"But why?" asked Fluttershy.

"Beats me. We put a lot of hard work into this land, so we can feed our town, our families, and our foals! And now they're saying all these trees have to go? T'ain't fair..."

Meanwhile, Goku and Rainbow Dash are at the Buffalo territory. Distance away, huts made with hays and sticks and a campfire can be seen. It didn't take them to locate it since Goku was able to pinpoint ki signals. Both of them are peeping behind a boulder, ensuring that their presence remains anonymous.

"I can definitely sense a lot of ki there. In fact, I can already sense Spike, but it seems that he's surrounded" said Goku

"Then we need to save Spike first before the tree. Maybe we could ambush them" said Rainbow Dash as she pushes her hooves together.

"Ambush them? That's a little bit too extreme"

"Don't be like that. I mean you have powers and all of that so no problem"

"Boo!" Pinkie Pie said as she appeared from behind a rock. Both of them was shocked by her appearance.

"Pinkie? What are you doing here? I thought you're with Vegeta and the others" said Goku

"Ah'ya caught me! Looks like I tricked you and didn't get away with it either! You're goood."

"Shhh! Keep it down or we'll be spotted" said Rainbow Dash

"We will?"

"Yes!"

"And the more of us there are out here, the more chances of us getting... Caught." Rainbow Dash said as she soon realized that they were surrounded by the buffalo. "Vegeta is right. I should really practice keeping my mouth shut"

Just before Goku could unleash his power, they heard a familiar voice. "Stop!" said Spike. "Guys... 'Sup? Hey, no worries I know those guys. They're cool."

"If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro." A buffalo said as he bumped his fist with Spike's and returned back to their village.

The three of them were given the same treatment that Spike had; offering food, a nice camp fire and a place to rest.

"Gee, I really thought these Buffalo are mean" said Goku

"Seems they took _me_ by mistake. And they feel awful about it, too, poor guys. Fortunately, they totally respect dragons, so they treat me like an honored guest." Said Spike. Rainbow Dash sniffed the food and disliked it. "Still don't like ponies much, though... But you're with me, so it's cool."

"Huh... Well, I still don't trust them. I say we turn tail and bail while we still" – Rainbow Dash said before she was interrupted by Pinkie Pie.

"Mmm! Before we finish EATING? Are you loco in the coco?" said Pinkie Pie as she was eating more of that stuff. "Can I please have more of that mushy stuff, whatever it was?"

"Certainly. And, Mr. Spike, you like gemstones, yes?" said Little Strongheart.

"Turquoise. Mmm! Heh hah! This here is Little Strongheart, and these are my friends Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Goku" Spike said as he introduced his new friends. Rainbow Dash looked up and saw Little Strongheart.

"You!" said Rainbow Dash.

"You!" Little Strongheart also said.

"That's it! We are outta here!" Said Rainbow Dash as she tried to leave but Goku tugged her tail.

"Wait! Please accept my apologies for what happened on the train, we didn't mean for anyone to be hurt."

"Yeah, right." Said Rainbow Dash.

"We only wanted the tree. The settler ponies have overtaken the land and have planted an orchard all over it! Because of their thoughtlessness, we can no longer run over our traditional stampeding grounds..." said Little Strongheart.

"Huh?" they said in unison.

"I think it's time they met Chief Thunderhooves." Said Spike.

Strongheart called out the Chief. With a quick greeting here and there, the Chief then explains everything.

"The buffalo had always had a long and winding stampeding trail that we have run upon for many generations. My father stampeded upon these grounds, And his father before him, And his father before him, And his father before him. And his father before him." He just kept going on and on and eventually most buffalos, Pinkie, and Rainbow were starting to go to sleep. "And" –

"I think they get the idea, Chief." Said Little Strongheart.

"Hmph. It is a sacred tradition to run the path every year. But this year, these... Settler ponies, these... ... Appleloosians!" Thankfully, Little Strongheart stopped up his nose.

"They planted apple trees all over it without asking our permission."

"Well _that's_ not very nice. Right, Rainbow Dash?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Hmph..." said Rainbow Dash.

"The ponies refused to move their trees, so we are stuck here, and it is not fair!" said Little Strongheart.

"See Rainbow Dash? They had a good reason ta" – said Spike before Rainbow Dash finally spoke up.

"Huh-ah... I'll say they had a good reason! C'mon. We have some apple-pickin' Appleloosians to talk to!" said Rainbow Dash.

The next day arrives. Having no words from Goku 24 hours, they knew something is definitely going wrong. They woke up early, preparing to find the others.

"Ow! Gently, please!" Rarity said as Applejack tightened her bag. Everyone was ready to go into the desert.

"Sorry, Rarity, but our friends are out there and we have to be ready for a long hike into buffalo territory if we're gonna save 'em. Let's go!" Applejack said.

"That won't be necessary" said Vegeta as Goku and the others appeared in front of them out of nowhere.

"Pinkie! We're so glad you're safe." Fluttershy said as she hugged Pinkie Pie.

"How did you escape from the buffalo?" asked Twilight.

"We didn't see, we told the buffalos to talk things out a chance" said Goku

"Oh, yeah? 'Bout what?" said Applejack.

"We brought our new pal, Little Strongheart here, to explain to the Appleloosians why they should move the apple trees off buffalo land." Rainbow Dash said.

"That information would be quite help" – Braeburn said before Applejack pushed him into Little Strongheart.

"That's weird. 'Cause my cousin, Braeburn, here, wants to explain to the buffalo why they should let the apple trees stay." Applejack said.

"That would be a useful thing to" – said Little Strongheart before she was interrupted.

"The land is theirs! You planted the trees not knowing that. Honest mistake. Now, you just gotta move 'em, that's all." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Well... Eheh..." said Braeburn.

"They busted their rumps here! An' now they're suppos't ta bust their rumps again, just 'cause some buffalo won't stampede someplace else?" Applejack said in anger.

"Uhm, guys? I think-" Goku said but their argument had them preoccupied.

"Plant the trees somewhere else!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Where? It's the only flatland around these parts!" said Applejack as she knew the rest of the land around Appleloosa was barren.

"The BUFFALO had it FIRST!" said Rainbow Dash.

"The settler ponies need it to LIVE!" said Applejack.

"Come ON Applejack!" said Rainbow Dash.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Vegeta, which settled the argument between two mares.

"Look, what we're trying to say here is that your relatives stole the land from the Buffalo and planted Apple Trees without asking permission what-so-ever. If there is a way to settle this without violence or screaming, that would be very helpful for BOTH sides" said Goku

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Pinkie Pie said.

The thought of it made Vegeta shudder. He would, yet again, endure one of Pinkie's songs. Basically, her song is all about sharing is care. She believes that sharing the land would definitely solve the problem and singing it would make things easier to understand.

"All right, Pinkie Pie! That was FANTASTIC! What a great song! You're right on!" said Spike.

"It appears that Sheriff Silverstar and I have come to... An agreement." Chief Thunderhooves.

"We have." Said the Sheriff.

"That was the worst performance we've ever seen..." said Chief Thunderhooves.

"Exactly" said Vegeta.

"The time for action... Hmh... Is upon us! Our stampede will start at high noon tomorrow. And if the orchard is still there, we'll flatten IT! AND the whole town!"

"But, Chief!" said Little Strongheart.

"An' we Appleloosians say you'd better bring yer best, 'cause we'll be ready and waitin'." Said Sheriff Silverstar.

"But, Sheriff..." said Braeburn. The Sheriff had already left and there was no use talking to anypony.

"Oh... That wasn't the message of my song at all..." Pinkie Pie said.

"Maybe you should have explained it instead of singing it" said Vegeta.

With no time to spare, both Buffalo and Ponies prepare for the in coming war. The Appleloosians were preparing for defensive and offensive: fortifying the walls and Apple food for weapons.

"I want my kin ta have what they need to live... But a storm's a-brewin' here. And I don't like the look of it." Applejack said.

"We've just got to talk some sense into them before somepony gets hurt." Twilight said.

"It's too late to knock the sense out of them. Most of them are focused at the war at hand" said Vegeta while glaring at his Saiyan rival eating pies. "Can't you make yourself useful by talking out to those buffalo?!"

Goku swallowed all the food stuffed in his mouth. "Ok."

Meanwhile, the buffalos are going pure offensive. They are all sharpening their horns for maximum destruction.

"Isn't there some way to stop this?" Spike asked the chief.

"Unless the settlers remove those trees, I do not think so." Said Little Strongheart. Spike just sighed and continued to eat his gems.

Just then, Goku appeared in an instant. "Any luck?"

"Nope, tried to reason with them, beg or even perform but they're still going for the war" said Spike

"I don't know... But it's never too late to think of something." Said Rainbow Dash.

"At noon, it _will_ be too late." Said the Chief as he put markings on his face.

The next day…

The settler ponies were ready with their apples while the buffalo were watching them on the hill. Vegeta was floating above, observing the buffalo army.

"Come on, THINK. Think, think, think, think, think, think, think!" said Rainbow Dash as she tried to think of a plan. The chief just sighed and did not give the order to strike. "He's not gonna do it!" However, Pinkie Pie tried to do her performance again which only made Chief Thunderhooves angry.

Vegeta could only facepalm, "That son of a-"

"Grrr... _CHAAARGE!_ " yelled Chief Thunderhooves. The buffalo rushed down the hills towards the settlement to get to the apple orchard.

"Ready... Aim... _Fire!_ " yelled Sheriff Silverstar. The settler ponies started to throw the pies at the buffalo. The pies actually blocked off the buffalo's sights which made them crash into buildings and such. While the members of his tribe were preoccupied with the settlers, Chief Thunderhooves saw Sheriff Silverstar throwing pies at buffalo. He then charged towards the Sheriff.

Surprisingly, Goku appeared in front of the Buffalo. He stood his ground, getting ready to protect the sheriff.

"I don't want to do this. You need to stop" said Goku, but only to fall on deaf ears.

Unexpectedly, a pie flew pass him, hitting Chief Thunderhooves square on. The buffalo actually thought that the Chief was down as they stopped fighting. A piece of the pie then fell into his mouth. "Yum! Hey, I've got a much better idea!"

"We... Will allow the apple orchard to stay in exchange for a share of it's fruit, heh... Those... Delicious apple pies!" said Chief Thunderhooves. The Sheriff agreed and gave room for the buffalo to stampede by cutting down some of the trees.

With that being said, the Buffalo and the Appleloosians created an alliance. With the ponies farming the trees as well as giving a pathway for the Buffalo, everything went back to normal. The buffalo's usual stamping routine helped the Appleloosians in many ways. With their heavy stampede, creating ground shocks, apple harvesting became easier.

 _Dear, Princess Celestia._

 _Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing. Even the worst of enemies can become friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care_

"HEY! That's what _I_ said!" said Pinkie Pie.

 _To Be Continued…_


	15. FRIENDSHIP SAGA: Chapter 13

**[FRIENDSHIP SAGA] Chapter 13: End of The Line, The Grand Galloping Gala! The Mane Six's Best Night Ever?**

Tonight, is the night, and could be a highlight of their lives. The Grand Galloping Gala: An event where famous ponies are gathered and just… Talk and Chat and drink and eat. The mane six, Spike and the two saiyans are already preparing for the said event; Twilight, as well as Spike and the saiyans, are wearing the clothes that was made by Rarity. Both the pony and the draon couldn't wait to attend the party and thinking about it will just even make them more excited, except for Vegeta. The Saiyan prince don't usually attend girly stuff such as this one, but he simply must. Not attending to a big event held by Celestia herself will force her to stop looking for the spell he needs to get out of this place. Though he needs to admit, despite the girly environment and everything, their epic adventures was great. Maybe attending this party will be a "Goodbye and see you never" kind of thing.

Vegeta is already set; tuxedo fixed and looking fancy. Goku, on the other hand, is having an awful time. Rarity told him to be extra careful with the buttons as they may detach. Fortunately for him, he is already at the last button.

"Looking good Vegeta" said Spike, glancing the prince from top to bottom. "What do you say about mine?"

"Looks the same as mine" Vegeta said nonchalantly before turning around from the dragon.

"There. Man, that took longer than I expected" said Goku. He then turn his attention to the baby dragon, giving him a cat call whistle. "Looking good Spike. Hope you're not impressing the ladies"

"Me? Nah… But do you think I could really impress a lady?" said Spike

The Saiyan nods. "Sure does. That is if they're in to dragons"

Spike bows down in disbelief. Vegeta mentally snicker at his rival's statement. Just then, Twilight came down with the gown. Giving one final step, she flashes a good look at the three.

"Wow Twilight. You look amazing! Hope you're not impressing any… Uhh- what's the term for male pony?" said Goku

"Colt" answered Vegeta.

"Yeah… Hopefully not" Spike said before muttering words while crossing his arms in the process.

"Thanks, Goku. The three of you look stunning and well dressed!" said Twilight

"Alright enough with the compliments. When are we leaving?" asked Vegeta

"Less than five hours. I'm just making sure that all of you look great later tonight" said Twilight

"WHAT?!" shouted Spike, Vegeta and Goku.

Later that day, after 4 and a half hours, Twilight, Spike, Goku and Vegeta re-dress for the event. This time, it is for real. Once that they are fully dressed and prepared, they went to the Carousel Boutique. The others are already, waiting for them to arrive.

"Wow. You girls look smashing!" said Goku. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Alrighty Twilight. You said there is suppose to be a Chariot waiting around. I don't see it"

"That's because I haven't made the chariot yet. You'll see soon enough. Spike did you brought what I need?" said Twilight.

Spike nods, pulling out a red apple and gently puts it on the ground. A while back, before they started dressing and re-dressing up, Twilight was reading a spell that would turn an apple into a lovely chariot. Focusing her magic to her horn, she magically turns the apple into the said chariot that she was talking about; nicely designed with wheels, luxurious furniture and spacious.

"Fluttershy, did you bring them?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, but please be careful" said Fluttershy as four white mice pop out from her mane.

The mice approach Twilight as she began to perform her spell. Her horn glows, focusing her magic, and turning the four mice into a tall-horse like creatures; still having the characteristics of a mice. Everyone, excluding Vegeta, praised Twilight of her work. Unfortunately, Opal saw the four mice from the bush. With cat instincts kicks in, she leaps, retracting her sharp claws, and swipes the horse-mice-like creature. Scared, it run away with Opal in a hot pursuit.

"Wait, stop!" shouted Twilight.

But it was too late. The mice destroyed the apple chariot. With no vehicle to ride on, their hopes of attending their very first gala crushed. Going by train would take hours and they couldn't afford to ride a train. It just wouldn't blend to that Gala spirit. Plus, their dress would be destroyed before they could reach Canterlot.

"Don't be sad. We could still make it on time" said Goku

"What do you mean? The chariot is ruined and I can't conjure the same spell. It would drain me" said Twilight.

"He means Instant Transmission" said Vegeta

"Oh yeah, there's that"

"Grab on everyone" said Goku

Every pony and one grab Goku. In an instant, they disappear from sight and reappearing right in front of Canterlot. The two guards are shocked by their sudden appearance. They quickly regain their posture, not wanting to embarrass themselves.

"Master Goku, Master Vegeta" said the pony guard on the left, who is a pegasus.

"Heya fellas!" greeted Goku

"I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever!" Twilight said joyfully.

While the ponies were singing, the two pony guards were looking at them rather comically. Basically, their song is about what are they going to do tonight at the Gala.

"Uhh…" muttered the second guard pony on the right, who is a unicorn.

"Don't mind them, just give them their time. It is their first time at the gala after all" said Goku.

"Oh please, what's so good about the Gala?" said Vegeta.

"Well, Twilight said that most famous ponies gather there and party. I think that's about it"

"Basically, a little tea party. Whatever, let's get this over with"

Everyone walked into the castle.

"Yeah! This _is_ gonna be the best night ever. You know why? Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to..." Spike said but the Mane Six went their separate ways. "...gether. Or not." Spike then slumped down on the floor.

"Don't worry Spike" said Goku as he approaches the baby dragon. "You, me and Vegeta will hang out. Right, Vegeta?"

"Wrong. I am going to that gala and get this over with. Do whatever you like" said Vegeta before walking away.

"So, what do you want to do first?" asked Goku.

"Well…"

With Twilight…

Twilight, ran up the stairs and found her teacher Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said as she greeted her teacher.

"Twilight! It is so lovely to see my star student." Princess Celestia greeted.

"Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on."

"Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together." After Celestia said that, Twilight was already by her side.

"That's just what I was hoping you'd say."

With Rarity…

As Rarity went through the Gala, she then gasped as she saw Prince Blueblood walking out to the garden while looking at her as well.

"Hurry, Rarity... Oh, but not too fast. But don't wanna lose him... WAIT! Have to play it cool. Oh, but don't be cold! I can't lose him, I can't! He's everything I imagined!" Rarity said with excitement. She saw Prince Blueblood with a rose in his mouth. And for added effect, the wind was making his golden mane flow while he moved his eyebrows up and down. "Even better than I imagined."

With Fluttershy…

Nearby, a meadowlark was flying and making its call as it flew towards the gardens.

"Oh my! A meadowlark!" Fluttershy said as she noticed the bird. The bird then whistled out a tune.

"I think she's calling to me. It's exactly what I wished for!" Fluttershy then hummed the same melody. She waited for a few seconds and heard the bird whistle the same tune. Fluttershy then goes after the bird.

With Applejack…

In another part of the gardens, Applejack was preparing to start selling food. She kicked the cart open and stood by the stand. After she opened it, a Wonderbolt member came up to the stand. He was Soarin, one of the famous Wonderbolt members.

"Howdy, partner! You hungry?" Applejack asked the Wonderbolt.

"As a horse!" Soarin said, sounding just like a surfer.

"Well, what's you're hungering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries?" Applejack asked as she showed the food she was offering tonight.

"I'll take that big apple pie!" Soarin said as he pointed to the apple pie. He then put the money into the bucket. Applejack then gave the Wonderbolt his pie. The Wonderbolt then walked inside.

"Well, thank you kindly, sir! Yeehaw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected." Applejack said as she figured that things will go smoothly.

With Rainbow Dash…

Soarin walked to the area of the party where only the most important people are allowed. He then met up with one of his teammates Spitfire.

"Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin?" Spitfire asked jokingly.

"Heh. Yeah!" Soarin said but he let his food go by accident. Soarin then gasps. Rainbow Dash happened to be nearby. "My pie!" Rainbow Dash flew fast and slid on the ground and caught it just before it fell on the floor.

"You saved it! Thanks." Soarin said.

"Hey, no prob." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey! I know you. You're the pony that saved us in Cloudsdale and won The Best Flyer Competition." Spitfire said as she remembered Rainbow Dash who saved her and Soarin.

"Hay yeah! Name's Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, Rainbow Dash. Looks like your skills saved us again - oh, well, at least you saved Soarin's apple pie _._ " Spitfire said as she and Rainbow Dash see Soarin eating like an animal, well more like a pig.

"Yeah..." Soarin said as he was having a face full of pie.

"He's not the only one." Rainbow Dash said.

Meanwhile, Goku and Spike notice Rainbow Dash at the V.I.P area with her idols. They also saw Soarin eating the pie like a pig.

"Do most colts eat like that?" asked Goku while pointing his finger at the wonderbolt.

"Just like you?" teased Spike, giving a snicker.

"Hey, I don't eat like that. I eat faster"

The dragon rolled his eyes. "Whatever… Pig"

"I heard that you know"

"Wanna come hang out with us?" Spitfire asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Rainbow Dash said calmly. As she approached the ropes, she became more excited and could barely contain it. "I'm... hanging... with the... Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly as she squealed like a little filly as she went in after Soarin and Spitfire.

"Never heard Rainbow Dash scream like that" said Goku.

"Me neither" said Spike.

With Pinkie Pie…

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie hopped to another area of the Gala and found everything she wanted to see.

"The shiny dance floor... The pretty party ponies... Ooh, the fancy band... Shiny! Pretty! Fancy! GOTTA DANCE!" Pinkie Pie said.

Pinkie has yet again sing another song that literally annoyed most of the ponies inside the room. Vegeta came by and notice the pink mare singing. Annoyed, he closed the doors and locked it. He took pity to those ponies who are locked up with the crazy mare.

She stopped when she saw the guests looking agitated by her actions and walked away from her.

"It's all I ever... dreamed?"

Vegeta is getting a little bored roaming around. He didn't want to interact with any pony in the gala. In fact, it is pointless to interact with them as they would simply walk away, not that he cared though. He didn't care most of the ponies here. He glances at the nearest window and saw the royal gardens, the place where he usually did his thinking. With the idea, he decided to go outside and literally wait for the party to end. Little did he know that he will be expecting a certain somepony.

Meanwhile, Goku and Spike are walking through the streets of Canterlot. The lantern lights glimmer down the roads and the environment, creating a fantastic view of the city. Most ponies were giving a gentle greeting, to the dragon of course. Goku wasn't bothered by this though.

"Canterlot sure is fancy and amazing. I didn't get a chance to explore the place since Vegeta wanted to stay at the castle" said Goku.

"Oh, well, Canterlot usually shines brighter at night" said Spike.

"Sure does! I wonder how the others are doing?"

"I don't know, but I do know that Vegeta isn't liking the gala one bit"

"You can say that again."

"Speaking for Vegeta, how come the two of you don't get along?"

"We do get along, except during fighting. I mean, I don't mind him as a tag match but he just pushes me off and wanted the battle for himself."

"So, you two are friends but you don't just show them?"

"We are friends, but the term friends doesn't fit. Fri"enemies" is the correct term."

"Oh"

Suddenly, Goku's stomach growled. "Oh-uh-hey, can we go back to the castle and maybe fetch us something to eat?"

"Actually, there is something else that I had in mind"

Meanwhile, with Rarity…

Rarity is sniffing a rose when suddenly the object of her affection appeared before her.

"Well, hello. I am Prince Blueblood." Prince Blueblood said politely as he introduced himself to the unicorn.

"I am... Rarity. Oh my, what a lovely rose." Rarity said as she looked at the rose she was inspecting a second ago.

"You mean... this rose?" Prince Blueblood said as he picked the rose. Rarity thought Prince Blueblood would offer her the rose but her hopes were dashed when the prince ate the rose's stem and puts it in his pocket. "Thank you. It goes with my eyes." Rarity then moaned disappointedly.

Meanwhile, with Fluttershy…

Fluttershy kept humming while the meadowlark she was following whistled the same tune. When Fluttershy did it again, she heard the whistle and it was close, making her sigh anxiously.

"My little meadowlark is right around this bend!" Fluttershy said but when she rounded the corner, she found an old pony raking leaves whistling the same tune Fluttershy was doing. "Was that you?" Fluttershy asked the old stallion.

"Yep! I love whistlin' while I work." Mr. Greenhooves said as he walked away while whistling.

"Oh! Yes... Well... Excuse me." Fluttershy said, disappointed that she didn't find her bird. When she walked a bit, she found a huge assortment of animals.

"Oh! I see a toco toucan! And a spider monkey! And, oh! Is that a wallaroo?" Fluttershy said excitingly but when she ran towards them, they fled in terror. "Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth."

Meanwhile, with Rainbow Dash…

At the VIP Area, Rainbow Dash barely got any time to spend with the Wonderbolts. She looked around for them and had to resort to crawling through the audience. After she squeezed through two mares who looked dissatisfied with Rainbow's behavior, she finally got to Spitfire.

"Hey, Spitfire! You ever done a rain cloud double backflip?" Rainbow Dash asked loudly but due to the loud talking from the guests, Spitfire couldn't hear her. She then turned towards Soarin. "You ever soared past lightning? It's awesome!" Soarin couldn't hear either and he walked off. Rainbow Dash was depressed.

Meanwhile, with Twilight Sparkle…

Due to the long line of ponies waiting to be greeted by Princess Celestia, she and Twilight barely had any time to talk.

"Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala." Princess Celestia said to a guest as she bowed to her in respect.

"Princess! I've been so excited to spend time with you and..." Twilight said.

"Yes. Me too, Twi... Oh, good evening! Welcome to the Gala. Which is why I... Ladies! Lovely to see you again." Princess Celestia said but she kept being stopped whenever she was greeting guests coming through the door.

"Looks like getting a chance to talk to the Princess is gonna be a magic trick in itself."

Meanwhile, with Applejack…

"First minute, first sale. Second... Fourth... Sixth... Sixtieth minute... no sales." Applejack said as she counted how long it was since Soarin got a pie but no one came by. "This ain't what I expected at all."

Meanwhile, with Pinkie Pie…

"I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... and it's not what I dreamed." Pinkie Pie said disappointed.

With Rarity…

In the gardens, Prince Blueblood put down a pillow. Before Rarity could sit, Prince Blueblood took the seat rudely.

"This isn't at all what I imagined." Rarity said as she was still not seeing the prince's 'charming' behavior.

With Twilight…

Princess Celestia was greeting every guest coming into the party and didn't have time to speak with Twilight.

"This isn't what I hoped." Twilight said.

With Rainbow Dash…

Rainbow Dash looked for the Wonderbolts but couldn't find them.

"This isn't hanging out." Rainbow Dash said.

With Fluttershy…

No matter what Fluttershy tried, the animals kept running away from her.

"This isn't what I wished for." Fluttershy said.

"No!" Twilight said, now determined.

"I waited all my life..." Rarity said also determined.

"...for this moment." Fluttershy said in the same tone.

"And I'm not going to..." Pinkie Pie said.

"...let it slip by." Applejack said, now more serious.

"If it's the last thing I do..." Rainbow Dash said.

"...I'm gonna make this..." Twilight said

"...the best night ever!" The Mane Six said, determined to have the best night ever.

Vegeta heard some pony nearby. He peeps from a nearby bush and sees Fluttershy muttering words. Unamused, he let the shy pony be and continued his stroll throughout the gardens. Meanwhile, Fluttershy made the simplest trap: a box held up by a twig attached to a rope. With a carrot as the bait.

"I just have to be bolder, like Twilight says. I'm so sorry to have scared you, my friends! But I'm leaving now, so you can all come out!" Fluttershy said loudly as she hid behind a bush. She heard something crunching on that carrot so Fluttershy pulled on the rope to trap the animal. "Gotcha! It's okay. I promise not to hurt you. I just wanna be your... friend?" Fluttershy found out that the janitor she saw earlier was the one eating the carrot and he had the box on his head.

"Mmm... Sounds good to me." Mr. Greenhooves said. Fluttershy was annoyed.

With Rainbow Dash…

"Come on, Rainbow! If they don't notice you, you gotta make 'em notice you." Rainbow Dash said as she thought of a plan to get the Wonderbolts to notice her. She sees a rich stallion having a drink and had a sneaky plan. She snuck near the stallion while whistling. She then hits the stallion into the air. Guests looked on as the stallion was screaming as he was about to hit the floor but Rainbow Dash flew over to where he was going to fall. She stood on all fours and allowed the stallion to fall on her back. She looked over at Spitfire but Spitfire was speaking with another guest so she didn't even see the 'bravery' Rainbow Dash showed. She then kicked the stallion and walked off to think of another strategy.

With Rarity…

Nearby, Rarity was walking with the snob Prince Blueblood.

"Just give him a chance, Rarity. His princely side is sure to come out if you're just patient." Rarity said to herself.

"Miss Rarity! Stop!" Prince Blueblood said as he stopped Rarity from walking into a puddle.

"Oh. Prince Blueblood! How chivalrous." Rarity said as she commended the prince's behavior.

"One would hate to slip."

"Yes. "One" certainly would."

"One's cloak should take care of the problem."

"Oh, of course it will." After a long silence, Rarity knew what the prince wanted her to do. Rarity put _her_ cloak on the puddle instead of Prince Blueblood doing the respectful thing. Prince Blueblood then walked over the puddle. Rarity was now angry as she picked up the soggy cloak and put it back on.

With Pinkie Pie…

Pinkie Pie was thinking of a plan to get the dance room more pumped. She then gasped as she thought of the plan. She then whispered to some of the musicians to make a request for a song. They decided to do it.

"C'mon everypony! I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs!" Pinkie Pie said to the audience.

Vegeta notice from the window that Pinkie is, yet again, preparing to sing another song. Not wanting to hear the song, he walks away from the window. Unfortunately, Pinkie is being extra tonight, singing on a mix with the speakers cranked up. Annoyed, he left the place and hopefully find a next place to relax his mind.

After Pinkie finish her song, she thought that she somehow spark some energy and spirit, but none of the ponies were amused by this.

"Young lady, this is not *that* kind of party." A pony said.

"Ooooooh... They don't want a party. These ponies want a paaartay!" Pinkie Pie said as she was about to take thing up a notch.

With Applejack…

Due to the lack of costumers, Applejack was bored and so laid her head on her hand.

"Two apple fritters, please." Rarity said as she was at the stand with Prince Blueblood. This made Applejack happier.

"Two apple fritters comin' right up. That'll be four bits." Applejack said as she got the fritters.

"Ahem." Rarity said as she cleared her throat.

"Ahem." Prince Blueblood said as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem!"

"AHEM!" Rarity gave up.

"I'm going to have to pay, aren't I?" Rarity asked, agitated as she was about to grab her purse.

"It's okay, Rarity. I got you covered." Applejack said as she gave the fritters to her costumers.

"Thank you, Applejack. At least somepony here has good manners." When Prince Blueblood bit into the fritter, he spat it out and used his hands to wipe the taste off his mouth.

"Oh! Fritters! Dumplings! Caramel apples! My royal lips have touched common carnival fare! I'm going to the buffet for some... hors d'oeuvres." Prince Blueblood said as he walked off with his head held up in a snobbish fashion with Rarity following hi, even more angry.

"Well, no wonder nopony wants my food. They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em." Applejack said as she pushed her cart away.

With Vegeta and Fluttershy…

Vegeta finally found a place to relax his mind, and he made sure to be far away from the gala. With silence filling the air and the cool and gently night breeze blowing gently, he closes his eyes to meditate, relax his mind, and hope that the party would end soon enough.

"I'll catch you yet, my pretties. Oh yes. As soon as one of you little _birds_ or _monkeys_ or _bears_ touches this net... you'll be MINE! MINE!" Fluttershy said as she starts to laugh creepy with lightning flashing as special effect. "Whoa!" She shouted as she accidentally stepped on the net and got caught. A bunny looked at her from the ground.

Vegeta heard something nearby. He raised his guard and put his abilities on. The energy level is weak and its presence is nearby, so he followed it and saw Fluttershy hanging.

"What are you doing?" asked Vegeta as he approaches the yellow mare. However, he didn't expect her to turn her head quickly with a creepy looking face. "What the-"

Bunnies and some birds flew past behind him, which triggered Fluttershy. Like a person being exorcised, she struggles to break free, slowly ripping the net. The Saiyan prince couldn't believe it, her power level is increasing. The more she struggles, the further the multiply is. Finally she broke free and pursue the animals.

"What the heck?" said Vegeta.

With Pinkie…

"Come on, everypony! You wanted a partey? Now it's paaarteeey! Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh! C'mon, dance! Yeah, woohoo!" Pinkie Pie said as she was trying her hardest to get the guests to dance.

"Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds." Applejack said as she walked in with a cake.

"STAGE DIVE!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she dived off the stage but she landed on the cart with the cake and sent it flying. As Rarity and Prince Blueblood enter the dance area, they see the cake coming towards them. They both scream but in a non-surprising act, Prince Blueblood used Rarity as the shield.

"You, sir, are the most _uncharming_ prince I have _ever met_! In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a _royal pain_!" Rarity said in a fit of rage.

"Ewww...! Uh, stay back! I just had myself groomed!" Prince Blueblood said as he backed up.

"Afraid to get _dirty_?!" Rarity asked, still mad. She then shook some of the cake on Prince Blueblood making him fall back into the statue. The statue was about to fall over.

"This is my chance!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew past Spitfire and Soarin and caught the statue by standing on all fours. "Yes! Whoa!" Rainbow Dash's victory was short-lived as she lost her balance and caused the statue to hit the pillars and brought new meaning to "bringing down the house". When Celestia, Twilight, and Hikaru entered the room, they saw the damage the girls made.

"Well... it can't get any worse." Twilight said. Suddenly, everyone hears animal calls. The doors to the gardens fly open as multiple animals run inside. They see a tired and angry Fluttershy.

"You're... going to _LOVE ME!_ " Fluttershy said in a psychotic voice. The animals start trashing the ball while ponies run for their lives. Vegeta was behind her.

"Uh... Eek!" Twilight said as she had no strategy.

"Run." Celestia said to Twilight. Twilight whispered to her friends. Fluttershy stopped and put the squirrel out of her mouth. As they run away, Rarity dropped her slipper on the staircase.

"Ooh! Rarity, your glass slipper! Now your prince is sure to find you." Pinkie Pie said as she found the slipper. Rarity shrieked and destroyed it.

"No! Ugh! Let's go!" Rarity said. Pinkie Pie looked at the remains but Rarity pulled her.

"I never expected a gala could be this extreme…" said Vegeta before going to where Goku and Spike are.

Meanwhile, Goku and Spike were having a lot of fun. Sad that Goku didn't attend to the party sure, but Spike showed him a fun time. Both of them were laugh at the table.

"Aww man, I wish you could have brought a camera or something." said Spike

"Yeah, but Bulma slapped me when she realized that I was watching them getting kicked by Lord Beerus." Said Goku before taking another donut to the face. "Excuse me, more donuts please!"

"This is fun. Hope we could do it again sometime!"

"Of course, we can! Oh, I just wish that the others are having a good time as we are"

Just then, Vegeta arrived with the usual face. "Hey Vegeta, how's the gala?" asked Goku

"You'll see soon enough" said Vegeta before taking a sit.

Just then, the rest showed up. They look completely messed up: manes sticking out, some marks here and there, gowns were somewhat torned, and some apples here and there.

"Hey guys! How's the gala, all of you seemed had fun." Said Goku.

"Hey, how was the Gala? How was your best night ever?" Spike asked the ponies.

The ponies told their stories. Each were given a chance to tell their experience at the gala how bad it went.

"That sounds like the _worst_ night ever!" Spike said.

"It was!" The Mane Six said. Everypony then laughed.

"Not for us, me and Spike were hanging" said Goku.

"I just hope Princess Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala." Twilight said, worried about how her teacher would react.

"That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever!" Princess Celestia said as she came into the shop. She wasn't injured as well from the chaos.

"Princess Celestia?!" Everyone said.

"Pardon me, Princess, but tonight was just awful." Twilight said.

"Oh, Twilight. The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful." Princess Celestia.

"It is?" Twilight said.

"That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit, and while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends." Princess Celestia said.

"You're right, Princess. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great." Twilight said.

"Yeah! Hanging out with friends!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Talking!" Fluttershy said.

"Laughing!" Pinkie Pie said.

"You mean doing exactly what I wanted to do the whole time?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Spike. You were right." Twilight said.

"As horrible as our night was..." Applejack said.

"...being together here has made it all better." Rarity said.

"In fact, it's made it..." Pinkie Pie said.

"...the best night ever!" They cheered, except for Veget.

"Which reminds me, Goku and Vegeta, I have finally found the spell that will allow both of you to return to your dimension" said Celestia, which surprised Goku and Vegeta as well as the mane six and Spike.

"Really?! Wow, that's amazing! Thanks a bunch Princess" said Goku.

"However, I am not done preparing. I'll be sending you a letter if I am done. It won't take too long though."

"Right" said Vegeta nonchalantly.

"Aren't you a bit excited Vegeta? Come on, just say those words: _Best Night Ever!_ "

"Shut up"

They all started laughing at that. Despite being a prideful warrior, hiding emotions from them is not easy. So, he let this one slide…

And prepare to go home…

Or so they thought…

 _To be Continued…_


	16. SPECIAL SAGA: Chapter 1

**[SPECIAL SAGA/WHAT IF SAGA] Chapter 1: Vegeta vs Goku, The deciding battle of who's the Strongest!**

 _WHAT IF: VEGETA MANAGE TO GAIN FULL CONTROL OF NIGHTMARE MOON'S POWERS AND DECIDED TO USE THEM AGAINST GOKU?_

At Everfree forest, near the Castle of the Two Sisters…

Vegeta has completely fell over Nightmare moon's spell; he has turned evil once more, receiving that letter N on his forehead as a sign. Goku could sense Nightmare Moon's energy flooding him, corrupting him further. As he gets consumed, the more powerful the spell becomes. Plus, thanks to Nightmare Moon's spell, Vegeta's powers have increased, almost rivaling Goku's Kaioken x10.

Goku didn't waver. He feels excited battle his rival once more. This time however, he needs to go all out or else he would be in serious trouble. He knows for a fact that Vegeta is no longer and Nightmare Moon is taking over.

"Let's settle this once and for all kakarot. A battle between saiyans, a deciding battle of who is the strongest of all the universe!" said Vegeta as he slowly raises his power, making his midnight blue aura pulsate.

"Then I'm not taking chance to hold back." Said Goku as he did the same. "This is our battle, don't try attacking them."

"Please, you're the only thing that stands in my way. Once I'm done with you, I'll make sure to kill each and every pony that stands in my way." Goku could feel Vegeta's power is still increasing. "Here I come!"

"KAIOKEN" shouted Goku as he activates his kaioken. He starts off with x10 to reserve stamina.

The two saiyans then rush to each other, exchanging blows. As their fists collides, multitude shockwaves occur. The force of their fist is so intense, winds blew violently launching most remains of the castle. Even the ponies could not withstand the force, making them tumble to the ground. The fight goes wilder as they exchange rapid combos at each other.

Goku manage to successfully hit Vegeta on the face. With an opportunity, he pummeled Vegeta, not letting him a chance to attack. He finishes his attack with a forceful ram on the head, launching the ground causing a giant crater and clouds of dusts. Not wanting to let him recover, he rushes to where Vegeta has landed.

The dust cloud suddenly burst outward as the two saiyans can be seen exchanging blows yet again. The ponies watch the intense battle. Their eyes couldn't blink, the battle is too intense to miss out a single detail. Nightmare Moon had to focus her energy mainly at Vegeta to not lose her control, yet she is somewhat struggling due to the intensity of the fight. She knows to herself that she couldn't do this forever, so she needs to think of another plan.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT KAKAROT?" said Vegeta as he pummels Goku. "YOU THINK THAT I WILL ALLOW YOU TO SURPASS ME? A LOW CLASS SUCH AS YOURSELF SHOULD BE BURRIED IN THE GROUND!" He then rams Goku to the ground, creating another crater and dust clouds.

He then proceeds to shot multiple full power energy beams at the place where Goku has landed. Each beam can be seen going in the dust clouds, and with every explosion the dust clouds expands. He didn't stop there, he makes every shot fierce; fierce to let the ground shake. The ponies run away, avoid the flying debris.

"What's wrong kakarot, is that all you got? Show me your real power!" said Vegeta, continuing his attack.

Unexpectedly, he felt a punch on the back of his head. He halts he assault and quickly turns around, firing an energy beam as he goes. To his surprise, there's no one. He felt a punch from behind again, this time it is much stronger. Suddenly, Vegeta is getting hit out in every part out of nowhere. He couldn't see his opponent at all.

"Rats – Augh! You -ah think that -haa -ruah –" With fit of anger, he let out an energy explosion wave. "Show yourself kakarot. You and your cowardly attacks!"

But he didn't show up. He senses his opponent out, and surprisingly he is behind. Time seems to have slowed down. Vegeta slowly turns around, noticing Goku is preparing his signature move. With his hands cupped on his side, he prepares a Kamehameha.

'So that's what: a combination of attacks with Instant Transmission and a final blow- ' thought Vegeta.

He slowly thrust his arms forward. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

With Vegeta not having enough time to dodge or to react, he receives the stream of energy square on. The prince could be seen engulfed by the power beam. Nightmare Moon flinched as she notices that her control is no more. She couldn't feel her puppet anymore. She assumed that Vegeta has died. The ponies are at shock too. Seeing Vegeta getting hit like that, they doubt that he couldn't possible live. They bet that Vegeta's body would instantly disintegrate.

As the beam slowly died down, all of them are shocked to see the prince still standing like that. His clothes are a mess, with tears here and there. His body is filled with cuts and injuries, blood dripping out from his cuts.

"How in the world?" said Applejack.

"How can he still stand like that?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hahaha- you think that I would die just like that?" said Vegeta.

"I guess you've gone tougher than before. I'm surprised." Said Goku.

Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon, despite surprised to see Vegeta alive, ponders why she couldn't feel her control. Just then, Vegeta turn to her with an evil glare.

"You! You think that you could control me and do whatever you wish?!"

"What?" said Nightmare.

"I must give my thanks to you Nightmare Moon. With your power surging within me, I can finally unleash my fullest potential!" He then let his aura pulse around his body, with bio-electricity surging around. "Allow me to demonstrate. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

With sheer power, Vegeta powers up, making the ground shake. It is as if the whole planet is shaking before him. Goku could not believe how much power Vegeta is generating. In fact, he has surpassed him.

"- HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

The environment begins to turn violent, clouds begin to form causing massive thunder strikes and lightning claps. Most beasts from the Everfree have fled to their homes. Some remains of the castle have crumbled into pieces. The ground itself begins to crumble. The ponies retreat back to the other end of the bridge, hopeful that they would be much safer. Nightmare Moon couldn't believe of what's happening. She could feel her magic surging within him, yet she couldn't control it. It is as if he is making it his own power.

"- RUAAAAAAAAAAGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

With a final shriek, he finishes powering up. The aura shines brightly, letting them to shield their eyes. With the light slowly dying down, Vegeta can be seen somewhat similar to Super Saiyan grade 2. His body mass has increased, his hair has grown, and his power is unbelievable. His aura has changed from midnight blue to bluish-black, with sparkling particles traveling upward much like super Saiyan god or ultra instinct.

"Witness my true power!" said Vegeta. ''I think I'll call this one: Nightmare Blue'

'His power has increased tremendously. It's just like that transformation before when we fought Jiren and Toppo.' Thought Goku.

"Such tremendous power!" said Nightmare.

"And it's all thanks to you. And now that you have served your purpose, I do not need such lowly animal such as yourself!" Vegeta then shot an energy beam straight at Nightmare. She couldn't move her body as fear have flooded her mind. The beam hit her square on, and she let out a scream of agony. She then slowly falls and hit the ground hard.

"Why did you do that?!" said Goku.

"Why not? Wasn't she your enemy as well?"

"She is just a pony!"

"A lowly pony who deserves to die! Those who are weak should be dead while the strong should live!"

"What is happening to you?"

"What is happening to me? Hehehe – I merely change."

"I don't get it. Why did she shoot Nightmare Moon while she is the one controlling him?" said Twilight.

"A good question. You see, I manage to separate myself from her magic spell, allowing me to control myself again. Then, I manage to control her magic and make it mine to use"

"Then why are you doing this? This is not like you!" said Goku.

"Simple. I live my whole life watching you constantly surpassing me! Now is the time I finally step up and reclaim my throne! Today is the day I let you knock the sense out of you and show that I SHOULD BE the one on top!"

Goku cranks up his power, making his aura increase flow upward. He activates his full power by going x20 kaioken. "You don't have to destroy and kill anyone. You're just putting innocent lives at danger"

"That's the problem kakarot! THAT HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY PROBLEM! YOUR SOFT SIDE HAVE INFLUENCED ME, MAKING ME WEAKER. Well, now is the time I show you how ruthless I am"

He glances at Nightmare Moon's helpless body. "Rainbow Dash. Grab Nightmare Moon and get out of here."

"R-right!" said Rainbow Dash. She flies towards Nightmare Moon with her full speed.

Suddenly, Vegeta shot an energy beam right where Rainbow Dash is heading to. With quick reflexes, Goku deflects that energy beam, sending it on another part of the forest. Rainbow Dash successfully made it. Goku makes sure to raise his guard up. With Rainbow Dash carrying Nightmare Moon behind her, she flies towards back to her friends.

"I want all of you to get out here as quickly as possible. Tell every pony to evacuate immediately and find somewhere safe" said Goku.

"What about you?" said Twilight as Rainbow Dash safely made it to them.

"I am staying here."

"There you go again, letting your good shoes takes over. Hmph, I bet I can even win this match even without trying." said Vegeta.

"We can't just y'all. It's too dangerous!" said Applejack.

"It will be very dangerous if you don't get out here." Said Goku.

And with that, they knew they have no other choice but to leave. They, along with Nightmare Moon, leave the scene, leaving the two saiyans alone. They stare at each other's faces. Goku thought if he could withstand Vegeta's strength.

In an instant, Vegeta vanish, punching Goku on the gut. Goku is surprised to see his speed, his mind couldn't register his movements. The prince follows up his attack by pummeling him non-stop. With another punch on the face, he grabs his face and drag him to the castle remains. He slowly descends and drag his body to the ground. He then lifts him up and slam him to a nearby wall.

"What's the matter kakarot? Feeling a bit down?" He then slams Goku's body to the ground, followed by rapid punches. "HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Goku break out of Vegeta's grip with Wild Sense and tries to counter him. Unfortunately, Vegeta's senses are quicker. He manages to block Goku's kick from behind. Goku backflips, creating space between them.

'His movements are sharper and faster. I need to be very careful' thought Goku.

"What's the matter? Fight like you mean it!"

The two then rush towards each other, exchanging attacks. Fortunately, Goku manage to hit Vegeta successfully to the face. He quickly follows up his attack with rapid punches and a kick. He then kicks him to the side, launching him a little bit. Not wanting him to give time to recover, he continues his fierce assault, doing the same thing again. When he finishes his attack with a powerful punch straight to face, Goku is stunned to see Vegeta receive it like it is nothing.

"Is that all you got?" With quick speeds, he hits Goku to the gut. The Saiyan slowly kneel down. "You need to do better than that." He proceeds to kick Goku to the face, launching him away.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you.' Said Vegeta as he slowly approaches Goku.

Meanwhile…

The mane six are wandering through the forest. Just then, a giant explosion occurs behind them. The moment they turn around and saw the explosion, they begin to worry about Goku's safety. The explosion is loud enough to wake up Nightmare Moon. However, the ponies are too preoccupied by their thoughts to notice this.

"Uhh-ah" grunted Nightmare, which startled them. Rainbow somewhat purposely drop her off and go to her friends.

"Nightmare Moon!" said Fluttershy.

Nightmare Moon then sees the giant smoke that came from the explosion. She struggled to get up but she can't as the pain from the blast earlier was too fierce and painful. "The Elements... You must use the Elements. It is the only way"

Twilight thought this for a while. "Use the Elements of Harmony…"

"And why should we listen to you? You're the one who caused all of this!" said Rainbow.

"Rainbow's right. Why listen t' you now?" added Applejack.

Nightmare's body begins to flash. "I- I-"

Another explosion and burst of aura occurs behind them, followed by a scream of agony. They instantly recognize Goku's voice. At that point, they have no other choice but to listen to her, despite being their enemy.

"We need to go back there and help Goku. He's in trouble" said Twilight.

"Leave me- and go to his aid." Was all Nightmare could mutter before passing out. She then transforms back to her original and normal state.

Twilight glance at her friends before going back to the roaring battle. Meanwhile, Goku is having a tough time standing head-to-head with Vegeta. His clothes are torn here and there with his blue shirt that is all left on his top area. He is covered with any bruises and injuries throughout his body. Vegeta's attacks are way to fierce and his speed is too fast. Plus, his stamina is slowly depleting. Goku have his arms crossed in front, blocking each and every incoming rapid volley of punches from the Saiyan prince. Vegeta enjoyed each and every attack he throws. He savored each screams and successful punches he throws.

"I've waited my whole life for this day. The day I finally surpass you!" said Vegeta before throwing a powerful punch, pushing Goku away from the prince.

Goku pants. He knew he couldn't take more damage, otherwise he would be in a serious shape. He watches as his rival slowly approach him with a sinister smile.

"Let me repay you for what you've did to me before."

The prince then flies up in the air and stretches out his arms to his side, creating two powerful energy spheres. He then merges into one as he moves his arms to his front. Not wanting to sit and watch, Goku cups his hands to his side, concentrating his energy in between his palms creating a blue energy sphere.

"FINAL –"

"KA- ME- HA- ME-"

Goku push his arms forward launching his attack as Vegeta did the same.

"- FLASH"  
" – HA"

The two stream of energy clash to each other. This is where everything is decided: If Goku lose this energy clash, he and ultimately the entire planet would be destroyed. If he successfully pushes forward against Vegeta, more or less the battle continues with little hope of survival. Either way, Goku couldn't possible win. His body would be depleted.

Vegeta's Final Flash seems to be pushing forward, but Goku refuse of being pushed back; he pushes forward going for another stalemate. Goku grunts as he tries to go further but to no avail. Just then, the ponies have arrived to see Goku and Vegeta's energy clash. Their eyes reflect on how massive their attacks are.

"This is it kakarot. Say goodbye to yourself and this pathetic planet!" said Vegeta.

"If you destroy the planet, every living being here would suffer. Not to mention, you'll suffer as well!" said Goku.

"You think I'll let myself perish after the planet's final hours?"

Vegeta's attack begins to dominate Goku's, pushing slowly and steady. With no more energy left to spare, the Kamehameha slowly dominates over the clash. Goku tried to push back but to no avail. He then sees the mane six with horrified looks on their face.

"PREPARE TO DIE!"

Goku thought about each and every living pony. He thought about the mane six, Twilight's new road of making friends, his debt to Princess Celestia. Every pony is counting on him. With a burst of energy surge throughout his body, he pushes his attack instantly halting the final flash's assault.

"I can't let you destroy this planet, I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE!" shouted Goku as he let out a roar, making his attack fierce.

The Kamehameha slowly begins to dominate Vegeta's attack in which made the prince look surprised. His mind is too preoccupied wondering how Goku manage to gain energy as it should be impossible for him to fight back. Goku gives every ounce of power left in his body into his Kamehameha, slowly overwhelming Vegeta's Final Flash.

"What - "

Before you know it, Kamehameha overwhelms the Final Flash. With shock taking over his body, Vegeta couldn't move a muscle. He is then engulfed once again by Goku's powerful and the others cheered for Goku's success. This time, they believe that Vegeta would either be too exhausted to fight or too injured to continue. As the stream of energy slowly fade, all of them are shocked to see Vegeta still standing.

"How is that even possible!" said Applejack.

"Oh my…" said Fluttershy.

Suddenly, Goku felt a heavy punch straight on his gut. He is shocked to see Vegeta is already near him. That powerful gut punch force him to return back to his normal state. The prince finishes his attack as he kicks his rival to the side, launching him near to the mane six. Twilight and the others approach Goku's helpless body.

"Goku, Goku stand up!" said Twilight.

"He's badly injured Twilight. I don't think that he won't be able to make it" said Fluttershy.

"Gahahaha- you got that right mare." Said Vegeta as they notice him preparing a finishing attack. "Time for you and kakarot to die!"

The ponies' eyes reflected the energy sphere on Vegeta's palm. Their final days of their existence are now in front of them. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Fear flooded their minds, making them unable to move whatsoever. They thought that their days are over, that they wouldn't see another day, but to their surprise the Big Bang Attack was deflected by none other than Goku. The mane six are shocked to see Goku still standing, after all that beating he received.

"Heh, it's no surprise to see you still standing like that." said Vegeta

Goku didn't respond. Just then, The Elements of Harmony starts to glow, giving off a color of a rainbow. It reacted towards Goku's depleted body, giving its powers to restore the saiyan's power back. The mane six pondered what is going on, 'till Twilight suddenly remembered what Nightmare Moon had said.

 _Use the Element of Harmony, it is the only way!_

With enough control, Twilight casts a spell that made each element activate, giving a powerful spark. The elements shed light towards Goku. Vegeta stare the situation in front of him. He could feel Goku's power increasing. Finally, he would finally be able to battle his rival at his fullest potential. The saiyan's figure begins to glow as his eyes changed into silver-colors iris and visible pupils. Vegeta instantly recognize this kind of transformation.

'No, it can't be!' thought Vegeta. "I am not allowing this to happen, raaah!"

He then shot five energy beams at them. To their surprise, Goku deflected them all. Multiple explosions occur behind them as the beams detonate. Vegeta watch in awe as Goku finalize his transformation. He let out his godly aura, a complexity of silver, purple, blue color with sparkling particles flowing upward.

The element's light slowly died down, giving the mane six a chance to witness Goku's new form. They could feel his strong and godlike presence. The Saiyan slowly ascends to the skies, giving a loud roar. His aura burst upward, powering up further. The heat radiating from him slowly flow outward.

"This is it Vegeta." Said Goku in a calm nonchalant matter.

Vegeta then ascends to the skies, going at Goku's level. He then let out a load roar as he too powers up. His aura burst upward as it slowly expands. Bio-electricity can be seen surging upward as well. It seems like the whole planet begins to shake. Almost every pony in equestria look to where the source of the heat and power is. Even Princess Luna, the once Nightmare Moon, has awoken from her slumber and stare down at the immense power of the two saiyans.

"If you think that I'll let you surpass me again, you better think again. Power up all you like, I'll just go further than that." said Vegeta.

"Just look at them fellers'. It's like they're not gonna stip fightn' over." said Applejack.

"I agree, but have you notice just how dashing Goku's aura is?" said Rarity as she admire the saiyan's godly aura.

"Who cares? GO KICK HIS FLANK!" shouted Rainbow.

After a few minutes of powering up, Vegeta could already sense new power surging through him. He prepares his usual Big Bang Attack, but this version is quite darker as its color of energy is red with bio-electricity can be seen striking around it.

"I can feel the power coursing through my body"

Goku UI stops powering up and proceeds to his stance, leaving Vegeta still powering up. "Are you sure you're going to fight me with that kind of power?"

"Yeah. I'm done powering up" said Goku.

"So be it, then you're done for!"

He then rushes towards Goku and tried to blast him away but Goku dodge it by sliding to his side, leaving an afterimage from his previous position. The energy sphere is launch to another part of the forest. The prince proceeds to give him rapid punches, but each and every attack miss. VEgeta tried again and again but Goku effortlessly dodge them all. He tried harder but no matter how many times he tried, Goku would simply dodge them.

"Goku ain't barely moving from his spot" said Applejack.

"His movements are so graceful. Magnificent!" said Rarity.

Rainbow is punching her hooves into the air as she is thrilled by the roaring battle. The others are fascinated by Goku's quick reflexes. However, this only lead Vegeta irritated. Both of them proceed near the castle with Vegeta continuing to throws his punches. The prince tries a different method, blasting a bunch of miniature energy spheres in all directions. Surprisingly, Goku manage to dodge them all with ease. With the final explosion, he jumps away to avoid it as well as creating distance from each other.

Frustrated, he rushes at Goku with full speed. Yet again, time slowed down for Goku. He then punches Vegeta to the gut, launching him away. The prince nearly fell off the cliff, hanging completely at the edge. He quickly stands up and recover from the blow.

"Heh, with punches like those you couldn't possibly win against me!" said Vegeta as he pointed himself.

"I'm just getting warm, trying to familiar myself with Ultra Instinct" said Goku.

"Oh? Is that so? Well then, allow me to teach you how to punch properly"

"…"

Vegeta concentrates most of his energy to his fist. Preoccupied, Goku quickly grab this opportunity. With the slightest movement, he instantly fly pass the prince. Vegeta's mind didn't have the time to register to know that he is already behind. Goku then forcefully make Vegeta face him by punching him to his side, followed by rapid and powerful punches to the chest and gut area. Vegeta could see that Goku have like multiple hands and arms, each are successfully hitting him and hurting him. The edge of the cliff suddenly fell apart as Vegeta is temporarily stunned. He then kicks Vegeta back to the castle remains, colliding to wall.

Vegeta quickly emerge from the pile of rubble. "Darn it!"

Unexpectedly, Goku is already in front of him. With sheer luck, Vegeta block Goku's incoming punch, barely giving him time to recover. He struggled as Goku tried to push further.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got? Where did your power go?" said Goku.

"Don't you dare mock me!" said Vegeta as he throws a punch, but Goku swiftly jump, creating an after image of himself from his previous position and kicks him, launching the prince to a tower.

Goku clench his fist and throws it in the air, creating powerful fist shockwave. That shockwave hit Vegeta's gut launching him further away. Vegeta stops his force and rush towards his rival. They then started exchanging attacks. Vegeta's speed and movements are getting better as he powers up, but Goku's reflexes are better. With each successful strike, Vegeta's power level is slowly decreasing. Goku throws a punch but Vegeta dodge it, barely hitting him on the cheek. He tries to counter with a punch, but he dodges it with ease. Goku counters back with a spin kick, but Vegeta bent down to avoid a massive shockwave. The shockwave itself almost completely demolish some parts of the Everfree.

As they descend from the air, they are exchanging attacks. Goku successfully countered Vegeta which launched him away. The prince collides on a flatform; he quickly let his aura burst as he slowly recovers from the last blow.

"Looks like the fight isn't going to end any time soon" said Twilight.

"I reckon you're wrong Twi'. Look" said Applejack as she points out Goku who is panting.

"Looks like your time is running out kakarot. By that time, I'll make sure to dispose of you quickly!" said Vegeta.

Goku quickly regain his posture. He didn't waver at Vegeta's threat. He knew that he is right and he knew that if he doesn't finish this, his stamina may not last. He closes his eyes, concentrating that power that the Elements gave which is surging around his body. He knew what he has to do, only this time he is going to do it with a twist.

He takes a step. "I'm going to finish this with my final move."

"If you think that I'll let you do that, think again! HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Vegeta slowly let his power come right out. His bluish-black aura turns completely red as it burst out in all directions. Those auras turned into lasers, destroying everything in its way. Goku made a last glare at the prince before making his move. He hops around as he approaches the prince, trying to avoid each and every incoming laser.

"Whoo! Vegeta's having a blast" said Pinkie.

"What in Celestia's name is going on?" asked Rarity.

"It seems that this could be Vegeta's final move. Those things are like lasers, destroying everything in its way." Explained Twilight.

"Oh no! If Goku gets hit by those, he won't be able to survive!" said Fluttershy,

More and more lasers came. Goku bent down; the laser slice of one of Goku's hair at the end. He then jumps, avoiding that second laser. However, that laser was so close to his skin, he could feel the intensity of the attack. He mentally took note to be careful. He then hops away, cups his hands, and concentrates his power and the elements power in between his palms.

"KAAAA –"

'He must be a fool that I would fall from that trick' thought Vegeta.

Vegeta then remembers how Goku defeated Kefla with his Kamehameha, dodging Kefla's final blast by sliding on the beam. Another roar came from the prince's mouth as the lasers became wilder, disintegrating almost completely everything it touches. Goku continues to dodge those lasers, letting his focus on his attack rather than defensive.

"MEEEEE –"

"RAAAAAAAAH!"

Goku begins to get closer to the prince as the energy sphere begins to take shape. This time, instead of having a hue of blue, it is rainbow-colored, yet the outer shine of the energy sphere is blue. Vegeta intensifies his attack. However, Goku continues to dodge them with ease.

"HAAA – "

"DIE!"

Vegeta added volley of energy beams to his attack, trying to make it difficult for the Saiyan to dodge. However, Goku effortlessly dodge them all with finesse.

"MEEEE –"

He then jumps from the ground before one laser could get him. As he gets closer and closer, the energy sphere increased in size, sitting comfortably in between Goku's palms.

"YOUR TRICK WON'T WORK ON ME KAKAROT, TIME TO DIE!" said Vegeta as he charges up a black energy sphere on his left palm, without halting his laser assault. "My ultimate weapon: FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"

Time yet again felt slow for them, even the ponies. The mane six have horrified look on their faces as they saw Goku is merely inches away from the beam. To their surprise and Vegeta's, Goku suddenly vanish from the bean's sight. He reappears in the skies, a few feet away above Vegeta.

'Impossible…' though Vegeta.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Goku as he launches his Kamehameha with a twist.

The beam can be seen with having a rainbow hue with blue swirls around it. Vegeta barely have enough time to register as he manages to hold the streaming beam, cancelling his Final Shine Attack and the laser assault. The prince struggles to hold off the stream of energy, grunting as he tried to push it away.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With what little stamina and strength Goku have left, the beam increased in size, easily dominating and overwhelming the Saiyan prince. Vegeta screamed in agony as the rainbow-colored beam engulfed him. He could feel the dark powers slowly fading away, resulting the letter N to fade away. As the beam slowly dies down, the once dark skies clear out giving way for sun's rays to rain down the forest. It's a rare phenomenon to see in the Everfree Forest.

Goku's radiant glow and godly aura slowly fade as he slowly descends down to where his rival lies. He could feel Vegeta's energy once more, signing that he is back to normal. The prince's hand flinch, and Goku notice that.

"Kakarot… I…"

"Goku!"

They turn to see the mane six trotting towards them.

"It seems I have underestimated you… You really are powerful"

"I know Vegeta"

 _HOLD ON FOR JUST ONE MESELY SECOND…_

"NEVER IN MY LIFE WILL I ADMIT THAT!" said Vegeta to his rival.

It seems that Goku and Vegeta are at the cutie mark crusader's clubhouse. In front of them are the cutie mark crusaders: Applebloom (Applejack's sister), Sweetie Belle (Rarity's sister), and Scootaloo. Both of them were begged to tell them what happened between their last fight during Nightmare Moon's return. It seems that Goku is the one telling the story.

"Yeah but –" said Goku but is instantly cut off by Vegeta.

"If you want to know what it really went, I will tell you the REAL story"

"But in the end, you end up being defeated. That's the ending there"

"Shut up and let me take the lead… It all happens when –"

Suddenly, some pony is knocking on the door. Applebloom quickly get the door, revealing Twilight and Spike.

"Hey there Applebloom, and greetings to all of you. I'm sorry to interrupt your – uh – whatever you are doing but Goku and Vegeta, you're supposed to be training us by now" said Twilight.

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot about that. Thanks for reminding us Twilight. C'mon Vegeta, let's go" said Goku.

"I am _not_ leaving 'till I tell the true story" said Vegeta.

"Actually, I just remember to take care of Opal while Rarity is away training with you guys." Said Sweetie.

"And I need t' help Big Mac' harvestin' the farm since Applejack isn't going to be here t'day" said Applebloom.

"And _I'm_ going to watch Rainbow Dash train. Wha wha wha!" said Scoots as she thrust her hooves to the air.

"Looks like nobody's staying and listen to your story Vegeta. Might as well get a move on" said Goku which made Vegeta grunt.

 _END…_


	17. HARMONY SAGA: Chapter 1

**[HARMONY SAGA] Chapter 1: The Return of Harmony Part 1: An Old Ruler's Return!**

The fillies from Ponyville school are taking a little field trip at Canterlot, specifically at Canterlot gardens. They were accompanied by Miss Cheerilee, the one and only teacher of the school.

"I want to start our field trip here in the world-famous Canterlot sculpture garden. That one over there represents "Friendship"." Said Cheerilee as the Cutie Mark Crusaders bumped into each other. "Alright my little ponies, this one represents "Victory"."

"How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark?" said Scootaloo.

"Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'." Said Apple Bloom.

"That's not a word!" said Sweetie Belle.

"What are you, a dictionary?" asked Scootaloo.

"Girls! Now this is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it?" asked Cheerilee.

"It's got an eagle claw." Said Apple Bloom.

"And a lion paw!" said Scootaloo.

"And a snake tail!" said Sweetie Belle.

"This creature is called a draconequus. He has the head of a pony and a body of all sorts of other things. What do you suppose that represents?" said Cheerilee.

"Confusion!" said Apple Bloom.

"Evil!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Chaos!" said Scootaloo.

"It's not chaos, you dodo!"

"Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of, and it is chaos too!"

"Is not!"

"You're both wrong!" said Apple Bloom. The three fillies then started fighting. . Suddenly, the chest on the statue glows red but everyone failed to notice it.

"Actually, in a way, you're all right. This statue represents "Discord", which means a lack of harmony between ponies. In fact, you three have demonstrated discord so well, that you're each going to write me an essay explaining it." Said Cheerilee. The class started to laugh.

"Now let's go, and I don't want anymore fighting."

"It's confusion!" said Apple Bloom.

"Evil!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Chaos!" said Scootaloo. After the class started to leave, they failed to notice that the statue was cracking and an eerie laughter was emanating from it.

Later on, at Ponyville...

Everything went well and dandy, that is until later on strange phenomenon occurred. Rainbow Dash was flying over Ponyville when suddenly, a pink cloud whizzed right by her.

"Come back here you! Gotcha!" said Rainbow Dash as she caught the cloud but found it very sticky. "Eww, what is this?..." Rainbow Dash licked the cloud and it tasted like "Cotton candy?" A drop of chocolate milk fell on Rainbow Dash. "Wait a second! It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow. You can't just"– Then a whole bunch of chocolate milk fell on her. "You did."

"Hey, I didn't tell you to go anywhere!" said Rainbow Dash as she chased another cloud when suddenly a huge storm of chocolate milk came over the farm

"Rainbow Dash, what's going on with this rain? I mean chocolate milk? I mean chocolate milk rain?" said Applejack.

"There's crazy weather all over Equestria! Cloudsdale is getting soaked by a major cola storm right now! But don't worry. I'm not leaving you until I get control of Ponyville!" Then the corn got turned into popcorn.

"Why would you wanna stop _this_?" said Pinkie Pie as she was enjoying this feast.

"Ahem. I heard about your troubles, Applejack, and I came to see if there's anything I can do without getting wet. Or dirty. Or out from under my umbrella." Said Rarity. Suddenly, the apples grow to immense sizes and they cause the trees to fall over due to the weight.

"Fluttershy! Do somethin'!" Applejack shouted.

"Now, Angel, you really shouldn't"– said Fluttershy before Angel and the rabbits suddenly grew long legs like a giraffe. "No! It's not possible! I must be seeing things!" The two saiyans then arrived at the farm with Twilight and Spike.

"What is going on?" asked Goku

"Don't worry everyone. I've learned a new spell that'll fix _everything_." Said Twilight as she performed a spell that covered the whole area but as the dust cleared, it showed that the spell did not work. "My fail-safe spell... _failed_. What do we do?"

"Uh, give up?" asked Spike.

"Who are you, Fluttershy?" said Vegeta.

"Hmm, I got a plan. Rainbow, Goku, corral all those clouds in one corner of the sky." Said Twilight. The two nods and begins to gather the clouds together. "Applejack, I need you to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to Earth." Applejack brought the clouds to the ground. "Now, for the finishing touch." Twilight then whispers to Fluttershy.

" _Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these_ delicious _chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them._ " Said Fluttershy.

"You and me both, sister!" said Pinkie Pie when the animals quickly eat the cotton candy clouds. "Hey!"

"And when y'all are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert." Said Applejack.

"You see, Spike? You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together." Said Twilight when suddenly Spike burps out a letter. Twilight grabs the letter and reads it.

"Is it about the spell to get out of this dimension?" asked Vegeta.

"No, something worse. Come on guys. Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately!"

Goku knew what to do. With everyone grabbing on, they instantly arrive at Canterlot. Their sudden presence, however, made the Princess shocked, but she quickly brush it off.

"Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could." Said Twilight as she and the others finally made.

"Thank you, Twilight. Thank you all." Princess Celestia said.

"Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working? Is there"– Princess Celestia put up her hoof.

"Follow me." They followed her into the tower and saw a huge corridor with windows that have murals. "I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned." Fluttershy then looked up at a mural and saw a picture of the spirit. "His name... is Discord." Fluttershy then squealed after seeing the picture. "Discord is the mischievous spirit of disharmony. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone." Then comes a picture of Celestia and Luna taking on Discord. "Yes, I thought the spell we placed on him would last forever but since you are now the wielders, Luna and I are no longer connected."

"No longer connected?" asked Twilight.

"What are we going to do?" asked Goku.

"Don't worry because the Elements are guarded in this tower. I need the ponies to wield them again to stop Discord." Said Princess Celestia.

"But why us? Why don't you"- said Twilight before Pinkie Pie saw another mural.

"Hey, look! We're famous!" said Pinkie Pie as she saw a mural of the Mane Six, and the two saiyans defeating Nightmare Moon.

"You six showed the full potential of the elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe. Although Luna and I once wielded the elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord." Said Princess Celestia.

"Alright! I can't wait to fight him head on" said Goku.

"Please, I bet he's not even worth our time" said Vegeta nonchalantly.

Princess Celestia then puts her horn into the key and opens up the chamber. She goes inside and grabs the chest. Rarity was admiring the look of the chest.

"Have no fear, everyone. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these!" said Celestia. Everyone, except Vegeta, gasped as they saw the chest was empty.

"The elements! They're gone!" Twilight said.

"That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense!" Princess Celestia said as she was pacing back and forth. They then hears laughing.

"Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" said Discord as his voice emanated from the team's surroundings.

"Discord... Show yourself!"

"Did you miss me, Celestia?" Discord taunted as they see him in the murals. "I missed you. It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because _I don't turn ponies into stone_." Discord then taps the mural of Twilight.

"That's him? Please" said Vegeta.

"Where did you put those Elements?!" said Goku.

"Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." Discord responded as he made the mural with the Elements disappear.

"You'll never get away with this, Discord!" Celestia said.

"Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite _boring_."

"Hey! Nopony insults the Princess!" Rainbow Dash said as she charged at the mural but Discord teleported quickly. Rainbow Dash got away from the mural and then Discord came back.

"Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent."

"That's right! I'll _always_ be loyal to the Princess!"

"We'll see about that." Said Discord as he teleported to another mural.

"I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window." Said Rarity. Discord then appeared in the window next to Rarity.

"The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken?"

"So you know who we are, big deal." Said Applejack.

"Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack." Said Discord as he increased his size in the window.

"You seem to know our strengths, too?" Twilight asked the spirit of chaos.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine - laughter. Plus, I know about you two."

"You're bluffing" said Vegeta.

"Oh, but I am not. Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, a warrior who is always one step ahead of Goku."

Discord, pushing the Goku button made Vegeta irritated. "And of course, we have the powerful Goku. A Saiyan warrior raised on Earth, the first mortal to ever reach the levels of the God: Ultra Instinct"

"You know Ultra Instinct too?" said Goku.

"Indeed and I am very surprised that a mortal such as yourself attained it. To be honest, you're far stronger than Vegeta."

Pinkie then started laughing which made Vegeta more irritated. "Haha, he's dancing on your head." Pinkie Pie said as she sees Discord shuffling on the mural of Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was about to blast it into pieces but Celestia spoke up first.

"Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?" Princess Celestia demanded to know.

"Oh, so boring, Celestia. Really? Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you _my way_. To retrieve your missing elements just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began." The mural of Discord returned to normal and you can hear Discord's laughing in the background.

"Can we go home now?" Fluttershy asked.

"What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"Twists and turns... twists and turns... twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the elements in the palace labyrinth!" said Twilight as she deduced the location of where the Elements are.

"Good luck, everyone. The fate of Equestria is in your hands."

"Thanks, Princess. We won't let you down." Said Twilight as she and the others went towards the maze. Celestia then hears Discord laughing which meant that he was still around.

It didn't take them long to reach the castle labyrinth. The sheer scale of the maze made Fluttershy tremble.

"W-We have to go in there?" Fluttershy asked as she was scared, as usual.

"Nope! Dopey Discord forgot about _these_ babies! I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the Elements in no time." Said Rainbow Dash as she started to fly but suddenly her wings disappear making her fall. "My wings!" Suddenly, Fluttershy's wings also vanish making her gasp.

"Your horn! My horn! Ahhh!" said Twilight and Rarity in unison which make them scream in horror. Suddenly, Discord appears in front of them and laughs in an evil way.

"You–You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless!" said Discord as he was laughing. Frustrated, Vegeta tried to blast discord with an ordinary ki blast, but failed.

"What the…" said Vegeta while looking at his palms.

"I can't feel my powers. What did you do to them?!" said Goku.

"Don't worry. You'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, _this_ is the first rule of our game: no flying, and no magic."

"The _first_ rule?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, and I win. Good luck, everyone!" He then teleported.

"Never fear, guys. We have each other!"

"Yeah! Like Twilight said, there's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together!" said Rainbow Dash. The Mane Six then came into the maze first."Together!"

However, some hedges split everyone away from each other and the saiayns were cut off from the maze.

"Guys we can't get in. We'll find another way. Just head for the center as fast as you can." said Twilight.

"Moving out!" said Rainbow Dash.

"See you in the center." Said Rarity.

"See you guys later!" said Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy then freaked out completely.

With Applejack…

Applejack was racing towards the center but saw three apples that resembled her cutie mark.

"What in tarnation?" said Applejack as she saw the apples roll away from her. She followed the apples and found a huge apple orchard. "Where am I?" She then hears some laughing as some apples fall down the trees and form into three piles. "Who are y'all?"

"The keepers of the grove of truth. You may ask us one question past, future or present. But be warned, that the truth may not always be pleasant." Said the apples.

"All right then, I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, but I've got a really bad feelin' about this feller Discord. What's gonna come of this mission we're on?"

"For the answer you seek, go ahead, take a peek." Applejack looked into the pond and saw a vision.

"I hope I never see you again!" said Rainbow Dash

"Me too!" said Fluttershy

"Fine!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Fine!" said Rarity

"It's settled, then." Said Twilight.

They then walk away from each other.

"No! Our friendship? Over?" said Applejack. Unknown to the Element of Honesty, Discord was above her using puppet strings to manipulate the supposed "keepers of the garden of truth". "It can't be true. It just can't!" said Applejack. "That just can't be the truth."

"When all the truth does is make your heart ache, sometimes a lie is easier to take." Said the apples as they looked into Applejack's eyes. You see Discord through the apples casting a corruption spell on Applejack causing her to lose her color. The apples then left.

"Applejack! Thank goodness! I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to?" Twilight asked.

"I was talking to... uh... nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" Applejack said as she darted her eyes in another direction.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, uh, we best be going."

"Did Applejack just...? Come on, Twilight! Applejack wouldn't lie."

With the Saiyans…

Goku and Vegeta felt someone's energy has change; it is as if it was corrupted. The ki that they felt is darker and sad.

"That must be Applejack's energy. Why did her energy suddenly change?" asked Goku.

"It's because of that freak discord. Change of plans, we better find those ponies before it's too late" said Vegeta.

"Right!"

With Pinkie Pie…

As Pinkie Pie is going through the maze, she sees one part of the maze has a bunch of balloons who were laughing.

"Whee! This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen! It's the first balloon garden I've ever seen, but still!" Pinkie Pie said. Suddenly, one of the balloons trips her, sending Pinkie Pie into the mud. "Wah!" The balloons then start laughing at her. "Hey, what gives?"

"What's the matter, Pinkie Pie? I thought you appreciated a good laugh?" Discord asked the pink mare.

"It's different. They're laughing at me." Said Pinkie Pie.

"It's hardly different. Your friends laugh at you all the time." Discord said as he merged his head with the balloon.

"My friends laugh _with_ me, not at me."

"Oh, really?" said the balloon as it surrounded Pinkie Pie while laughing at her.

"No! Stop it!" Pinkie Pie then sees balloons that have her friends' faces laughing at her. "Stop laughing at me!" Pinkie Pie then covered her face.

"Oh, poor Pinkie Pie. And here I thought laughter made you happy." Discord said as he stares at her through the balloon.

"Happy? I don't think so." Pinkie Pie said as her color disappeared and the balloons pop. After the ballons pop, Twilight enters the area.

"Pinkie Pie! Are we glad to see you!" Twilight said.

"Oh, you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh?"

"Pinkie? What do you suppose has her so upset? It's not like her." Twilight asked Applejack.

"I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie." Said the corrupted Applejack.

"Weird. Better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of all of us. "

With Rarity...

"I was expecting an audience with the Princess, not outdoor sports." Rarity said when she suddenly bumps into a wall with three diamonds. "Agh. Oh my..."

"Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity." Said the reflection of Discord in the diamonds. "You've found the one thing in Equestria that could rival my face for sheer beauty." The diamonds then shine brightly. "What do you think? You like?"

"Yes, I like very much." Said Rarity as she was starting to get hypnotized but resisted. "No! No, I can't succumb to such fabulousness. Must... get to the center... to meet... the others." She couldn't fight it any and started to tear at the wall causing her to lose her color. "Mine! Well, Rarity. It took forever, but it was worth it. Who knew three little gemstones would turn out to be this handsome _hunk_ of a diamond? Now to get you home." She then picked up the gigantic diamond and suddenly, a wall crashes to reveal Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie.

"Rarity! Are we glad to see... Why are you carrying a humongous boulder?" Twilight asked. From Twilight's perspective, it was a boulder.

"What do you mean, "boulder"? This big beautiful bedazzling rock is a diamond! And it's all mine. Keep your envious little eyes off it! I found it and it's mine fair and square!"

With the two siayans…

"Things are getting worse. Two energy signals changed. This time, it came from Pinkie and Rarity." Said Goku.

"Blast that discord. Obviously, he is not playing fair. When I get my powers back, I swear I'll tear him limb from limb!" said Vegeta while clenching his fists.

With Fluttershy...

"Okay, I can do this. I can..." said Fluttershy but she suddenly jumped a little because of butterflies."Oh, wait a minute... Butterflies? Wait! Don't leave me here!"

"Fluttershy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh?" said the suspiciously looking butterflies.

"Oh, no. I'm certain they're doing their best to find me." Fluttershy said to the butterflies.

"Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are."

"Not at all. I am weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding."

"Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right?"

"Not really. In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be." Suddenly, the butterflies turn back into Discord who is peeved that his tricks didn't work on Fluttershy.

"For pete's sake!" Discord said as he touched Fluttershy forcing his control over him. "You've been kind for far too long, my dear. Time to be _cruel_. Arrivederci!" Discord then teleported away just as Goku, Vegeta and the others arrive.

"Darn, that's one more corrupted. We're too late!" said Goku.

Twilight and the other ponies then came there as well.

"Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see a friendly face. This awful labyrinth is getting to every pony." Twilight said. Pinkie Pie then blows a raspberry at Twilight, the two saiyans.

"Aw, boo hoo hoo!" Fluttershy said in a rude voice which shocked Twilight but the others saw it coming. "Why don't you wave your magic little horn and make everything all right?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, that's right, you can't. You don't have one." Fluttershy then whipped her tail in Twilight's face.

"What is happening to my friends?"

"Discord isn't playing fair. He isolated you guys and forcing others to be corrupted. Their energy didn't felt the same as before" explained Goku.

"I don't understand. How could this happen?" Twilight said.

"Questions will be answered once we find that monster. We still need to find that other loudmouth Rainbow Dash" said Vegeta.

"Little help here!" said Rarity as she was struggling with the "diamond". Twilight then help Rarity carry the "gem". "Thanks, Twilight."

"You're welcome"– said Twilight before being cut off.

"But don't get any ideas about my gem! I know where you live."

"Is that a boulder?" said Goku as he pointed out the boulder.

"Don't ask..." said Twilight.

As they went deeper and deeper to the part of the Labyrinth, the two saiyans sensed an incoming presence up above. There, Discord was spectating them, sitting on a chair while eating a box of popcorn.

"Discord!" shouted Twilight.

"Oh this is exciting, seeing all of you struggle like that. However, you've lost the game!" said Discord.

"What do you mean, we are playing this by the rules!" said Goku.

"Except for your friend Rainbow Dash." He then points to the skies.

Rainbow Dash can be seen flying away, with her wings attached to her body. Twilight gasp at this, which made Discord laugh.

"How can it be?" The ground started shaking and the entire maze disappeared without a trace. The others fell upon the ground because of their failure to stop her in time.

"Well, well, well. Some _pony_ broke the "no wings, no magic" rule." Said Discord as he returned the wings and horns.

"That's not fair, you gave them to Rainbow Dash so that you could win by default!" said Goku.

"It was her decision to make and not mine. I simply gave her a choice." Discord then makes an upside umbrella. "Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos!"

 _To be Continued…_


	18. HARMONY SAGA: Chapter 2

**[HARMONY SAGA] Chapter 2: The Return of Harmony part 2: Dicord's Victory and Twilight's Demise. The End of Equestria?**

Discord is laughing like crazy thinking that he's won but one error in his plan is that he gave the saiyan's powers back. Vegeta was about to blast Discord into oblivion but Pinkie Pie got up in Discord's face.

"And what are _you_ laughing at?" Pinkie Pie asked Discord.

"Ho, all of you are just the most fun I've had in a while." Discord said happily as he wiped away a tear from his eyes.

"Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink...ie Pie!"

"Oh, yeah? Well ha, ha." Said Fluttershy as she taunted Pinkie Pie.

"Quit it!" said Pinkie Pie.

"No. Ha, ha."

"Quit it!"

"No. Ha ha-ha ha ha."

Applejack then started to lie to Rarity, "Uh...Rarity? This here diamond of yours? Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together."

"HI-YAH!" yelled Rarity as she kicked Applejack away from the rock. "Try it, punk. He's mine. All mine! Ya! Ya! Ya!"

"It's just too entertaining." Said Discord as he was sitting on a bench eating popcorn.

"Enough, it's time to end this!" said Goku as he unleashes his powers, creating a milky-white aura around his body. Vegeta did the same. "You're not playing fair"

"I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello?" Discord said as he was in front of the Saiyan. Vegeta launch a devastating ki blast at Discord, but failed.

"How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, wait, did you...?" Discord said as he laughed. "How funny! You thought the Elements were in the labyrinth?" Discord then showed them their mistake.

" _Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began."_ Discord told them when he first met them. They all realized their mistake. He then ended the flashback.

"I never said they were in the labyrinth." Discord told them. "Maybe the magic of friendship can help you and friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak." He then teleported before Vegeta could launch another ki blast.

More cotton candy clouds appeared above the group and it started to rain chocolate milk.

"Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!" said Pinkie Pie.

"C'mon Twilight. Surely you know this more than us!" said Goku.

"Don't touch my gem!" said Rarity as she saw Applejack get on the rock.

"I'm touching your gem, Rarity. Ha, ha." Said Fluttershy.

"What 'chu laughin' at?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Ugh. I just want to go home..." said Twilight until she and the two saiyans thought of something. "Wait a minute...home! "Back where you began!" The Elements must be in Ponyville!

Later on, they went back to Ponyville. To their surprise, Ponyville is messed up. Building twirling and spinning around, the hue of the skies are indefinite, most animals have different body parts that they shouldn't suppose to have, and the ponies aren't acting like themselves.

"Come on, everyone. I'm certain this is what Discord's riddle really meant. If we get back to the library, I have a book that I just know could give us a clue." Suddenly, the tall-legged rabbits run over Twilight.

"Good boy, Angel. Mama's so proud." Said Fluttershy. Suddenly, it turns to night in the blink of an eye.

"Wow, I can see _so_ much better now." Said Applejack. Suddenly, the road gets slippery causing Applejack to bump into the others. "Whoa! I meant to do that."

"Wah! Ahh!" said Twilight as she fell on the ground.

"Why is the road so slippery?" said Goku before tumbling to the ground.

The daylight returned and they saw why.

"Discord's turned our dirt roads into soap." Said Twilight. Suddenly, Discord is skating on the soap.

"Beautiful, isn't it? This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first of changes." Said Discord.

"This may look like fun, but it's not." Pinkie Pie said as she was skating on the soap.

"Ugh." Twilight grunted. Discord then appears to the next to her and picks up Twilight.

"Picture it: The chaos capital of the world." Said Discord. It turned to night again so they couldn't see very well.

"I can't picture anything. It's too dark." Said Twilight. Discord then dropped her to the ground.

"Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not." Discord then teleported before Goku could punch him.

"Ponyville, the chaos capital of the world? Not if I have anything to say about it." Said Twilight.

"Don't worry, you won't." said Fluttershy as she also skated on the soap.

Minutes, later they finally reach the library. But, this is where things go from bad to worse.

"Okay, we're here. Everyone please, please, please just go inside, please?" said Twilight.

"I absolutely refuse." Said Applejack as she went inside the library but her color became grayer implying that Discord's spell is corrupting her even further.

"With pleasure." Said Fluttershy as she stepped on some roses making her more gray before going inside.

"I hate libraries!" said Pinkie as she too became gray and entered the library. Twilight, Goku and Veget turned around to see Rarity struggling with the "diamond".

"Pleeeease, we've gotta hurry!" Twilight said.

"Forget it, Twilight. I know what you're up to. The second I go in, you'll have your little minions Spike come and take Tom!" said Rarity.

"Tom?"

"You have got to be kidding me" said Vegeta as he is getting irritated by second.

"Well, it's not going to work." Rarity then became gray just like the others.

"You're not going in without him, are you?"

"Oh for goodness sake!" said Vegeta. He then threw the rock inside the library, which made Rarity gasp and rush to the rock to ensure it's safety.

Inside the library, Spike is asleep after he finished cleaning the whole place. Suddenly, Fluttershy had a bucket of water and dumped it all on Spike.

"Ah! Brrr! What did you do that for, Fluttershy?" Spike asked the corrupted Pegasus.

"'Cause you just looked so peaceful." Said Fluttershy.

Just then, a loud crash happened. Rarity is circling around the boulder, checking if there are any cracks or damages.

"You should have at least gently put him inside!" said Rarity before brushing her hoof to the rock.

"Oh, for the love of..." said Twilight.

"Twilight, what's going on? Why does everybody look so...gray?" asked Spike.

"Don't ask. I need you to help me find something."

"Hey, Vegeta, what's soaking wet and clueless?" asked Fluttershy.

Vegeta didn't even bother answering the mare. He turns around and hopefully she would fly away and bother others, but that made Fluttershy gave the advantage to dump him with a bucket of water. Irrated, Vegeta was about to punch Fluttershy in the gut, but Goku stopped him.

"What's happened to everypony?" said Spike.

"I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Spike." Said Applejack.

"Ugh. No time to explain. We've got to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony before somepony does something she'll regret." Said Twilight.

"The Elements of Harmony? Oh, I know exactly where that book is." Said Spike. He grabs the ladder, climbs and quickly retrieve the book.

"Found it!" Suddenly, Fluttershy snatched the book from Spike. "Hey!"

"Hah!" said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, you'd better give us that book!" said Twilight as she got ready to get the book.

"Keep away!" Fluttershy as she threw the book to Applejack.

"Hey! Applejack, give me that book!" said Twilight.

"I don't have any book." Said Applejack as she was about to throw it to Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie then gave the book back to Fluttershy but Spike tackled her preventing Fluttershy from catching the book. Goku rush to the book, but Rarity quickly swipe it.

"Mine!" said Rarity as she got the book.

"Hey, do you even know what you just stole?" said Twilight.

"No, but if you want it, I want it." Said Rarity. Twilight barely missed her and went face first into "Tom".

"Where's the mare?!" asked Vegeta.

"Beats me." Said Applejack.

"I guess we'll have to settle this the hard way" Vegeta then turned Super Saiyan, emitting that golden yellow aura around him. With quick speeds, he manages to hit the corrupted four on their pressure area, allowing them to temporarily snooze.

Twilight grabs the book with her magic and quickly race through the pages, 'till she finally found where the Elements are resting.

"The Elements! They were here all along!" said Twilight.

"Great, now let's settle Discord" said Goku.

"See girls? We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony! Together!" said Twilight as the ponies started waking up. In fact, they weren't even listening.

"They don't even care" said Vegeta.

"I never thought it would happen. My friends... have turned into complete _JERKS_! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! And big crown thingy! Come on everypony, let's go!" Twilight said as she put the respective Elements on the other ponies.

"But Twilight, aren't you missing somepony?" Spike asked.

"Nope. We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder and the brute. That just about covers it." Said Twilight.

"But what about the ditcher?" Twilight then got the last Element and put it on Spike.

"Congratulations Spike, you're the new Rainbow Dash. Now let's go!"

"Me? B-b-but what if she finds out I've been impersonating her? That won't end well."

"Too bad, you're Rainbow Dash. Now let's go defeat Discord so we don't ever have to talk to each other again!" Twilight carried Tom outside and waiting there is the cocky, overconfident spirit Discord.

"Well, well, well, I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying!"

"Discord! We've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!"

"I certainly am. You've _clearly_ out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate. I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies and gentlemen. Fire when ready." Discord said as he put a bull-eye's on his stomach.

"Allow me" said Vegeta. He then launches a ki blast at the bullseye. Surprisingly, Discord's stomach opened, letting the orb go through. 'Wha- what the?!"

Twilight then charges the elements, but unfortunately it didn't work. "What's going on?" said Twilight.

"Mine's workin'. There must be somethin' wrong with _yours_." Applejack said.

"Bravo, everyone, bravo! Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. Discord rules, Celestia drools." Discord said as he skated away.

"It's _your_ fault it didn't work." Pinkie Pie said.

"Who are you talking to?" said Twilight.

"Any of you! ALL OF YOU! I'm outta here!" said Pinkie Pie as she left her former friends.

"I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the farm." Said Applejack.

"Yeah! I'm sick of you losers." Said Fluttershy. Twilight's friends were gone.

"FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs...enemies...?" Twilight said as she started to turn gray.

"Twilight, you're being corrupted! You need to fight it!" said Goku. But, the effects were done. Twilight was also corrupted and she shed a tear that formed a broken heart. She then walked away with Spike behind her.

"Darn it, we need to help Twilight and the others" said Goku to Vegeta.

"It's too late for them. They're all corrupted by that monster. The only way to turn back to normal is to kill Discord" said Vegeta.

"I doubt about that. The Elements of Harmony was the main reason why Discord was defeated. You saw how he dodge our attacks."

"And since when did you suddenly want help from others?! You, me, we are the prideful Saiyan warrior."

"This is not our battle to begin with Vegeta, it is theirs. We need to help them at all cost. It's at least we could do before we can go back to our dimension. Think of all the good memories we had with them!"

Just then, Goku realize something. "That's it!"

The Saiyan quickly rush to the library to find Twilight. Vegeta tried to call him back, but all was in deaf ears. Meanwhile, Twilight was already done packing up and is ready to leave Ponyville for good. Spike tried to stop her and talk her out, but to no avail.

"Twilight!" called Goku as he barges inside her room. "What's with the bags?"

"I'm leaving Ponyville" said Twilight as she closes the last suitcase, which contained mostly papers and quills.

Vegeta then enters the room, with Spike on his arms. The dragon seems sick. "The dragon has been spitting out letters none stop" said Vegeta.

That moment, Spike burped out another letter. Goku catches it and reads. It's Twilight letter that contains her learnings from the past.

"Before you go, you need to see this" said Goku as he showed the letter at Twilight.

As the purple mare begins to read the letter. Memories begins to flash back. While Twilight was preoccupied reading, Goku grabbed the rest of the letters and gives it to her. As she read more and more of her letters, her memories with her true friends begins to flash back. Her usual color fills her, dominating Discord's corruption.

"I finally get it" said Twilight.

"Then let's not waste any more time. We need to restore the rest of the members and finally put Discord in his place." said Goku.

Twilight quickly put her crown back as Vegeta gently put Spike on his basket to rest. She, Goku and Vegeta then went to Sweet Apple Acres to restore Applejack.

On Sweet Apple Acres, the pigs were… flying, Big Macintosh was acting like a prairie dog and was digging, and Granny Smith was actually dancing despite her messed-up hip.

"And so I tried to defeat Discord, but none of my so-called " _friends"_ would lift a hoof to help me." Applejack said.

"Applejack, we're here to fight for our friendship." Said Twilight as she and the saiyans were right behind her. Big Macintosh then came out of the ground and licked Twilight. The two saiyans shook their heads.

"Oh, _now_ you want to fight. Where were you when I was battling Discord?" said Applejack. Twilight then tackled Applejack.

"Snap out of it. This isn't you! You're _not_ a liar." Said Twilight as she put her horn on Applejack's foreheads.

Applejack remembered when her friends helped her with the harvest, when they first met the two saiyans, and their epic adventures. Memories kept flooding back. Applejack opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her with smiles, except for Vegeta.

"Alright, we restore Applejack" said Goku.

"Wh-what happened? Twilight, Goku, Vegeta! I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies. Can you guys ever forgive me?" said Applejack as she removed her hat.

"We already did. Come on!" said Twilight as she Applejack and the two saiyans followed after.

In Fluttershy's home, Fluttershy was abusing her animals. Suddenly, Vegeta burst through and swiftly tackle the mare.

"Well, well, if it isn't the loser?" Fluttershy said. Annoyed, Vegeta punch a huge hole beside Fluttershy, which made her silent.

"You were saying?" said Vegeta, preparing his fist just in case.

"You have a rude mouth. You've been rude for too long." Twilight did the same routine. Fluttershy's color returned to normal.

"Twilight, Goku, Vegeta, I had the weirdest dream!" Fluttershy said.

Meanwhile, At the Carousel Boutique…

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from my gem! Get away"-! Said Rarity before the memory spell returned her to normal. She then pushed "Tom" out the door. "Let us never speak of this again."

Meanwhile at the Sugarcube Croner, Pinkie Pie was staring down Twilight, who is restrainer her to the got her in the spell quickly before she could strike.

With Pinkie returned, they were walking towards Rainbow Dash's Home with Pinkie Pie bouncing along.

"…And I-I turned gray! Can you believe it?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Uh? She's not here." Fluttershy told them as she didn't find any trace of Rainbow Dash in her home.

"Without Rainbow Dash, we can't use the Elements." Said Twilight.

"She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her." Said Applejack.

"Yeah, we will, 'cause she's right there!" said Pinkie Pie. They looked up to see Rainbow Dash lying on a cloud...

"Hey guys!" said Rainbow Dash.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" said Twilight.

"That's nice."

"Discord's still on the loose! We need you to help us defeat him with your element, loyalty!"

"Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome."

"How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of cloud is Cloudsdale?" asked Rarity.

"The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again."

"Time for Plan B." said Twilight.

"No time for Plan B." said Vegeta.

He swiftly rushes towards Rainbow Dash and quickly grab her, restrainer the Pegasus to fly away. Rainbow tried to struggle, but the more she struggles the more the grip tightens. The Saiyan prince gently float down to Twilight.

"Or that… Anyways" said Twilight as she prepares for the spell.

"Lemme go! I don't need you guys! Leave me alone!" Rainbow dash shouted. But it was too late, Twilight conjures the spell, restoring the Element of Loyalty. "Wh-what happened? How's Ponyville? Where are the Elements? Did we stop Discord?" With the element barers restored, they all went for a group hug.

"It's too early to celebrate. We still need to find Discord and finish him off" said Vegeta.

It all comes to this. The battle between Harmony and Chaos is within reach. In Ponyville, the animals were still corrupted and Discord was sitting on a throne.

"Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing." Said Discord as he got a cup of chocolate milk.

"Not as wonderful as friendship." Said Twilight as she and the rest of the ponies had their respective Elements while the saiyans were behind them as back-up. You could see the silent rage in their eyes.

"Oh, this again?" Discord actually drank the cup and threw the chocolate milk which blew up.

"That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long." Said Applejack.

"Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me." Discord then used a spell that attracted Applejack and her necklace. "I'm the one who made you a liar." Discord then used the same spell to bring the other ponies except Twilight towards him. "Will you ever learn?" Twilight then teleported near her friends and erected a spell that surrounded them to get away from Discord's spell. When they landed, the barrier restored part of the landscape. Discord was still not impressed but the others were.

"I'll tell you what we've learned Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for." Twilight said. Discord just felt disgusted.

"It's time finish things once and for all" said Goku while he and Vegeta powers up. The mane six did the same thing, all of them creating different kind of color: Applejack Orange, Rainbow Dash Red, Fluttershy Yellow, Rarity Blue, Pinkie Pink, and Twilight purple.

Straight up, Goku went Super Saiyan God while Vegeta went full powered Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, the Princess, as well as the citizens of Canterlot, are watching the battle; all thanks to Princess Celestia's magic. No pony wouldn't want to miss this battle. Even Twilight's family and old friends are watching.

Goku is the first one to make a move. Almost instantaneously, he was right in front of Discord, preparing to give a punch. Discord swiftly dodge the attack. With that, the battle has officially begun. Goku is giving everything he got; kicks, punches in a combinated manner, but all his attacks were useless against Discord. Twilight and Rarity fired a magic blast at Discord while he was still being preoccupied by Goku. Surprisingly, he dodges them with ease, despite being distracted by Goku.

"What?! How's that even possible?" said Twilight.

"Don't falter, he may be the spirit of chaos, but it is eight against one" said Vegeta before charging at Discord.

Discord quickly flew off, but the two saiyans pursued him. Twilight and Rarity backed up the two saiyans with a load of magic blasts. Rainbow Dash then joined the battle, not wanting to waste more time by watching.

"I would watch your backs if I were you" said Discord.

Suddenly, Goku felt an intense punch from behind. More Discords appeared and targeted the two saiyans. Meanwhile. Rainbow Dash was swiftly gliding towards Discord with the magic beams behind her. Discord gave a yawn before he teleports away. Just then, another Discord appeared out of nowhere and kicked the blue mare to the ground; creating a big crater and dust clouds. Rainbow struggled to get up, but instantly brought down by Discord's clone.

"Ta ta~" said Discord as he charge up a magic beam at Rainbow's neck. Fortunately for her, Applejack gave clone Discord an intense kick, finishing him off.

"You ok partner?" said Applejack as she helps out Rainbow Dash.

"I'm fine. I'm just not used with these... powers yet." Said Rainbow Dash.

Preoccupied with their own conversation, they failed to notice more clone Discords charging towards them. Fortunately, Pinkie blast them all of with her Party Canon that appeared out of nowhere.

"This is great! Now, my party canon deals extra damage!" said Pinkie before jumping around her canon.

Goku gave each and every clone Discords a successive and devastating attack, finishing them all off in an instant. But more and more clone Discords kept appearing out of nowhere. Vegeta has just finished his, but more Discords appeared.

"This is getting out of hand. If this keeps up, we'll be exhausted in no time. We need to find the real Discord and fast" said Goku.

"That is if you can" said the Discords simultaneously.

"Their energy feels completely the same. I can't tell who's the real one!" said Vegeta.

The Discords charge at the two saiyans, tackling them. More and more appeared, trying to restrain the saiyans, but all of them failed. Both saiyans turned Super Saiayn Blue, emitting a godly blue aura around themselves. All Discord clones vanished.

They then face the real Discord, who is sitting on a floating sofa while watching Television. The spirit of chaos quickly took notice and face them.

"Right, I forgot you do that too." said Discord as he throws away the remote. The sofa and the tv vanished behind him.

"It's over Discord. You might as well surrender before we force you too" said Goku.

"Oh please, you think you two would scare me like that? Pfft" said Discord. "If you two want me to get serious, then fine have it your way."

Discord then powers up, causing the ground to shake. The intensity of the Earthquake can be felt all the way Canterlot. Most ponies over there are panicking. Slowly and surely, he raised his power. Goku and the others watch as Discord unleash half of his power, emitting a jet-black aura around himself with red bio-electricity surging around.

"Here's half of my power. Seems that the two of you don't look that surprised at all" said Discord.

"We've fought worse before you. Powers like that won't surprise us, more or less being a spirit, you are" said Vegeta.

"We'll just see about that" said Discord.

 _To be Continued…_


	19. HARMONY SAGA: Chapter 3

**[HARMONY SAGA] Chapter 3: The Return of Harmony part 3: The Concluding Battle, Fusion Reborn!**

"I'll go first. I'll teach you how to fear again" said Vegeta.

"Oh my, go ahead and be my guest" said Discord.

Vegeta rush towards Discord at full speeds. The roaring battle continues as the Saiyan and draconequus exchange blows. Vegeta's going all out, throwing punches at Discord with speeds that not even Rainbow Dash could see. Surprisingly, Discord dodge them all with ease, side to side. Now it is Discord's turn to attack. He threw a punch to the left, warping his attack through space-time, and successfully hit Vegeta to the gut. Stunned, Discord pummeled the prince, inflicting great damage; he finishes his attack with a kick to the face, launching the prince to the ground near Twilight.

Goku was about to take his turn, but Vegeta emerge through the dust clouds. The draconequus pointed a finger at the Saiyan, launching barrage of magic beams at him. Vegeta deflected them all, causing multiple explosions behind. Once close, both begins to exchange blows again. The collision of their fists causes multiple shockwaves that can be felt throughout Ponyville. In fact, the waves were visible it can be seen from Canterlot.

"This is getting dull, how about I spice things up?" said Discord before magically creating multiple clones around him.

The clones ganged up Vegeta; they restrained his movements while some inflicts damage. Goku, not wanting to stand around, takes action, but Discord clones blocked his way. Unexpectedly, magic blasts hit Goku from behind. This gave the other Discords to attack the Saiyan.

"They need help" said Twilight but Discord clone appeared in front.

"If you are going to help them, you will have to get pass by us" said Discord. They then fired multiple magic blasts at the mane six. Fortunately, Twilight erected a barrier to protect themselves.

The storm of magic blasts intensified, which made Twilight struggle keeping the barrier up. Goku tried to get past from the Discords, but they won't budge. He notices the mane six is getting attacked.

"KAIOKEN!" Goku emitted a bright red aura ontop of his blue aura. His muscles tensed a little yet his abilities have been multiplied ten times.

Goku breaks through all the Discords and made his way to the other Discord firing at the mane six. Twilight couldn't hold out much longer, 'till she finally collapsed. Fortunately, Goku appeared in front of them right on time.

"KAME-HAME-HAA!" shouted Goku as he releases his devastating attack.

The Discords were engulfed by the beam, killing them instantly. Meanwhile, Vegeta struggled to break through the Discords.

"Darn it, if you won't budge then I'll force myself out, HUAAAAH!" said Vegeta as he let out a Super Explosive Wave of Ki, launching the Discords to the ground and finishing them off instantly.

"Having fun yet? Because I am!" said the real Discord. "Time to take this up a notch. Hope you are ready for round 2"

Discord let out a rain of magic blasts, obliterating almost everything. Goku and Vegeta tried to deflect them away. Pinkie tried using her party canon blast, but the attack simply materializes through Discord. The princess and even the citizens of Canterlot stare at Discord with awe and fear. Explosions in every corner, building debris flying and almost all ponies and animals in Ponyville ran away.

"Twilight, the elements. We can't hold out much longer!" said Goku.

"It will take some time to charge it up to its full power. Buy us some time" said Twilight.

Unexpectedly, Goku felt a heavy punch in his gut. He is then rained by multiple magic blasts. Vegeta shared the same fate. Discord halt his assault and glance at his work. Everything is almost completely destroyed

The two saiyans struggled to get up from the ground. Their clothes have tears here and their and their bodies have bruises and scratches.

"Goku, Vegeta" said the mane six as they approach the saiyans.

"Darn it, his fighting skills is impressive. Not only he can fight, but he can clone himself none stop and warp his attacks through space-time. He's not even at full power" said Goku.

"He's just toying us around with his power. We need to focus at the real Discord" said Vegeta.

"But how can we get close? He'll just summon more and more clones of himself."

"Then we need you to activate those gems of yours"

"It will take some time to be fully utilize" said Twilight.

"Then we'll just have to buy time"

"Let us help" said Applejack.

"I'm sorry Applejack but it is best that all of you stay here and focus on your elements. We can't afford to get yourselves killed" said Goku.

"And we can't let you weigh us down" added Vegeta.

"If you are done talking, can we continue?" said Discord while floating in mid-air in a laying position while sipping a cup of juice. "Or are you two done?"

"Don't underestimate us Discord. You may be at half power, but you are forgetting that we are not at our full power" said Vegeta.

Both Saiyan let out a scream, powering up further. Goku unleash his full power by going x20 Kioken while Vegeta simply raised his power even further, but not up to that point of going Ultra Blue.

"I see, then I guess I should power up as well" said Discord.

The draconequus powers up even further, from half to full power. His jet-black aura increased in size and once red bio-electricty surging around him turns midnight blue. The two saiyans approach Discord with Dragon Rush. The roaring battle continues, each giving all. Despite being ganged up, Discord can surprisingly handle the two warriors like it is nothing. Meanwhile, Twilight is charge up the Elements, preparing to seal Discord back. However, 6 clone Discords appeared; surrounding the ponies, interrupting their focus.

They slowly approach the ponies, but the mane six didn't waver; not without a fight. They tried to finish them off, Twilight launching multiple magic blasts, but each and every one dodged. Rainbow Dash is doing her own style of fighting, but Discord knows more about fighting. With one slip there, he quickly dominates Rainbow Dash. The others were doing the best they can, except for Fluttershy who is cowering with fear. Discord was about to grab Fluttershy, but Rarity blast the clone away.

"Fluttershy, are you alr-ugh!" said Rarity but was interrupted by Discord pushing her.

That made Fluttershy angry. With rage taking over, her power grew stronger. She swiftly flew at the clone Discord at blinding speed. The clone was tackled with a yellow blur and collides on a nearby building.

"Are you ok Rarity?" asked Fluttershy while she helps her friends.

"Yes, I will be fine. More or less" said Rarity while dusting herself off.

"A little help?" said Applejack while struggling at clone Discord.

Fluttershy swiftly rush at the Discord, accompanied by Rarity magic blast. The clone Discord is launched away. They help out Applejack get up before quickly helping the others.

Goku throws a punch, but Discord dodges it and quickly wraps his body to his arm. He then took over control at his arm and force Goku to hit Vegeta in the face, before receiving a punch in the face with his own fist.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting your friend? Why are you hitting yourself?" said Discord while doing the same thing over and over again. "Is that you two got? Where is that pride of your Vegeta, where is that power of yours Goku?"

Goku tried to punch Discord, but he quickly evaded and punches Vegeta instead. Open, Discord launch a powerful magic blast at the two saiyans; causing them to launch to the ground with great force, creating a crater in the process.

Goku and Vegeta groggily gets up from the ground, but quickly and forcefully pushed back down by Discord; controlling gravity itself to restrain the two saiyans. The draconequus laughed manically at the painful screams of the saiyans, but it was short lived when a purple magic beam hit him behind. Turning around, he sees Twilight and her friends with the Elements fully charged.

"It's over Discord! We got the Elements fully charged and ready to seal you back!" said Twilight as the Elements glowed brighter.

Discord flinch. "Oh my! Please, have mercy. Please!"

The mane six is then engulfed by the light emitting from the Elements. With their combined strength, a rainbow beam shot through the skies and went straight to Discord. He screamed as he was dominated by the beam. Goku and Vegeta watch as Discord is finally getting sealed away. They could finally let their backs lay down. Surprisingly, when the beam is gone, Discord wasn't sealed.

"B-b-but… I don't understand. You're suppose to be turned into stone again!" said Twilight as the Elements' glow slowly fades.

"Oh, dear Twilight" said Discord before warping space and time, punching the purple unicorn to the face. "Those little stones are nothing against me now. I'm at full power. You should have at least sealed me off when I wasn't at full power"

Unexpectedly, the other mares felt a forceful punch in the gut, causing them to slowly collapse to the ground. Discord manically laugh at the ponies' suffering. "My reign of Equestria continues and will forever live on!"

"That Discord is really a monster." Said Vegeta as he and Goku groggily lift themselves up. "He toyed us around, tiring us 'till he got the upper advantage"

"Our only chance now is to use the Fusion Technique" said Goku.

"WHAT?!"

"There's no other choice. If the elements couldn't bring down Discord, our only chance now is to defeat him or maybe even tire him out so that the Elements could seal him back."

"No! I refuse to do that pose"

"There's no other way!"

"Excuse me, if you are done bickering, can we continue where you try to beat me and instead I beat you" said Discord.

Vegeta thought this. While it may be the best chance to defeat Discord, his Saiyan pride wouldn't allow him to do a girly pose. Discord is patiently waiting for the saiyans to move. He magically poof a nice chair for him and a drink.

"Equestria needs us Vegeta."

"Shut up! I know that!"

"You know what, if you won't move then I will" said Discord.

Both Discord's legs extend outward, kicking both Saiyans in the gut. The unbearable pain force them to return back to their base form. He then launches them both to the mane six, launching all of them on a nearby building.

Goku coughed, trying to endure the excruciating pain from his body. The ponies groggily get up from the ground. Discord, on the other hand, took his time to approach them slow and steady.

"We need to do it Vegeta, there's no other way! You know that!" said Goku

Vegeta groggily gets up from the ground, removing the debris that has fallen on him. "Fine… Fine you win! We'll use fusion."

"Really?"

"Yes, now just get on with the position before I change my mind!" Goku then jumps to the side, a few feet away from the prince.

"How long do we have 'till this fusion is over?"

"The last time we fused with the Fusion dance, we have exactly twenty-five minutes. If we go all out and turn blue, we have at least ten minutes"

"Then we have to make every second count!"

The ponies pondered what in Celestia's name are they talking about. Twilight thought hard to remember anything if Goku or Vegeta mentioned about fusion. Turns out, nothing popped up.

"Get ready Vegeta"

"You don't have to tell me twice"

"FU-SION-HAA!"

Once their index fingers connected, a massive bright light emitted out of nowhere. The two saiyan's body figures can be seen being merged into one, causing their power to combine. Suddenly the Elements of Harmony starts to react. Each element shed light towards that big ball of light in front of them, sharing its magic and power. Discord pause for a minute, glaring the bright light in front of him. He could definitely sense both Goku and Vegeta's power in that shining orb of light, yet it felt completely different. As the light slowly died down, a new warrior emerges. Discord could see a silhouette of a person.

"Who are you? Where are the other two?" asked Discord to the warrior.

"Who am I? They are here, I am they, they are one!" said Gogeta as his figure slowly shows itself. The ponies, even the spectators from Canterlot, stare at awe at his appearance. "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta, I am Gogeta!"

"Well that make sense. Seems that the two of you merge your bodies together" said Discord nonchalantly. "But you can't possibly win against me"

"You're wrong Discord"

That's when Gogeta proved Discord wrong. He let out a loud roar that echoed throughout Equestria; powering up to his optimum state. A blue aura shot up throughout his body. That's when Gogeta's full body is shown.

"Well then, shall we test it out?" said Discord.

The draconequus then prepares his one of the most devastating attacks. He fires out a humongous magic orb, much like Fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath. The fused warrior didn't waver; he held out his left arm and stop the ball with ease. Squeezing a part of it, the orb burst; cancelling the attack, which shocked Discord.

"No matter, I know about this fusion technique of yours. If my estimation is correct, you only have five minutes before you unfuse" said Discord.

"You're wrong. The Elements of Harmony shared their powers and magic with mine, extending the time I have to defeat you." Said Gogeta.

"Which is why the elements reacted." Said Twilight.

"Darn tootin', heck I could even feel its powers surging within him." said Applejack.

"I will not allow you to continue your evil ways! This ends here right now!" said Gogeta.

He then rushes at the dacronequus at blinding speed; so fast that not even Discord had the time to register his movements. Discord felt multitude punch all over his body. Gogeta appeared right in front of him, kneeing him in the stomach, followed by bicycle kick in the chin; sending Discord high in the skies.

"Here goes!"

He then flies up to him and attacks him with a powerful barrage of punches and kicks at a very rapid rate. He then appears behind him.

"It's OVER!"

Next, he turns around to elbow him in the face and spin kick him away. Finally, Gogeta teleports above the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a massive amount of damage.

Discord burst through the dust clouds, charging straight to Gogeta. Both of them were exchanging attacks. Discord's movements were fast, but Gogeta's movements were faster and sharper. He kicks Discord in the face. The draconeequs tried to counter, but his attacks were dodged. Using his powers, he controlled gravity, sending Gogeta way, followed by a barrage of magic beams.

Gogeta quickly overwhelms the gravitational force and flies up, dodging the beams. He then kicks Discord but was blocked easily. Before the draconeequs could counter, Gogeta surprised him with rapid kicks. Discord struggled to keep up. He then felt Gogeta's feet from behind Gogeta quickly gained the upper advantage, attacking Discord with insane punches and kicks; easily dominating him. He finishes his move with a powerful ram in the head, sending Discord down.

"This ends now! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!"

He then fired a powerful stream of blue ki at the draconequus. Engulfed by the energy beam, Discord screamed in agony. The beam shot to the ground, creating a massive crater and a load of dust clouds. As the beam slowly died down, Discord can be seen laying helplessly. His body is almost filled with injuries, not to mention his body is smoking.

Gogeta slowly descends near the ponies. They stared at Discord who looks somewhat dead. Just then, Discord groggily gets up from the ground, enduring the unbearable pain.

"I thought for sure I've overdone it. I'm impressed. You're lucky I didn't pull of x100 otherwise you would die instantly." said Gogeta. He then furrows his eyes. "But now is the time we finish this for good!"

He combines his power and the Elements power inside his body. "Your reign of Disharmony and Chaos will end here!"

Gogeta raise his left hand, charging up a rainbow energy sphere. Discord's eyes reflected the sphere as it continuously increases its size. In fact, he could feel both the saiyan's power and the Element's power surging inside that very sphere. Gogeta then crush that sphere of rainbow energy into his hand.

Discord to move despite him being badly injured. He ignored every once of pain he felt. He tried to run away from his fate. Gogeta throws the scatter energy blast at him, going in the draconequus almost like materializing inside. Discord's movements went into a halt, feeling a burst of energy exploded within him. He screamed as the attack's effects takes place, slowly turning him into stone. Once Discord is fully turned into stone, a sudden burst of rainbow energy screech through the skies. The remaining energy turned everything back to normal, like as if nothing has happened. All the damages were instantly repaired, ponies went back to normal as well as the rampaging animals.

With the great amount of energy he threw at that Stardust Breaker, Gogeta's time is out, splitting the merged Saiyans into two again, who are at their normal state. The ponies went to them, giving a group hug. Vegeta struggled to get out, but the force of the ponies were stronger.

"Ok, ok, can you please give me some personal space?" said Vegeta before the group hug ended.

"That was so awesome! I didn't know that you two could merge your bodies into one!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah! You were all like pow pow pow, here goes! And you surprised Discord with rapid kicks and punches and wham! It's over waaaah!" said Pinkie as she fell down to the ground out of breath.

"Well I'm glad that we've separated and that's the way I like it." said Vegeta as he crosses his arms.

"I am so proud of you" said Celestia as she descends down, landing softly to the ground. The ponies bowed down to show respect. "Goku, Vegeta, I am very thankful for protecting them from Discord as well as guiding them along the fight"

"Well, we can't just sit there and do nothing. Right Vegeta?" said Goku. Vegeta merely gave a "Hmph" as a response.

"What about Discord? What shall we do with him?" asked Twilight as she and the others glance to the stone statue, which was being carried by the royal guards.

"Discord will be returned back to the royal gardens."

"Pardon me Princess, but ya think that's a good idea?" said Applejack.

"Not to worry Applejack. I believe that Discord won't escape that easily, as long as your friendship stays strong and true"

"Alright we solve the crisis and everything went back to normal. Now, about the spell?" said Vegeta.

"Oh right. I'm afraid that your journey back home will be postponed"

"What?!"

"Wait a minute, post what?" said Goku while scratching his head.

"It means halt or stopped" said Twilight.

"Oh, but why?"

"With that last attack you threw at Discord, you and Vegeta also shares the same connection as with the Elements. If both of you return back, there is no doubt that Discord's seal will be broken again" explained Celestia

Vegeta clench his fists, "Then let's blast that draconequus into pieces!"

"Not a chance. Destroying the statue would just letting Discord free. However, I have another idea in mind, but I believe it is not the right time yet"

"What's the plan?" asked Twilight.

"I'll tell you soon enough when the time comes. Now I must go. I'll be collecting the elements back" Celestia then used her magic to grab the Elements. She gently places them in the same box as before. She, along with the stone statue and the pony guards left.

"I can't believe that we are stuck here forever" said Vegeta.

"Cheer up Vegeta. At least now we need to train extra hard, just incase Discord gets free" said Goku with a goofy smile.

"You idiot, how's that connected of going home?! Augh."

"Hey, don't worry. Time will come when we are ready to go back home. For now, let's just take this new road ahead of us. Who knows? Maybe we will face more enemies, much stronger than Discord"

Vegeta sighed. He knew that Goku was right. The thought of their battle between them and Discord made his adrenaline rush. He has never felt that kind of rush in a long time. The same goes with Goku. He knew that he needs to train more in order to defeat Discord single-handedly.

"Fine. I guess you are right."

"Group hug!" said Pinkie as she pulled her friends in for a group hug.

 _To be Continued…_


	20. HARMONY SAGA: Chapter 4

**[HARMONY SAGA] Chapter 4: A New Profound Powers…**

It has been a few days since the defeat of Discord; Equestria is no longer in the clutches of the spirit of disharmony and chaos. Every pony went back to their usual life, as well as the mane six: Applejack with her usual Apple Harvesting, Rarity with her projects, Fluttershy with her animals, Rainbow Dash and her naps, Pinkie and her randomness, and of course Twilight and her books.

The two saiyans, on the other hand, are at their usual training ground, training themselves to get stronger and hopefully defeat Discord without the help of fusion, that is if Discord is going to escape again but there's nothing wrong being prepared. Both are at their normal state, currently exchanging fists and combos. On their wrists and feet are heavy weights, aiding them to boost their strength and speed as well as the sharpness of their attacks and movements. The weights came from Celestia. She had been providing their training equipment and food for three days straight. She doesn't mind, after all without them, Equestria would have been destroyed, or worst. Each day after their training, gravity feels different; probably due to their training. Nonetheless, their movements are quicker and sharper.

Their fists collide, creating loud sound shockwave. "You're getting strong Vegeta. I'm impressed" said Goku. He then throws a kick but dodged by the prince.

"Didn't I told you before that the Saiyan strength has no limits?" said Vegeta. He then rushes to his rival, giving rapid punches.

Goku struggled to block them. "I remember." He breaks through the rapid punch.

"You're getting awfully worried out of nothing. Are you nervous of me slowly surpassing you?"

"Heh, you wish!"

"Goku, Vegeta!" called Twilight as she and Spike are running towards the two saiyans.

"Hey Twilight, Spike, what's the matter?" said Goku.

"Goku, Vegeta!" called the rest of the mane six as they too run towards the two saiyans.

"What in the hay is goin' on with me? Every time I kick a tree, it just instantly split into two!" said Applejack.

"I suddenly started floating in mid-air while I was doing one of my projects!" said Rarity.

"That happened to me too" said Twilight as she looks at Rarity.

"My fire breathing suddenly got larger and more dangerous! I almost burnt the entire tree down" said Spike. Suddenly, he breaths out a large stream of fire. Fortunately, Goku and Vegeta dodge it.

"I started bouncing higher than before and it was fun!" said Pinkie

"That's strange. I mean isn't that normal for ponies and dragons? I mean, flying could be a result of your magic training Twilight and your fire breathing is just natural am I right?" said Goku.

"Flight spell is a very advance unicorn magic. I haven't learned to cast it yet." said Twilight.

"You think it's natural for me to blast magic right out of my hooves?" said Rainbow Dash which shocked most of her friends.

"That happened to me too! Oh, and I almost hit Angel with it" said Fluttershy.

"I got nothing, you Vegeta?" said Goku.

"Don't look at me. Neither am I have the answer for your problem." said Vegeta.

"Maybe it's best to see Princess Celestia about this. I'm sure that she knows exactly what's the problem" said Twilight

At Canterlot Castle…

Thanks to Goku's instant transmission, they instantly arrive at the Princess' quarters where she is writing a list of some sort.

"I don't know exactly what's the problem" said Celestia. Using her magic, she proceeds to write on the paper. "However, I assume that this has something to do during your previous battle with Discord"

With that hint, Vegeta sensed their energy levels. To his surprise, their power levels have drastically increased. Goku took note of Vegeta's expression.

"What's the matter Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Since when did their power levels increased?" said Vegeta.

Goku sensed out their power levels. "You're right."

"I'm not following this" said Applejack.

"Me either!" said Pinkie as she jumps at an incredible height, bursting through the ceilings.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"Your power levels have increased, meaning to say that all of you gained an enormous amount of power. Which explains this whole situation" explained Goku.

"It looks like The Power of the Elements are surging inside of yourselves. Remember that time when you had those auras around you?" said Vegeta.

They, except Spike, nods. "That was the first time all of you gaining that power from the Elements."

"So, you're saying that we have super powers?! AWE-SOME!" said Rainbow

"Anyhow, that explains that improvement of your strength, your skills and that mysterious blast."

"What about me? I'm not an Element of something but my fire breathing suddenly got bigger and dangerous" said Spike.

"I think that Twilight caused this" said Goku.

"Me?! How?" said Twilight.

"Well, remember that time you tried to reignite the Elements without Rainbow Dash? Spike must have gained that powers from that. That's only my guess."

"Nonetheless, all of you need to control that power. Tell them that you are the boss and not them." Said Vegeta.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Rarity.

At the Saiyan's Training Grounds…

"TRAINING?!" shouted Rarity.

"AWESOME!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Ya'll tellin' me that we have to go through tough trainin' to get this power controlled?" said Applejack.

"You know what? I think Angel Bunny needs to take a bath. Uhm-I-If you excuse me. I'll be-" said Fluttershy. She was about to dash off but Pinkie suddenly blocked her way.

"Aww don't be like that Fluttershy. It'll be fun!" said Pinkie.

"Yeah! Punching, kicking, learning how to fight with your own hooves! It's a dream come true!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, a dream come true. Bye!" said Fluttershy as she dashes away but was pulled back by Twilight's magic.

"Fluttershy, you need to know how to control your powers. If not, you might end up killing one of your animals or worst!" explained Twilight.

"Oh… I guess you're right" said Fluttershy.

"Before we could proceed with training, we'll split you up. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight and Spike, you're going train with me" said Goku.

"The rest of you are going to train with me, and I'm expecting good results. Hope all of you would not disappoint" said Vegeta.

"The first thing that we need to do is to control your energy, allowing you to have perfectly control that power. To do this you need to focus on your power and show them that you are the boss. Calm your mind, your body and your soul." Said Goku.

The ponies nod, understanding Goku's statement. "Now try to control that energy within you. Close your eyes and focus. Let it know that you are the boss. Calm your mind, otherwise it won't work"

All of them close their eyes and started to work. They followed what Goku said: Be calm, control the power within them and let it know that you are the boss. A gentle breeze run around them, calming them further. Goku and Vegeta observe their students on how they do it. The first pony who seems to stand out the most is Twilight. It is to be expected as she knows a thing or two about magic control. Thus, ki control is going to be a breeze for her. Rarity was the second to progress. Vegeta then notice Pinkie's energy is leaking, causing some abrupt aura sparks.

"Oi Pinkie. Remember to be calm not be crazy" said Vegeta.

"I'm trying but I can't stop thinking about pies and cake!" said Pinkie.

"Then think something else that is calm"

"Okie dokie lokie!"

"You're doing good Fluttershy. Keep it up." said Goku. The Saiyan glance at the ponies and Spike, seeing how well determined they are. "Their ki is changing."

"They are controlling their ki." Said Vegeta.

With a few more seconds passed, Twilight manage to control her energy. The sensation of that power felt completely different. Rarity was the second one to control her energy. Both saiyans are impressed by the two unicorn's performance. The remaining ponies completed their task within five to six minutes, with Spike being the last at most fifteen minutes. All of them were surprised how completely different they felt; a brand-new sensation.

"I'm impressed that all of you manage to control your powers in a couple of minutes." Said Vegeta.

"Feeling a little bit different?" asked Goku.

"I can sense some presence nearby" said Twilight.

"You're ki sensing Twilight. With enough ki, all of you can sense ki, know its exact location and how powerful it is" explained Goku.

"Moving on to the next basic training: Flight" said Vegeta.

"Pfft, that's easy!" said Rainbow.

"This is going to be different. I want all of you to fly using nothing but your ki, which means no wings on this one"

"That's it? Easy!"

"Really? Care to put your mouth to the test?" challenged Vegeta.

"You're on!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Learning Flight with Ki is also a good way to train yourselves to control your energy. Feel that energy on your stomach and release it on your hooves. Remember to stay focus and calm." Said Goku.

They all proceed to their next training: which is Flight. They all took note of what Goku said: be calm, feel the energy from your stomach and release it on your hooves. As they train, the two saiyans observe their progress.

"Well Crash, where's the loudmouth?" said Vegeta.

Just then, Rainbow Dash starts to float from the ground, which impressed the Saiyan. It was obvious that she can do it as she mostly loves flying than walking. The next thing you know it, she is now above ground. Rainbow Dash cheered as she flies around, without her wings.

"In your face Vegeta! See, told you it was easy" said Rainbow before doing her winning dance. Vegeta kept silent.

Fluttershy was the next pony to fly. At first, she panicked making her lose focus. When Goku told her to be calm, she fully gained control of her flight. Spike was the third one to finish.

"Hey, look! I'm flying like a true dragon! Whoo-hoo!" He cheered and flew around along with Rainbow Dash. Next was Twilight then Rarity and finally Applejack and Pinkie.

"This Flight will be very dandy!" said Rarity.

"I know right? Grabbing books from the top shelf will be easy now!" said Twilight.

"Excellent work everyone! With perfect ki control, you'll be able to boost your speed." Said Goku.

"Sweet! I'll be twenty times faster!" said Rainbow

"What's next on our training?" asked Twilight.

"Making an energy ball on your hooves. Everyone gather around" said Vegeta.

They all gently gloat down to the ground. Vegeta then creates an energy sphere on his left hand, which amazed every pony.

"Each of you will have to create one energy sphere." Explained Vegeta.

"All you have to do is to focus that energy and create one. Simple as that." Said Goku.

"Since this is somewhat similar with Magic Spheres, I expect both Twilight and Rarity create two energy spheres, understood?" Said Vegeta. Both Rarity and Twilight nods. "If you're ready, then make that energy sphere."

They then proceed to their training. "Why did you made Rarity and Twilight do two energy spheres?" said Goku.

"They're both unicorns. Likewise, magic is like ki, so making two energy spheres would be fair for them. That's also why Twilight and Rarity manage to control their ki's first before everyone as they've already experienced how to control their own magic."

"Oh, I get! Which explains Rainbow Dash, Spike and Fluttershy's flight"

"Exactly, and I'm assuming that Applejack and Pinkie will be good at boosting with physical stats. I believe that Spike is also the same class as those two are. It's only natural for a dragon"

Unexpectedly, an energy sphere went in between them, which surprised the saiyans. They notice Pinkie's hoof is emitting smoke, obviously hinting that she was the one who launch that ball of energy.

"Oops, sorry." Said Pinkie. The rest have their energy spheres on their hoof; claw for Spike's situation.

"You almost killed us you moron!" said Vegeta. Pinkie only chuckled. "Anyways, not bad."

"Let's move to the final training for the day: Combat" said Goku.

Rainbow cheered, jumping up and performs a single loop before landing safely to the ground. "Yes! Now we're talking"

"This will be considered as your first test, signifying to us that if you all really learned something about ki control. This will also tell you that ki control will be a lot harder during battle as you are focusing on your ki and at the same time your enemy. All of you are required to perform those three basic ki training you did." Explained Vegeta.

"This will also teach you how to boost your stats. With proper ki control, your speed and your strength can improve." Added Goku.

"You are also required to sense our ki signal. This way, you'll be able to pinpoint our location at any point. At any given point, we'll try to run away and see if you can locate us."

"To win the test, at least one of you should be able to land a hit on me and on Vegeta. You only have up until sunset to finish this or all of you will fail."

"What happens when we fail?" asked Spike.

"All of you will be redoing your training session" said Vegeta.

"Sounds easy enough" said Rainbow.

"ON EverFree Forest" added Vegeta.

"WHAT?!" shouted the mane six and Spike in unison.

"You can't possibly be serious. I mean, Everfree out of all places? Are you insanse?!" said Rarity to the prince.

"Relax girls, we can do this as a team. There's seven of us and two of them. Landing a hit will be a snap." Said Twilight.

"Don't think we'll go easy on you. We are required to fight back, which means that all of you should be prepared."

"We'll give you enough time to get comfortable, but only for five minutes. After that, everything is up to you. There are no rules" said Goku. He and Vegeta then goes for their usual stance. "Ready?"

The ponies and Spike readies themselves for their first test of the day. "Go!" Suddenly, both Saiyan disappeared from their sights, which confused them.

"Where in the hay did they go?" said Applejack as she glance through the field.

"Calm down everypony. Let's just sense their presence and see where they are" said Twilight.

All of them tried sensing around the training ground, but they sensed nothing. They went further, sensing out almost all of Ponyville. They've picked up most of the Ponyville's ponies, but no sign of the saiyans. They sensed further out, reaching to the Everfree Forest. There they found a bunch of ki signals lurking around. Plus, they found both Goku and Vegeta's ki.

"They're at the Everfree Forest." said Spike.

"Augh, seriously?" said Rarity.

"We have no choice. If we fail this test, we'll be training in the Everfree Forest. Let's get going." said Twilight.

At the EverFree Forest…

The mane six and Spike are walking through the forest.

"Be careful girls. Let's all be vigilant. Who knows what Goku and Vegeta are planning" said Twilight.

Suddenly, two energy waves, one blue and one violet, jet through their side. With quick reflexes, they jump away, dodging the two streams of energy.

"It's an ambush!" said Twilight.

"I can't sense their energy at all!" said Applejack.

A volley of energy spheres then charges at the mane six. They all run away while dodging those energy beams simultaneously. One energy beam, however, was pursuing Rainbow Dash. She turns around and quickly blast her own energy beam, cancelling the beam's pursuit. The madness didn't stop there, however. More and more volley of energy beams is charging.

"What now? There's a lot of them coming this way" shouted Spike.

Twilight stood up, facing the incoming energy beams. She thought about combining both her magic and the power of the elements together and see if it works. She then focuses her magic, making her horn glow. With a touch of her power, her horn glows brighter. With enough concentration, she manages to erect a barrier that is able to withstand the volley of energy beams.

Meanwhile, Goku sensed Twilight's power increasing. However, he felt something else. Vegeta sensed it at well and figured Twilight's action, which impressed the Saiyan prince.

"I get it, she combined her magic and her own power into one." Said Goku.

"Risky move, but impressive" said Vegeta.

They halt their assault and move on to their next action. Meanwhile, the barrier protected them from every energy blast, 'till nothing came. They cheer for Twilight's success.

"Awesome Twilight! How did you manage to create a barrier that strong?" said Spike.

"I tried combining magic with my own power. I didn't expect it would work" explained Twilight.

"Well it sure did! And you save our might hives!" said Applejack.

"C'mon let's get going. I sensed both Goku and Vegeta coming that way" said Rainbow Dash as she pointed the direction.

The ponies and Spike continues their journey. As they went deeper and deeper, they collected more energy signals nearby. Plus, both Goku and Vegeta's ki signals disappeared. They suspect that the energy signals nearby are some creatures lurking in the Everfree Forest, and they're packed.

"Let's all be careful. Who knows what we could alert" said Twilight.

Just then, they saw Goku standing in front of them. The Saiyan was looking away, giving the ponies and Spike the perfect chance to strike him down. Greed, Rainbow Dash rush to the Saiyan. Twilight tried to stop her, but it was too late. Rainbow throws a hoof punch, but surprisingly, it went through. Goku then emits strange holographic effects.

"What the-" said Rainbow Dash 'till suddenly Goku turns around.

"Sorry, but you have to do better than that." Said Goku.

Rainbow Dash tried again and again, but no matter how many attacks she throws, it only phase through him. The Saiyan snickered at the exhausted cyan mare, laying on the ground panting.

"You can't hit me no matter how much you try."

"Grr, where are you? More importantly, how in the hay are you doing that?"

"This is the Afterimage Technique. Sorry but I can't tell you where I am, but I hope you'll have loads of fun playing with wooden wolves"

"Wooden wolves?" said Applejack.

"TIMBERWOOOLF!" shouted Fluttershy as she pointed dozens and dozens of Timberwolves, which is basically a wolf made of branches and sticks, popping out of the bushes. Possibly, Rainbow Dash must have alerted them. The Afterimage then worse off.

The Timberwolves surrounded the mane six and Spike. However, they aren't going down without a fight, hopefully. Fluttershy is hiding behind Twilight, cowering with fear by the Timberwolves. Rainbow Dash gave a sly smile, pushing her hooves together and preparing herself for a beat down.

"Let's see what you got!"

She's the first one to have the courage to fight on. She charge through dozens of wolves, bursting them into pieces. Seeing Rainbow Dash's courageous actions, the others lost their fear in exchange for adrenal rush. Applejack concentrates her energy within, boosting her strength. With a single punch from the approaching Timberwolf, it instantaneously shattered into pieces, killing it on the spot.

"Yeehaw! C'mon fellers, who's next?" said Applejack as more and more Timberwolves approach her.

Pinkie was able to boost her speed, rushing from one timberwolf to the other; causing mass confusion. One timberwolf decided to bite Pinkie, but instead it bit its own comrade. Spike boosted his deadly flame breath with his own power, burning multiple Timberwolves. Behind him is Twilight, shooting volley of energy beams to the Timberwolves. Next to her is Rarity, doing the same strategy. With teamwork, they blasted multiple Timberwolves around them.

Fluttershy, on the other hand, is handling her business herself. She's talking with a bunch of Timberwolves, talking about their life. One timberwolf is crying over her shoulder as she's patting its back for comfort.

"There, there, I'm sure that you'll meet that special somepony. First thing's first is to be yourself and try your best" said Fluttershy.

"Thank you" said the timberwolf as it fled, joyful about the advice.

Rainbow Dash was staring at Fluttershy comically. Her mouth is wide open, hitting the ground to be precise. Timberwolf after timberwolf, she manages to finish her own problem with her own way. Most of the timberwolves have fled, scared due to their tremendous power.

"Alright!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

"Good job girls" cheered Twilight.

"Boy howdy, never thought that I would be that strong" said Applejack.

"And I never thought I would be that fast!" said Pinkie.

"We should get going, the sun is starting to set. Who knows how much time we do have left!" said Spike.

"Spike's right. C'mon let's go. I've picked up Goku and Vegeta's energy signal and it's coming from the Castle of the Two Sisters" said Twilight.

At the Castle of the Two Sisters…

As the Castle slowly beginning to rise from the horizon, memories from their old adventures begin to flash back. Plus, they could see both saiyans waiting in front of the gates.

"Look, there they are!" said Pinkie as she pointed out the two saiyans while bouncing off the ground.

"So, you finally found us. Took you a while" said Vegeta as the ponies and Spike approach them.

"It's over you two" said Rainbow.

"It's not over until we feel a punch from our face. That's the rule to win"

"You girls better hurry up. The sun is setting" said Goku.

Both saiyans went on their usual martial arts stance, while the mane six and Spike prepared themselves. The group then split up: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight and Spike went for Goku while Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie went for Vegeta. All of them emitted auras.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack went up front with Goku; both are trying to land single hit to the Saiyan. Meanwhile, Twilight and Spike went behind, supporting the Pegasus and the Earth pony with their energy blasts. Goku dodge all of their attacks with ease, which shocked both Rainbow and Applejack.

"You have to do better than that" said Goku while dodging the incoming punches.

Pinkie is going all out with her craziness, letting out rapid punches randomly. Fluttershy tried to go in and attack, but she was too scare too; probably that Pinkie is taking a lot of space. Rarity was behind, backing up the two with her magic blasts. Like Goku, Vegeta dodge all of them with ease. He then kicks Pinkie to the side, colliding with Fluttershy, and launching both mares to the ground. Vegeta then countered Rarity's incoming blasts with his own overwhelming blast.

"Try harder!" said Vegeta.

Pinkie and Fluttershy struggled to get up from the ground. "That hurt" said Pinkie.

"I told you I wasn't going to hold back. With your craziness, I thought for sure you would do better than the rest. I guess you're a disappoint. Especially you Fluttershy!"

That statement triggered Fluttershy, slowly enraging him. Vegeta purposely done that. He knew that Fluttershy is the second most power mare amongst the mane six. With her timid emotion blocking her, that power won't be fully utilized. In other words, Fluttershy is just like Gohan.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, when you're training here in the Everfree, I'll make sure to take care of your animals. Down in my stomach that is" provoked the prince.

"Vegeta, what are you doing? I think you're getting to far" said Goku while blocking the coordinated attack of Rainbow and Applejack.

"Don't. You. DARE!" said Fluttershy as her anger slowly filled her. All of them could feel Fluttershy's power is increasing rapidly.

The incoming attacks from Goku's side came to a halt as he and the other watched Fluttershy's power level increasing.

"Hmph, impressive. Your power completely dominates the others" said Vegeta. However, the compliment didn't move her a bit.

"What's her power?" asked Rainbow.

"By my calculations, IT'S OVER 9000!" said Twilight.

"9000?! HOW?" asked Spike.

"Amazing, she reminds me of how Gohan used to be" said Goku.

Finished powering up, the once timid mare changed into a complete aggressive mare. Instinctively, Fluttershy fully utilized ki control. She throws a punch at Vegeta but was blocked by the saiyan's hand. The punch was strong enough to create a sound shockwave. Impressed, Vegeta continues the battle. Fluttershy manage to block almost all of the incoming attacks. Meanwhile, Twilight saw Goku preoccupied with the battle. Taking this chance, she used Goku's opening and launch an energy beam. Unfortunately, Goku dodge it using Wild Sense. Goku teleported away from the beam and reappeared behind Twilight, giving her a kick.

"Nice try Twilight, but don't you think I can't sense energy too" said Goku.

Pinkie joined in the party. With him slowly struggling to keep up, he teleports away from them. However, Pinkie followed, not allowing the Saiyan prince to recover.

"Impressive" said Vegeta while blocking the incoming attacks.

"Thanks, used Pinkie Sense" said Pinkie while giving rapid punches.

No matter where Vegeta teleported away, Pinkie will always follow. Fluttershy and Rarity fires a volley of energy spheres at the prince. Pinkie quickly retreat as soon as the energy beams exploded. Once the clouds of smoke disappeared, Vegeta was gone. With quick Pinkie sense, she pinpoint Vegeta's location. Looking above, the prince is preparing a Galick Gun.

"Prepare yourselves!" shouted Vegeta.

And so, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity combined their powers, charges up. Once fully charged, both Vegeta and the mares fires their beams with one another. The Galick Gun was way bigger than their energy blast, almost completely dominating the energy clash. However, they aren't going to give up just that. The three pushed harder, slowly pushing the Galick Gun away.

"This is a clash in which it will decide your lives. It is either you live or you die!" said Vegeta.

Slowly and surely, the Galick Gun begins to push back. The three mares struggled to keep up. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's coordinate attack are getting better. Goku couldn't keep up with their combined attack, which impressed the Saiyan. One hoof was about to hit Goku in the face, but in turns out the Saiyan quickly used Wild Sense to dodge it right away. Goku reappeared beside Vegeta, with his hands cupped on his side.

"KAAAAAAA- MEEEEE-"

"He's using the Kamehameha Wave!" said Spike.

"Not if we can do about it" said Applejack. They then charge up.

"HAAAAAAA- MEEEEEE-"

"Here we go!" said Rainbow Dash as they fired their combined energy blast at Goku.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two energy beams clashed, with Goku being dominant. They all struggled as they fought through Goku and Vegeta's intense attack. Pushing forward, they slowly push the beam away. However, Goku and Vegeta pushed back, making them struggle more.

"Focus, all of you! Especially you Fluttershy, do not hide that power. Let us have it!" said Goku.

Fluttershy grunts as she tried to push. "I- c-can't!"

"You can do it Fluttershy. We can do this together if we all work together as a team, combine our powers into one!" said Twilight.

"It's time to change Fluttershy. Crack that shell of yours" said Applejack.

"You can do it!" said Rainbow Dash.

And with that, they combined their strength, combing their energy beams into one. That one whole big energy beam easily dominated the Kamehameha and the Galick Gun. With full power, they pushed through, overwhelming the attack. Goku and Vegeta didn't bother to fight. They knew that they've passed the test. Ultimately, Fluttershy somewhat utilize her full strength. Instead, they simply teleported away. The Rainbow-colored stream of energy jet through space 'till it's trace can no longer be seen.

All of them were exhausted, sweating and panting. Both saiyans slowly descend in front of them, who aren't tired from all that fighting whatsoever.

"Impressive. All of you have proven to us that you did learn something." Said Vegeta.

"I'm proud of you, all of you. Especially Fluttershy. Who knew that she has that hidden potential" said Goku.

"Thanks" said Fluttershy timidly as her emotions went back to normal.

Just then, their stomachs growled. That embarrassing moment merely made them, except for Vegeta, laugh.

 **[EXTRA]**

After the intense training and test, they all decided that it was time to take a break. At Canterlot, the ponies, Spike, Goku and Vegeta are eating every food in sight. Celestia and even the guards could only stare at disgust and shock. Even the chefs were staring at them rather comically.

'What have they done with my little ponies?' though Celestia.

Goku looked at the princess; his cheeks were puffed, stuffed with food. "Thanks again for letting us eat Princess Celestia"

"O-o-oh it's no problem at all" said Celestia. A tear of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Man, I never craved this much food before!" said Spike as he swallows most of the food stuffed inside his mouth.

Even Rarity has lost her table manners due to her hunger. She didn't even bother changing her mood as her hunger prevents her to.

"Now I can eat twice more candy as I can!" said Pinkie before grabbing a meat on her side and chowing it down in a single bite.

"You guys used a lot of energy during our training. That's why all of you are eating lots, to replenish that energy you've used." Explained Goku.

"This food is simply divine! I want more of these!" said Rarity.

"And make it quick" added Vegeta as he and Rarity simultaneously dive down their face to the food.

'Even my Faithful Student have turned into a bottomless pit. Oh dear me…' thought Celestia as she sighs, seeing Twilight eating like a hungry zombie.

 _To Be Continued…_


	21. HARMONY SAGA: Chapter 5

**[HARMONY SAGA] Chapter 5: Lesson Zero, Twilight Tardy-pants.**

At the Saiyan's Training Grounds…

"Oh, c'mon please! Just one more time and that's it" said Spike while he and Rainbow Dash are down on their knees, begging at Goku.

"Yeah and we won't ask again just please turn into Super Saiyan 3 just one more time!" pleaded Rainbow.

"Fine, I'll do the Super Saiyan 3 just one last time" said Goku.

"Awesome!" shouted Rainbow and Spike in unison as they hop off the ground.

"Spike, Rainbow, watch closely" said Goku.

In an instant, Goku turned Super Saiyan, emitting a yellow aura around him. His hair turned blonde as some parts of it jolts up as if it defies gravity. "First, turn Super Saiyan"

He powers further, making his hair spikey-er and wild. His aura around him stretched out a little bit, with lightning striking out here and there for cool effects. "This level of super saiyan is a level one step ahead of your ordinary super Saiyan. You could just call this Super Saiyan 2"

Both Rainbow Dash and Spike could feel Goku's intense power. In fact, the other mane six members, who are doing their own business, could also feel his intense energy. "Then…"

Going further, he generates more power within his body, making his aura shot wild. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

The pony and the dragon were knocked back a little bit by the intense force. They couldn't believe how much power Goku can generate. His aura is glowing wild, lighting striking all out. "This next level comes within yourself. If you push hard enough, you'll tap into that power! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

His blonde hair begins to grow. The length of it only reached his lower back part. With one last roar, the golden aura burst in all directions, finalizing the transformation. Rainbow and Spike had to shield their eyes with the intense bright. As it died down, both of them were shocked of Goku's new appearance.

"Tap in the bag and you got Super Saiyan 3" said Goku with a deep voice.

Their mouths are open wide. In fact, all of the mane six were surprised of the intense power. Both of them takes a good look at Goku one last time. They wouldn't forget this kind of power any time soon. After a while, he powers down back to his base form, which disappointed both of them.

"That's about it." Said Goku.

"Sweet…" was the only thing Spike could mutter. Just then, the dragon remembered he has other things to do after their little training session. "Oh shoot, I'm going to be late! I still need to help Twilight. Catch you later"

He then releases his own aura, which is color green, and rush off to the library to help out. Rainbow Dash then turns to her Saiyan friend.

"Can you show me Super Saiyan 3 again one last time?" said Rainbow with a goofy smile.

"Rainbow…" said Goku.

At the Library…

Spike made it to the library with 2 minutes to spare. He quickly apologized to his friend, which she accepted, and quickly grab the checklist.

"Quill." Said Twilight.

"Check." Said Spike.

"Parchment."

"Check."

"Extra ink."

"Check."

" _Extra_ extra ink."

"Check."

"Is that everything on the checklist?"

"Yep. Everything's set."

"Great. Now that we've completed the checklist of things we need to create a checklist, we can make my checklist of the things I have to get done by the end of the day. Ready?" said Twilight.

"Ready." Said Spike.

"Item 1: Create checklist of the things I have to accomplish by the end of the day." Spike just sighed.

Ponyville...

After a while, Spike is holding a very long list with the mid part being dragged to the ground. Both of them are walking through the streets of Ponyville.

"How are we doing Spike?" Twilight asked her assistant.

"Let's see... We've already dropped off your cape at the cleaners, returned the blackboard you borrowed from Cheerilee, ordered new parchment and quills from the stationary shop..." said Spike as he checked the checked items from the list.

"Hmm... Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago."

"Can't imagine why we go through so many of them." Said Spike.

"Sounds like we're ahead of schedule. What's next?"

"Cupcakes!"

At Sugarcube Corner…

"Whoa..." said Spike as he looked at the cupcakes.

"Uh, I only ordered twelve." Said Twilight.

"Oh, I know, dear, but I had an extra. So, I thought I'd make it a baker's dozen." Said Mrs. Cake.

"Oh, that was very thoughtful of you. It's just some of the icing from the extra cupcake is getting all over the one next to it. See?"

"Ohh... sure..."

"It's just that I'm planning on sharing these at a picnic later and I don't want anypony to feel like somepony else is getting more icing."

"Oh, no... of course not." Said Mrs. Cake.

"Not to worry, I'll just move some of this one to... hmm... I think I may have scooped too much... oops! Now those two have more. Let's just try this again... Hmm, no, that won't do. Let me just... hmm... put some here, and... no, that's not right. A little more on this one, a little bit... and wait... I'll just... ooh, a little bit here, and here, and... perfect!" Twilight said as she started spreading the frosting over and over until all of them barely had any left.

"Hmm, oh yes... much better..." said Mrs. Cake.

"Okay, time to tackle the next item on our- oops!" Spike was completely covered in frosting. "Looks like we're going to have to add 'give a baby dragon a bath' to our list." Spike then used his long tongue to wrap around his body to lick the frosting off. "Very efficient! And a little bit gross." Spike and Twilight then left the store.

Back at the Library…

While Twilight and Spike, who is riding on Twilight's back, goes in the room, Vegeta is there meditating.

"Looks like that's everything!" said Spike.

"Almost everything!"

" _Triple_ check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double checked the checklist! Uh... check!" Spike's hand then started to cramp. "Ugh... I've been holding that quill so long, I've got a claw cramp!" Spike then wrapped his hand in bandages. "Well, good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Celestia this week... I don't think I could write another word!"

"We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week?!"

Hearing Twilight panicking, Vegeta couldn't help but eavesdrop. "Why? Is that bad?"

" _Bad?_ _BAD?_ Of course, it's _bad_! I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week, telling her about a lesson I've learned about friendship! Not every other week, not every 10 days, _every single week!_ "

"Huh?"

"Ohh... Where's my calendar, where's my calendar?!"

"Where it… always is?" said Spike. Twilight then pushed Spike out of the way to get the calendar.

"When did we send the last one?" Twilight asked as she flipped through the pages.

"Last... Tuesday?"

"And today is..."

"Tuesday."

"Argh! Nononononononono!" Comically, the sun moved like it was a clock. "If I don't send her a letter by sundown, I'll be... _tardy_!"

"What's that now?" asked Spike as he pushes away the background.

"Tar-dy, Spike! Late, I'll be late! Oh, how could I let this happen? I'm usually so organized. I've never been late with an assignment." Twilight then plopped down on her bed.

"Oh, please! You're the most studious student ever! I'm sure the princess will forgive you if you miss one little deadline."

"I'm afraid to take that chance, Spike. This is the ruler of all of Equestria we're talking about. The pony who holds my fate in her hooves! What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"Yeah... I don't think she"—said Spike before Twilight teleported right in front of him.

"What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously?"

"Why would she- "

"What if she makes me come back to Canterlot and puts me back in school and makes me _prove_ I've been taking them seriously by giving me a test?! What if I don't pass?!"

"Well, why wouldn't you pass"—

"She's my teacher. Do you know what teachers do to students who don't pass? They send them back a grade! But she won't just send me back a grade. She'll send me back to... _magic kindergarten_." Suddenly, Twilight has a horrible vision of her being in magic kindergarten where many fillies are laughing at her.

"Twilight?" said Spike as he tried shaking her but nothing worked. Vegeta halt his mediation and knock her head three times.

"Huh?"

"That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Nonetheless, I doubt that you will be sent back to a filly school." Said Vegeta.

"You're right. I have no reason to worry. Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem and get that letter to Princess Celestia before sundown!" Spike merely sighed.

"So... got any problems, troubles, conundrums, or any other sort of issues, major or minor, that I as a _good_ friend can help you solve?"

"Huh. Hmm. Huunh. Huh... I got nothin'." Said Spike.

"What about you Vegeta? Maybe I could solve you friendship problem between you and Goku! _Gasp_ that would be perfect!"

"Not a chance."

" _Sighs_ Then it looks like I'm going to have to find somepony who does." Said Twilight as she went out the door.

"This won't end well." Said Spike.

"Obviously." Said Vegeta.

Just then, Goku appeared out of nowhere; obviously using instant transmission to travel. He then greeted his two friends.

"Hey Vegeta, Spike. Both of you look worried about something, what's up?" said Goku.

"Twilight hasn't sent any friendship reports lately. So, she went out and find a friendship problem to solve." Explained Spike.

"Not ending well?"

"Obviously" said Vegeta.

Meanwhile…

As the Sun comically ticked through the skies, Twilight is walking through the streets of Ponyville, searching left and right to find a friendship problem. Just then, she heard Rarity sobbing about something. She quickly went to the boutique before Twilight bursts through the door.

"Don't worry, Rarity! I'm here!" said Twilight.

"Why me-e-e-e-e-ee... WHYYYY?! Why? Why-y?! And of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" Suddenly, Twilight gets a glint in her eye and her expression says, "Hey this can be my chance to make a friendship report before sundown."

"What's happened? Are you alright?"

"I've lost my diamond encrusted purple ribbon! I have searched HIGH, and I have searched LOW. Low and high! High and low! But I can't find it anywhere! Anywhe-e-e-e-ere! How can I possibly finish my latest creation if I can't find it?!"

"Never fear Rarity. As your friend I'll do my best to help you fi"- Suddenly, Twilight is cut off by Rarity's discovery.

"Oh there it is. Isn't it always just the last place you look?"

"So... you just lost your ribbon?"

"Mmhm!"

"...but now you've found it?"

"Yeah."

"...and nothing else is bothering you? Nothing that I, as a good friend could help you with?"

"Hmm... there is one thing."

"Yes?"

"I think I left my measuring tape under the fabric over there. Could you get that for me?"

"Measuring tape? Sure." Twilight then gave the measuring tape to Rarity.

"Twilight? Is there something bother"—She turned around to see Twilight have already left the shop. "Twilight?"

Ponyville...

Meanwhile, Twilight is now thinking of another pony she can find for her friendship report and the sun now moved again like a clock.

"No need to panic. Rarity is just one pony. I'm sure one of my other friends will need me." Said Twilight. As she neared Sweet Apple Acres, she hears some grunting noises as well as wood being torn up.

At Sweet Apple Acres…

As Rainbow Dash is doing her demolition, one wood piece almost hit Twilight. She saw Rainbow Dash destroying an old barn. Meanwhile Applejack is taking cover in a nearby ditch, with a helment on his head.

"What in the world? Rainbow must be angry with Applejack!" Again, Twilight's eyes glints.

"Rainbow Dash! Stop! Listen, Rainbow. I know you're upset with Applejack, but don't worry. Whatever it is that has come between you two, I'm sure that I, as a good friend, can help you resolve your problems." Said Twilight.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, you don't have to hide your feelings from me! I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight. Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack?"

"I don't have any issues with Applejack." This threw Twilight off her plan.

"You don't? Then why are you destroying her property?"

"...because she asked me to. Right Applejack?"

"Yes ma'am. I wanted to put up a new barn, but this one's gotta come down first. Hehe. Now get back to it, R.D." said Applejack.

"You got it, boss." Said Rainbow Dash as she flew high into the air.

"I'd take cover if I were you." Applejack grabbed Twilight which made Twilight yelp in surprise. Rainbow Dash starts yelling and she collides with the barn forming a giant mushroom cloud. When the smoke clears, Twilight emerges from the rubble with her mane fizzled up. She then left.

At Fluttershy's…

The clock, or the sun acting like a clock, moved again.

"I can't believe I wasted all that time. I should have just come here first. Fluttershy always has some fear she's trying to get over. As a good friend, I'll be able to help her." Said Twilight. As she neared the cabin, she sees Fluttershy confronted by a bear. It roars at the Pegasus but Fluttershy then raced behind it. The bear looks back to see Fluttershy charge up and kick it on the back then bends its leg like she's wrestling it.

"Fluttershy?" said Twilight as she sees the scene unfold. She is seemingly hurting the bear more and the bear is crying and hitting the ground like it's calling for mercy. Fluttershy then used her front hooves to crack the bear's neck. Twilight then rubs her eyes and just couldn't believe what happened. "How can this be happening? Of all the days she had to stop being such a scaredy-pony, she had to pick today?! What am I going to do?!" Unbeknownst to Twilight, it turns out that Fluttershy was helping the bear with its back problems.

"You really should have come to me sooner. You were carrying so much tension in that shoulder." Fluttershy said to the bear as she was rubbing its back.

Meanwhile, at the Park…

Twilight is lying down on the park bench being psychoTwi.

"It's fine. It'll all be fine. The day isn't over yet. But it will be over soon!" Just then, the sun ticked again, making Twilight groan."It'll be all over! My time in Ponyville! My advanced studies! Nono." Said Twilight.

She then looked at the puddle. "You're a good student. You can do this. Ooh! But what if I can't? You can. You just have to keep it together. Keep. It. Together!" Meanwhile, the saiyans and Spike are watching her.

"Are you talking to... yourself? Twilight?" said Spike. He then waved his hand in her face.

Twilight then looked up to see the silhouettes of three fillies playing jump-rope. They stopped and pointed their hooves at Twilight and were laughing at her. Vegeta slaps her on the face.

"Cut it out will you?!" said Vegeta.

"Huh?" said Twilight as she was brought back to reality. The guys looked over to see three fillies playing jump-rope but they weren't laughing at Twilight.

"Are you ok?" asked Goku. "Twilight, we were really worried. I mean this letter thing is really getting to you. Here. You've been so anxious all day that you completely forgot about the picnic. Why don't you just relax and go hang out with"—Suddenly, Twilight turns around with a crazed look on her face.

"The picnic!" PsychoTwilight said as she took the cupcakes using magic. "I should go see my friends!" Twilight then ran off with the cupcakes in "hand".

"I'm glad you've come to your senses." Spike said.

At the hill near Ponyville…

"Please tell me I did not forget the plates. I did. I totally forgot them. Of all the worst things that could happen, this is _THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!_ " A fancy couch appeared and Rarity was lying on it. "Why, why, why... Uh... What?" Everybody was looking at her weird. "You didn't expect me to lay on the grass, did you?" Suddenly, the box with the cupcakes was dropped onto the blanket and everybody saw PsychoTwilight.

"You alright, hun?" asked Applejack.

"No! I am not alright." Said Twilight. The five ponies were taken back by Twilight's concerns.

"Yes?" said the five ponies.

"Simply awful."

"Yes?"

"It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really really _really_ need your help!"

"Yes?"

"My letter to Princess Celestia is almost overdue, and I haven't learned anything about friendship!" However, they didn't take the situation seriously. Instead, they let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought something really awful had happened." Said Fluttershy.

"Something awful _has_ happened! If I don't turn in the letter on time, I'll be tardy! TARDY!" said Twilight in a frantic voice which made them giggle.

"No offense, sugarcube, but it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'." Said Applejack.

"This is not nothing. This is everything. I need you guys to help me find somepony with a problem I can fix before sundown! _My whole life depends on it_!"

 _giggles_ "Oh Twilight, you're such a crack-up!" said Pinkie Pie as she starts to laugh.

"Come on now. Have a seat and stop sweatin' the small stuff." Said Applejack. Twilight started groaning in annoyance for her friends not seeming to help her so she walked away and teleported.

"Wow. I've never seen Twilight so upset before." Said Fluttershy.

"Oh, what a drama queen." Said Rarity. Vegeta then shot a glare at her. "Mm. Relatively speaking..."

Back at the library…

"Clock is ticking, Twilight. Clock. Is. _Ticking_. Keep it together." PsychoTwilight then found an old doll. "If I can't find a friendship problem... I'll make a friendship problem!"

Right back at the park…

PsychoTwilight came out of a bush laughing insanely. She looks behind herself to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders playing tag.

"Hi girls!" said Twilight.

"Oh, hi Twilight. How's it go"— said Apple Bloom before being interrupted by PsychoTwilight.

"Gr-eat. Just great. You three look like you're doing great too! Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another good friend." PsychoTwilight then brought out her doll. "This is Smarty Pants. She was mine when I was your age, and now I want to give her to you!"

"Uhh... she's... great." Scootaloo said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah. Great." Apple Bloom also said in a nervous tone.

"I really... like her... mane?" said Sweetie Belle as she was like her friends.

"She even comes with her own notebook and quill, for when you want to pretend she's doing her homework!"

"That's... um... great."

"Yeah... great."

"I really like her... mane?"

"I just hope the fact that there are three of you and only one of her doesn't become a problem! I'd hate to cause a rift between such good friends. So, who wants to play with her first?" said PsychoTwilight as she gave the doll to the girls.

"Uh... You should play with her first, Sweetie Belle. Y'know, 'cause you like her mane so much." Said Apple Bloom.

"Nonononononono. I think Scootaloo should get to play with her first." Said Sweetie Belle.

"I'd love to, but, um, you take her, Apple Bloom." Said Scootaloo.

"Applejack says it's important to share." Said Apple Bloom.

'I gotta think of something!" Thinkthinkthinkthink Twilight, think! That's it!' PsychoTwilight then hatched her plan. She enhanced her old doll. "Ooh, you're going to _like_ Smarty Pants. And you're going to like her more than _anything_." The Cutie Mark Crusaders had hearts in their eyes as they looked upon the "fabulous" doll.

"I want it." Said Scootaloo as she was under the spell.

"I need it." Said Apple Bloom.

"I really like her mane!" said Sweetie Belle. The three fillies then started to fight over the doll.

"The 'want it, need it' spell. Works every time. Okay okay, let's break it up. I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about"—The girls are still fighting. "C'mon, girls, we're all friends here, right? Don't you think you ought to share?" asked Twilight.

"No way!" shouted Apple Bloom as she was trying to get the doll.

"Big Macintosh! Thank goodness! You've gotta help me get that doll away from those girls!"

"...Eeyup." said Big Macintosh as he went near the girls and took the doll.

"Oh, thank you so much. Now if you could just give her to me?" Big Macintosh then started to run.

"Mmnope." Said Big Macintosh as it is shown that he too fell under the spell's effect.

"Oh no!" said Twilight as she realized her mistake.

"Give her back!" said Apple Bloom as she and the other two fillies then tried to take the doll back.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked the Mayor of Ponyville.

"They're fighting over that doll!" said Dizzy Twister.

"That incredible, amazing doll!" said Bon Bon. Even the mayor got affected by the spell and started to argue over the doll.

"Oh, what have I done?!" said Twilight.

"Y'all hear that? What in the name of all things oats 'n apples is goin' on here?!" asked Applejack. Before she could see the doll, Twilight turned her head around.

"Don't look at it!" said Twilight.

"Don't look at what?" asked Rarity.

"My Smarty Pants doll! I enchanted her and now everypony is fighting over her!" said Twilight.

"Why in blazes are you thinking?! Why would you enchant a doll?" said Vegeta.

"Oh, I had to do something! I had nothing to report to Princess Celestia! I thought if I couldn't find a problem, I'd make a problem! The day is almost over!" said Twilight.

"Not almost!" said Applejack. The sun finally set and Twilight hung her head down. Suddenly, they hear a slightly angry voice.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Princess Celestia shouted out as she appeared above the Mane Six.

"Whoa nelly." Said Applejack as she took her hat off. Princess Celestia then cast a spell that stopped the enchantment spell. After everypony regained their sense and saw the old doll, they just walked away in embarrassment. Big Macintosh looked to see if anyone was around then took off with the doll.

"Meet me in the library." Said the Princess as she teleported to the library.

"Goodbye girls. If you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten, back in Canterlot." Said Twilight as she headed to the library for her "punishment".

"Magic kindergarten?" said Fluttershy.

"Canterlot?" said Rainbow Dash.

"We're never gonna see Twilight again!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Uh, What are we gonna do, y'all?" said Applejack.

"Of all the worst things that could happen, this is _THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!"_ They looked at her again. _"_ What? I really mean it this time!" said Rarity.

At the library…

Twilight's friends and the saiyans were secluded on a separate room to give a little bit of privacy between teacher and mentor. However, they couldn't bare with the suspense so they had to eavesdrop.

"...But...but... I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline. I'm a bad student! I'm... tardy!" said Twilight.

"You are a wonderful student, Twilight. I don't have to get a letter every week to know that." Said Celestia.

"Really?" said Twilight.

"Wait!" said Rainbow Dash as she and the other ponies burst through the door.

"You can't punish her!" said Pinkie Pie.

"It's not her fault."

"I'm listening." Said Princess Celestia.

"Please, your highness. We all saw that Twilight was upset..." said Fluttershy before Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"...but we thought that the thing she was worrying about wasn't _worth_ worrying about." Said Rainbow Dash.

"So, when she ran off all worked up, not a single one of us tried to stop her." Said Applejack.

"As Twilight's good friends, we _should_ have taken her feelings seriously and been there for her!" said Rarity.

"Please don't take her away from us just because we were too insensitive to help her." Said Fluttershy.

"Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today." Said Celestia.

"Mmhmm." Said the five ponies.

"Very well. I'll forget Twilight's "punishment" on one condition."

"All right."

"From this day forth, I would like you _all_ to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship, when, and only when, you happen to discover them." The girls then cheered. As Princess Celestia was about to leave, Twilight stopped her.

"Princess Celestia, wait! How did you know I was in trouble?" asked Twilight.

"Goku told me everything what happened. In fact, he told me that he was following you the whole time. " Twilight then looked at Goku with Vegeta and the girls preparing a letter with Spike. "I commend him for taking your feelings seriously. Now, if you will all excuse me, I must return to Canterlot. I'm expecting some mail."

"Y'all heard the Princess. Spike, take a letter." Said Applejack. " _Dear Princess Celestia, we're writin' to you because today we all learned a little somethin' about friendship._ _"_

 _"_ _We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously._ _" Said Fluttershy._

" _Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about._ " Said Rainbow Dash.

" _And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem..._ " said Rarity

 _"...into an_ enormously _huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem._ " Said Pinkie

" _Signed, your loyal subjects._ " Finished Applejack.

 _Spike then wrote something. "_ _P.S. Obviously, Spike did not have to learn a lesson, because he is the best, most awesome friends a pony could ask for. Unlike everypony else, they took things seriously, and-_ "

Vegeta then glared at the dragon rudely. "Eheh... uh... yeah... I'll just, um..." Spike erased the note. The ponies then laughed.

 _To be Continued…_


	22. HARMONY SAGA: Chapter 6

**[HARMONY SAGA] Chapter 6: Luna Eclipsed, The Return of a Reformed Princess**

Goku and Vegeta are at Golden Oaks Library doing absolutely nothing, rather than just watch Spike walking around with a dragon costume. It is literally night time and instead of them snoozing of, they have to stay up for at least past midnight to celebrate Nightmare Night Festival. Similar to Halloween, every pony would wear a costume of their own desire, whether scary or not, and go around every house and ask for candy.

Ponyville was decorates in the afternoon in preparations for tonight's festival. It includes spooky décor, fun games, and so much more. The celebration has no age limit so literally every pony would go out there showing off their costume, except for getting candies which are made for younger ponies.

"Ugh, come on, Twilight. We're gonna be late for the Nightmare Night festival." Spike called out for Twilight. Just then, she came down dressed up like an old pony. "Huh?"

"Are you that one kooky grandpa from Ponyville Retirement Village?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm Star Swirl the Bearded." Twilight said. The three of them merely tilted their heads. "Father of the amniomorphic spell? Did you even read that book I gave you about obscure unicorn history?" Goku and Spike are like "Oh" and "yeah" pretending that they know.

"Never heard of him." Said Vegeta.

Suddenly, they hear knocking at the front door. "That sounds important." Said Goku.

Spike get the door, and they see some fillies dressed up for Nightmare Night. "Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" The fillies said to them.

"Hi, everypony. Great costumes." Twilight said.

"Granny Smith? What are you doing here?" asked Goku.

"I should have been asleep five hours ago." Granny Smith said.

"Pipsqueak the pirate, at your service. It's my very first Nightmare Night." A little colt who is called Pipsqueak said.

"Since you moved here from Trottingham?" Twilight asked.

"No, my very first Nightmare Night ever!" Pipsqueak said. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie who was in a chicken costume surprised the team by squawking like a chicken.

"Enough chitchat! Time is candy!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Aren't you a little too old for this kind of stuff?" said Vegeta.

"Too old for free candy? _Never._ "

"Can't argue with that. She has a point" said Goku.

"Do you like it?" Twilight asked Pinkie Pie about the Star Swirl costume.

"Yeah! Great costume, Twilight! You make a fantastic weirdo clown!" Pinkie Pie said as she walked off with the candy.

"A clown? Look at the borders on these robes. These are hoof-stitched!"

"Pinkie does have a point. You look more like a clown than a mystic magician" said Goku. Twilight then groans.

Ponyville...

Later on, they proceed to Ponyville Townsquare where most activities are happening. Meanwhile, Twilight didn't stop explaining about her costume.

"Star Swirl the Bearded is only the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era." Twilight said. However, they didn't listen to her. As they pass through a bunch of ponies dancing, she continued her explanation. "He created more than 200 spells! He even has a shelf in the Canterlot library of magic named after him. Maybe I should start up a pony group to teach ponies about history. I bet everypony would love it! Don't you, guys?"

"Hmph, I doubt it" said Vegeta as he looked somewhere else.

"Mhmm! I'll love it." Spike said.

"Hey look, we're here already! Should we get something to eat?" Twilight asked them. However, Spike did a loud burp.

"Twilight, Twilight! Look at our haul! Ah! Can you believe it? And then, we went to Cheerilee's house, and got a bunch more goodies. Didn't we, Pip?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Sure did!" Pipsqueak said. Unknown to them, Rainbow Dash, who was dressed as a Shadowbolt, moved into position.

"And then -" Rainbow then push a thundercloud giving a loud clap of lightning. "Bwak!" The fillies and Pinkie Pie then run off. Rainbow Dash then laugh maniacally.

"Rainbow Dash, that wasn't very nice." Twilight said as she reprimanded her actions.

"Lighten up, old-timer. It's the best night of the year for pranks!" Rainbow Dash said.

"That's good and all but look what you did to Spike" said Goku as he pointed out the choking dragon.

"It's all in good fun. OH OH, there's another group over there!" Rainbow Dash said as she ran off. Spike seemed to have passed out. Twilight sighs as she used her magic spell to Spike on her back and continue, with the saiyans following. Behind them is Rainbow Dash continuing her prank. As she pull of yet another successful prank, she move on to the next.

"Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack! " Twilight said to Applejack who dressed up as a scarecrow.

"Howdy Spike, hey Twilight! Nice costume." Applejack said.

"Thanks! I'm a dragon." Spike said.

"She means _me_ , Spike." Twilight said.

"With that beard, I reckon you're some sorta country music singer." Applejack said. Both Goku and Spike snickered. "So, uh- didn't y'all have any costumes to wear?"

"I tried asking Vegeta if I could borrow some of his clothes but he wouldn't let me" said Goku.

"Oh please, you should have think twice if I was gonna let you borrow and ruin my clothes" said Vegeta.

"Hey y'all. I got a better idea for an alternative costume. Why not turn super Saiyan?"

"That sounds a great idea" He then quickly transform into a super Saiyan. Thanks to the excessive force, the barrel was destroyed, letting the water ooze out along with Derpy Hooves. "Oops sorry"

"Maybe it's best if you just go back t' normal" said Applejack. The Saiyan sighs as he revert back to his normal state.

Suddenly, ponies start to cheer which got them to come over.

"Thank you, everypony, and welcome to the Nightmare Night festival!" Mayor Mare said and the crowd then cheers. "Now all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of Nightmare Moon!" Mayor Mare then laughs creepily.

"You call that spooky?" said Vegeta.

"Spooky voice might work better if she wasn't dressed like that." Spike said. Twilight then giggled at Spike's comment. A green mist then appears. Zecora then steps out of it and she have a new hairstyle instead of her Mohawk.

"Follow me and very soon you'll hear the tale of Nightmare Moon." Zecora said.

"This sounds interesting" said Goku.

At the Everfree Forest…

"How come we didn't see that statue before?" asked Goku as he is pointing at Nightmare Moon's statue.

"Beats me" said Vegeta.

"Listen close my little dears, and I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary. Of Nightmare Moon, who makes you wary." She then blows a green mist which forms a green version of Nightmare Moon. The green Nightmare Moon then hits the ground forming a dust cloud "Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves, from her searching eyes." Evil looking eyes then appear behind Pipsqueak and a filly making them run in terror. "But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing. To gobble up ponies in one quick swing." Pipsqueak then bumps into the statue of Nightmare Moon which was ominously looking down at him. Pipsqueak then slowly backs up but he then bumps into Pinkie Pie causing both of them to scream. "Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nopony, she passes by. So, if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year!" The green Nightmare Moon then disappears into the sky and releases green particles of dust.

"What a bunch of babies" said Vegeta.

"Uh, Miss Zecora, if we wear costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?" Pipsqueak asked Zecora.

"A perfect question, my little friend." Zecora told the young colt. She blew some more green dust which forms the green image of Nightmare Moon again. "For Nightmare Moon you must not offend. Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you!" Zecora said loudly as the green Nightmare Moon, with razor teeth, lunged at the children before disappearing in a green cloud of smoke. Pinkie Pie was now scared silly.

"Everypony! Just dump some candy and get out of here!" Pinkie Pie said. Suddenly, the wind started to pick up.

"Vegeta, this energy…" said Goku who is somewhat alert.

A bright flash of light came from the moon and revealed two pegasi with sharp teeth and bat wings pulling a carriage with a cloaked figure on board.

"Ah! It's Nightmare Moon! Run!" Pinkie shouted as she and the fillies ran back to Ponyville. Twilight, Spike and the saiyans looked at the cloaked figure and with a flash of lightning sees white eyes and a creepy smile.

Later, Ponyville Townsquare…

"It's Nightmare Moon!" A mare shouted. The sky then darkens as the carriage with the cloaked figure appears above them. The figure then descends just as the others return from the forest. When the figure lands, it took off the hood to reveal that it was Princess Luna. The citizens then bow.

"Is that… Princess Luna?" asked Goku as he glances the princess of the night. "She looks different than before."

"Princess Luna!" Twilight said until Spike stopped her and put his claws to her lips and told her to be quiet. Luna's cloak then turns into bats and they fly off into the night. Luna then opens up her wings in a formidable way. She then approaches Cloud Kicker and looks down at her with a wicked smile on her face. Cloud Kicker then whimpers.

"Citizens of Ponyville!" Princess Luna shouted in a booming voice which sends multiple ponies back. "We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you might behold the real princess of the night! A creature of nightmare is no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast!" Lightning then strikes behind the Princess of the night.

"Did you hear that, everypony? Nightmare Moon says she's gonna feast on us all!" Pinkie Pie screamed which caused the other children to scream in terror as well as a few others.

"What? No children, no! You no longer have reason to fear us! Screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror!" Luna then hits the ground with her foot which causes the ground to crack a little. "Madame Mayor, the princess of the night hath arrived." Luna brings out her hoof but the mayor was shaking in fear. She then moves her hoof to another mare who does the same thing. "What is the matter with you?" Same thing happens when she points her hoof at another mare. "Very well then. Be that way. We won't even bother with the traditional royal farewell." Luna then walks away.

"That was kinda weird" said Goku.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Twilight said but Spike stopped her.

"You can't talk to her! She's Nightmare Moon!" Spike said.

"Relax, me and Vegeta will handle things when it gets serious. Besides. Twilight can handle her own since she has the power of the element beside her. What's there to panic?" said Goku.

Meanwhile, At the Nightmare Moon Statue at the Everfree Forest…

Twilight, Spike and the saiyans looked for her and saw her looking at Nightmare Moon's statue.

"Princess Luna? Hi, my name is"- Twilight Sparkle said until Princess Luna interrupted her.

"Star Swirl the Bearded. Commendable costume! Thou even got the bells right..." Princess Luna said.

"Thank you, _finally!_ Somepony who gets my costume!" Twilight said. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Uh, I just came to welcome you to our celebration! My actual name is-" Twilight said.

"Twilight Sparkle." Said Luna as she flew a few inches off the ground with the wind speed increasing. "It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony upon us and took away our dark powers!" Luna shouted in her booming voice. She then looks at the two saiyans. "And let us not forget the two saiyans, especially Vegeta who has suffered of our wrath."

"And that's a good thing, right?" said Goku.

"But of course. We could not be happier. Is that not clear?" Princess Luna said in a normal voice.

"It sounds like you're yelling at us, _Princess_." Twilight said.

"But this is the traditional royal Canterlot voice! It is tradition to speak, using the royal "we", and..." Luna then switches to the traditional voice. "...to use this much volume when addressing our subjects!" Her voice causes Twilight's hat and beard to turn crooked.

"You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with... mixed results. I think if you just changed your approach a bit, you might be met with a warmer reception."

"Change our approach?" Luna asked in her loud voice.

"Like stop trying to break our ears?" said Vegeta.

"Ohhh." Luna said in her normal voice. "We have been locked away for a thousand years. We are... not sure we can."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we could find someone who can teach you how to talk sweet" said Goku.

"You mean Fluttershy?" said Spike.

"Exactly!" said Goku.

Fluttershy's Cottage…

The saiyans,Spike, Twilight, and Princess Luna approached the house.

"Don't worry, Princess. Fluttershy can give you some great pointers. She's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice." Twilight knocked on the door.

"Go away! No candy here! Visitors not welcome on Nightmare Night!" Fluttershy shouted fearfully.

"Why did she lock herself on her home?" asked Goku.

"You know Fluttershy" said Spike.

"Oh yeah. Hey Fluttershy, it's only me Goku! I just want to talk to you about something" said Goku.

"It is you. And the others. Oh, and Nightmare Moon." Fluttershy then saw Luna causing her to gasp in fear. "Nightmare Moon?!" Fluttershy then closes the door in fear.

"Let me handle this" said Vegeta as he cracks his knuckles. He then burst the door open and proceed to go inside. They then heard a lot of noises inside the house.

"COME HERE YOU!" said Vegeta. More and more noises can be heard as well as some animals screaming here and then. Finally, the prince then push the mare out with force.

Fluttershy... you remember Princess Luna?" Twilight asked Fluttershy.

"Charmed." Princess Luna said in her royal Canterlot voice.

"Likewise." Fluttershy said as she tried to run back inside the cottage, but Vegeta quickly appear in front of the doorway blocking her path.

"Twilight Sparkle hath spoken of the sweetness of thy voice. We ask, thou teachest to us to speak as thou speakest."

"Okay." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Shall our lessons begin?" Princess Luna said loudly.

"Okay." Fluttershy whispered.

"Shall we mimic thy voice?" Luna asked loudly.

"Okay." Fluttershy said even quieter.

"How is this?" Luna asked, still very loud.

"Perfectlessonover." Fluttershy said hurriedly as she tried to race inside but Vegeta shut the door, causing the Pegasus to run into the door.

"Lower" said Vegeta.

"How is..." Luna said still loud but her voice then dropped more. "…this?" Her voice was still loud but lower than before.

"Better. Right, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Fluttershy said in a dazed laughter.

"How... about... now?" Luna said as her voice was lower yet still loud.

"Getting warmer." Goku said.

"And... how about now?" Luna said as her voice was now normal instead of booming.

"There we go" said Goku. Luna then used her magic to get Fluttershy off the wall and into her embrace.

"Ah, thank you, dear Fluttershy! Our normal speaking voice shall surely win us the hearts of thy fellow villagers." Luna said in her loud voice while hugging Fluttershy who was still dazed from running into the door.

"Fluttershy! You've gotta hide us! Nightmare Moon is here and..." Pinkie Pie said but she then made a chicken squawk. "She stole Fluttershy's voice so she can't scream when she GOBBLES HER UP!" Pinkie Pie and the children then run away screaming.

"Nay, children, wait!" Luna said very loud but she then remembered her normal voice. "I mean... nay, children, wait." Luna said in her quiet voice.

"That pink pony is a completely idiot" said Vegeta.

"Come on, princess. Time for plan B." Twilight said.

Later, at Ponyville Square…

While the ponies are enjoying the celebrations, they then crouch down in fear because of Princess Luna.

"It is of no use, Twilight Sparkle. They have never liked us and they never shall." Luna said as she sees the citizens still afraid of her presence.

"We have to find Applejack. She is the Element of Honesty after all so I think she'll get along with you." Twilight said.

Pipsqueak almost fell in but Applejack caught him.

"Whoop. Careful there, partner." Applejack said as she set the colt down who then ran off. She then turned around and saw Princess Luna and consequently cowered in fear.

"Uh... Applejack, the princess is looking for a little advice on how to fit in around here." Twilight said.

""Fit in"? Really?" Applejack said sarcastically. Goku merely glared Applejack which made her changed her mind quickly and she then got up from the ground. "I mean... that's easy! All you gotta do is have the right attitude. Loosen up a bit, be positive, play a few games, have some fun."

"Fun? What is this "fun" thou speakest of? Pray tell, what purpose do these serve?" Luna asked as she looked at the bucket of fake spiders.

"Try to land the sp-sp-spiders on the web." A pony said. Luna then picked up a fake spider. She threw a spider but it missed the net.

"You can do it, princess!" Applejack said. Luna then threw the spider at the net.

"Ha! Your princess enjoys this "fun!" In what other ways may we experience it?" Luna asked. Soon, more ponies started to become less afraid of Luna and started to crowd around.

Later on, Luna loaded a pumpkin on the launcher and sent the pumpkins at the target and it hit square-on. "Ha ha! The fun has been doubled!"

"Why don't you try bobbin' for apples? We got the best apples in Equestria here, princess." Applejack said.

"I ask that thou call us... me... Luna, fair Applejack. Hear me, villagers! All of you! Call me Luna!" Luna said to the villagers. It looked like they finally accepted Luna again.

"Show me to this bobbing apples." Suddenly, Pipsqueak was about to fall into the water again.

"Whoa!" Pipsqueak shouted. Using her reflexes, Luna grabbed him by using her teeth.

"Hey, everyone." Pinkie Pie said.

"Bad timing" said Goku.

"Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run..." Pinkie Pie then made a chicken squawk as she saw Luna holding Pipsqueak by using her teeth. "Aaah! Nightmare Moon is gobbling Pipsqueak! Everypony run!" The fillies then start to scream in terror again.

"Help! My backside has been gobbled!" Pipsqueak shouted as he ran away.

"Really, a complete idiot" said Vegeta.

"'Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp!" Luna shouted as she stomped her foot on the ground causing thunder to appear behind her, making the ponies back away from Luna. "Fair villagers, please do not back away. Let us join together in... fun!" Luna found a spider and threw it to the crowd which made them even more frightened. "Not enough fun for you? What say you to this?" Luna then used a spell and shot a magic beam at the spider and turned it alive. This made a lot of ponies scared now.

"Luna, stop! You're going out of hand -er hoof!" said Goku.

The spiders then started to scare the crap out of the ponies by jumping on some of the ponies while the rest of the spiders then got on the web, much to Ijime's shock and amusement at the same time.

"Huzzah! How many points do I receive?" Luna asked but the ponies went into a panic, with some of them even fainting or breathing heavily. "Do not run away!" The ponies were running into objects or fainting. "As your princess we command you!" Luna said as she tried to keep everyone but they were still panicking and in a complete frenzy. Finally, she had enough. "Be still!" Luna said in a deafening roar which echoed throughout the air.

"Hey Princess, let's not forget the sweet voice" said Goku.

"No, Goku! We must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say." Luna said as her eyes were now white pupils. Goku and Vegeta had to raise their guards up this time, just in case something gets serious. "Since you choose to fear your princess rather than love her and dishonor her with this insulting celebration, we decree that Nightmare Night shall be canceled! Forever!"

"Forever?!" said Spike before fainting to the ground.

"This doesn't look good" said Goku as he notices that most of the ponies were shocked by this horrific news.

"Shoot. We had everything goin' our way. Luna was happy, everypony in town was happy, now look at 'em." Applejack said to them.

"But I wanted to be a zombie next year." Noi said as she was crying. Twilight then saw he was standing on the symbol of Nightmare Moon.

"It's not over yet." Twilight said.

"What are you gonna do?" Applejack asked.

"I'm going to do what I do best: Lecture her!" said Twilight as she strikes a good pose.

"Oh brother" said Vegeta.

The three then look for Luna throughout Ponyville. They searched high and low and even ask the local citizens if they knew the whereabouts of Luna. Unfortunately, no one knows. With no other options and timing running out, they decided to sense Luna out.

"Over there at the bridge" said Goku as he pointed at the bridge in which Luna is walking with her head bowed down in despair.

"Princess." Twilight said.

"Leave me be, Twilight Sparkle. I don't wish to talk." Luna said despondently.

"Princess. I'm sorry it hasn't worked out how we wanted. But you have to believe me when I tell you that Nightmare Night is one of the most popular celebrations we have." Twilight said.

"Yes. I can tell. By all the adoring shrieks of the children as they _run away_." Luna said.

"Don't worry Princess Luna. I'm sure we can fix this" said Goku.

"And just how are you going to do it?"

"Simple: Get that idiot" said Vegeta.

Ponyville Square…

While most ponies where crying and sad about the cancelation of Nightmare Night Festival, Pinkie is doing her own thing. She then spots a trail of candy. With the instincts of a chicken kicking in, she quickly followed the trail and eat each and every candy. As she gets the candy and walks into an alleyway, she gets ambushed.

A silhouette gave Pinkie a crushing hug, restraining her movements. Pinkie Pie then shrieks but a hand covered her mouth before any pony could hear her.

"Shut up for just one messily, second would you?!" said Vegeta as the light penetrated through the alleyway, revealing the prince. Twilight and Goku then approach her from the dark.

"There's something we want you to see. And I promise that it's safe, but you really, really can't shriek. Do you promise not to shriek?" Twilight asked. Pinkie nods before Vegeta uncovers her mouth.

"Pinkie Pie, you remember Princess Luna, right?" Twilight asked.

"Ah. The ringleader of the frightened children. Hast thou come to make peace?" Luna asked as she held out her hand. Before Pinkie could shake her hand, a flash of lightning gave a Luna a scary face.

"Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie Pie shouted in fear. Vegeta quickly tightens his grip, not allowing her to scream nor shriek. With a good few seconds, he let his grip loose.

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted as she were laughing

Vegeta gave a death glare at Rainbow. "I'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds. Got it?!" And with that, Rainbow quickly withdrew.

"She's changed, Pinkie! She's not evil or scary anymore! And she definitely doesn't want to gobble you up!" Twilight said.

"...Well, duh." Pinkie Pie said.

"Huh?" was Goku could only mutter.

"I know that. Sheesh, guys. I'm almost as big as her. How's she gonna gobble me up?"

"So why do you keep running away and screaming?" Twilight said.

"Sometimes it's just really fun to be scared."

"Fun…? Pinkie Pie, you're a genius." Twilight said.

"No, I'm not. I'm a chicken." Pinkie Pie said as she made a chicken squawk. Vegeta then let go of her.

"Augh, she just a whole another level of idiot." said Vegeta.

"Princess Luna! We've finally figured out why you're having so much trouble being liked!" Twilight said.

"Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." Princess Luna said deadpanned.

"Come with me, I'll explain everything on the way" said Twilight.

Meanwhile, most of the ponies are already wrapping things up. With the Festival cancelled, they thought it is pointless to leave the decorations hanging, let alone defy a ruler's orders.

"Gosh. I never thought my very first Nightmare Night would be my very last." Pipsqueak said in a sad voice.

"Come, little Pip. Now don't you fret. Nightmare Night's not over yet. We still have candy left to give, so Nightmare Moon might let us live." Zecora said to the young colt.

"Yes. Come on, little ponies. What's Nightmare Night without the annual candy offering? You don't want Nightmare Moon to gobble you updo you?" Mayor Mare asked

"Aw, the rainbow wig just kills it for me." Spike said as he was trying to clean up the place.

"Come on, kids! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Applejack asked.

Back at the Nightmare Moon Statue…

Some of the fillies drop their candy in front of the statue with Pipsqueak being the last one.

"Goodbye Nightmare Night. Forever." Pipsqueak said. Suddenly, the wind starts to blow.

"Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring these candies to me. I am pleased with your offering." A booming voice said to the ponies. "So pleased that I may just eat it... instead of eating _you!"_ Nightmare Moon said as she had white eyes and razor-sharp teeth while being in the place of the statue. The ponies then run away screaming. Luna then got out of her disguise and took out the false teeth.

"I am not certain that did what you meant for it to do, Twilight Sparke" said Luna

"Just wait" said Twilight.

"For what? For...for them to scream some more?" Luna asked. Suddenly, someone was tugging on Luna's mane and it was Pipsqueak.

"Um... Princess Luna. I know there's not gonna be any more Nightmare Night, but do you suppose maybe you could come back next year and scare us again anyway?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Child. Art thou saying that thou... _likest_ me to scare you?" Luna asked Pipsqueak.

"It's really fun! Scary, but fun."

"It... 'tis?"

"Yeah! Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year."

"Well then. We shall have to bring…" Luna then switched to her loud voice. "…Nightmare Night back!"

"Whoa! You're my favorite princess ever! She said yes, guys!" Pipsqueak told the other children.

"YAY!" The children shouted in joy.

"See, they like you Princess! Just as they like the festival" said Goku.

"Can it be true?" Filled with joy, she then switches to her Canterlot voice! "Oh most wonderful…" Realizing that she is using her booming voice, she quickly change it "… I mean oh most wonderful nights!"

Ponyville…

With the Festival back on, everyone put the decorations back. With Goku understanding the meaning and the spirit of Nightmare Night Festival, he thought about thinking a costume that could make up his next Nightmare Night Festival. Goku thought about challenging Luna for a shooting duel, in which she agrees. He told Luna to go first. With her outstanding aim, she got the spider right at the center of the web. However, Goku overdid it as he used a lot of strength to throw the spider, splitting the web into half. Goku rub the back of his head as he laughs embarrassingly.

Luna saw some fillies and promptly smiled at the children's offer. When a mare was about to bob for an apple, Luna came out of the water and spook the mare making her fall backward. Everypony then started laughing. Later on, to finalize the festival, they went back to that statue to offer candy. Meanwhile, Twilight, with the help of Spike, is reporting her friendship report to Celestia.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _When you first sent me to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. I met somepony tonight who was having the same problem - your sister, Princess Luna! She taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship is to give it to others and help them find it themselves! And I'm happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even if somepony seems a little intimidating, even scary, when you offer them your friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath. And even if my Star Swirl the Bearded costume didn't go over, this still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever!_

While Twilight was preoccupied, Rainbow Dash took this chance to pull off her prank. She is about to do it until some pony else pranked her first. A thunderclap hit her on the rump causing her to scream and sending her flying.

"Yahhhh!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She turns around to find Luna on a storm cloud and Goku beside her. Both of them then winks.

"Nice job Princess, you too Goku" said Twilight.

"Servers her right" said Vegeta. Everyone, excluding him, laughed.

 _To be Continued…_


	23. HARMONY SAGA: Chapter 7

**[HARMONY SAGA] Chapter 7: Spike's Solo Quest**

At Fluttershy's Cottage…

While Goku, Pinkie, and Applejack are digging a huge trench, Twilight, Vegeta and Rainbow Dash are busy handling Fluttershy, who locked herself into her own home.

"C'mon, Fluttershy, it'll be fun!" Twilight said as Rainbow Dash and Vegeta tried to push Fluttershy out the door but she was resisting.

''I never thought I would struggle pushing a mare!'' said Vegeta as he tried harder.

"There's nothing fun about dragons! Scary, yes. Fun, no." Fluttershy said.

''But Spike's a dragon and you don't seem to be scared by him'' said Goku coming from outside.

''Spike is a baby dragon, but these dragons are meanies!''

"But Fluttershy, the great dragon migration happens only once in a generation! Do you really wanna pass up a chance like that?" Twilight asked.

"Now that you put it that way, _yes_!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Aw Fluttershy, we just don't want you to miss out."

"Miss out on what? Dragons? Big, scaly, fire-breathing dragons?"

"Well... yeah!"

"Thanks, but... no thanks!" Rainbow Dash stopped trying to push Fluttershy out the door while Vegeta kept trying.

"Look, Fluttershy, I watched that boring butterfly migration with you," Rainbow Dash showed a picture of Fluttershy watching the butterflies with glee while Rainbow Dash looked bored. Fluttershy had enough and Vegeta could see she was getting angry. "...so now it's your turn to watch the dragon migration with me! You owe me!"

"I said... _no_!" Fluttershy shouted as she released a massive amount of ki, pushing Twilight, Vegeta and Rainbow Back. Irritated, Vegeta transforms into blue and tried to catch her but she used wild senses to avoid him. Fluttershy then let out a high-pitched growl as she ran towards the window. They all thought she was going to hit the window open but she then calmly opened the window and whimpered as she jumped out. The three of them saw her running away and were horrified.

''Looks like I need to teach her how to develop a backbone'' said Vegeta as he return back to his normal state.

"Okay, I guess I'll let you off the hook this time." Rainbow Dash said.

Later…

They decided to ignore Fluttershy and watch the dragon migration without her. Every pony are wearing camouflage.

"I don't see any dragons." Twilight said in a hushed tone after looking at the sky.

"Me neither." Applejack said as she looked at the sky with binoculars as well.

"Me neither neither." Pinkie Pie said as she looked up but was looking through the wrong side of the binoculars. Goku grabs the binoculars and turns it before giving it back to Pinkie. ''Nope… Still nothing''

"No, I don't think so. We're just a little early, and I'm glad we are. This way, we can watch every moment of the migration without bringing any unwanted attention to ourselves!" Twilight said in a hushed tone.

''By the way, where's Rarity?'' said Goku.

" _Yoo-hoo_!" They heard the diva shout. Rarity then walked along a red carpet. "Well?" When the red carpet came into the hole, confetti popped out at them. Rarity then jumped into the hole and her camouflage outfit was greatly changed with red and pink. "What do you think? Am I the toast of the trench or what?"

"You'll be toast alright, when the dragons see you parading around in that getup." Said Vegeta.

"You look very nice, Rarity, but could you maybe look nice down here in the trench with us?" Twilight asked as she used her magic to make the carpet and confetti disappear.

"Nice is an understatement. I look _fabulous_! Who says camouflage has to be drab?" Rarity said.

"Ahoy, maties! Dragons ho!" Pinkie Pie announced, which got the team to observe. They all got their binoculars and watched a ton of dragons fly overhead.

"Oooh... Ahhhh!" The girls commented.

''Wow look at them! But they're not that long and big like Shenron'' said Goku. A dragon then did a somersault.

"Wow, amazing!" Twilight said. Rainbow Dash blew her tongue.

"Pfft, pretty lame move. Is that all they've got?" Rainbow Dash asked. A green dragon bumped into a red dragon. The red dragon got ticked off and blew a stream of fire at the green dragon but missed and came right at them. They all ducked and came back out. Part of Rainbow Dash's hair and face was charred by the fire.

''What about _those_ moves'' said Vegeta.

"Uh, not so much. The word 'fierce' comes to mind." Rainbow Dash said, shocked.

"And 'formidable'." Rarity added.

"And 'super-duper scary'!" Pinkie Pie also added as she was still on the ground scared. However, she became happy when Spike brought a cupcake.

"Yeah. Us dragons are definitely a force to be reckoned with." Spike said as he brought some snacks for the team. Rainbow Dash then laughs.

"Yeah, right, Spike. That's one of the _scariest_ aprons I've ever seen!" Rainbow Dash said as she was on the ground before the ponies laugh.

"What's wrong with wearing an apron? " Spike asked, but the apron was pink with hearts. " _You_ won't be laughing when _you_ spill blueberries all over _your_ scales. Feathers. That's one tough stain!"

''Not being rude and all but these but these dragons are more… Ferocious'' said Goku while trying not to hurt his friend.

''He means that you look pathetic with those apron'' said Vegeta straightforward.

''But who am I talk? I mean, you have the right to choose whatever you want to wear'' said Goku.

"Exactly! Spike's style is unique. He doesn't have to look like other dragons." Rarity said.

"Or act like them." Twilight said.

"My little Spikey-wikey is perfect the way he is." Rarity said as she flicked his top scale with her hoof.

"I don't act like other dragons?" Spike asked.

"Oh, not even close!" Pinkie Pie said.

"But why would you want to, Spike?" Applejack asked

"Yes. You've got something those dreadfully fierce dragons can only dream of." Rarity said.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"The cutest widdle chubby cheeks! Ooooo!" Rarity said in a playful voice as she pressed his face with her hooves.

"Cute?! Dragons aren't supposed to be cute!" Spike's face then turned red. "Right?"

"Oh, sweetie, you are turning the most delightful shade of red, it is most becoming." Rarity said. The girls looked at him cutesy-like while the saiyans are looking at them blankly.

"Rrrgh!" Spike growled as he jumped out of the trench and stormed off.

"Oh, isn't he adorable when he waddles off in anger?" Rarity still said in a babyish voice.

" _Waddle_?! Rrrrrggggh!" He shouted before he left.

That night, at the Library…

"What am I? Where am I from? Who am I supposed to be?" Spike asked as he looked in the mirror.

"Uuugh! I don't know! For the last time, Spike, you were given to me as an egg. I don't know who found you, or _where_ they found you." Twilight stated.

"Seriously? That's all you know?"

"I'm sorry, Spike."

"That doesn't tell me anything about who I am! I need answers! I feel like I'm... I'm looking at a complete stranger. Oh!"

"Oh, Spike. Why don't we do some late-night research? See what we can find out."

"Really? You'd do that?" Spike asked with joy.

"Of course! I'm sure we can find something." Twilight said. But after a while, she couldn't find anything. "Nothing. Nothing in this one either!"

"Nothing at _all_ about dragons? This is getting ridiculous!"

"I know! It's hard to believe, but ponies know next to nothing about dragons. Apparently, they're too rare and too scary to try to talk to or study!"

"I wonder if dragons cry..." Spike then felt sad.

"Aw, Spike." Twilight said as she walked into another room.

"It's okay, Twilight. I'm gonna discover who I am if it's the last thing I do!" Spike said with confidence.

The next morning…

The two saiyans came out of their rooms and are shocked to see piles of books scattered around. They also notice that Twilight have eye bugs, due to lack of sleep, and Spike verge on crying.

''If you think we'll clean this up, you better think again!'' said Vegeta.

''What's wrong?'' asked Goku.

"Hey guys!" The two mares shouted.

"Waugh!" Spike shouted in shock, making him fall into a pile of books.

"Ya wanna join us for breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

''Alright count me in!'' said Goku as he pats his and Vegeta are also interested to go.

"Count me out. I've gotta get an early start!" Spike said as he came out of the books.

"An early start?" Rarity asked.

"Yes! I'm going on a quest of self-discovery! I need to learn what it means to be a dragon! And the only way I'm gonna do that is to join the dragon migration!"

" _What_?!" Three mares shouted.

"Spike, that's nonsense talk! I know that you're a dragon, but _those_ dragons mean business! They're big, and tough, and scary..." Rainbow Dash said trying to talk sense into him. Spike had a picnic blanket, sandwich, and the pink apron from yesterday.

"And I'm small, and meek... and I like to wear aprons. See?" Spike said as she showed Rainbow Dash the apron before he threw it away. "This is exactly why I need to spend time with them."

"Darling, this time I really do have to agree with Rainbow Dash. I don't want those big, ugly, nasty dragons to hurt one little scale on your cutsey-wutsey head!" Rarity said as she rubbed the top of Spike's head but he slapped her hand away with his bag like people that run-away use.

"I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind." Spike said as he was walking away.

"Oh, uh, quick, do something! Stop him before it's too late!" Rarity said to Goku and Rainbow Dash. They then try to pull the bag from Spike but he wouldn't let go.

"Ngh! Hey! Give it back!" Spike shouted as he tried to stop them from taking his bag.

Meanwhile Twilight thought about it. She then teleports herself between Rainbow, Goku and Spike. ''Hold it!'' She then used the teleportation spell to teleport them away from the bag.

Twilight uses her magic to give the bag to him. " _Really_?" Spike asked as he was shocked.

"Don't tell me you think he should go?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes Spike. I couldn't answer your questions. My books couldn't either. I understand why you want to look elsewhere. I truly believe you need to go on this quest. And we have no right to stop you." Twilight said.

"I suppose not." Rarity said as she rubbed her head with her hoof.

"I still say you're nutty, but hey, I've done _lots_ of nutty things." Rainbow Dash said.

"We know." Everyone said. Rainbow Dash then groaned under her breath.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye, Spike. We can't wait to hear about it when you return." Twilight said.

"Yeah, we hope your trip"- Rainbow Dash said

"Quest." Twilight corrected her.

-"your quest answers some of your pesky "Who am I?" questions."

"Thanks, everypony. I know it will." Spike said.

"Goodbye, Spikey-wikey!" Rarity said.

"Go get 'em, big guy!" Rainbow Dash said.

''We have faith in you'' Twilight said.

''Let me guess: we're gonna follow him, right?'' said Vegeta in a rather irritated tone.

''Of course,'' Twilight said.

Meanwhile...

Spike was traveling with the huge wave of dragons as they flew overhead. During one moment, he was drinking tea but he suddenly realized that was un-dragon like and threw away the tea. As he kept going, he seemingly grew a beard. He then saw where all of the dragons were and his eyes glittered. As he made it up the volcano, he saw a huge assortment of dragons. One dragon then blew fire and almost hit Spike making him gulp. He then heard some commotion at the bottom of the volcano and saw some teenage dragons.

"Alright, teenage dragons! Now that's more my speed. And size." Spike said as he slid down the mountain. Suddenly, multiple sounds of exertion were heard. A fake dragon came up to the volcano, designed with green fabric and diamonds. Inside are Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. The two saiyans followed up.

"I'm telling you, we'll never pass for a real dragon!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, pish-posh! This costume is fabulous: one of my finer creations." Rarity said.

''Will you two shut up? You'll blow our cover'' said Vegeta.

"We'll never pass if they hear _three_ voices coming out of _one_ dragon!" Twilight said. "Are you sure you're not coming along?" Twilight asked the saiyans.

''Are you kidding me? That costume looks uncomfortable'' said Goku.

''You got that right'' said Rainbow as she shifts her position to make herself comfortable while hurting the other two.

''I'm not allowing my Saiyan pride be ruined by dressing up as fake girly dragons.'' Said Vegeta.

''Suit yourselves. Just keep an eye out ok?'' said Twilight.

''You got it. If things got rough, we'll handle it'' said Goku. The three of them then proceed to where Spike is. "This isn't gonna end well."

"You think?" said Vegeta.

"Um, excuse me? Uh, hi. I'm Spike." Spike greeted the teenage dragons.

"You sure your name is Spike and not _Shrimp_?!" A purple dragon asked Spike. The other dragons then laugh.

"No, it's Spike! I'm not, I mean, I'm sure about that..." Spike tried to correct the dragons.

"You look more like _Peewee_ to me." The brown dragon said which made the dragons laugh again.

"Hey guys, c'mon, seriously. Leave him alone, or he might fly away. That is, uh, if he had any wings!" The red dragon, Garble, said before he held Spike upside down by grabbing Spike's tail. The dragons then laugh just as Garble releases Spike.

"You fly in on your mommy's back during the migration?" The brown dragon mockingly asked.

"Not exactly..." Spike said.

"No, no, can't you see baby Spike just hatched? I bet he still sucks his claw at night!" The purple dragon said.

"No, I haven't sucked my claw in months." Spike said which made the dragons laugh again. Spike then sucked on his thumb but brought it back out just as the Garble spoke to him.

"Well if you weren't just hatched, how come we haven't seen you around before?" Garble asked Spike.

"Oh, well, y'see, I live in Ponyville and"- Garble then interrupted Spike.

"Hahaha! Ponyville? That explains it! I knew there was something vaguely pony-ish about you!" Garble then started coming closer and closer to the young dragon. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were part pony!" Spike backed up into a rock.

"Who, me? I'm not part pony! I'm all dragon, see? Raar!" Spike said, trying to prove he was a real dragon.

"Or maybe you're a pony in a _dragon costume_." Garble said as the other dragons laugh again.

"A pony in a dragon costume...!" The purple dragon said as he laughed. The brown dragon then puts his hand around the girls' fake costume.

"Aheh... yeah... hilarious." Twilight said with a deep voice.

"Nnh, I _am_ a real dragon!" Spike said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Garble said, not convinced about Spike's nature.

"Well... how?" Spike asked.

"By acting like one! Who's up for a little belching contest?" Garble asked his band of dragons who then cheered upon his question.

The dragons participated in a belching contest. After they went through, Garble was up and produced the biggest belch. The dragons cheered for him. The girls were disgusted by their behavior while Goku snickered.

''Kinda like you Vegeta'' said Goku.

''As if!'' said Vegeta.

"You think you can beat that, Peewee?" Garble mockingly asked the young dragon. Spike gulped and held in his breath. When he let loose, he emitted a small belch but it also summoned a letter.

"Huh?" The teenage dragons asked. Garble picked up the letter and read it.

" _From the desk of Princess Celestia. Dear Spike, please te-_ Ha! Get this, guys! Spike's pen-pals with a namby-pamby pony princess!" Garble said as he read the letter which caused the dragons to laugh. Garble then threw the letter into the lava pool. Twilight gasped in response.

"How can he just throw that away?! That letter could be something important!" Twilight silently shouted.

"We can't worry about that now, Twilight. We're here to help Spike!" Rainbow said to the unicorn.

"I know, I know!" Twilight said. "There's no reason to disrespect Princess Celestia that way!"

"Maybe tail wrestling is more your speed." Garble suggested the young dragon.

"Uh..." Spike nervously responded.

"Yeah!" The teenage dragons shouted excitedly. A blue dragon and a grey dragon came up first.

"Ready..." Garble said as they wrapped their tails together. "...go!" The two dragons gave out sounds of exertion as they did the game but eventually one of them won. "The winner!" The dragons cheered.

"Good old tail wrestling..." Spike said.

"We can't let little Spikey-wikey wrestle one of them! He'll get clobbered!" Rarity said as she looked through her peepholes.

"Let's go!" Twilight said. "I challenge Spike to a tail wrestle!" Twilight said in a deeper voice. The dragons looked at the three fake dragons weirdly.

"Who is this weirdo?" Garble asked.

"I think she's Crackle's cousins." The purple dragon said. Everyone looked over at another dragon who looked surprisingly similar to their disguise.

"BWAAGH!" Crackle shouted as she scratched herself.

"Oh, that would explain it." Garble said. "Ready?" Spike lifted his tail while Rarity positioned the fake tail around Spike's. "Go!" Spike was grunting despite the three of them weren't even doing anything. To get this over with, they tumble to the ground and let Spike win by default.

"Spike's the winner!" Garble announced. The dragons then cheered. "Nice going, little Spike! Maybe you are a dragon after all!"

"Yeah! Maybe I am!" spike said with excitement.

"Rainbow Dash, I can't believe your silly plan actually worked." Rarity whispered. Rainbow then elbowed Rarity through the costume. "Ow."

"Alright, who's next?" Spike asked aggressively.

"Getting a little cocky, huh? I like that. So how about you wrestle... him!" Garble said as he pointed to another dragon. "Go!"

"Whooooooooa!" Spike said as he was flipped over and immediately lost.

''Are you sure you're training him?'' asked Vegeta to his Saiyan rival.

''I'm very sure. I swear!'' said Goku.

''Well how the heck did he lost when he can win almost any tail battle?!'' asked Vegeta.

The dragons and the girls look at where the voices are coming from. Fortunately, Goku and Vegeta manage to hide themselves from them.

''Lower your voice down. I think Spike completely forgot how ki can enhance strength'' said Goku.

"So Spike, you haven't exactly proven yourself as a dragon yet, have you?" Garble asked as he took Spike up a hill of jewels.

"But... I get an A for effort?" Spike asked.

"Huh, maybe. Let's see how you do in this next contest." Garble then pushed Spike off the pile.

"Whaaaaa!" Spike shouted as he fell. "Oof! Wha! Oah! Oof!" The dragons then laughed at spike's misery until Garble shouted.

" _King of the hoard_!" Garble shouted out resulting in the teenage dragons to cheer as they raced up the hoard. Garble then started throwing dragons off the hoard.

"This is my chance." Spike said as he saw Garble wrestling with the brown dragon. Spike then ran up the pile. The purple dragon then chuckled maliciously as he ran at Spike.

"Not so fast!" Rainbow Dash shouted as he sent her and the girls' disguise into the purple dragon taking them all to the ground.

"Oof!" Twilight responded as they hit the ground.

"Whoa!" Garble and the brown dragon shouted after Spike ambushed them and sent them to the ground.

" _King of the ho"-_ Spike shouted until he lost his balance. "...whoa! Oof! Uh! Nuh! Oof!" Spike grunted each time as he went to the ground. Spike then landed in front of Garble who had his hands crossed.

''Pathetic'' said Vegeta.

"Looks like this is another fail for you, little Spike. Can't wait to watch you fail at lava cannonball, too." Garble said. Spike then gulped.

Everyone was now on a cliff above a pool of lava.

"Whoever makes the biggest lava splash is the ultimate dragon!" Garble shouted. " _Geronimo_!" Garble jumped off the cliff and went into the lava causing a huge torrent of lava to rise up and almost hit the team.

"Spike's on his own this time." Twilight whispered as they backed out.

" _Cannonball_!" The brown dragon shouted as he made the biggest splash resulting in lava hitting Spike. Spike then looked down and saw the immense height.

"Guh!" Spike shouted as he stepped away from the edge of the cliff.

"What's wrong, Spike? You afraid the lava will hurt your soft pony hide?" Garble mockingly asked the dragon making the other dragons laugh again. Spike gulped nervously but got his confidence and screamed as he jumped. Unfortunately, he went the wrong way and made a huge smack as he hit the surface of the lava pool.

"Oooh..." The dragons shouted, showing signs of pain after seeing Spike dive like that.

''Really pathetic'' said Vegeta.

Spike came back out of the lava and spit some of it out. "Ugh... Was I... that bad?" Spike asked.

"No, dude... that was awesome! No pony could live through a belly flop like that!" Garble said as he held him while chuckling. "You're one tough little dragon." Garble then released him.

The dragons made a pathway by using their tails to form a path like someone who had achieved an extraordinary event. The grey dragon then snorted like a kazoo.

"Spike, by belly flopping so hard, you have proven yourself worthy. I hereby dub you 'rookie dragon'", Garble then patted Spike's shoulders. "...and will now perform the initiation ritual. Rrrrgh." Garble held him again and gave Spike a noogie while chuckling. "Now let's party _dragon style_!" The dragons then eat the hoard of jems like crazy.

Later…

"Man, was that a great party." Spike said with a full stomach.

"Great? Huh, maybe by Ponyville standards. Stick with us, Spike." Garble said as he playfully punched the young dragon. "We still got plenty to teach you about being a dragon."

"I'm not going anywhere. The way I feel right now, I could hang out with you guys forever." Spike said.

"Forever?!" The three mares silently shouted. Spike then sighed.

''This doesn't look good.'' Said Goku as he and Vegeta move to another hiding spot.

"Spikey-wikey is going to stay with these awful dragons? Forever?" Rarity asked.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Twilight said.

"I should've stopped him back at the library when I had the chance!" Rainbow Dash said.

"No, Rainbow Dash, this is my fault! I encouraged him to go!" Twilight said.

"Y'know, Spike, I think you just might be ready for a real dragon raid." Garble said making the dragons cheer. "There's a nest full of phoenix eggs nearby, and we're gonna swipe 'em!" Spike then frowned.

"Aren't you totally psyched to go on this raid?" The brown dragon asked as he punched Spike down to the ground.

"Oh yeah, I'm excited. I mean, I'm psyched." Spike said.

"Alright then. Let's fly!" garble said as the dragons took to the skies. Spike saw this as a chance to leave.

"Uh, sorry guys! I guess I'll meet you back here at the crater! After the whole raid thing's over? We'll totally hang then!" Spike said. The brown dragon swooped in and picked up Spike. "Whoahoa!"

"Oh no, they took Spike! We've gotta go after them!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She then tries to fly to catch up with them but to no avail. She is only drag costume to the ground. Unbeknownst to her, she is pushing them on a pit of lava.

Goku quickly flies up the them and stop Rainbow Dash's movements. ''Look at what we're you're going''

''Ugh, I'm sorry but we have to catch up with Spike'' said Rainbow Dash.

''Just leave the damn costume!'' said Vegeta.

'' _LEAVE_ the costume?! Are you out of your mind?!'' said Rarity.

''Less talk more stripping. C'mon!''

Rarity sighed. She gave the costume one final kiss before they discard the costume. The five of them then proceed in chasing Spike.

Nearby Woods…

"Alright, Spike. Since you're our rookie dragon, you get to lure the parents away from the nest." Garble instructed the young dragon.

"Heh... lucky me..." Spike said

"Well go on, then!" Garble said as pushed Spike towards the nest.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Phoenix! I was hoping I could have a word with you? Um, I'd, um, like to ask you some questions actually..." Spike politely told the phoenixes.

"We haven't got all day, Spike!" Garble said.

"Hey, you bird brains! Come and get me!" Spike taunted the birds as he throws a pebble which hit a phoenix on the head. The phoenixes cawed as they chased Spike. Spike yelped as he ran away.

"What the..." Garble said as he saw the chicks hatch from the eggs. The chicks then chirp.

"The eggs have hatched." The purple dragon said.

"What do we do now?" The brown dragon asked.

"We take the hatchlings, of course!" Garble suggested. He tried to grab them with his claws but the chicks evade him every time. The chicks then blow raspberries after doing a quick evasion. "Get 'em!"

Unbeknownst to them, one phoenix head fell off the nest. Garble didn't notice this though as he was way to focus on the chicks.

Spike continued to be chased by the parent phoenixes. The daddy phoenix was about to bite Spike's tail but he notices their hatchlings are being chased, so they ignored Spike and went for their hatchlings. Spike trip on a pebble causing him to faceplant on the ground. He popped his eyes out and saw that the parent phoenixes aren't pursuing him.

Garble and the other dragons are getting close. He opens his mouth wide, revealing his razor-sharp teeth, ready to bite into those baby pheonixes. However, he failed to bite one down as the parent phoenixes quickly grab their hatchlings; Their fire trail burns Garble's face.

''Huh? Get them!'' Garble said as he saw the phoenixes passing by.

With the dragons catching up, the father phoenix quickly flies up and shone brightly, as if he is using the solar flare technique, which temporarily blinded the dragons. The three dragons bump into each other before colliding into a tree.

"Ugh!" The dragons grunted as they fell.

"Nnngh, they got away! I hate that!" Garble said as they see the parents and the chicks fly away.

"Huh, what have we got here?" spike said as he grab the remaining phoenix egg from the ground. He then saw the dragons. "What happened?"

"They got away!" Garble shouted until he saw Spike with the last egg. "Hey! _You_ stole an egg?"

"Uh..."

"I guess the raid wasn't a total waste after all." The dragons cheered for Spike. "Nice going, Spike."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Spike? Smash it!" The brown dragon told Spike.

"Smash the egg?" Spike asked.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, throw it on the ground as hard as you can!" The purple dragon said.

"Yeah! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it!" The dragons chanted until Spike raised his hands in the air getting ready to smash the egg. He was showing restraint. The dragons chanted further but only led Spike to have tears in his eyes.

"No!" Spike lowered his arms and turned away. "It's just a defenseless egg, like I was! And I'm not gonna let you hurt it!"

"What did you say?" Garble asked Spike in an increasingly angered tone.

"I said no." Spike said as his eyes turn red.

"No one says no to me." Garble growled as he advanced towards Spike.

''Leave him alone!'' shouted Goku as they turn to see the Saiyan with the rest of the group.

''Why don't you leave him alone before I show to you how a real dragon looks like'' said Goku in a threatening tone.

"Nopony's gonna lay a claw on him!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Fighting's not really my thing, I'm more into fashion, but _I'll rip you to pieces if you touch one scale on his cute little head!"_ Rarity growled. The dragons then laughed.

"Ooh, scary, hehe! Spike, are these namby-pamby ponies and apes your friends?" Garble asked. Spike was silent for a couple of moments until he spoke up.

"Yes, they are. And they're better friends than _you_ could ever be. Now, if you don't back off, you'll see what us _ponies_ do when confronted by a huge group of _jerky_ dragons."

"Oh yeah?" Garble asked as he snorted. "What's that?"

Goku let out a small smile before charging up enormous amount of energy, which made the ground shake. The three dragons panicked as they wondered why the ground started to tremble. To answer their question, Goku transform into Super Saiyan 3, skipping super Saiyan and super Saiyan 2.

''Have you ever seen a real dragon before?'' said Goku in a deeper tone as bio-electricity surge around his body. The dragons didn't respond. ''Here's your chance, DRAGON FIRE!''

Goku throws his fist into the air. The massive energy that was gathered in his arm summoned forth a massive long golden dragon who have the similar features of Shenron. The golden dragon slithered around before striking a threatening pose to the three dragons. The dragons were horrified, even Spike and the ponies are terrified as well. Goku gave a one last glare.

''Why don't the three of you leave before my dragon changes my mind'' said Goku.

Garble and the two dragons quickly obeyed the saiyan's order. They fly back to their nest without muttering another word. Goku powers down as soon as the three dragons are out of sight. The golden dragon slowly fades away as the Saiyan returns to his normal state.

''Why even bother wasting your energy for lowly dragons?'' said Vegeta.

''That… Was… AWESOME!'' shouted Rainbow as she flies closer to Goku. ''How did you do that?!''

''It wasn't easy but-'' said Goku but Vegeta cuts him off.

''Save the explanation later. Let's get out of here before more of those lowly dragons show up'' said Vegeta.

Later, in the Outskirts of Ponyville…

"Phew, that was a close one. Thanks, you guys." Spike said to them.

"Of course. What are friends for?" Twilight asked.

"You're more than friends. You're my family." Spike said. The three mares then form a group hug. Vegeta held out his tongue. Goku elbowed him.

The next day…

Spike was writing a letter to Celestia. Nearby, there are pictures of a young Twilight with baby Spike; Spike with Goku hanging out at Joe's doughnut shot during the gala; Spike dressed up as a dragon with Twilight who is dressed up as Star Swirl the bearded during the Nightmare Night Festival; Spike drinking Apple Cider with Rainbow and Twilight; Spike's training with the whole team and the whole team at Spike's birthday party.

 _Dear Princess Celestia, seeing the great dragon migration made me wonder what it meant to be a dragon. But now I realize that who I am is not the same as what I am. I may have been born a dragon, but Equestria and my pony, Biju and human friends have taught me how to be kind, loyal, and true! I'm proud to call Ponyville my home, and to have my friends as my family. Yours truly, Spike._

The phoenix egg Spike brought back with him hatched to reveal a baby phoenix.

"Aww." Spike then chuckled as the phoenix landed on his shoulder. "Hey, welcome to the family, Peewee! Stick with me. I've got plenty to teach you about being a pony.'' Vegeta rolled his eyes while Goku snickered.

 _To be Continued…_


	24. HARMONY SAGA: Chapter 8

**[HARMONY SAGA] Chapter 8: Hurricane Fluttershy**

Ponyville…

"Thanks for helping me out today Goku." Said Fluttershy as she and Goku are handling loads of papers bags that contains bread, vegetables, and mostly food for her animals.

"It's no big deal. Vegeta's at Canterlot so I have nothing to do" said Goku.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash is zooming through the skies. Beside her is a bag loaded with flyers. As she flies through Ponyville she scatters the flyers.

"Calling all Pegasus ponies! Meeting tonight!" Rainbow Dash said as she scattered a ton of fliers around.

"Mandatory meeting for all Ponyville Pegasi." Flitter said as she read a flier.

"Library, tonight. Be cool or be mule." Rainbow Dash flew by a mule. "No offense."

"None taken."

One of the flyers landed straight on the saiyan's face. "Wow, this looks really important" said Goku as he picks the flyer from his face. "You should go there Fluttershy. Fluttershy?" However, he notice that the shy mare is nowhere to be seen.

Later that night, in the library…

Many Pegasi were going into the Library. Goku is there as well, interested of what kind of meeting is taking place,

"All right, go on in, find a seat." Rainbow Dash commanded. She then saw Flutterhsy nearby in a tree costume. "Ohh... You too, Fluttershy." Fluttershy popped out of the costume. "Come on, let's go." Fluttershy was shaking nervously.

As everyone sat down, an old movie played. A countdown was shown and when it ended, a black Pegasus appeared on the screen followed by old music. Suddenly, a narrator starting talking.

"Every living thing depends on the life-giving nourishment of rainwater, and it is up to Cloudsdale to provide rain-filled clouds to every corner of Equestria."

Drawings are then seen on the screen.

"But how, one pony might ask, does Cloudsdale gather all this extra water? Tornado power! That's right, Pegasi-driven tornado power. A team of Pegasi combine their wing power to create a jumbo tornado, powerful enough to pull water out of the local reservoir and funnel it all the way up to Cloudsdale. Remember, Pegasi, your jumbo tornado must reach a minimum of eight hundred wing power to lift that water up to Cloudsdale. So, the next time you're wondering "Where does all that extra rainwater come from?", just remem-"

Suddenly, the presentation got distorted and almost looked like he got burned through. The Pegasi are confused and start talking as they turn their attention to Spike who had film everywhere.

"Uh... intermission?" Spike shrugged as he tried to clean up the mess.

"Aww, I was starting to get into it" said Goku. Rainbow Dash then speaks up.

"So, here's the scoop. Cloudsdale has chosen our own highland reservoir as a source of the rainwater they need for all of Equestria. And you know what that means. It means it's up to Ponyville's Pegasi to bring that water up to Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash said to the Pegasi which got them excited. "Not only that, but Spitfire", Rainbow Dash brought out a picture of Spitfire. "…captain of the Wonderbolts, will be here to oversee the water transfer and record our top tornado windspeed. Now last year", Rainbow Dash brought out a chart. "…Fillydelphia broke the windspeed record with a top speed of nine hundred and ten wing power. But I think we can do better." Rainbow Dash brought another chart which was for Ponyville. "I think we can get a top speed over a thousand!" This made a lot of ponies excited but Fluttershy became more shy and uncomfortable.

'Can't argue with that' thought Goku.

"... _if_ each and every pony trains, and trains hard to get their wing power numbers up." Rainbow Dash finished. The Pegasus known as Thunderlane starting coughing. "That coughing better be from a popcorn kernel, Thunderlane. Nopony's getting sick on my watch. So, are we gonna train hard?"

"Yeah!" The Pegasi shouted.

"Are we gonna be strong?"

"Yeah!"

"Are we gonna be fast?"

"Yeah!"

"Record-smashing fast?" Rainbow Dash asked "Snowflake" who was an incredibly buff Pegasus with weights as his cutie mark but with tiny wings.

"YEAH!" The buff Pegasus shouted loudly.

"Who's with me?" Rainbow Dash asked everyone.

"Woo-hoo!" All of the Pegasi shouted and cheered. Rainbow Dash looked to find no sign of Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said.

Next Day, Race Track…

At the racetrack, the Pegasi were prepping their wings to form the tornado. Rainbow Dash is there to be the coach. Along side her is Goku who is helping out training the pegasi.

"Stretch those glutes, Flitter! Nice flexibility, Cloudchaser. A... little too much flexibility, Blossomforth. Uh, somepony give Blossomforth a hoof. Let's see some faster trotting, Thunderlane! Good pace, Silverspeed!" Rainbow said to various Pegasi before blowing her whistle. "Keep it up! We're gonna need all the wing power we can get to break that record!"

"YEAH!" Snowflake shouted before snorting

"Every pony seems ready about this" said Goku.

"Yeah, except Fluttershy" " Rainbow Dash muttered under her breath. "Mind helping me out and sort things out with her?"

"Sure"

Later, At Fluttershy's Cottage…

"Fluttershy? I know you're in there! You're avoiding tornado duty and I want to know why! Fluttershy, open"– Fluttershy then walked out wearing a robe and had spots over her body.

"Achoo." Fluttershy sneezed, which wasn't a very good sneeze. "Hi, Rainbow Dash. Hi Goku." Fluttershy then coughed weakly.

"What happened?" asked Goku.

"Oh, I," Fluttershy sniffed. "…I think I have," She then coughed weakly again. "…the pony pox. I'm sorry. I really, really wanted to come to training day today," Fluttershy then coughed weakly a third time. "…but this pony pox has really knocked me for a loop. Achoo." She then coughed weakly one last time.

"Oh, you poor thing. You know, there's only one cure for pony pox." Rainbow Dash responded.

"I know, plenty of bed"– Before Fluttershy could even react, Rainbow Dash dunked cold water on Fluttershy making her yelp.

"Cold water! Those pony poxes are clearing right up." Rainbow Dash said, watching the spots melt and fall to the floor. "Don't you think you could fool me. You know I can sense that your energy is not _that_ weak"

"Oh, y'know, all of a sudden, I'm, I'm starting to feel better." Fluttershy laughed nervously. "I'll just get out of these robes and"– She then tripped and landed on her wing. "- _ow_! Oh, my wing, oh, ow, it's hurt. I guess I can't fly after all"– Rainbow Dash blew her whistle making Fluttershy yelp and jump into the air, showing that her wing was perfectly fine.

"Messed up wing, huh? Stop horsing around, Fluttershy. We've got a lot of training to do. Come on now, what's going on?" Rainbow Dash said.

"You've been acting strange since yesterday during the meeting. What's troubling you?" said Goku.

"Well, y'see, uh, well... Oh, I just can't do it! I can't fly!" Fluttershy said.

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about? Just last week you went into that wicked nose dive to save that falling baby bird right before it hit the ground!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Not to mention, you manage to save Rarity from Discord's double ganger with high speeds. Your speed was even faster during your battle with Vegeta" Goku said.

"But that was different, those were emergencies! This whole tornado thing, it's more like a performance, and you know how I hate performing in front of others. Don't you remember flight camp, Rainbow Dash? I couldn't gallop hard or fly fast, not with everypony looking at me!" Fluttershy said.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Rainbow Dash said.

"You're right, Rainbow Dash, it wasn't bad. It was _horrible_!" Fluttershy said. She then starts to have those flashbacks.

Filly Fluttershy could hardly fly and fell on a cloud.

"The other foals used to tease me, _a lot_!" Fluttershy said as she remembered the teasing.

" _Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!"_ The foals chanted as they kept repeating it over and over.

"I just can't risk that sort of humiliation again." Fluttershy said.

"Suck it up, Fluttershy! This is no time for"– Rainbow Dash said until Goku glared at her. "...I mean, confidence or no confidence, I'm gonna need every Pegasus to break the record, including you. I need every ounce of wing power I can get."

"Oh, I-I don't think so, Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy said. Rainbow Dash sighed in defeat.

"Thanks anyway." Rainbow Dash then flied off. Goku frowned at Fluttershy before catching up with the cyan mare. This made Fluttershy think twice. Finally, she got the guts that she needs to accept the duty.

"Wait." Rainbow Dash stopped before she could get far. "I'll do it."

"You will?" Rainbow Dash asked, smiling very bright.

"I will."

"You're game?"

"I'm game."

"Alright!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she grabbed Fluttershy and flew around. She then put her down and flew back to the field.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. With me and Rainbow Dash's help, I'm sure that you'll be faster than Rainbow Dash could be" said Goku which made Rainbow Dash glare at him.

"I heard that!" said Rainbow.

Later, at the Race Track Field…

Vegeta came back from Canterlot. During his stay at Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have told him about an upcoming duty for an incoming event. He and Goku are tasked to be one of the Royal Guard's Elite forces during that event. They even asked Vegeta if he could be the leader of the Elite Guard force as well as train the Royal Guards to prepare themselves for the event.

The prince accepts the offer after thinking about it. Right now, he's flying off to the skies, heading off to find his Saiyan rival. However, he notices that Twilight and Spike, as well as most of Ponyville's Pegasi, are rounded up on a Race track Field. Curious, he slowly descends to where Twilight and Spike is.

"What's going on?" said Vegeta as he slowly descends in front of Twilight and Spike.

"Helping out Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"With what?"

"Ponyville is chosen to bring the water reservoir up to Cloudsdale and Rainbow Dash needs help of achieving that one thousand wing power" explained Spike.

"I see…"

"What exactly does this machine do?" Cloudchaser asked Twilight.

"This is an anemometer." Twilight said as she pointed at the device. "It measures your accelerative velocity and translates it into wing power, thus gauging your cumulative H2O anti-gravitational potential. Any other questions?" The two Pegasi were confused by her explanation.

"Yeah." Flitter said as she turned to Spike. "What exactly does this machine do?"

"It tells you how fast you're flying and how strong your wings are." Spike said point-blank .

"Ohhhh... Okay... I see..." The Pegasi crowd said. Twilight looked a little irritated. A Pegasus then coughs nearby.

"Is that you again, Thunderlane? Please, we need to have a germ-free environment." Twilight said as she sprayed some anti-germ spray near Thunderlane.

"It wasn't me, it was Blossomforth." Thunderlane said, getting an irritated look from Blossomforth.

Just then Rainbow Dash and Goku arrives along with Fluttershy following behind. Goku waves at his friends before approaching the Saiyan prince.

"Hey Vegeta, what brings you here? And how's the meeting with the princess?" said Goku.

"I'll explain everything later." Said Vegeta as he remembers the word of Princess Celestia to not tell what they've talked about near Twilight or any pony.

"Don't worry, Twilight. Thunderlane's just cooking up an excuse to spend tornado day in bed." Rainbow Dash said, getting an angry look from Thunderlane. "Why don't you get over here and be our first test flyer, Thunderlane?" Thunderlane came over but everyone was unaware that Blossomforth was actually the one coughing. Thunderlane flapped his wings and flew quickly past the anemometer. Twilight then read it.

"We have 9.3 wing power." Twilight announced.

"Wow! That's fast!" The Pegasi said.

"YEAH!" Snowflake shouted.

"Not bad, not bad." Rainbow Dash said after looking at Spike's notes. She stepped on the track and cracked her joints. She flashed her wings and flew quickly, having a rainbow trail behind her. Everyone nearby had to hold their ground to avoid getting sent flying by the wind. Spike read the meter.

"Not bad, 16.5 power" said Vegeta. "But to be honest, I know you can do better than that"

"Just saving energy" Rainbow said. "Now listen up!" Rainbow Dash shouted to make them pay attention. "If each of you can get your numbers up to at least 10.0 wing power by the end of the week, we'll no doubt set a new tornado speed record. We'll be number one!" The Pegasi then cheered loudly.

Later…

The Pegasi were going through quickly as they measured their wing power. Rainbow Dash looked at Spike's notes.

"Impressive. Fluttershy, your turn." Rainbow Dash said.

"Just remember to stay focus and be calm. You can do this Fluttershy" said Goku.

Fluttershy took in a deep breath and was flying slow but she had her head down. Soon, she started gaining confidence and looked at her wings proudly. However, she noticed that Flitter and Cloudchaser were laughing.

" _Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly..."_ The foals chanted at her again. Fluttershy flew at a low speed and passed the anemometer. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Spike looked at the readings and their eyes went wide.

"Tell her!" Twilight said in a hushed voice to Rainbow Dash.

"No, you tell her!" Rainbow Dash said in the same tone.

"No, you!"

"Um... great job, Fluttershy!"

"It's .5" said Vegeta straightforward.

".5? Isn't that like... less than one?" Spike asked. Twilight then bop Spike on his head. "Ow!"

Fluttershy immediately turned upset and looked at the Pegasi. They weren't laughing but she saw the foals in her minds again and their laughter turned more demonically.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!" The foals chanted over and over. Fluttershy started crying and flew off. Rainbow Dash managed to catch up.

"Fluttershy, wait! So, some punks poked a little fun at you and you got stage fright, big deal. You aren't gonna go quit just because of that, are you?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes!" Fluttershy said, crying.

"But I need you!"

"I'm sorry, guys, I just… don't have the courage right now..." Fluttershy said as she ran off crying.

"Looks like you're going solo Crash." Said Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" said Goku.

Meanwhile, at the Lake…

As Fluttershy sat by the lake crying, a squirrel came over and chittered while holding two acorns. Fluttershy then sniffled.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm afraid a couple of little acorns won't solve my big flying problem." A duck then quacked. "I tried, but you should've seen those ponies laughing at me..." The birds then chirped in response. "I know it's important to have confidence in myself..." A badger then squeak. "Yes, yes, I _do_ remember. The river was swelling..." The badger then continued. "...and you were scared..." The badger finished with a confident smile. "...yes, I _did_ tell you to never give up... and to believe in yourself. You're right, my friends. I shouldn't give up. I _will_ get my confidence up and show everypony that I _am_ a good flyer! A _great_ flyer!"

The animals began training Fluttershy. They did tug-of-war, the animals tried to scare her with masks, and even had her do wing push-ups. Eventually, they got her on track and cheered with the animals.

The next day, Race Track Field…

The Pegasi again tested their wing speeds. Both Goku and Vegeta are there as well, observing if Rainbow Dash's and Goku's training really paid off.

"That's wonderful, Flitter. Much better than yesterday." Twilight said.

"This is _crazy_ awesome! We're gonna smash that record!" Rainbow Dash shouted. A squirrel then chittered.

"What did he say?" Spike asked.

"Do I _look_ like I speak squirrel?" Twilight asked.

"What's _that_?" Spike asked.

The montage music played as she walked down the hill and onto the racetrack. Fluttershy gave it her all and flew past the anemometer. When she finished, she looked at the meter but was disappointed.

"2.3? 2.3?! That has to be some kind of mistake! I worked so hard!" Fluttershy said saddened.

"Fluttershy, that's a huge improvement!" Twilight said amazed.

"You did awesome, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said.

"No, I didn't. I thought I'd gotten over my nerves, but they _still_ got the best of me! There's no way I'll fly with 10.0 wing power tomorrow!" Fluttershy said.

"So you won't fly with 10.0 wing power. Every bit counts!"

"How would _you_ feel if everypony else was flying with 10.0 wing power and _you_ were flying with 2.5?" Fluttershy asked.

"Actually, it was only 2.3, and"– Before Spike could go any further, Twilight bonked him on the head. "-ow!"

"Well, uh... I'd feel... um..." Rainbow Dash said hesitatingly before Fluttershy beat her to it.

"Exactly! Humiliated! I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I just can't do it!" Fluttershy again ran off crying.

"She do realize that she can just improve her speed with her energy, right?" said Vegeta.

Realizing that, Twilight and Rainbow Dash face-hoof. "Typical Fluttershy" said Goku.

The Next Day…

The Pegasi all gathered at the pond to lift the water up. Spitfire was there to observe this event as well as Twilight, Vegeta, and Spike with a big contraption. Goku descends near Rainbow Dash.

"No luck. I tried convincing her to have another go but she wouldn't budge" said Goku.

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash, you've still got plenty of wing power for your tornado. You'll be able to lift tons of water up to Cloudsdale!" Spike assured the Pegasus. Rainbow Dash then sighed.

"If only there was a way to lift Fluttershy out of the dumps." Rainbow Dash said. Spitfire then arrived which caused the Pegasi to cheer loudly as she waved at them. Rainbow Dash then came in front of the group.

"Are we ready to do this?" Rainbow Dash asked then entire group of Pegasi.

"Yeah!" The Pegasi cheered. Before they could get started, Spike came running.

"Look!" Spike shouted, showing the notepad of Pegasi participating. Rainbow Dash then saw Thunderlane's photo crossed out.

"Lazy Thunderlane! Where is he?! He's been trying to get out of tornado duty the whole time with his fake coughing and all." Rainbow Dash then came over to a young colt. "Rumble, where's your lazy brother?"

"He's got the feather flu. He's down at Ponyville Hospital." Rumbled replied.

"But he's not the only one." Spike said, showing more of the list and revealed that eight ponies in total were absent. Twilight then grabbed a calculator.

"Let's see, with those eight sick Pegasi out with the feather flu..." Twilight then gasped. "Oh no!"

"Don't tell me we won't be able to break the windspeed record?" Rainbow Dash asked worriedly.

"No..." Twilight said, shaking her head.

"Phew!"

"...You might not have enough wing power to create a tornado powerful enough to lift the water to Cloudsdale!" All of them,excluding Vegeta, are shocked by her discovery.

"Well, should we pack up?" Spike asked. Rainbow Dash was silent for a little while.

"Who are you Fluttershy?" said Vegeta.

"No. Of course not. Forget the record." Rainbow Dash then lowered her goggles "Cloudsdale still needs water!" They then flew right in front of the group. "Okay, everypony! Let's give it all we've got!" The rest of the Pegasi put on their goggles. "On the sound of the horns, we take off!" Twilight tapped the giant anemometer and gestured to Spike. He took in a deep breath and blew the horn. All of the Pegasi flew into the air and formed a tornado that caused the anemometer to start spinning.

"You think they're gonna make it to eight hundred wing power?" Spike asked.

"They will" said Goku.

"Let's hope so" said Vegeta.

"One hundred and fifty wing power. Two hundred and fifty wing power. Five hundred wing power!" Twilight said, reading off the anemometer. The water started being lifted. "Seven hundred and fifty wing power!"

"Almost there! Keep it up!" shouted Goku.

"Goku!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Fluttershy! What are you doing here?!" Goku asked as he turn to face the shy mare.

"I figured... if I couldn't help Rainbow Dash with the tornado... the least I could do was offer moral support!"

"She could sure use it, considering eight Pegasi are sick with the feather flu!" Twilight shouted as she, Spike and Fluttershy held onto the machine.

"Oh no! That's terrible news!"

"It's getting worse." Said Vegeta as he notices that one of the pegasi grew tired. The Pegasus then crashed against others causing the entire group to be thrown out and the tornado to dissipate. Rainbow Dash crashed into a tree.

"You ok?" asked Goku as he helped her out.

"I'm fine!" Rainbow Dash muffled.

"Oh, you were so close to the eight hundred wing power minimum! I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said sadly.

"We've got to try again!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew into the air to start the process again.

"But you've pushed your crew to their limit already!" Twilight said as she used her magic to yank Rainbow Dash's tail back down, causing the Pegasus to yelp. "If you break apart again, somepony could get hurt! You should quit, it's not safe!" Twilight said, seeing the Pegasi were tired and panting for breath.

Goku held out his arm and gave a little piece of energy to every pegasi, restoring nearly their energy back. "There, that should do it. But I'm just going to do this once otherwise all of them are going to suffer great physical strain if they push their bodies beyond their limit. Make sure that you make every second count"

"Got it! Let's go every pony!" said Rainbow. The Pegasi then cheered with Snowflake shouting "YEAH!"!. Spike blew the horns again. The Pegasi then formed another tornado.

"Okay, here we go... One hundred wing power! Two hundred! Five hundred!" Twilight said as she read off the anemometer.

"Stay in position! Flap those wings! Faster!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Seven hundred! Seven hundred and fifty wing powers!" Twilight said.

"They'll fell apart right after this!" Spike shouted.

"Oh, I'm too nervous to look!" Fluttershy said as she covered her eyes.

"C'mon! Just a little harder! I can see the water trying to funnel through!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Seven ninety five! We are so close!" Twilight announced.

"Fluttershy, you need to go there! It's our only chance to get that water funnel up in Cloudsdale." Said Goku.

"Oh, can't Rainbow Dash boost her speed with her energy?" said Fluttershy

"Rainbow Dash is at her maximum power. If she pushes herself further, she would get herself killed." Said Vegeta as he notices that Rainbow Dash is emitting blue aura around her.

"I won't make a difference!" Fluttershy shouted.

"You will! So what you wing power is 2.3, every power counts! Believe in yourself Fluttershy. Don't let your timid emotion block your confidence. Do it!" said Goku.

"It's sticking at seven ninety-five! I don't know if they've got any more in 'em!" Spike shouted.

"Do it for Equestria, do it for Rainbow Dash, do it for yourself! Over come your fear and get in there" Goku then hands her a pair of goggles. She is hesitant to pick up, but she knew that Goku is right. Her timid emotions are blocker her confidence. Plus, if she doesn't help, Rainbow might get herself killed. "Your power bursts when its an emergency right? This is an emergency. Equestria depends on it"

After realizing that, she quickly snatches the goggles from Goku's hand, put it on and flies straight to the tornado. The meter started moving higher.

"It's moving! She's doing it! Seven ninety-eight! She surpassed her best wing power number!" Twilight said, seeing the number rise higher.

"Focus Fluttershy! Everypony is counting on you!" shouted Goku.

" _Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!"_ The fillies in her head starting chanting.

" _No!_ " Fluttershy shouted as she didn't give in and listened to her friends' cheering. "Rwaaaaaaaa!" Fluttershy shouted at the top of her lungs as she flew faster.

"What was that?" A stallion asked.

"I think it was Fluttershy!" A mare said. The four of them could sense Fluttershy's power is sky rocketing. The anemometer started beeping.

"It's ready, keep it up!" said Twilight.

The tornado lifted the water and sent it to Cloudsdale. The excess water then fell back into the lake.

"She did it! She did it! They all did it!" Twilight shouted.

But that didn't stop there. With Fluttershy's massive contribution, Ponyville manage to beat the windspeed record. The anemometer reads that the windspeed is roughly one thousand and five hundred.

"Plus, they broke the record!" said Spike.

Spike blew the horn to signal that the operation was complete. The Pegasi started descending and cheered. They saw Fluttershy still flying around so Goku came up and stopped her.

"I think that's too much" said Goku before chuckling.

"Whuh, what? Did we do it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, we did it! _You_ did it!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Great job, Fluttershy. That was awesome!" Flitter said.

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you." Cloudchaser added.

"YEAH!" Snowflake shouted once more.

"Nice job, Rainbow Dash. You even beat the windspeed record! I'm impressed. Plus, you showed a lot of guts" Spitfire congratulated.

"Thanks, but if you wanna talk guts, then you've gotta give it to my number one flyer, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said as everyone talked to Fluttershy.

"Let's all give it up for Fluttershy!" said one of the pegasi.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can really fly!" The Pegasi chanted as they threw up and down in the air.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Sometimes you can feel like what you have to offer is too little to make a difference, but today, I learned that everypony's contribution is important, no matter how small. If you just keep your head high, do your best, and believe in yourself, anything can happen._

In the sky, Cloudsdale started chugging.

 **[Extra]**

After a long day, every pony went back to their homes to rest. Goku and Vegeta, as well as Twilight, Spike, Rainbow and Fluttershy, went to the library. Twilight insisted to have dinner together. Goku and Vegeta told them that they'll join later before going down to the basement.

"Alright, be sure not to tell anyone about this, especially Twilight" said Vegeta.

"Alright, but why?" asked Goku.

"Apperantly Twilight has a brother"

"Wait what?!"

"His name is Shining Armor and he is the captain of the royal guards. About two weeks, he will get married by another Princess named Mi Amore Candeza who is Twilight's foalsitter."

"Oh I get it, you guys want it as a surprise. Don't worry, my lips is sealed."

"Right. Celestia wants us to be incharge of another royal guard unit called Royal Guard Elite Force. It is our duty to train them before the marriage and lead them during the marriage."

"Why?"

"She has that gut feeling that these creatures called Changelings will attack."

"Changelings?"

"Disgusting bug-like creatures that feed off love. She presumes that the Changeling army, lead by their Queen named Chrysalis, will attack and steal every pony's love especially Shining Armor's and Cadenza's"

"That's all? Sounds easy."

"No. She also said that they have the power to change into any pony and can replicate their power level to blend in. Apperantly, they can also copy us saiyans as well."

"Really? How did you know?"

"They have one captive sneaking around Canterlot."

"Wow… This is going to be tough. When do we start?"

"We'll start two days from now. Celestia will provide the training gear that we need. On the marriage, we need to be as early as possible to help out preparations and protect Shining Armor. He will make a giant barrier to avoid the changeling army to infiltrate."

 _To be continued…_


End file.
